


First Love

by starandrea



Series: First Saga [8]
Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 170,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starandrea/pseuds/starandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andros, Ashley, and Zhane struggle with the line between friendship and love. The new Kerovan team must find a way to stand together, or KO-35 will fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Love

__

Disclaimer: Disney, and more specifically Buena Vista, now owns the Power Rangers. Does that mean they also hold the copyright on Saban-adapted series? I don't know, but I do know that Diane Duane created the Hamalki.

****

First Love  
by Starhawk

The atmosphere was too thin to support much in the way of wind, but air whispered over his hands and face nonetheless. It took a phenomenal amount of energy to support artificial geothermal processes, and the sun was a distant sparkle that offered little light and less heat. The ambient temperature of the asteroid was so low that any opening in the structure behind him created a breeze as warmer air escaped.

Andros leaned over the railing, staring down into the heavily shadowed crevasse. The lights of the balcony on which he stood were the only significant source of illumination, and they didn't do more than cast his immediate surroundings into sharp relief. The breeze gusted momentarily as one of the doors opened, and the raucous noise of the bar washed over him again.

He lifted his gaze to the opposite side of the canyon, where the stars shone bright and piercing just above the hulking stone. He had nothing against KaliKay's; in fact, there were times when he thoroughly enjoyed both the atmosphere and the company. Tonight was not one of those nights, but he couldn't begrudge the others some much-needed time away.

*Hey.* The single word was all the warning he had, but it was enough. He didn't stiffen as someone ambled up behind him, bringing light and warmth to the chill night air as another pair of hands came to rest on the railing. *You okay?*

He nodded once, keeping his eyes on the stars. *Yeah,* he said silently. *Just needed to get away from the crowd for a while.*

Zhane leaned forward and bounced up on his toes, supporting most of his weight on his arms before dropping back down to the ground. Andros couldn't help giving him an amused glance. *Restless?*

Zhane stilled abruptly. *Not... exactly.* He didn't catch Andros' eye, though, and his fingers clenched on the railing again. *Maybe a little.*

Andros frowned, distracted from his own thoughts by his friend's evasiveness. *Zhane?* he asked, studying the figure at his side. The silver shirt shone in the bright lights, making him look almost luminescent with his white-blonde hair. *Are _you_ okay?*

*Sure,* Zhane said easily. He was staring into the darkness, ignoring Andros' scrutiny. *This is my kind of crowd, you know.*

Andros' frown deepened. Zhane was brushing him off. *Is it?* he insisted. *Then what are you doing out here?*

That made Zhane look at him. *You're here,* he pointed out.

He was ready to argue their different ideas of "fun" when he realized what Zhane meant. The pause lingered longer than he wanted it to. *Oh,* he said awkwardly, looking out over the railing again.

Zhane just sighed.

When he didn't say anything, Andros had to ask. *What?*

*Can't I say things like that to you anymore?* Zhane, too, was gazing toward the far side of the canyon. He put his elbows on the railing and leaned forward, clasping his hands together without looking at them. *I love you. You used to just accept that, but now it makes you uncomfortable. It doesn't have to mean any more than it ever did, Andros.*

He shifted his weight, peripherally aware that he was mimicking Zhane's posture. Playing with the band that encircled his wrist, he admitted reluctantly, *It used to mean more than it does now.*

Zhane shrugged, not contradicting him.

*I want that back,* he continued, keeping his eyes on his hands. *I want it to mean more, but I don't know how to make it. Not anymore. Maybe not ever... you were always the one that knew what to do, that read my mind somehow.*

Zhane pulled his fingers apart and folded his arms, still leaning on the railing. He peered over it as though the bottom of the chasm was more interesting than anything Andros might say. There was no exasperation in his posture, but then, there never was.

*I'm not saying you still should,* Andros said quickly. *I'm trying to figure out how to do this myself, honest. I'm just saying... that's why I'm uncomfortable. It's not because of you. It's just me.*

*Just you?* Zhane said at last. He lifted his head and settled back on his heels, rocking a little as he contemplated the darkness. *Just you.*

He studied Zhane worriedly, wondering what he had said this time. Saying the wrong thing was better than saying nothing at all... wasn't it? It would have to be, if he ever wanted to be able to tell people how he felt.

Finally, Zhane's expression became something more readable and he smiled a little. *Just you is enough. You know that, right?* He turned his gaze on Andros, returning his friend's scrutiny with one just as intense. *We'll vow to fight as a team forever.*

Andros swallowed, remembering that long ago day in the Keyota hills. Zhane had probably done that on purpose, offered him their familiar routine as a way of confirming their feelings without actually having to say the words. He had been the one to push "forever" that day... when had he lost that certainty?

*Not just a team,* he insisted, refusing to take the easy way out. *I love you, Zhane.*

Zhane's smile brightened instantly. The transformation from withdrawn to effusive was startling in more ways that one. Andros hadn't even realized how closed down his friend had been until his feelings shone out through his eyes again, and it had taken so little to make that happen. Why had he hesitated?

He offered his wrist automatically, but Zhane clasped his hand instead and pulled him into a hug. He didn't resist, glad to feel the reassuring strength that had seen him through the hardest moments of his life. Without thinking about it, he rested his head on Zhane's shoulder and hugged him closer.

They stood that way for longer than he had expected, but he didn't want to be the one to let go. When Zhane shivered, his embrace tightened instinctively but he made himself draw back to catch his friend's eye. *Cold?* he asked, frowning. The Silver Ranger never had liked the cold much, but he hadn't been out here that long.

Zhane nodded, making no move to step back. He offered a rueful smile when he shivered again, but he didn't quite meet Andros' eye. Since when was Zhane the quiet one?

Zhane chuckled, obviously overhearing whether Andros had intended him to or not. He caught Andros' gaze at last, and one word echoed between them. *Hypersleep.*

His tone held explanation and apology all at once, and Andros' eyes widened as the meaning of that sank in. *Are you still having those nightmares?* he demanded, angry with himself for not having noticed. *Why didn't you tell me?*

Zhane didn't flinch. *I talked to DECA about it. She says it's normal for them to come back every once and a while, especially when--things happen that I don't expect.*

*Especially when what?* Andros recognized one thought superimposed on another, his friend's clumsy attempt to keep him from hearing what he didn't want to say. Zhane actually diverted his thoughts faster than Andros could, but he wasn't quite convincing enough to make it seem natural.

Zhane's fingers tightened on his, and he looked down at their clasped hands self-consciously. *Look... it's not a big deal, all right? It's just that I've been missing you lately. And let's face it, most of the major trauma in my life involves losing you somehow.

*It's not like I can't sleep at all,* he added, not looking up. That assertion by itself was enough to dismay Andros, knowing as he did that it probably meant Zhane _wasn't_ sleeping. *Being cold just brings back bad memories right now, that's all.*

He had talked to DECA about it, but not Andros. More than that... Andros had been sleeping in the same room with him until just days ago. How could he not have noticed? Zhane shouldn't have hadto tell him about it.

"Let's go inside," Andros said abruptly. The words sounded strange out loud, and though he had spoken in a normal tone he couldn't help lowering his voice a little. "Want to catch up with the others?"

"They were playing 'Seven Up' last I knew." Zhane's reply was as noncommittal as it was confusing, and Andros gave him an odd look.

"Seven Up?" he repeated. Zhane's wry grin told him that he probably didn't want to know, so he just shook his head and added, "Never mind. I'm sorry I asked."

They turned away from the railing anyway, and he felt a flash of disappointment when Zhane let go of his hand. A moment later, though, the Silver Ranger's arm draped companionably over his shoulders and he smiled to himself. As casually as he could, he slid his own arm around Zhane's waist.

The door shimmered open in front of them, and they paused to allow a couple from the other side to emerge. One of the pair looked strangely familiar, and Andros took a second look. He thought he ought to know those slitted eyes and green hair from somewhere, and the look she gave him was clearly one of recognition. But he couldn't place her face.

"Someone you know?" Zhane asked quietly, as they made their way inside.

"I don't know." Andros frowned a little, sifting through his memories. Without even a starting point, it was probably a futile exercise. "She does look awfully familiar, though."

"Ranger, maybe." Zhane drew him to one side, making a token effort to avoid people who made way as soon as they recognized Andros. "She was wearing a no-charge bracelet."

Andros glanced down at his own wristband, catching sight of the stars that spilled across the floor as he did so. The glittering lights tumbled out of the door across the hallway as someone exited the room, and his steps slowed. Zhane followed his gaze curiously, and he knew the Silver Ranger was smiling even before he spoke.

"Want to go in?" Zhane asked, his tone indulgent. He knew how much Andros liked the capitol taverns from Eltare. He was already steering him toward the door, not waiting for an answer.

_Yes,_ Andros admitted, if only to himself. And not only because he liked the setup, either. He had some good memories associated with places like this.

Tiny sparkling spheres continued to roll across the floor, winking and vanishing several at a time, until they left the hallway and stepped into a virtual starfield. The floor dropped away, the walls dissolved, and only the close press of other bodies kept the sense of vertigo at bay. The door didn't just close behind them, it disappeared entirely, creating the illusion of a completely uncontained expanse.

He felt Zhane take a deep breath, and his grip relaxed almost imperceptibly. He glanced sideways at his friend, nodding toward the stairs when their gazes met. No matter how indulgent Zhane sounded when he suggested coming in here, Andros knew this was his favorite room too.

*Who turned up the volume?* Zhane wanted to know, as they made their way through the crowd. *Even the Earth bar isn't this loud!*

The ringing effect of dissonant chimes had barely penetrated, mostly because it was the music Andros had been most accustomed to before meeting the Rangers from Earth. The volume wasn't conducive to regular conversation, but that had never been a problem for him and Zhane. *Maybe they're trying to prove that sound does travel in a vacuum,* he suggested.

The stairs were nothing more than a series of glowing platforms, apparently floating free but completely motionless in the middle of the room. Though they were all mostly the same size, several of them extended out beyond the "staircase" as it wound its way upward, indicating an invisible floor. The Eltaran environment was one of the largest at KaliKay's, due as much to popularity as to atmospheric space requirements.

*Want to dance?* Zhane asked, pulling him off of the stairs as soon as they reached the first level. *I don't think I can sit down yet.*

Andros gave him a concerned look. *Still cold? Or just restless?*

Zhane's blue eyes flickered to his, and the corners of his mouth quirked. *Which one will make you say yes?*

Andros almost choked as he recognized the flirtatious expression on his friend's face. *You--you're coming on to me!* he burst out, too flustered to do anything more than notice.

Zhane threw back his head and laughed. *Yes,* he managed at last, patting Andros' shoulder in amusement. *Yes, I am. Congratulations, Andros. There's hope for you yet.*

Surprised, he let himself be drawn into a loose embrace. Like several other revelations he'd had recently, this one was so obvious that it was embarrassing. It was one of those things that other people must have not only noticed, but assumed that he was perfectly aware of. No wonder everyone was so curious about Ashley...

*What are you thinking?* Zhane prompted at last.

Truth or not, he wasn't sure there was any safe way to answer that question. After all, Zhane must have known all along how things looked to the rest of the world. It would probably hurt him more to know that this was one more thing Andros had failed to pick up on. And they had gotten this far without too many awkward silences--he really didn't want to mention Ashley right now.

*Remember the first time we came here?* Andros asked instead.

*I don't think the staff has forgotten yet,* Zhane replied wryly. *That's the real reason everyone's getting out of your way, you know. Not because you're intergalactically famous, but because you're locally infamous.*

Andros tried to hide a smile. *First off, I'm not famous. And second, I'm not the one who started that whole mess!*

*Yes you are,* Zhane retorted. *On both counts.*

Choosing to ignore his first remark, Andros reminded him, *You're the one who insisted on baiting that guy. You're a Ranger; you know he wouldn't have swung at you if you hadn't provoked him.*

*Who did the swinging, again?* Zhane demanded. *I think your memory's getting a little hazy there!*

The smile was getting harder to hide. *He wouldn't have insulted you if you hadn't made yourself the perfect target. And I wouldn't have had to hit him if he hadn't insulted you. Obviously, the whole thing was your fault.*

*Obviously!* Zhane echoed indignantly. *Like I cared that he insulted me! I made him look like an idiot; I could take a few insults in return!*

Andros shook his head, but the smile had snuck out and there was nothing he could do about it. *We were so young they almost didn't let us in,* he mused.

*And they sure regretted it later,* Zhane added with a smirk. *They must have hated having to be so polite to a couple of kids. "On behalf of the KaliKay staff we apologize for the deplorable behavior of our patron..."*

*I couldn't tell if they were talking about you or him,* Andros interrupted.

*They wished they could be talking about you!* Zhane exclaimed. *I bet that was the first and only time a Ranger has ever _hit_ one of their customers!*

Andros shrugged, staring pointedly over Zhane's shoulder. *I was young,* he repeated idly. He was still secretly proud of that incident.

*You were fierce,* Zhane corrected. *And they were ticked!*

*Fierce?* He caught Zhane's eye and found he couldn't look away. *I was fierce?*

It was Zhane's turn to shrug. *It was cute. Did I ever thank you for defending me?*

*No,* Andros said comfortably. *You didn't have to. It was just what we did.*

They held each other's gaze a moment longer, to the point where Andros had almost forgotten what they were talking about when Zhane asked, *Is it still?*

Andros blinked. *I hope so,* he said at last, when his brain finally caught up with his ears. *At least... it is to me.*

*Me too.* Zhane didn't hesitate, and he had succeeded in distracting Andros enough that he didn't see the kiss coming. Only afterwards did he realize they were now motionless in the middle of a fairly crowded dance floor, drawing little to no attention even with their Ranger jackets and silent intimacy.

*Remember what DECA used to say about this place?* Zhane prodded, watching him through half-lidded eyes.

*She hated it.* He was, in all honesty, paying more attention to Zhane's mouth than he was to the question at hand, but he did remember--vividly--DECA's threats about imposing a curfew. *I think she wanted us where she could keep an eye on us.*

Zhane smirked, and the expression drew Andros closer. The Silver Ranger met him halfway, and this time the kiss lingered between them. The music had changed while Andros wasn't paying attention, and the people around them were more respectful than they had any right to be because not a single one bumped into them.

The details flitted through Andros' mind as his awareness escalated, capturing the smoothness of Zhane's shirt and the strength of the grip on his shoulders. A "star" lantern drifted by overhead, momentarily illuminating them and burning the colors into Andros' mind. The kiss was gentle and undemanding, but it still did strange things to his perception of time. Not to mention the feeling in his stomach...

The smugness was gone from Zhane's expression when he pulled away, and in its absence his smile was lazy. *DECA never liked the idea of us coming here alone.*

*She didn't understand how it could be more private than the Megaship,* Andros agreed, glancing around in an effort to collect himself. They hadn't moved or, for all anyone else knew, spoken for several minutes. Yet here despite their Ranger insignia they were just another couple, and who would intrude on that?

He couldn't really hear Zhane chuckle over the sound of the music, but he felt the motion nonetheless. *Oh yes she did,* the Silver Ranger informed him. *She knew exactly what we liked about KaliKay's.*

Andros caught his eye in surprise, and just like that, the words clicked into new focus. Zhane wasn't joking around so much as he was flirting! *Am I the most clueless person in the galaxy?* he blurted out, blindsided by the obvious for the third--or fourth?--time tonight.

Zhane's eyes sparkled, reflecting the stars, or maybe revealing some inner amusement if his grin was anything to go by. *That depends,* he said at last. *Which galaxy?*

Andros almost laughed, though more in disbelief than humor. "I--" The instant he spoke he realized it was nearly impossible to make himself heard, but he needed something to do with his energy. "I need a drink," he said firmly, repeating himself mentally to make sure Zhane would catch the words as he pulled away.

*Haven't heard you say that in a long time,* Zhane replied good-naturedly. He felt the Silver Ranger catch his hand as they headed for the stairs again, and Andros squeezed his fingers in silent gratitude.

*It's something about having you in my life,* Andros retorted. He didn't have to turn to know that his friend would be amused by the idea.

*Funny,* Zhane remarked, following Andros up the stairs. *You'd think I'd be the one saying that about you!*

*I was perfectly responsible kid until you!* That wasn't necessarily true, but he needed the space that their usual banter provided right now. Being here made it all too easy to forget everything but Zhane, and he couldn't do that.

*There are so many things wrong with that statement that I don't know where to start!* Zhane complained. *I don't even remember a time before I knew you, so how exactly can you judge our influence on each other?*

*I'm not judging our influence,* Andros replied promptly. *Just yours, which was notoriously bad. Everyone knew you were a troublemaker.*

*That's not true! I was a fantastic student!*

*Which didn't mean much when you had detention every day!*

*As I recall, I served a few of your detentions, too,* Zhane argued.

*Because you got me into them!* Distracted, Andros didn't notice the giant glass spider making its way down the stars until Zhane yanked him out of the way.

Looking down was a mistake. There were no railings on the stairs, and even if the crowds of people obscured some of the simulated infinity below them, there was still plenty of evidence for multiple-story height. His balance spun for a moment, trying to reorient him, and suddenly he was drawn up against Zhane's chest.

*Honestly, Andros,* the Silver Ranger was saying, guiding them both up the last few steps to the top level. *You're the only person I know who can miss a Hamalki barreling toward them. Want me to get your drink?*

He shook off the remembered dizziness and let go of Zhane's hand. *No, I'm fine. Thanks. You want?*

*Yes.* Zhane gave him an expectant look but didn't elaborate. When Andros just looked at him, he added cheerfully, *Oh, you mean a drink! Sure, I'll have a sparkler.*

Andros blinked, trying to process the subtext without looking too bewildered. Zhane's grin wasn't helping, either, so he turned and retreated to the bar. He knew, without having to wonder, that Zhane had always been like this. What he was trying desperately to remember was whether the Silver Ranger's attention had ever been so blatantly focused on him before.

He was more than a little dismayed to realize that he wasn't sure. Zhane had been noticeably more physical since the quest, and some of his remarks on the publicity tour had been downright possessive. Andros hadn't paid much attention at the time, more concerned with questions about Ashley than with the way Zhane was coming across.

Now he was paying attention. Zhane was kissing him, flirting with him, and he couldn't help but see it in the context of his relationship with Ashley. When it had been just him and Zhane, their closeness had been a given. Things were different now--yet Zhane still chose him. It was as inexplicable as Ashley's attraction to him, and he wondered, not for the first time, what they saw that he didn't.

He was so preoccupied that he ended up with two drinks in his hands and little to no memory of how they had gotten there. They were what he wanted, so he must not have been quite as lost as he felt. He shook his head as he looked around for Zhane. It was that propensity for distraction that led his friend to tease him about single-mindedness. He suspected it was also the same thing that got him into situations like the one he and Zhane faced now.

*Over here.* Zhane's voice was clear in his mind, and with the words came an unmistakable sense of direction. He followed the tug without conscious thought, threading his way through the crowd before he had even caught sight of Zhane.

The Silver Ranger was perched on the edge of a luminescent table, paying no attention to his approach. He was smiling blithely at a pretty, long-haired Aquitian who seemed to be trying to demonstrate something to him. Andros recognized the hand gestures that comprised a large part of some Aquitian subcultures. Zhane had coaxed Cestria into showing him some basic phrases, and now he was watching raptly as the girl in front of him tried to correct his "pronunciation".

Raptly? As in, completely absorbed? Andros halted where he was, drinks in hand as he considered the scene before him.

The moment he stopped, Zhane looked up and his intent expression dissolved into a welcoming grin as he caught Andros' eye. Andros couldn't suppress a slightly smug smile as he started forward again to join them. Zhane put on a good show, but he had been paying enough attention to know exactly when Andros turned away from the bar and to see his confusion through the dancers and the darkness.

The Aquitian made a gesture of greeting, and he just nodded politely. He handed Zhane his drink without a word. The Silver Ranger put his hand to his mouth in a motion that even Andros recognized as "thank you", and the girl clearly got the message.

She smiled, motioning farewell, and Zhane mimicked her gesture. He settled into the other seat as soon as Andros sat down, but he watched the Aquitian go with an admiring gaze. Andros only shook his head, smiling a little as he stirred the ice in his drink.

*Thanks,* Zhane said suddenly, turning back to him with an odd look on his face. Before Andros could say anything, though, he added, *You don't mind when I flirt with girls, do you.*

It wasn't a question, but Andros found himself frowning anyway. *What do you mean?*

*That.* Zhane gestured vaguely with one hand, not really indicating anything in particular. *Her. You didn't mind me talking with her.*

*Why should I?* Andros asked, a little defensively. *You can talk to anyone you want.*

Zhane's gaze didn't waver. *As long as they're a girl?*

*What?* Andros blinked, trying to figure out whether he'd missed part of this conversation.

*You couldn't care less who I flirt with, from Ashley to Taikwa to half the population of Keyota. As long as the person I chat up is a girl.*

Andros closed his mouth, abruptly catching on. He had a sinking suspicion that he knew where this was going, and that he understood too late. How did Zhane pull things like this out of thin air? One minute he was trying to hold his own in the face of a frontal assault, and the next Zhane was sneaking around the back to ambush him with this.

The next words out of Zhane's mouth were no less than he had expected. *Why Ty?* the Silver Ranger asked, point blank. *You never said a word about anyone else.*

Zhane paused, then amended, *Well, to anyone else, anyway. I've never seen you warn anyone away from me until Ty. Why him?*

*I didn't warn him away,* Andros told his glass. Staring down at the table, he tried to keep the rest of his thoughts to himself. Thoughts like, _but I would if I thought it would work._

*You know what I mean.* He could still feel Zhane's eyes on him. *You told me you hated him. You told him none of us were any of his business. You said--*

*I was there,* Andros interrupted, glaring at the tabletop. *I know what I said.*

*So?* Zhane prompted.

*So sleeping with someone is a lot different than flirting with them,* Andros said curtly.

There was a quiet moment, but he didn't look up.

*Okay,* Zhane said at last. *Yeah, I'll give you that.* He hesitated, and for the first time he sounded uncertain. *Is that it?*

His finger was white on the surface of the table as he pretended to trace a design against the glow. Gritting his teeth, he demanded, *Isn't that enough?*

This time, though he waited, there was no answer. He had finally managed to end the conversation, and he was already regretting his words. Lifting his gaze, he found that Zhane had looked away too.

*No,* he admitted with a sigh, watching as Zhane's eyes flicked back to his. *That's not it.*

Zhane's eyes asked the question for him. _Then what?_

Andros shifted uncomfortably, but there was only one true answer to that. "He's not me," he said, letting the music drown out his words as he gazed back at Zhane.

Zhane must have read the sentence on his lips. *He's not you?* he repeated, just to be sure.

Andros nodded silently.

Zhane studied him for a moment, then his mouth quirked in a half-smile. *Good thing,* he remarked, once more offering Andros a way out of awkwardness. *One of you is bad enough. Imagine what we'd do with two!*

*You've flirted with girls as long as I can remember,* Andros said, determined to explain. *Sometimes you don't even mean to; it's just... the way you talk. But you've never, ever looked at a guy like that, except--*

He swallowed, but he couldn't change the truth any more than he could hide it. He tried to ignore his self-consciousness as he finished, *Except me.*

Zhane's smile faded, and Andros had to look away. The Eltaran/human distinction was a subtle one, and it was difficult to tell the difference unless one was looking for it. Or if one was surrounded by a room full of one or the other... They were hardly the only aliens here, but as humans they did seem to be in the minority.

*Andros.* His attention was drawn back to Zhane involuntarily, and he found himself being watched just as closely as before. *I didn't do it to get back at you, you know. I was just...*

The Silver Ranger looked down for the first time. He didn't want to finish that thought, but the word hung in the air between them anyway. _Lonely._

*Me too,* Andros admitted. He could only hope it wasn't the wrong thing to say.

Zhane smiled a little, but he didn't look up. *You have Ashley.*

*Is it...* Andros hesitated. He knew it was far harder for Zhane to be alone than it was for him. He knew, too, that Zhane's use of the present tense when it came to Ashley was uncertain at best. *Is it selfish to say that's not enough?*

Zhane remained motionless, staring at his drink. *Not to me.*

There was more to that than just negation, and Andros thought back over their words. Kerone. Kerone and Zhane had already had this conversation, about Ty. *What is enough?* he asked abruptly, then tried not to blush when Zhane looked up.

Zhane didn't answer, just looked, and Andros tried to explain. *Kerone didn't mind that you were seeing Ty,* he said awkwardly. *She said you wanted your relationship that way.*

*What way?* Zhane's expression was perfectly calm and maybe a little too neutral. Andros knew his friend expected him to say something he wasn't going to like, but he wasn't sure how to avoid it.

*Open?* He knew it came out as a question, but he couldn't help it. He didn't think he could stand having Zhane mad at him again, not now. *She said you had an open relationship.*

*And you assume that was my idea?*

*Was it hers?* Andros asked tentatively.

Zhane shrugged. *I don't remember who said it first. But we both agreed.*

*Why?* The question was out before he had time to figure out what he meant.

Zhane's gaze didn't waver. *Because I love more than I should, and she loves less. We'd never be able to stay together if we both demanded that the other be everything we need.*

Andros blinked, and his brain locked on to the only part of the answer that seemed to relate to his question. *You love more than you should? How much more?*

*What do you want to know, Andros? Stop saying vague things like "what's enough" and just get to the point.*

He swallowed. *Are you still sleeping with Ty?*

That wasn't what he meant to say. Or at least, he had tried to keep himself from asking. It was too late now, and he still couldn't read Zhane's expression.

*What if I am?* Zhane wanted to know.

*You told me to get to the point,* Andros said quietly.

Zhane considered that, and a rueful smile flashed across his face. *Okay,* he agreed. *You're right. No.*

*You're not sleeping with him?*

Zhane's smile lingered, but he didn't look happy. *Are you sleeping with Ash?* he countered.

Slowly, Andros shook his head.

*Is it the same thing?* Zhane pressed.

*Maybe,* Andros admitted.

*No,* Zhane corrected after a moment. The odd smile was gone from his face, and now he looked apologetic. *It's not the same thing, and I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. I just feel like...*

Zhane trailed off, his expression twisting. Andros' breath caught at the glimmer of utter unhappiness that shone through before Zhane shrugged it off. *When Astrea and I talked about our relationship, we agreed that no matter how in love we are we don't own each other. But you do--you own me, Andros. That's not a comfortable feeling, sometimes.*

Andros stared at him, that simple declaration delivered in the most straightforward of ways. He could think of absolutely nothing to say.

*Like now,* Zhane added glumly, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand. *I can't help resenting you for not seeing how much you mean to me. And then I feel bad, because I know you're more confused than I am and there's nothing I can do to help, and even if I tried it would only make things worse.*

Still at a complete loss, Andros finally managed to at least voice the truth. *I don't know what to say.*

Zhane shrugged again. *I know.* He tapped his glass idly, setting off a cascade of sparkles in the dark liquid. *You don't have to say anything. I just thought I'd tell you, since you're asking all these "what's enough" questions. I told you that you were enough, before. And I meant it.*

*But...* Andros felt guilty for pushing this now, but he knew he'd never have the courage to bring it up again later. *We were together, once. And you still dated.*

Zhane tapped his glass again. *You never asked me not to. And it's fun.*

*So if I asked you not to now, would you do it?* He hated the way Zhane was fidgeting, but he couldn't keep himself from asking. *Even if I was seeing Ash?*

*I swore an oath to you once,* Zhane said, not looking up. The set of his shoulders said that he hadn't known then what it would cost him to keep that oath, but he added doggedly, *I'd do it again.*

*The oath was supposed to be to KO-35,* Andros reminded him, somewhat helplessly.

This time, Zhane flicked his finger against his glass so hard the entire drink glowed. *What can I say? I care about you more than I care about KO-35.*

"What can I say" was one of Ty's phrases, and Andros tried to ignore it. Zhane glanced up at him from under his eyelashes, and the look on his face meant that he'd only just realized what he'd said. His faint smirk said that he now knew Andros had noticed, too.

*I wouldn't ask you not to see other people,* Andros blurted out. He hadn't realized himself how hypothetical the question was until Zhane answered it.

Zhane stilled. *Even Ty?* he asked at last.

Andros stared down at his own untouched glass. Zhane was testing too. *Even Ty,* he agreed reluctantly. Even if he would be "Tixe" again the minute Andros found out about it.

*But would it bother you?* Zhane wanted to know. He was looking at Andros again, though considering the intensity of his gaze it was almost as disconcerting as it was comforting. *I don't mean, "can you live with it?" I mean, honestly, how do you feel about me going out with Ty?

*I'm really, really bored,* Zhane continued, before he could even begin to answer. *And alone. And there's absolutely no one on the team I can talk to right now. If you don't mind me hanging out with Ty... I need _something_ to do!*

Andros stared back at him, dismayed by the heartfelt loneliness of that plea. To him, it didn't feel like that long since they'd been surrounded by the Astro Rangers and the chaos that was life on Earth. It had been more than half the season since then--almost two months on Earth--but they had been busy, first with the tour, then with the moving...

Had it really been half the season already? The length of time his mind supplied was incontestable. He and Zhane and Ashley had been getting nowhere for half the winter. No wonder Zhane was going out of his mind. But he hadn't said a word...

"I'm sorry," Andros whispered, knowing Zhane wouldn't hear him. *I'm sorry.*

*Don't be sorry!* Zhane protested. *I know you have to think things through. That's fine. Do what you have to do. But...*

*Don't avoid Ty because of me,* Andros interrupted. *You can hang out with whoever you want.*

*You don't like him,* Zhane pointed out, just as quickly. *I'd rather be bored than get the glare every time I see you. Not to mention the way you treat him.*

*I don't glare,* Andros grumbled. Catching Zhane's eye, he amended, *Well, I won't. And I'll try to be... nicer.*

*I'm not asking for nice.* Zhane's lips twitched, but he managed to maintain a serious expression. *Just civil. Civil is fine.*

*Fine.* Andros frowned at him, but he knew Zhane's amusement was probably justified. What irked him more than anything was that Zhane had to ask. How oblivious was he that he couldn't even see what his friend wanted without having it spelled out for him?

Zhane was frowning back at him. *You're glaring.*

*I am not!* The protest was automatic but futile. He reached out to pull his drink closer, numbing his fingers against the sweating glass. *I'm sorry,* he repeated. *I don't... I wish I knew how to be what you see in Ty.*

*I don't want you to be Ty!* Zhane was on his feet before Andros knew what was happening, and he looked up in surprise. The Silver Ranger looked angry and flustered and about two seconds away from laughing on top of it. *How do I make you listen to me, Andros? Just tell me how!*

Andros stared at him, eyes wide as he tried to figure out what he'd said.

Running a hand through his hair, Zhane cast his gaze restlessly around the room. When it finally landed on Andros again, his shoulders rose and fell in a silent sigh. *Would it freak you out if I kissed you right now?*

Startled, Andros shook his head automatically.

*Come here.* Zhane was pulling him up before he remembered to let go of his glass, and he stumbled a little as he was drawn up against the Silver Ranger. Then Zhane's mouth was on his, hot and hungry, undeniably demanding.

Andros stiffened, instincts betraying him even as his mind told him furiously to go along with it. Caught off balance both literally and metaphorically, he was completely unprepared for Zhane's insistence. Even as he tried to pull away, though, he found himself returning the kiss.

Zhane's grip loosened just as Andros relaxed. The rest of the world disappeared in a rush of sensation, and he let it go without a second thought. Zhane's mouth on his was good, dizzying, and definitely something that didn't happen enough. Especially like this.

Fingers clenched on his shoulders, and he eased back of his own accord. Zhane stared at him, struggling for breath as he searched Andros' expression. *I like Ty,* he said deliberately. *But I love you. What do I have to do to convince you?*

*Zhane?* Kerone's voice made them both jump.

He drew in a breath and took another step back before answering. For all that the communication wasn't face-to-face, he managed to compose himself quickly. *Hey, Astrea. What's up?*

*I think we're kind of winding down here,* she answered. *Did you find Andros?*

Though she was addressing Zhane, she hadn't bothered to focus her thoughts so that only he could hear. Andros wondered suddenly if KaliKay's was as noisy on a telepathic level as it was on an auditory one. How many people could overhear her conversation with Zhane?

*Yeah, he's right here.* Zhane caught his eye and one corner of his mouth lifted in an irrepressible smirk. *We were just... talking.*

Andros pointedly folded his arms and looked away, but he couldn't completely suppress a smile. Zhane knew it, too. He hadn't had to say anything; he had done that solely to amuse Andros.

*Want to talk on the way home?* Kerone offered, in all innocence. *I don't want to interrupt, but if you guys are ready to go... it's been a long day.*

Andros frowned a little, catching Zhane's eye again. If Kerone was bored, she would have already gone back to the Megaship. She must be talking about the others. They had spent a long day painting and rewiring; it was no wonder Ashley and Ty were feeling the effects.

The same understanding showed on Zhane's face, and he gave Andros an inquiring look. When Andros nodded, he told Kerone, *We're on our way. Are you guys all together?*

*Yes,* Kerone answered. *We'll meet you outside the main exit?*

*Sounds good,* Zhane agreed. *See you in a few minutes.*

*You were good,* Andros remarked, when Zhane's attention shifted to him again. *You didn't even take advantage of the "talking on the way" home suggestion.*

Zhane's face broke into a wide grin. *You noticed that, huh? I wanted to tell her that we "talk" better without an audience.*

Andros gave him a wry look. *Of course, if she knew what you meant and saw where we are, she wouldn't believe that anyway.*

Zhane only shrugged. *Kissing me is probably the only thing you're more willing to do in front of a crowd than your own teammates,* he remarked lightly.

Andros froze, but Zhane was already reaching for Andros' glass and apparently expected no answer. He gulped some of the icewater before setting it back on the table, then turned back to Andros. *Ready to go?*

Zhane's own drink was untouched, Andros noted distantly.

*Andros?* Zhane prompted. *You ready?*

Why was what Zhane had said wrong? He was running it over and over in his mind, and for once his brain cooperated. Abruptly it clicked and he lifted his gaze to Zhane's in startled realization. *_You_ don't kiss _me_ in front of them!* he accused.

Zhane went very still. *What?*

*You kiss me more than I kiss you,* Andros blurted out. *I'm not saying that's the way it should be but it's true, and you don't kiss me in front of the others!*

*No,* Zhane said after a moment. *I guess that's true.*

Neither of them spoke until finally Zhane asked, *Do you want me to?*

He shouldn't have said anything. He just hadn't been able to let the reproof slip by unchallenged. Andros took a deep breath and offered awkwardly, *I don't... want you _not_ to, if that's what you mean.*

Zhane seemed to take that at face value. *All right,* he agreed, smiling happily. *I'll remember.*

He looked so pleased that Andros couldn't find it in his heart to regret what he'd said. He had never asked Zhane not to kiss him in front of the others--specifically Ashley--but the Silver Ranger had obviously taken his cue from Andros' own reticence. He was right: Andros wasn't sure he wanted to do that to Ashley.

Unfortunately, he couldn't take Zhane being disappointed in him either. He didn't know how to make both of them happy, and he only seemed to be succeeding in making everyone miserable. If he could do this one thing for Zhane, wasn't it at least a step in the right direction?

Andros was so preoccupied that he almost didn't notice Zhane's arm over his shoulders as they headed for one of the upper level doors. Zhane had been doing that a lot lately: walking with him instead of just beside him. He hadn't been this physically demonstrative since--well, since just after he'd woken up from hypersleep.

Zhane didn't say anything as they made their way toward the outside of the dome, apparently content to let him mull things over in his mind. Or maybe he was doing some mulling of his own. It was hard to say with Zhane, who often wore the same expression whether he was contemplating the nature of existence or counting blades of grass.

The others were waiting when they stepped out into the thin, chilly air of the terraformed asteroid. Ty nodded, and Ashley welcomed them with a tired smile. Andros' heart went out to her, and he let go of Zhane to wrap her in his arms without even thinking about it.

She allowed the hug without the slightest hesitation. He saw Kerone smile approvingly, and Zhane tipped his head back to stare up at the stars. "Miss us?" Andros asked, loud enough that everyone could hear.

"Maybe," Ashley murmured, but she was overridden by her teammates.

Kerone and Ty said "no" at the same time, and promptly exchanged smug looks. Zhane regarded them suspiciously. Ashley giggled, pushing Andros away, and he raised an eyebrow in Zhane's direction.

"I'm not sure they appreciate us," he said, wondering if he looked convincingly wounded.

The smirk on Zhane's face said he did. "Story of my life," he sighed dramatically. "Ow!" he added with feigned indignation, rubbing the side of his head when Kerone cuffed him.

"Can we go somewhere warmer now?" Ty wanted to know, pretending not to notice when Zhane moved around to his other side--where Kerone couldn't reach him. "Where were you anyway, the basement?"

"We were talking," Zhane said defiantly, and Andros glanced in his direction.

"Ooh, story!" Ashley nudged him, but she was grinning at Zhane. "You just got the Look! What did you do to deserve that?"

Andros busied himself searching for his digimorpher. He had thought the whole "Look" thing was over and buried, until Zhane happened to mention it in Ty's presence several weeks ago. Ever since, he hadn't been able to so much as glance at one of his teammates without someone laughing.

"Cold," Ty reminded them, a bit plaintively, and this time Zhane backed him up.

"Yeah, let's get up to the Megaship where DECA can make it feel like summer. I hope the heaters are working by now, because if the hangar's as cold as it was this afternoon there's no way I'm sleeping there."

"DECA," Andros said, flipping his digimorpher open at last. "Five to teleport."

Sometimes Kerone teleported them, sometimes not. If she volunteered, no one complained, but there was an unspoken understanding that any magical favors she did were just that: favors. It was, possibly, the only thing they'd been able to unanimously agree on so far.

"Acknowledged," the computer's voice replied. "Teleporting now."

The night vanished into a shower of crimson sparkles.

_fin_


	2. First Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm told that disclaimers don't make fanfic any more legal. Yet by now it's such a habit... Disney owns the Power Rangers, and does a pretty good job keeping them under control. They don't behave nearly so well for me.

__

Disclaimer: I'm told that disclaimers don't make fanfic any more legal. Yet by now it's such a habit... Disney owns the Power Rangers, and does a pretty good job keeping them under control. They don't behave nearly so well for me.

****

Team Work  
by Starhawk

The border around her tactical map lit up, flashing urgent orange as someone got a target lock on her zord. She spun out of the way without thinking, the Power augmenting her reflexes and supplying knowledge she didn't know she had. She was out of one line of fire and into the next without a moment to wonder why--she just needed to be there.

She was firing. A velocifighter winked out. The forward view swung madly as she wheeled, diving through the formation and scoring two more kills before she emerged unscathed on the other side. Ashley barely had to look to see the wing regroup behind her--her wing, intact, unshaken, and perfectly able to follow where she led.

The exhilaration of the maneuver only added to the adrenaline racing through her system, compressing her reaction time even further and she felt the entire battle narrow to the tactical screen in front of her. She had no time to anticipate or even register her own actions. The stars moved, the numbers changed, lasers fired and velocifighters vanished. The Power hummed through her like a living thing.

"Red One, take over," Andros' voice ordered tersely. The words came in between Gold Group chatter and her attention zeroed in on the sound immediately. Wide screen system deployment made the problem instantly clear and all it took was a glance to know what he was doing.

"Acknowledged, Red Leader." Marsie's fighter slipped sideways and the rest of the wing would fall into position behind her in a matter of seconds. Andros' zord darted through the melee, arrowing for the atmosphere with obvious intent.

"Gold Five," Ashley warned automatically as the wing demanded her full attention once more. Kinsey was already moving, falling back into the defensive wedge as another wave of velocifighters drove toward them.

"Incoming 190 by 220!" The "gold-6" tag flashed on her tactical map as Leigh called out, and "gold-7" reoriented itself without prompting.

"Got your back, Gold Six." The two fighters covered the second prong of the attack as their wingmates engaged the first wave, and the chatter of Gold Group escalated until the other groups were completely drowned out.

She didn't have time to worry about Zhane, but she did anyway. His zord had been adrift, falling toward the planet with alarming speed only moments before. She had barely heard Andros cut Zhane's wing loose as he went after their teammate, but she knew instinctively that the Silver Ranger wasn't responding to comm signals.

"I'm hit!" She saw gold-10 flash out of the corner of her eye, and an orange glow settled over the ship's marker on her screen.

"I'm reinforcing Golds Six and Seven," Cara said calmly, as gold one fell out of formation and spun around. "Gold Eight, run cover for Gold Ten and fall back."

The nano-sequencers on board the fighters were nowhere near as sophisticated as the zords' self-repair systems, but they had brought wounded ships back into the fight before. Ashley's gaze tracked across the zord readouts, wing status, and SD screen before settling on the tactical map again. Her lasers found targets before she looked for them while her mind frantically processed the larger battle.

Andros and Zhane were effectively out of the fight. Zhane's wingleader had brought his wing around to reinforce Marsie, and neither had suffered permanent casualties. Ty had lost a fighter, and Gold Group was short two. Two more of Kerone's wing were "dead" but she was driving through the encroaching waves like nobody's business.

"Friendly fire! Friendly--"

"Red Leader down! Friendly fire at 200 by 340!"

"S Leader, what the hell are you doing!"

"Gold Group, fall back!" Cara's voice overrode the intership chatter before Ashley could get her mind around what was happening. The SD screen showed a zord cutting a swath through Ty's wing, lasers flaring as fast as they could lock. Zhane's zord.

"V Group," Kerone's voice declared through the chaos. "Open fire!"

Ashley was covering her own wing's retreat when she heard Zhane's laughter over the comm. "That's my girl!" he crowed. "But you're still going down!"

Kerone's wing was already blasting Zhane's zord, but his progress through black group was hindering their target locks. Ty's wing had finally gotten over their shock--half a wing too late--and were retaliating in kind. Unfortunately, the zords could take a lot more punishment than the fighters and Zhane wasn't slowing down.

"Gold One, take over!" Ashley ditched her own wing to the velocifighters, which they were at least equipped to handle, and threw her zord into the super-powered battle.

"Black Group, retreat!" The remnants of Ty's wing hastily fell back. Zhane now had three zords dogging his path, and their superior maneuverability and firepower were creating a dangerous crossfire. Still Kerone didn't order her own fighters out, letting them use her shields as cover while they darted in and around the zords.

Fighting a zord wasn't anything like going up against waves of velocifighters. Their weapons might as well have been useless as they hammered away at each other, and Ashley found herself looking for weak points, anything in her knowledge of the design that would give them the advantage. A cold, clammy feeling crept into her fingers as she realized Zhane would be doing exactly the same thing.

Some intuitive flicker of Power told her that he had beaten her to the punch. She could almost see the laser as it lanced toward Kerone's zord, and she knew too late to stop it that he knew what he was aiming for. Then there was a fighter between them and V-3 vanished from her tactical screen as the fire obliterated it.

Kerone's zord was already rolling, hiding its vulnerability with the seconds her wingmate had bought her, but Zhane was still firing. She saw his weakness at the same time Ty did, and they closed on his zord simultaneously. Ty fired first, and as she joined in the zord turned orange on tactical. They pounded on him while he pounded on Kerone, expending reckless amounts of energy trying to contain one of their own while the velocifighter battle raged around them.

The glow surrounding Zhane's zord seemed to intensify suddenly before it winked out. Kerone's zord, too, was bright orange, and even as Ashley watched her try to come about the marker that was "V leader" disappeared from her screen. She looked around quickly for Andros' zord, but its former position in the stratosphere was empty.

Three of them? Zhane had taken two zords and an undetermined number fighters with him, simply because they had been unprepared. They hadn't even seen his attack coming--how could they? That hadn't been part of the drill.

"Red One to all planetary defense groups," Marsie's voice announced. "Stand down. Transmit all onboard flight data to base preparatory to debriefing."

The "velocifighters" still lingering on the wide screen system deployment faded out of existence. The "dead" fighters reappeared, and the missing zords came back as the sim-lock on her tactical display was disabled. She let herself slump against the back of her chair, staring at the display as her brain tried to process what had just happened.

"All PD groups return to base." Marsie's order cut through her racing thoughts, bringing some measure of her attention back to the reality of the day. Rogue zords weren't unheard of, as Astronema's evilyzer ray had once demonstrated, but it certainly wasn't something they had expected to see in a sim. Just as they were starting to get a handle on zord-reinforced fighter battles, the leader of the PD threw another variable at them.

"Rangers," Andros' voice added. "Closed comm system patrol. Let's move out."

"Standard debriefing at 1500, Rangers and non," Marsie reminded them.

"Acknowledged, Red One."

They were away. Ashley settled easily into her place just off of Andros' starboard thruster, mirroring Kerone's position on the port side. Zhane and Ty were right behind them as they swept past KO-35's sister planet and headed out on their tour of the solar system.

"You are so dead," Andros remarked at last, almost casually. His words were clearer in her ears than any of the fighter pilots' had been, and Zhane's was no more distorted when it replied.

"I know," he agreed cheerfully. "So are you and Astrea. You didn't even know what hit you!"

"Excuse me," Kerone put in. "I knew exactly what hit me. And since you died before I did, you didn't technically kill me."

Relayed through the zord network instead of over the ship-to-ship comm they used with the fighters, the conversation was clear enough that they might as well have been in the cockpit with her. Kerone's quiet amusement was as clear as Andros' annoyance, and Ashley knew Zhane was just as aware of it. Had he expected Andros to come to his assistance like that during the drill?

"He inflicted the damage that destroyed your zord," Ty pointed out. "I'd say that's a pretty good argument for him killing you."

"I wouldn't," Kerone retorted. "And the two of you couldn't even take out his zord, so stay out of this."

"We destroyed his zord!" Ashley exclaimed indignantly. "Where were you? Oh, that's right; you were getting blown up."

"I was drawing his fire," Kerone replied with dignity. "It's not my fault that you couldn't take advantage of the opening I was giving you."

"Opening?" Zhane echoed. "I was pummeling you!"

"That's exactly my point," Kerone informed him.

"Well, it's a plan that could use some work next time," Ty interjected dryly. "Let's just leave it at that."

"I'd rather not," Andros insisted, surprising no one. "I was the one who got the laser end of a rescue mission!"

"Yeah, what were you doing trying to rescue me, anyway?" Zhane demanded. "It was a drill and I was out of it! End of story!"

"Or not, as it turned out," Ty's voice muttered. He was overridden by Andros' reply.

"We're supposed to treat those drills as though they're real," Andros said, sounding a little defensive. "They don't do us any good if we don't react the way we would in an actual battle."

Zhane didn't answer, and it was Kerone who broke the ensuing silence. "That's true," she agreed seriously. "We can't train for something we don't anticipate."

"And I sure didn't anticipate Zhane going crazy," Ty put in. "I guess we're going to see that one again, huh?"

"Dunno," Zhane said idly. "Depends what Marsie thought of my improvisation."

The silence this time was startled.

"When you say 'improvisation'," Ashley began.

"That wasn't Marsie' idea?" Andros' interruption was deceptively neutral.

"Nope." Zhane seemed untroubled by their shock. "I thought she'd call me on it when I started playing dead, but even my wing went along with it."

"You weren't hit?" Ty demanded.

"You really are dead," Kerone remarked thoughtfully, and Ashley bit back a giggle. That wasn't such an exaggeration. Andros participated in the drills with a minimum of complaints because he knew Marsie's experience was more extensive than his own. He wasn't likely to appreciate Zhane's input, especially at his expense.

"Let me get this straight," Andros said carefully. "In the middle of a preprogrammed battle drill--with all our weapons and scanners locked down by the sim--you decided to turn your weapons on the other participants without any warning... just to see what would happen?"

"It wouldn't occur to Marsie to turn any of us rogue," Zhane pointed out. "But we've seen it happen. It's something we should be prepared for."

"You interrupted a preprogrammed drill to fire on your _teammates_?"

A few quiet seconds ticked by, and Ashley could almost see Zhane shrugging. "Basically, yeah," he agreed.

They were skimming the outer asteroid belt by now, banking slowly in a gentle arc that would eventually send them back toward the center of the system. Ashley held her breath as the silence continued, wondering if there was anything she could say to defuse the situation. Unfortunately, without knowing exactly what Andros was thinking, any words she tried might make things worse.

When Andros' answer came, it wasn't at all what she expected. "You're bored," he said flatly. That was it, just two words and a simple observation that had almost nothing to do with Zhane's actions.

"Can you tell?" Zhane countered without missing a beat. "I admire the planetary defense, Andros, and I appreciate the time they've set aside for us. But we won't always be flying at the head of a fighter wing, and we need our own time to train."

There was another moment when she didn't dare say anything, just crossed her fingers and hoped this wouldn't be the thing that tore all the old arguments open again.

"You're right," Andros said at last.

"I am?" Zhane sounded as surprised as Ashley felt.

"Yeah." There was a pause, and then, "I'll talk to Marsie. We should be running some of our own sims."

The system's largest gas giant slid past on Ashley's starboard side, bright luminescence reflecting multicolored hues off of the sunward side. The rings rose and fell as their v-shaped formation curved around the ecliptic, and out of nowhere Kerone remarked, "You still didn't kill me."

"Oh, did someone else finish you off?" Zhane inquired, his insouciance back full force. "I must have missed that. Too busy being caught in the crossfire, I guess."

Ashley didn't bother to stifle her giggle this time. Kerone's indignant retort was cut off by Ty's bland observation that _he_ was too busy taking care of the rogue zord to follow who was taking care of Kerone. But if she said that Zhane hadn't "killed" her, then of course he believed it.

"It's a good point," Andros said, quietly but soberly enough to get their attention. "Rogue zords, I mean."

"What about them?" Ashley asked, when Kerone and Ty paused. She suspected she knew what he meant, but sometimes it took Andros a minute to find the words.

"If... if one of us did go rogue," he said pensively. "Like Cassie... we'd have our biases. We wouldn't be indiscriminately evil."

"Indiscriminately evil?" Zhane repeated, sounding amused. "There's something to aspire to."

"I was thinking about the way you went after Kerone," Andros continued, undeterred. "You took me by surprise, but the only reason you got her was because you were focusing on her to the exclusion of the others. If you'd split your efforts between all three of them, they probably would have been able to neutralize you without losing anyone.

"I thought maybe your focus on Kerone wasn't fair, or at least... representative. I mean, if you were evil, you'd have gone for anyone who got in your way. But you weren't just evil--you were still _you_, too, the way Cassie was. She went for Saryn. You went for Kerone."

"I didn't--" Zhane sounded uncomfortable. "Well... sorry about that, Astrea."

"I'm flattered," she replied, with just the right amount of dry humor.

"It's just something to remember." Andros didn't seem to be listening. He might even have been talking to himself. "A rogue Ranger has more than strength and Power. They have their own memories and feelings on top of that."

"So, out of curiosity." Ty's voice was light. "Based on what you're implying, if _you_ ever went rogue--would I be the first one to go, or the only one that was safe?"

Ashley bit her lip. Andros' rivalry with Ty might be entirely of his own making, but it was there and it was real. Ty couldn't be expected to just look the other way _all_ the time.

"Depends how quickly you can draw your stunner," Zhane answered easily. "Andros' saber is heavier, so I figure you've got the advantage."

"With distance, too," Kerone added. "An energy discharge is a lot more practical than a close combat weapon."

"Says she who uses a staff!" Zhane hooted.

"A staff that discharges bolts of energy," Kerone reminded him.

"I see target practice in our future," Ty remarked, to the group at large.

Andros hadn't answered, Ashley noticed. That was probably for the best, but she couldn't help wondering what he was thinking. They were rounding the curve of RS-42 even as she wondered, so it looked like she wasn't going to find out. Andros was probably logging the patrol with the orbital satellites right now.

"Let's head down," he said abruptly, confirming her guess.

Their v-shaped formation dove toward KO-35 as one, flames licking the forward transparency as atmospheric friction helped steal some of their impossible velocity. The zords swooped in over the night side of the planet, still braking hard as they took the long way 'round to the Keyota hills. No one who was outside tonight would miss the five fiery trails against the inky darkness of the heavens--or the sonic boom as they failed to make it in under the sound barrier.

"Oops," Ashley heard Zhane mutter, and she suppressed a smile. They really tried not to make so much noise, especially when they were just sight-seeing. But it was hard to remember that people were trying to sleep with the thrill of spaceflight so near.

No one said another word until they were over their own continent and setting a more sedate pace. Keyota raced up to greet them as they cruised by, and then the hills were opening up to welcome them back. Ashley ran her fingers across the control panel to her left and the hum of transformation rumbled through the cockpit.

She had only seen it from the outside a handful of times, but she had a pretty good idea how impressive it was for the little delta wing ships to shift into "cat mode" without so much as a stutter. Speed and descent remained constant even as the zord's aerodynamics went straight to hell. Legs extended forward, the head came up with ears already back, and powerful haunches coiled beneath her, ready for touchdown.

Then she was racing through brush and stone, ghosting across the fragile alpine tundra with nothing but the displacement of air to mark their passage. The hangar loomed large in front of them, rising out of the hills like a giant stone den. The cats returned to it instinctively, and finally the increasing media pressure and frequent commute had convinced the Rangers to join them here.

Their former "v" inverted as Zhane and Ty loped ahead, Ty's black zord sinking into the shadows of the hangar just before Zhane's. Ashley followed, with Kerone on her heels. Her big cat stretched playfully as it found its accustomed spot: nose to nose with Zhane's zord, tail resting up against Kerone's when they settled down. Andros' would take the place nearest the door, the guardian's post, allowing the others to rest without worry.

Ashley patted the console fondly as she pushed herself out of the pilot's chair, whispering "thank you" as she reached for her digimorpher. Though the cats had never actually spoken, she had a sneaking suspicion that they understood more than their pilots knew. They certainly displayed social awareness and the capability for independent action.

Zhane, Ty, and Kerone were all out of their zords and unmorphed by the time she joined them, and Andros stepped out of the teleportation stream right beside her. "Zhane," Kerone was saying. She lifted one finger and gestured him toward her.

"Hello, Rangers." DECA's hologram appeared out of thin air next to her, and Ashley flashed her a quick smile in greeting. "How was the drill?"

"There were a few surprises," Andros told her, watching Zhane saunter over to Kerone. The moment he got within range, Kerone drew back and punched him in the chest.

"Hey!" The Silver Ranger feigned serious injury, flinching away when she came closer. "What's with the abuse!"

"That was for killing me," she informed him. She snuck her hand around his head and kissed him soundly on the mouth. "And that was for getting us out of doing those stupid drills every day," she added. She gave Andros a pointed look, and he just rolled his eyes.

DECA looked decidedly interested. "You were killed?" She gave Kerone a brief once-over, then turned her speculative look on Zhane. "What role did you play in this?"

"I killed her," Zhane said cheerfully. "Nothing improves a relationship like some totally safe target practice."

"I'm trying to decide whether to hit you again," Kerone muttered.

"Get back to me," Zhane advised, ignoring DECA's obvious curiosity.

"Zhane decided to add his own variable to the simulation," Ty said, taking pity on the Megaship's computer. "Namely, him. He went rogue."

"He started shooting everyone in sight!" Ashley corrected.

"It has been said that the drills in question may have that effect on a person," DECA agreed, with her usual equanimity.

"By whom?" Andros demanded, narrowing his eyes at all of them. "Someone could have said something before this, you know."

"And risk your wrath?" Ashley smiled at him to take the sting out of her words. She was maybe half kidding. "Besides, we do need the practice. It just gets old after a while."

"There are other training scenarios which would be just as valuable," DECA offered.

"Yeah," Andros suggested with studied indifference. "Ty mentioned target practice. And we need to start sparring again, probably on a daily basis."

Kerone was the only one who didn't groan at that announcement. They had put the sparring on hold while they moved, reasoning that muscles worn out by lifting and carrying didn't need any more strain than they were already under. Apparently that particular reprieve was over... Andros was by far the best of them at hand-to-hand combat, and he had no qualms about demonstrating it "for their own good".

"On a related topic," DECA remarked, deigning to segue for once, "your presence is required on the Megaship, Zhane. I have had more trouble adapting your Glider to its jump tube than I anticipated, and I would like you to test its performance before relying on it at a critical moment."

"Sure," Zhane agreed readily. "Can I try it now? When do we have to be at the luncheon thing?" he asked, glancing at Andros.

Andros gave him a look that said Zhane knew exactly when they had to be there, and he knew it. "Midday. Noon. Lunch is at lunchtime," he said impatiently.

"And not being served in a format that requires all participants to be present in order for it to begin," DECA observed.

Andros opened his mouth, then closed it again. Shrugging, he turned and headed for the nearest stairs without another word. His footsteps echoed on the metal grating before anyone found their voice.

"Want some company?" Ashley offered, glancing at Zhane. He was watching Andros and didn't seem to have even heard her.

"He's been doing that a lot lately," he said quietly. His eyes were troubled when he looked around at the rest of them. "Do you think he walks out in the middle of conversations more than he used to?"

"Considering he never used to do it at all?" Ashley murmured, mindful of the way voices echoed inside the hangar. "Yeah, I think he does."

"He's trying not to get mad," Kerone said softly. She was frowning a little as she caught Ashley's eye. "Isn't that... I mean, isn't it obvious? He's upset, but he doesn't want to fight. So he leaves."

Ashley looked after Andros, then nodded reluctantly. "Okay," she agreed. "I guess that makes sense. But..." She frowned too, trailing off as she thought back.

"But what?" Kerone prompted.

"He never used to fight with us," she admitted, giving Zhane a questioning look. Was that right? "Not with the Astro team, I mean."

To her surprise, Zhane smiled a little. "Sure he did," he said quietly. "You just never fought back. Andros always got his way, so what was there to argue? We do, though. We challenge him, and complain, and screw up his plans every time he turns around."

"Andros is not used to being part of a team," DECA interjected. When Ashley gave her a disbelieving look, she amended, "He has become used to giving orders, but he has never had to prove himself in terms of team building or leadership."

"We never asked him to," Ashley objected, troubled by the implied criticism. "He's a good leader."

"Agreed," DECA said gently. "But the fact that you did not ask him to prove himself is precisely my point.

"When the Turbo Rangers joined Andros on the Megaship, they were already a cohesive unit. Furthermore, they accepted without question that he was the guide they needed in unfamiliar territory. Never before or since has he had to bring a group of more disparate people together and convince them not only to work together, but to follow his example for its own merits, rather than for lack of an alternative."

"I knew we shouldn't have let you teach that psychogenesis course while the Megaship was grounded for repairs," Zhane remarked irrepressibly.

DECA gave him an arch look. "Would you like to hear my analysis of your role in team development?" she inquired.

"Not really," Zhane replied in the same conversational tone. "What I would like to hear about is how safe this Glider test is. When you say you're having trouble, do you mean 'it might scratch the paint' trouble, or 'I might be exposed to hard vacuum before I'm morphed' trouble?"

"I said that I _had_ trouble," DECA corrected. "Not that problems were still manifesting themselves. Your Glider should perform to specifications at this time."

"Should, huh?" Zhane rolled his eyes at the others. "If I don't come back, at least you'll know where to look." With that, he flipped his digimorpher open and vanished into the teleportation stream.

"You scared him," Kerone observed, giving DECA an appraising look. "Unless that was a private joke?"

DECA's expression didn't change. "To what to you refer?"

"Your analysis of his role in team development."

DECA permitted herself a small smile. "It is a discussion we have had before, yes."

"And you're not going to tell me what you said, are you," Kerone guessed, watching the computer's hologram closely.

"No," DECA agreed pleasantly. "I am willing to discuss with you my perception of your role, however."

Kerone looked as though she was considering it, so Ashley decided this was the last chance she was going to get to excuse herself. "I think I'm going to wait outside," she said hastily, suppressing a smile when Ty shot her a rueful look. Maybe she wasn't the only one who didn't want their place on the team analyzed too thoroughly.

DECA inclined her head by way of farewell, and Ashley headed across the hangar without waiting for more. She gave the upper level a quick glance on her way past the stairs, but the catwalk was deserted. Funny... she was starting to retreat the same way Andros did. Did that mean anything?

It probably meant she should get her act together and figure out where her life was going, she thought irritably. She could study and train until she couldn't keep her eyes open, but anyone could take potshots at fake velocifighters. She wasn't doing anything here that someone else couldn't do just as well, and Ty proved it. He was a great guy, but straight out of agrec and he could shoot down as many simulated bad guys as she could.

Sunshine slid over her shoulders the moment she stepped out of the hangar, and she smiled involuntarily. The hills where the cats loved to play were bright and welcoming today, cool where the wind touched them but warm enough to notice when it was still. Green-gold waves of grass rolled in every direction, and the hills faded to blue and purple silhouettes against the horizon.

The city of Keyota spread across the valley straight ahead, interrupting the deeper colors of the landscape with garish sparkles. Roads and buildings washed up against the foothills, and here and there something stretched beyond the city boundaries as though nature might not notice if it kept itself small. The Kerovans were more respectful of their wild spaces than the people of Earth, but Ashley wondered if that wasn't because there were so few of them. Where you couldn't dominate by sheer numbers, you had to adapt.

She liked it here. She smiled again at the simplicity of the truth. She had missed KO-35 when she went back to Earth. Not just Andros, but his planet. She wasn't sure yet exactly what it was about the world that appealed to her, but it was enough to make her glad she had come back.

What she had come back _to_, of course, was a completely different question. She had thought she was coming back to Andros and the Rangers. But neither was what she had expected, and she couldn't help but wonder if she really had a place with them anymore. What might DECA have said about her, if she had waited?

__

"Well, Ashley, your primary role on the team is to make everyone uncomfortable. You broke up your boyfriend and his best friend without even realizing it. You came between your supposed boyfriend and his sister just by being friends with her, since she now thinks she has to side with you in everything. In fact, basically what you do is make Andros' life miserable."

She made a face at that, unable to ignore the fact that she was exaggerating slightly. As easy as it was to indulge in a good healthy dose of self-pity, she had never been able to keep it up for long. After all, she had chosen to come here, she _did_ like it, and if it came right down to it... well, Andros had made Andros' life miserable plenty of times without her help.

"Hey," an unexpected voice said quietly.

She whirled, startled to find Zhane standing beside her. "Give a girl a heart attack, why don't you!" she accused. She winced as she heard the annoyance in her own tone, but before she could say anything else he gave her a wounded look.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Didn't expect you to be out here."

"Same here," she said, trying for an apologetic smile. "You surprised me, that's all."

"I'm good at that," he agreed earnestly, but the small smirk betrayed him.

She laughed, relaxing. "That's for sure. How did the Glider test go?"

"It's fine," he said with a shrug. "Just DECA being paranoid, as usual." Giving the view a cursory glance, he added, "What are you doing out here?"

Ashley hesitated, not sure exactly how to answer that. "Thinking," she said at last. Then, before he could ask what about, she told him, "DECA started psychoanalyzing the rest of us after you left, so I decided it was safer not to be anywhere near her until it was over."

He grinned at her in perfect understanding. "I have enough to deal with just having me in my head," he said, and she nodded emphatically.

"That's exactly how I felt," she admitted. "I love DECA, but..."

"She doesn't have enough to do?" Zhane suggested.

She couldn't help giggling. "Yeah, maybe."

He studied her for a moment, just long enough for her to realize he was doing it. "Ash--I need to ask you something."

"Sure," she said, making herself hold his gaze. Zhane didn't hesitate without a good reason. And when it came to the two of them lately, there were plenty of good reasons.

"I kissed Andros last night." The way he was watching her would get unnerving quickly if he kept it up. "I want to know how you feel about that."

She felt a flash of resentment and hoped it didn't show on her face. "It's none of my business," she told him.

"Why not?" he demanded. "And that wasn't the question, by the way."

"It doesn't matter how I feel about it because it's none of my business," she insisted stubbornly. "Why did you even tell me that?"

"Don't you want to know?" The stare was definitely becoming unnerving. "I think it's a lot easier to be jealous when you don't know what's going on. I don't want to be jealous. I do want to know what's going on with you and Andros. I figured maybe it works both ways."

She bit back her immediately defensive response. It wasn't that she wanted to fight with Zhane, but she hated that he made it so hard. "I wish you weren't so nice about all this," she confessed. "It makes me feel so selfish!"

Zhane smiled, but it wasn't the carefree look she was used to seeing on his face. He actually looked a little wistful, which wasn't an expression she had ever associated with Zhane. "In case you hadn't noticed," he said gently, "I have to be nice. You're the one who has Andros. If I want him, I have to share. You don't. I don't think you have anything on me when it comes to selfish."

She stared at him, remembering belatedly to close her mouth. "I... I don't know if that's comforting, or scary," she said uncertainly.

His smile became a grin as the wistfulness vanished. "It was supposed to be comforting," he told her. "It did come out sounding a little bitter, though, didn't it. Sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"Really?" She wished she could read him as easily as he seemed to read other people. "Are you really not bitter? Because... I think I would be, if I were you."

Zhane's grin faded, but his gaze didn't waver. "I'm really not. Ash--" He paused, frowning. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think we look at things the same way. At least... not these things."

She just looked at him, waiting for him to finish before she decided how to react.

"I don't have any problem being in a relationship with both you and Andros," Zhane continued, watching her just as closely. "In fact..." His shrug looked a little self-conscious. "I think it'd be kind of nice.

"I mean, let's face it," he added, a smile tugging at his mouth again. "Andros isn't exactly Mr. Social. And I had a good time going places with you last summer."

She nodded before she thought, but she kept her mouth shut. She'd had a good time too, but they were friends. Friends were supposed to have fun together. She couldn't even handle Andros sometimes--most times, lately. There was no way she was going to date Andros _and_ his best friend.

"You seem to think it's one or the other," Zhane said carefully. "You and Andros, or me and Andros. I don't think it has to be."

"Zhane..." She didn't know how to say this, so she just blurted it out. "I'm not in love with you."

"So?" Zhane didn't seem fazed. "You've never dated someone you weren't in love with?"

That prompted an involuntary smile, and he grinned in return. "See? I'll bet I'm more fun than some of the people you've gone out with, anyway."

"Some?" She pounced, unable to resist teasing him. If nothing else, it gave her a respite from his scrutiny. "Zhane, your insecurity is showing!"

He smirked, not looking the least bit insecure. "It complements my eyes," he said, batting his eyes outrageously at her.

She burst out laughing. "You're terrible," she accused him.

He heaved a dramatic sigh. "All that, and insults too! You'd think a guy could ask a simple question around here without being put through the wringer!"

"Simple?" she repeated incredulously. "What is there about any of this that's simple?"

"You love Andros. I love Andros. He loves us." Zhane rattled the words off easily, going from theatric to sober in a matter of seconds. "That's simple."

Ashley swallowed. "Ask a stupid question?" she murmured, a little shaken. Zhane wasn't a clown. She knew that, but she still let herself get taken in by his act. Why? Because it was easier to think he didn't care that much?

"Not stupid," Zhane countered softly. "It was a good question. And it's a good answer."

"Yeah," she admitted after a moment. That was only the truth, after all. "It is a good answer."

She sighed then, searching his expression. "I don't know how I feel about it. About you and Andros, I mean--last night. I don't even know how I feel about me and Andros anymore. And I definitely don't know how I feel about me and you. But I wish everything didn't have to be so weird with us."

She half-expected him to say it didn't have to be, that it was all in her mind. Instead he nodded once. "I know," he said simply. "Me too."

Encouraged, she went on, "I feel like I've lost two of my best friends, you know? I can't even say 'I'm sorry' and get you back, because it's more complicated than that."

"I know," he repeated. His tone was quieter but no less sympathetic. "It sucks. But nothing worth fighting for is easy, and this is. Worth it, I mean. We're going to figure it out."

"I hope so," she murmured, glancing out across the hills again.

"Do you?" The question took her by surprise, and she turned to look at him again. His expression was one of muted eagerness and she couldn't help being puzzled. What had she said?

"Of course I do," she told him warily.

"You say that like you think it's obvious," he pointed out. "You've been avoiding us lately and I don't know what that means. Not when we're with the group, or when it's just one of us alone, but when it's me and Andros you always have a reason to be somewhere else. Do you not want to be with us? Do you not want me to be with you? If you're fighting for something I don't know what it is, and it's really frustrating!"

She swallowed hard. She knew his anger was aimed at himself as much as it was at her only because she knew him so well. "I don't _know_ what I want," she said softly. "And I'm sorry; I know that doesn't help anything, but you make it look so easy! It's not easy, Zhane; it's hard and I'm not you. Where do I even start?"

"You start with _us_," he said firmly. "Not with me, or you, or Andros--you start with us. We're friends first, all of us, and we should at least be able to talk to each other."

He frowned, but even when he hesitated he didn't do it long enough to let her respond. "Let's go out and do something tonight, something stupid that doesn't mean anything, like paintball or laser tag or whatever. We can all shoot each other and get our frustrations out, and then we can go eat something and try to have a normal conversation."

*Andros,* he added, before she could say anything. *We're going out tonight. You and me and Ash. We need to have some fun.*

There was a moment's startled silence, but when Andros replied he made sure she could hear it too. *What?*

*We're going out,* Zhane repeated. *Right after the fighter briefing. Rearrange your busy social schedule so the three of us can spend some time together. Alone.*

He didn't answer right away, and Ashley held her breath. When a response was finally forthcoming, however, it wasn't at all what she'd expected. *Where are we going?*

*Do I have to make all the decisions around here?* Zhane demanded, shooting her a woefully exasperated look.

*I vote for laser tag,* she said quickly, repeating it out loud in case Zhane couldn't hear her.

*I second that.* He was just as quick to back her up, and the fact that he didn't verbalize it meant that he was reading her just fine. *Andros?*

*Laser tag sounds fine,* Andros said mildly.

"Is this a private staring contest," a new voice inquired, "or can anyone join?"

Ashley started, but it was Zhane that Ty was staring at. "You're talking to someone," he announced, before either of them could say anything. "Not--" His gaze tracked toward Ashley. "Each other?"

They exchanged glances, and Zhane shrugged uncomfortably.

Ty's disbelieving look seemed to be solely for Zhane. "Are you a telepath?"

"No!" Zhane exclaimed, strangely defensive. "I told you, Astrea's the telepath. She just doesn't know how to stay out of our heads."

"You weren't talking to her just now," Ty pointed out. His glance included Ashley this time. "Unless you're telepathic too?"

Ashley shook her head. "Not the way you mean it," she said, making herself smile. "I can hear Andros, most of the time, and Zhane some of the time. That's all."

"'That's all'?" Ty repeated incredulously. He looked from her to Zhane and back again before seeming to conclude that they were serious. "It must be a lot more common on Earth if you think being able to share two other people's thoughts is nothing."

"It's... it's not really an Earth thing," Ashley said uncertainly, shooting Zhane a look of her own. "I could never do it with anyone until I met Andros."

"Andros was the only one I could talk to like that until you," Zhane agreed. "I've tried to convince him that Astrea's telepathy is genetic, but he doesn't listen."

Surprised, Ashley tried to judge how serious Zhane was. He was perfectly capable of saying something like that just to shift the conversation away from them, but he looked... far away. As though he was only speaking to participate in the conversation, not really hearing what he was saying.

"Do you really think that?" Ashley asked, trying to capture his attention again. "Kerone says Ecliptor taught her to read minds."

She was instantly on the receiving end of two very startled stares.

"What?" Ty glanced to Zhane for confirmation, but the Silver Ranger was shaking her head.

"Do you really buy that?" He deliberately muted his skepticism, but it was clear that he didn't think she had any idea what she was talking about. "Ecliptor is a machine. He's built. He may be self-aware and occasionally compassionate, but DECA would be the first to tell you--"

Ashley frowned when he stopped abruptly. She was about to prompt him when a flicker of motion made her look back toward the hangar. Kerone shook her hair out of her face as she stepped into the sunlight, looking casually and, Ashley thought fondly, annoyingly pretty.

"The real question," Zhane remarked, keeping his tone of voice exactly the same, as though he was picking up from where he'd left off. "Is who's going to drive."

*Looks like we're waiting on you, Andros,* he added silently.

"Not Andros," Kerone said, joining them in time to catch that last comment. If she had heard any more than that, she gave no sign.

"Agreed," Ty put in with a grin. He switched tracks as easily as Zhane had, sharing an understanding look with Kerone. "He doesn't really get the concept of 'roads'."

"Or '_not_ roads'," Kerone said emphatically.

"What do you say?" Zhane offered, glancing over at Ashley. "Want to practice?"

She brightened. "Sure," she agreed, trying not to sound too eager. Zhane had been trying to teach her to drive since Christmas, sometimes with and sometimes without Kerone's assistance. The amount of "help" she provided was questionable, but it did add an element of humor that Ashley had definitely needed lately.

They spent the time until Andros emerged arguing over the seating arrangements in Zhane's hover. Ty's usual preference for front seat seemed to wane when Zhane wasn't driving, and Kerone laughingly suggested that he only called that seat to annoy Andros. Ty grinned but didn't deny it, until Zhane threatened to take the front seat and let Ty fight over the back with Andros.

"Wait a minute," Ashley interjected. "If Zhane's not riding up front, Kerone has to, because I have no idea where we're going. That puts Andros in the back with both of you..."

"And that's just not a good idea," Kerone finished, with something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. "Maybe Zhane should drive."

"Shotgun," Ty said immediately. Ashley privately decided she had used that word way too often if even Ty was picking it up.

"No," Kerone countered. "I'm not going to watch Andros fume the whole way!"

"What is this, the chicken and the rowboat?" Zhane sounded exasperated, but he didn't look as surprised as he should have when they all turned to him with varying degrees of confusion.

"It's one of Cassie's riddles," he elaborated. He gave Ashley a look that clearly asked for confirmation, but she had no more idea what he was talking about than they did. "You know, you have a fox, a chicken, and some corn on one side of a river, and you have to get them to the other side but you can only take one across at a time."

Ty said it for all of them. "What?"

Zhane sighed. "You can't leave the chicken alone with the corn, or the fox alone with the chicken, because they'll eat each other. You seriously don't remember this?" he asked Ashley.

"Maybe?" she said tentatively. "What's the answer?"

Zhane shrugged. "I don't know. If you ask Saryn, it's to eat the fox and let the chicken swim. I don't think he really understood the riddle."

"Is everyone ready?" Andros' voice asked, and Ashley exchanged guilty glances with Kerone. He had just arrived, right?

"Everyone except you, apparently," Ty remarked. There was no venom in his tone, but Andros' eyes narrowed at the words.

No one could blame Ty for not letting Andros ignore him, but she saw Zhane shoot him a warning look anyway. Ty pointedly avoided his gaze, acknowledging nothing. Any of the rest of them could have said the same thing and Andros would have just rolled his eyes, even smiled. But not Ty.

"Andros," Ashley said brightly, slipping her arm though his and tugging him toward the hovers. "Will you be my navigator?"

His expression softened immediately, and she thought he was pleased by her sudden attention. "Sure," he said, smiling back at her. "Going to brave the city traffic?"

"Only to keep you from doing it," she teased, and sure enough, he rolled his eyes at her. She took the opportunity to wink over her shoulder at the others, and she caught Kerone's amusement.

Andros pulled her subtly closer, smiled when she did, and for a moment it was just like old times. If only it could be like this all the time, she thought wistfully. Psychological evaluations aside, this was the place she knew: at Andros' side. And whether it was in life or on the team, that was the only role she really wanted.

_fin_


	3. Thinking Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Trace Atkins sings a great song called "This Ain't No Thinkin' Thing". Disney owns a show called "Power Rangers: The Nth Incarnation". Suzy says all the right things and Travler asks all the right questions. The end.

__

Disclaimer: Trace Atkins sings a great song called "This Ain't No Thinkin' Thing". Disney owns a show called "Power Rangers: The Nth Incarnation". Suzy says all the right things and Travler asks all the right questions. The end.

****

Thinking Thing  
by Starhawk

"So, how's it going, Ty?"

"Oh, you know." Ty dodged, retaliating with a kick that almost made it under Zhane's guard then spinning out of the way before Zhane could catch him off balance. "Eat. Sleep. Beat up on my teammates. The usual."

"Have to work harder than that to beat up on me," Zhane retorted. He launched his own attack, only to be countered with more force than he had expected. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself flat on his back with Ty grinning down at him.

"How much harder?" Ty asked innocently. Holding out his hand, he reached down to help Zhane up. "Because this is definitely one of your off days. Kill, by the way."

Zhane let himself be hauled to his feet, sneaking a glance across the mats at the others. Andros was sparring with Ashley, and the two of them were going all out. There was no way they were paying any attention to him. Astrea, on the other hand, was sitting this round out, and she was giving him an amused look that said she had seen the whole thing.

"So," Ty remarked. He had followed Zhane's gaze, and the expression on his face made the question mean more than just the words. "How's it going with you?"

Zhane shrugged, wishing it wasn't so obvious. "Fine. Hey," he added, as though it had just occurred to him. "Want to go out tonight?"

Ty just smiled. "That bad, huh?"

He sucked in a breath when he shifted his full weight to his right leg, dismayed to feel a twinge as the muscles tensed. It wouldn't last, not with adrenaline circulating through his system and the Power pushing his body's ability to heal past all normal limits. But it was a rare thing that he got hurt sparring with one of his own teammates.

Ty had seen the abortive gesture and was watching him carefully. "Want to take a break?" he offered. He was careful not to look sympathetic, but the question annoyed Zhane anyway.

"No," he grumbled, bending the knee that had been struck experimentally. "I'm fine."

Ty mirrored his guard when Zhane brought it up again, and he tried to focus. He wasn't in the mood to spar this morning, and unfortunately it was a condition that fed on itself. The less he enjoyed it, the worse he did, and the worse he did the less he enjoyed it.

Ty feinted to the left, and Zhane almost growled at him. Only when he had to force himself to tease his partner did he realize how bad his mood actually was. Teasing was easy, effortless, even when his thoughts were light years away. But this morning he had to work hard to keep his voice light.

"Can't blame me for trying," Ty shot back, a smile on his face. "I never know what's going to work on you."

"No one likes to be taken for granted," Zhane muttered. He made himself grin when he heard his irritation leaking through, and he lunged forward without much of a plan other than to distract Ty.

Somewhat to his surprise, Ty not only fell back but stayed on the defensive, blocking one blow after another without making any move to turn the tables. That was a bad sign, but all he could do was try to keep Ty too busy to implement whatever plan he had. If only his anger made him more effective in a fight rather than less, the way Andros' did.

Then Ty was gone, just not where he should have been, and he hesitated for a split second. That was long enough for him to feel a gentle pressure on his neck, hear Ty's voice pronounce the word "Kill" again, and for frustration to completely overwhelm him. He whirled--

And found himself face to face with Andros.

"Time to switch," Andros said calmly. "Ashley's going to work with you on synching, Ty. Kerone attacks, you and Ash defend."

"Sure." Ty shot a covert look at Zhane, silently asking if he was okay, and Andros saw it. He glared, but Ty waited until Zhane mustered a small smile and a nod of thanks before moving off to join the girls.

Andros did him the courtesy of preparing his guard, which Zhane knew he didn't have to do. Then he caught Zhane's eye and nodded once. "Bring it on," he said simply.

Zhane swung at him without hesitation, aiming for his head and following up before he even felt Andros' wrist block the blow. He forced his way closer, getting in under Andros' guard with no fear and less finesse as he forced the Red Ranger back. He actually landed a couple of punches before Andros spun out of the way, ducking past to put some distance between himself and Zhane--and the edge of the mats.

He knew, distantly, that the fact Andros was watching for the mats meant something. But he was too caught up to care. Going after Andros again, his technique was terrible and he knew it. He expected to be thrown back at any minute, shoved away and set up for a counterattack, or at the very least, hit hard enough to make him regret his lack of defensive strategy.

Retaliation never came. Andros was catching his thrusts, deflecting every punch he threw and pulling a few of his own. Zhane felt more than one blow land a lot more softly than it should have. He didn't even bother to kick, and that fact by itself slowly started to penetrate Zhane's undiluted aggression.

Andros wasn't sparring with him. Andros was letting him vent.

Zhane let his fists fall abruptly, knowing with aggravating certainty that he was perfectly safe in doing so. Panting, he tried to muster a glare for Andros, who--as he had expected--was simply standing there, watching him. "I really hate you sometimes," he muttered. "You know that?"

"Yeah," Andros said quietly. His expression didn't change. "I know."

There was a yelp from the other side of the mats, and he heard Astrea laugh. "He's just not as flexible as you are," she was saying, presumably to Ashley.

Zhane glanced over in time to see Ty get to his feet, rubbing his shoulder. "You think?" he demanded, looking more rueful than annoyed.

"Ready?" Andros asked, drawing his attention once more.

Catching his eye, Zhane didn't bother to lie. "No," he said frankly. It didn't matter what the question referred to: ready to spar, ready to talk, ready to do anything at all... "Not even close."

Andros nodded once. He made no other movement, and Zhane closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he tried to regain some kind of focus. He knew how to spar with Andros. He'd been doing it for years. Andros had taught him to fight, had gotten him through those first terrifying battles, and he knew beyond any doubt that he had nothing to fear from his friend.

He was in serious trouble here. He didn't know why, but he was losing what little indifference he had left. He couldn't turn his feelings on and off anymore, couldn't bury them where they wouldn't hurt anyone, couldn't keep the world out of his head when it insisted on coming in.

But he could spar with Andros. He knew how to do that. No matter how clueless Andros was about other things, he could read a fight like the keywords were highlighted in fluorescent marker. He had known when Zhane was about to lose it with Ty; he had stepped in and let Zhane throw all that confusion at him instead. He knew exactly how far to push, and how hard.

Zhane opened his eyes, letting out a long breath as he nodded slowly. "Okay," he said carefully. "Let's go."

Andros came at him with a controlled speed that was utterly familiar. That was enough to trigger Zhane's reflexes, and he responded to the first blow without thinking. That was exactly what he needed in a fight--to not think, to simply react, as though the movements came from his fists and his feet instead of his brain.

He recognized one of Andros' warm-up patterns suddenly, and he gave Andros a wry look as he stepped easily out of the way. *Making it easy for me?* he inquired, throwing the required counter for the next punch almost before it came.

Andros actually smiled at him, and he missed the step that would have taken him out of reach of a blatantly telegraphed kick. The kick landed gently nonetheless, glancing off his ribs with impressive control. Pulling it at the last moment put Andros off balance, and Zhane shamelessly took advantage of it.

Andros was on the defensive for the first time since they'd started, but he didn't take any more than Zhane expected him to. The intensity didn't ebb as Andros pushed in, fell back, tested him, and turned his attacks without effort. It was a comforting intensity, though, and he found himself getting lost in their old dance.

Andros _was_ testing him; that went without saying. Only on Zhane's best days was it reciprocal, and this was not one of those days. But Andros knew how to keep it on a level that forced him to concentrate without constantly disrupting the flow. Ty fought to win. Andros sparred.

He wasn't sure how much time passed before he realized he was finally enjoying himself. He still wasn't in the mood to spar... but sparring with Andros? There was something hypnotic about it. It lifted him out of himself, which he couldn't help but be grateful for right now.

When Andros lifted his head to find Zhane ready to counter an attack he hadn't launched yet, the appreciation in his gaze cut through every defense the way his punches wouldn't. Fortunately, Andros chose that moment to relax slightly and rock back on his heels, acknowledging Zhane's readiness with a grin. "Way ahead of me," he admitted, gasping a little as he forced air into his lungs.

"Yeah," Zhane agreed, letting his guard drop with weary relief. His own breathing was harsher than Andros', and he leaned back to stretch out the cramp in his side. "As always!"

There was scattered clapping, and he looked around in surprise. Ashley and Astrea were smiling, and Ty grinned when Zhane caught his eye. No one said anyhing, but Andros waved at them absently. Whether he was trying to quiet them or just acknowledge the applause, it was hard to say--but knowing Andros, it was probably the former.

"Right, okay," he said, straightening a little as he turned to face all of them. "I don't know about you, but I'm done. Any comments?"

"It's about time?" Ty suggested.

Ashley clapped her hand over her mouth in an unsubtle attempt to stifle a giggle, but Andros just shrugged it off. "Good," he said, as though he hadn't heard. "Don't forget we're hunting this afternoon. See you then."

"Showers!" Ashley exclaimed gleefully, catching Astrea's eye before taking off for the stairs. Astrea laughed, but she was right behind her.

Zhane saw Ty shoot a look in Andros' direction, but he was determined not to get drawn into that particular drama. "Sounds good to me," he remarked to no one in particular as his breathing starting to even out. He was careful not to look at either of them as he made his own way toward the stairs. Usually he waited, letting Andros and Ty fight it out between themselves, but today he just didn't care. He was taking his shower, and he was taking it now.

He could hear Astrea and Kerone on the other side of their makeshift shower room, but the place had been partitioned at the girls' insistence. He could only guess from the shrieks and laughter that they were enjoying their own form of stress relief. Since neither of them found much comfort in physical combat, they tended to compensate afterwards.

Ashley was good at sparring, but to her it was an exercise, something to be done right or not at all. Kerone was deadly on the mats, but to her it was just that: a matter of life and death. She didn't practice her technique--she practiced killing. She was _not _a fun sparring partner.

Zhane let his head fall back, closing his eyes and letting the water wash over him. His body felt better: pleasantly tired, less tense and a lot less... restless. He no longer felt like kicking doors just because they were there, or even running, which had never been one of his favorite activities but recently had become an ideal way of putting distance between himself and the other Rangers.

What hadn't changed much was his state of mind. He wasn't going to explode just because Ty beat him at something he should be better at, but he wasn't going to go congratulate him on it either. He wasn't going to thank Andros for getting in the way, or for taking the "I hate you" comment without so much as blinking. And he definitely wasn't going to think about how gorgeous Andros looked on the mats, with his hair pulled back and his shirt clinging to--

His fingers clenched into a fist against the wall, and he swallowed hard as the water cascaded over him. Restless. Right. That was the word. He cursed silently, shoving himself away from the wall. He hated Andros for not feeling this. He hated being the only one to ache, to wake up panting in the middle of the night from "nightmares" that he supposedly told DECA about to keep Andros from worrying.

He turned the water off and reached for his towel, scrubbing at his skin hard enough that it gave his body something else to think about for a few seconds. His heart froze at the sound of the door. He must have looked awful when he lifted his head, because Ty stopped just inside the shower room and stared at him. Then, abruptly, he seemed to realize the door was still open and he took another step forward to let it close.

Looking Zhane up and down, he mouthed, _Are you all right?_

He felt his mouth quirk, but there was no humor in it. Mindful of the girls on the other side of the room, he shook his head wordlessly. When Ty moved toward him, however, he stepped back with another shake of his head. _It's okay,_ he mouthed, trying for a closer approximation of a smile. _Don't worry._

Settling his towel around his waist, he grabbed his clothes and headed for the door. Ty caught his elbow as he passed, and he stopped reluctantly. Talking wasn't going to solve this, and he'd rather any conversation they had not be public anyway.

Somewhat to his surprise, Ty just squeezed his arm reassuringly. "We still on for tonight?" he asked, his tone casual.

"Yeah," Zhane managed, nodding once. "Take you out to dinner?"

"Sounds great," Ty said, with a genuine smile. He squeezed Zhane's arm once more before letting go.

He escaped back to his room without bumping into Andros, but there his luck ran out. He was pulling on a clean pair of trousers when the knock came, and he looked up at the ceiling in silent appeal. When the knock came again, though, he sighed and lowered his gaze to the door. "Come in," he called, trying not to sound resigned.

"Hey," Andros said, sticking his head inside. He glanced around the room before catching Zhane's eye, and he took his friend's half-dressed state in stride.

Of course he did. Because otherwise he would be human, Zhane thought, annoyed. He tried not to let it show on his face as he echoed Andros' greeting. "What's up?"

Andros shrugged, venturing into the room the rest of the way. He was still wearing his workout clothes, probably waiting until Ty was done with his shower before taking one himself. Sometimes they acted almost normal around each other. Other times they had a complicated system of avoidance that made no sense for anyone, let alone two adult Rangers. Zhane tried to ignore it as much as possible.

"Just wanted to talk to you," Andros said at last. He was gazing at the sleeping bags crumpled together in the corner--or maybe at the picture propped up beside them by Zhane's flashlight. "You were pretty upset with Ty earlier."

"I wasn't upset with him," Zhane blurted out. Since when did Andros go around pretending to be the team's counselor? "He got in a couple of lucky hits, that's all."

"Only because you weren't paying attention," Andros answered, still staring at the picture. "You were totally distracted this morning."

"Well, we can't all be you," Zhane snapped. "Sometimes the rest of us just have a bad day, all right?"

"Are you having a bad day?" Andros met his gaze at last. He didn't seem at all taken aback; if anything, the sharp words made him seem more determined. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The obvious answer bubbled up from inside, and it took so much concentration to keep himself from saying it that he had none leftover to come up with a more innocuous reply. Andros frowned slightly at his silence, searching his expression as though he could read the words in his eyes. "Zhane?"

Zhane swallowed, but he managed to hold Andros' gaze. "No," he lied, keeping his tone as calm as he could. "It doesn't have anything to do with you."

Andros stared steadily back at him. "Don't lie to me, Zhane."

He blinked, startled, and Andros' frown deepened. "What happened to telling each other the truth 'whenever it matters'? It matters now." Almost as an afterthought, Andros added, "And this isn't a present-giving holiday, so start talking."

Zhane tried to smile, but Andros wasn't backing down. He was waiting, and somewhere along the line he had gotten a clue. Not a big one, apparently, but enough to know when something was up. It didn't get any less convenient than a friend with a little knowledge and a lot of persistence.

"I can't," he said at last. "It's not... the timing is bad, okay?"

"No," Andros countered. "It's not okay. I don't care about the timing; I care about you. What's going on? Did I do something wrong? Did Ash? Between the laser tag and dinner and that holoshow last night, I thought we were doing a little better."

Zhane stopped breathing, just for a moment. "No," he managed at last. "We were. We are. The holoshow was fun."

Andros' eyes narrowed, and Zhane swore silently. Andros was onto him now. He could practically see the tracks being reviewed in Andros' mind: the drive to Cayeron, the visit with Zhane's grandparents, and the trip down to the beach where the show was being performed. The lights and the way they made it impossible to see anything but the show itself, the blankets and the way they had huddled together to keep warm, Andros' hand in his while Ashley dozed off...

He could see Andros going over the evening again, and he was clearly drawing a blank. Zhane almost sighed in relief. Whatever sense had gotten Andros this far was failing him now, and he might yet convince his friend that there was nothing to worry about.

"The ride home," Andros said suddenly.

Zhane's eyes widened. He couldn't think of a single response.

"That's it, isn't it," Andros said, studying his expression. "Look, I'm sorry; I was so tired and I just wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to be so..."

"Flirty?" Zhane interrupted. Now the words came, almost tripping over each other in their haste to be free. "Well, you were. You were all over me, and apologizing for it now really doesn't help things!"

That made Andros draw back, an alarmed look on his face. "You... I didn't mean--"

"Don't tell me you didn't mean it!" Zhane burst out. "Don't you know that's the last thing I need to hear right now? I can't stop thinking about you, Andros! Do you know how much I slept last night? Not at all! Of _course_ I was distracted this morning! I'm dead tired and I can't relax for anything!"

Andros opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He just stood there, staring at Zhane as though he was speaking a completely different language. And maybe he was: the language of wanting, of desire. It wasn't one that Andros spoke often.

"I--I did mean it," Andros said at last, treading carefully into the silence. "I just... I didn't realize..."

Zhane folded his arms across his chest, refusing to help. If Andros got to be comfortably ignorant and naive, the least he could do was struggle for words like the rest of them. Some people should be so lucky.

"I didn't realize it would... bother you like that?" He sounded distressingly uncertain, and he was frowning again. "I guess I wanted... I don't know what I wanted, but--I liked--"

"I liked it too," Zhane muttered, his resolve to let Andros flounder fading fast. If only he didn't look so damn pathetic when he was trying that hard.

"You did?" Andros looked torn between relief and confusion.

Zhane sighed, taking pity on him. "Of course I did. What part of 'I'm madly in love with you' don't you get? If it's the part where having you practically in my lap turns me on, well, news flash! It does!"

Andros finally looked away, but he didn't open his mouth until he caught Zhane's eye again. "I don't know what to say," he said quietly, frankly.

Zhane drew in a deep breath, letting his arms fall as he shrugged. "Doesn't matter," he said, turning away. He grabbed his shirt and yanked it roughly down over his head. "Wouldn't have told you if you hadn't asked," he added, running a hand through his hair.

"You didn't tell me even when I did ask," Andros murmured. "It does matter, Zhane. Why do you do this to yourself? Is it to protect me?"

Startled, he twisted around to face Andros. "What?"

"Why do you--" Andros gestured impatiently. "I don't know, hide everything you're feeling?"

Zhane gaped at him for a moment. "You think I hide what I'm feeling?" he repeated finally. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or just roll his eyes. "Coming from you, how does that even work?"

Andros did look a little embarrassed, but he persisted. "You're not like me. You don't do that--or you didn't. What, is it contagious or something?"

He managed to make that last sound almost humorous, but the fact that he could miss something so obvious made it less funny. Zhane just looked at him, wondering. How long had it taken Ashley to realize she had to spell out every detail if she ever wanted to have a meaningful conversation with Andros?

"What?" Andros asked, when the quiet started to stretch. "What are you thinking?"

He let out his breath in a rush, not even aware that he'd been holding it until now. "Andros, the entire planet knows how I feel about you. I don't hide what I'm feeling. I'm not like you. And I don't know how to make it any more obvious than saying I wish it had been something a lot more fun than a cold shower keeping me up last night!"

"You want to sleep with me," Andros said bluntly.

When Zhane just looked at him, Andros shrugged at the floor. "Well, if you wanted to make it more obvious," he muttered self-consciously. "Just trying to help."

"No..." He was fighting a losing battle with a smile, but Andros didn't look upset about it. "Look, that's not it. Not really. I just... It's really hard to--"

Andros caught his eye again without lifting his head, and Zhane sighed at the expression on his face. "I can't _touch_ you. I see you every day, and I can't touch you! You're right there, Andros! What am I supposed to do when you come on to me like you did last night? Pretend it didn't happen? Spar with you like I care when all I can think about is kissing you?

"I hate this," he added, before Andros could say anything. "I'm sorry; I know I said it was cool and you could have all the time you wanted to think things out. But everyone is thinking around here and it's driving me crazy!"

"Maybe..." Andros hesitated, but he was frowning pensively. "Maybe I'm not thinking, really. Maybe I'm just... making excuses."

He looked at Zhane expectantly. When there was no reply--what was he supposed to say?--Andros continued, "I already know I want you. I've always known that." A small smile played across his lips, and Zhane could only stare. Andros had said that without a single stammer, and it was a little bit... disconcerting.

"I don't want to lose Ashley," Andros added, as though he was listing the facts for himself. "Maybe I'm waiting because I think that if anything happens between us, she'll leave. But if that's true--it's not going to change, is it?"

Andros frowned again, glancing at the door. "I can't... stop caring about Ashley," he said at last. "If it bothers her to see us together, it's going to bother me. It's going to hurt," he admitted, more softly. "But--"

He looked back at Zhane, and his eyes held the same odd certainty that had been in his voice. "I won't ask us to wait because of that," he said quietly. "When I told you to kiss me in front of the others, I meant it. You're my boyfriend, Zhane."

The corners of his mouth quirked upward, and Andros added, "Start acting like it."

There were a dozen things he should say. There were twice as many things he should ask, questions any responsible person would ask when their best friend made a declaration like that. And he really ought to feel more guilty about putting Ashley out of the picture, even for a moment.

But Ashley had had a monopoly on Andros' attention for longer than he cared to remember, and there was only one thing he really wanted to do right now. The three steps he had to take seemed much longer. Andros' eyes, still focused on his, seemed darker. His mouth felt--

Zhane stopped thinking.

He didn't know how long he would have stood there, lost in something he was convinced wouldn't last, if they hadn't in fact been interrupted. Andros wasn't one to cling, but he was doing an awfully good impression of it, and Zhane kept waiting for him to realize it and push him away in embarrassment. Or for him to protest something--either the heat or the closeness, the intensity of the kiss or the fact that his hands were wandering uncontrollably--but he didn't.

Instead, it was a knock on the door that finally made him let Andros go. "Yeah?" he called, torn between guilt and impatience. Like he hadn't been moody enough lately; he really needed to be rude when he was feeling _good_, too... but damn, Andros was just standing there! Kissing him!

"It's me," Ty's voice answered. "I'm going to make some lunch. You want?"

He opened his mouth to say no, but Andros wasn't glaring daggers--yet--and he really did need to apologize to Ty. He'd been short even before their aggravating time on the mats, and Ty was probably the last person on the team that deserved it. But...

Andros tipped his head to the side, indicating the door. The message was clear, yet still he hesitated. Andros looked like... well, like someone buoyed by adrenaline and post-workout endorphins. His face was flushed, his hair was still damp with sweat, and he couldn't look more inviting if he tried. Was it smarter to stay--or run?

"Sure," Zhane said, loud enough that it could be heard from the hallway. So he took the easy way out one more time. Who was counting? He didn't really want to be around when Andros realized what he'd done, anyway. "I'll be down in a minute."

Andros waited a moment after Ty's muted agreement, probably so he wouldn't give away his presence until the other Ranger was out of earshot. Zhane suppressed a sigh, all too aware of the contradiction. Andros might be able to say "I love you" behind closed doors, but he was a long way from meaning what he said about acknowledging a relationship in front of the others.

"Ash is going to the library tonight," Andros said quietly. His gaze was fixed on Zhane's shoulder, and he was playing with the silver fabric of his shirt without seeming to notice what he was doing. "I think she wants to look up some Council stuff."

Now he lifted his eyes, but he didn't look any less self-conscious. "Want to go with her? We could... help, or something."

"Or annoy her until she agrees to do something more fun?" Zhane suggested, unable to contain a smirk. The way Andros' sly expression immediately agreed with his made him grin. "Sure."

Then he winced, shaking his head. "No," he corrected. "I can't. I told Ty I'd take him out tonight."

Andros' smirk faded, but he shrugged as though it didn't matter. "That's fine. Have a good time."

"Is it?" Zhane asked, studying him carefully. "Because if it's not fine, I'd rather know now."

"It's fine," Andros repeated. "Really. I have plenty of zord work I need to do."

Surprised by the implication that Andros wasn't going if he didn't, Zhane frowned. "You can still go," he pointed out. "You're better at annoying Ash than I am anyway."

Andros grimaced at him, but the amusement in his eyes softened the expression somewhat. "Thanks," he said wryly. "Now I'll definitely go."

"You should," Zhane said, more seriously. "We do things together. You and Ash should too."

"You and I work together," Andros protested. "And we do... friend things."

"Well, studying Council records at the library sounds like a pretty hot date," Zhane agreed straight-faced. "Should I start with the jealousy now or wait until you describe it for me later?"

A reluctant smile tugged at Andros' lips. "Okay," he admitted. "I'll go." Then a scowl chased the rueful amusement off his face and he added, "But just because you're not worried doesn't mean I don't want to hear about your date afterward. _You're_ not going to the library."

He really tried not to grin, but as much as he protested Andros' suspicion of Ty there was something more than a little flattering about it. "When have I ever not told you?" he asked rhetorically.

When Andros narrowed his eyes, he amended hastily, "Okay, forget I said that. I promise, all right?"

Andros sighed, looking away at last. "You don't have to promise," he muttered unconvincingly.

"I want to." He touched Andros' chin with one finger and turned his face back toward him. "I love _you_, remember?"

Andros allowed another kiss, and Zhane hoped that would be the end of it. It didn't take him long to realize that was an overly optimistic wish, but Andros was being unusually accommodating today. They had, after all, gotten through two typically harrowing conversations with a minimum of shouting: kissing in public and dating other people. Was it so much to ask that the verbal tiptoeing end there?

Apparently it was. Or maybe Ashley just didn't know that he'd already filled his quota for the day. Either way, she caught up with him right after lunch and pulled him aside, giving him a nervous look that made him want to bang his head against the wall. Not that he thought it would help anything... he just wanted to do it on general principle.

"Andros says you're okay with us going out tonight," she said, searching his expression with her eyes. "Is that true?"

Zhane folded his arms, leaning back against the stairs with a smile. "Hey, Ash," he answered, as calmly as he could. "I'm great, thanks. How's it going with you?"

She looked away, a sheepish smile echoing his own. "Things are good," she said neutrally. Catching his eye again, she asked, "Are you okay? Kerone said you took a pretty bad fall on the mats this morning."

"I'm glad she's spreading that around," he said dryly. "That does a lot for my image."

"Like Kerone kicking our butts did anything for _our_ image!" Ashley retorted. "You probably weren't watching, but I don't think me and Ty lasted longer than two minutes at a time against her."

"Astrea kicks everyone's butt," Zhane reminded her. "Andros is the only one that can take her when she really gets going."

"Well, she didn't have to try that hard this morning." Her lips twitched at the memory, but she shook her head. "I think we're going to have to do more group sparring."

"Yeah," Zhane said ruefully. "How about Andros against the rest of us?"

"Kerone against the rest of us," Ashley countered. "Bet Andros couldn't take her with the rest of us slowing him down."

"Slowing him down?" Zhane exclaimed. "Is that what we do? Cause Ty might not have that synching thing down yet, but Andros and I could take Astrea any day."

"Could not," Ashley countered. "And I'm going to tell her you said so!"

"Bring it on," Zhane agreed. "Tomorrow morning!"

Ashley giggled. "You sound just like Andros," she accused.

He frowned at her good-naturedly. "Thanks a lot!"

She smirked back at him. "I knew you wouldn't take that as a compliment."

He shook his head, amused. "What do you want, again?"

She sobered just as he remembered, and he wished he hadn't reminded her. "Me and Andros," she prompted, obviously not believing he had forgotten. "Tonight? Are you sure it's okay?"

"I already told Andros it was," he said impatiently. "It's fine. It's good, actually. You guys never go out alone anymore."

She hesitated, then pointed out, "Neither do you. Not since the tour, anyway."

"We never used to," he said with a shrug. "You did."

"Things aren't like they used to be," she said softly. "I just don't want you to think I'm trying to make them that way again. Andros didn't offer to come alone; he asked if I'd mind if you both tagged along. It was only after he talked to you that he said that you had plans but didn't mind if he went anyway."

"And you didn't believe him?" he asked, deadpan.

Ashley opened her mouth to reply, then narrowed her eyes at him in amusement. "No, I didn't. And you wouldn't have either."

He let his grin show. "Not for a second," he admitted. "I love him, but he can't read people for anything."

"So?" she persisted, smiling a little at that. "I won't let him come if you'd rather..."

She trailed off, and he studied her curiously. "What about you?" he wondered aloud. "Would you care if it was me and Andros going out tonight? Is it a date, or is it just another trip to the library?"

She bit her lip, considering that. "It... could be a date," she conceded at last. "I mean, it is a trip to the library, but if Andros comes..."

When she paused again, he filled in the rest of the sentence for her. "He'd better do something to make up for driving you crazy all night long?"

A giggle escaped before she could stop it, and she nodded emphatically. "That's exactly it! He's no help, so if he's going to look over my shoulder all evening I'd better get something out of it."

Then her grin faded a little as she considered his expression. "Unless--you don't want it to be a date, of course."

He tried not to sigh. Banging his head against the wall, here. "Ash," he said, as gently as he could. "I want you to go out with Andros. I like seeing you and Andros together. You do something for him that... well, that no one else does. Not even me. You make him--lighter, less focused. Softer, maybe.

"I don't know exactly what it is," he said quickly, when she raised an eyebrow at him. "But he needs it.

"Did Andros tell you what my 'other plans' are?" he asked, changing tactics when she didn't look convinced. "I'm taking Ty out to dinner. On a date," he elaborated, in case it wasn't clear. "With someone else. I promise you, I don't have any issues with you and Andros going out alone."

She looked at him for a long moment, and he couldn't read anything from her silent gaze. Finally she shook her head and confessed, "I don't understand, Zhane; I really don't. But if you say it's okay, then I believe you."

"I guess that's a 'no', huh?" He tried not to look disappointed, especially since she probably didn't know what he was talking about.

"To what?" she wanted to know.

"To me and Andros going out alone," he explained. "You didn't say whether it would bother you, if it was the other way around."

She hesitated, and he thought she knew what she was thinking. At least he did until she murmured, "I wasn't asleep last night, you know."

He tried not to let anything show in his expression. "What do you mean?"

"On the ride home from Cayeron?" She looked steadily back at him, daring him to feign ignorance. "I wasn't sleeping. You guys... I thought you were--cute."

"Cute?" Zhane repeated carefully. He wasn't sure how far he could tease her about this, but he had to do something about the awkwardness. "I hope you didn't say that to Andros. 'Cute' isn't usually what a guy is going for when he's making out."

"Cute is all he's getting," she said with a small smile that said she appreciated his effort. "At least for now."

"For now?" He didn't want to push, but the way she winced meant that he had overdone the hopeful look. "Sorry. No pressure."

"No," she said with a sigh. "You have to pressure us, Zhane. Andros told me what you said this morning, and you're right. We're just sort of... stuck, you know? Scared to do anything that we can't take back. You're the only one who isn't, and you're too nice to push us around."

"Think so?" he said, with an involuntary smirk.

"Yes," she said firmly. "Andros is right; we are hiding behind the 'thinking' excuse. I've already figured out everything I can on my own, and Andros thinks too much anyway. We have to just do this and see what happens."

"I'm in," Zhane agreed, trying not to sound too eager. Was he on a roll today or what? He should try not sleeping more often. Apparently people responded better to him when he was tired and irritable.

"All right," Ashley said, smiling again. "Good. I'm going to get something to eat before we take the cats out."

He nodded, and she practically skipped past him. At least bad moods weren't contagious. His seemed to have had the opposite effect, actually. It must have sucked all the bad vibes out of everyone else and tossed them out a door somewhere.

"Zhane?"

He looked around in surprise, and there was Ty. He looked entirely too casual, and little warning bells went off in Zhane's mind. "Hey," he said, straightening. "I'm coming back for the dishes, honest."

"It's not that," Ty said, relaxing a little. "I just heard that Andros was going out with Ash tonight, and--"

"You 'heard' that?" Zhane demanded. "From who?"

"Well, from you, actually." Ty gave him a sheepish grin. "This isn't the most private spot in the hangar, you know. I could hear you two clear across the way."

Zhane rolled his eyes, but in the back of his mind he had known they weren't exactly keeping their voices down. "No secrets around here anyway," he said, shrugging. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just thinking that if you wanted to--"

"I changed my mind," Zhane interrupted. "I don't want to know what you're going to say. Especially if it involves us not going out." He cocked his head at Ty expectantly, and the corner of Ty's mouth quirked in acknowledgement.

"Don't want to hear it," Zhane repeated. "We're going, and they're going, and I hate to think what kind of trouble Astrea is going to get into all by herself."

"Worse," Ty suggested straight-faced, "with DECA's help."

They shared commiserating looks, and finally, that was the end of it. The pre-dating game was over, by virtue of the fact that there was simply no one else to discuss it with. Or so he thought.

The clouds that had rolled in overnight seemed to have taken up residence at the bottom of the mountains. They weren't raining, blowing about, or doing much of anything except keeping the temperature down around its nighttime high. It was a grey day with little to recommend it weatherwise, but the cats didn't care.

No matter how much the Power compensated for his energy level, Zhane was still feeling the effects of a sleepless night in the middle of two overlong days. They all gathered outside the hangar at the beginning of the hunt, but he didn't bother trying to keep up once the cats took off. Instead he made his way slowly up the nearest ridge, improving his vantage point with a minimum of exertion, and settled down to watch.

He had been paying more attention to the zords as he climbed than the Rangers, so he didn't realize they were two short until a flash of violet lightened the gloomy afternoon air. He glanced over his shoulder, smiling in welcome as Astrea considered the view before them. She just looked, making no effort to join him, and eventually he turned his gaze back to the hills as well.

It was possible she was here to offer her opinion on tonight's activities, but somehow he doubted it. That wasn't her style. Which was too bad, really, since she probably had the most objective perspective on the team. He might have to ask.

Several minutes had passed in silence before she inquired, "Are you really going to name him Zip?"

He had to smile. "Yeah, I think so. He looks like a 'Zip'."

There was another quiet moment, and then Astrea remarked, "I can't wait to see Andros, in the middle of a battle, suddenly have to ask where Zip and Zhane are."

"Hey, are you mocking our names?" Zhane watched his zord overtake hers on the side of the next ridge, and he decided, "Zip's going to tell your zord that you were making fun of him. See how well she listens to you after that."

"What makes you think she'll believe Zip over me?" Astrea's voice was closer now, but he hadn't heard her move.

"Cause Zip has a name," Zhane said, shifting a little to make room for her as she sat down next to him. "That means I like him better than you like yours."

"My zord has a name," she told him with calm dignity. "I'm going to call her 'Magic'."

He considered that for a moment. "That's going to be so confusing," he said at last. "I mean, think about it. 'Kerone says Magic is the answer.' 'Magic made Kerone do it.' Kerone and Magic are outside, taking potshots at the city.'"

She giggled. "Now you're mocking our names," she pointed out. "Magic's not going to like that."

"Zip can handle her," he said confidently.

She let that one go, but he caught her shooting a sidelong glance at him. When he gave her a questioning look, she just smiled. "I like it better when you call me 'Astrea'," she remarked, staring out at the hills again.

"Me too," he admitted. "But I wouldn't be the one telling on you and Magic, would I. Just trying to accurately represent our teammates."

She smiled again, and he could feel himself relaxing. He could say anything he wanted to Astrea and she would take it at face value. He could say nothing at all, and she would take it at face value. He didn't have to explain himself around her. Suddenly that seemed like the best thing that had happened to him all day.

"Ashley says you think Andros and I both inherited our telepathy," she remarked out of the blue.

He was caught without anything to say. She had never admitted that her telepathy could have been inherited, let alone acknowledged that Andros had it too. Now an idea that had been quietly wandering around the back of his brain for some time had been thrust out into the open, and he had nothing to back it up with.

He settled for a nod, waiting to see if she would go anywhere with it on her own.

"Interesting," she said noncommittally.

He smiled to himself. "You're easy, you know that?"

She paused, and her voice was amused when she replied. "It's not something I hear a lot, no."

He thought about it for a moment, then offered, "Maybe it's because you're so sure of who you are. You don't... doubt yourself."

"Only every day," she answered. Her tone was still light, gentle. "I have no idea who I am, Zhane. I've been so many different people... I'm not sure I'll ever come to terms with my past, let alone my present."

"But see, you just said it," he insisted. "_You'll_ come to terms with it. Maybe you don't know exactly who you are, but you don't depend on anyone else to tell you. You look for your identity in yourself, not in other people."

"I guess I've had too many people try to tell me who I am," she said softly. "And most of them lied. I have to believe in myself, now, or I'll never figure out what's true and what isn't."

He considered that for a moment, but it only seemed to confirm what he was trying to say. "That must be what makes you so... peaceful. You don't expect anything from other people. You just let them be whoever they are, because it doesn't effect who you are one way or the other."

She sounded thoughtful when she finally responded. "You're the second person to call me peaceful this winter. Saryn said it too, while you were all stuck in JT's dimension. I think it's kind of funny."

He watched Magic bowl Andros' zord out of the way with no regard for pack hierarchy. "Saryn, huh?"

"Mmm." It was a sound of agreement, but nothing more. She wasn't going to elaborate unless he asked, and he supposed it was none of his business.

"I don't think it's just me," she said after a while. "I think it's you, too. You accept me. You don't expect me to be anything, either... Ty doesn't think I'm peaceful."

"That's because Ty has something to prove," he said absently. "He needs you to react to him, to reassure him that he's good enough to be a Ranger."

She only nodded, possibly in agreement. If she wasn't, it didn't really matter. They didn't have to agree because, unlike Ty, he knew what Astrea thought of him. It was easier to sit and watch the hunt than it was to have a conversation, and she seemed perfectly content to do the same.

When she leaned against him he put his arm around her automatically, and when she laid her head on his shoulder it was the most natural thing to rest his head against hers. Magic and Zip continued to frolic with the others, following the hunt over the nearest ridge and disappearing briefly from view.

The rest of the team seemed very far away from here. The separation was a brief but welcome respite. It was enough to just be for a while, without thinking. And there wasn't any better company for that than Astrea.

_fin_


	4. Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Thanks to Tigger (SETI and the Drake equation) and Add (cookbooks and the Synthetron files) for inspiration about DECA's spare time. "Reading Rainbow" has a wicked cool theme song. Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers, Space really was the best season, and Kerone owes me a butterfly.

__

Disclaimer: Thanks to Tigger (SETI and the Drake equation) and Add (cookbooks and the Synthetron files) for inspiration about DECA's spare time. "Reading Rainbow" has a wicked cool theme song. Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers, Space really was the best season, and Kerone owes me a butterfly.

****

Butterfly  
by Starhawk

Zhane looked young and very human in his loose-fitting silver pajamas. He had one of Andros' old sweatshirts wrapped around his shoulders, but for once he wasn't complaining about the cold. Instead, he was frowning over the emptiness of the hangar and the light she had left on beside the door.

"They're still not back yet?" he asked, jerking his head toward the light as he wandered down the stairs. He looked a little worried, and she was careful not to smile as she shook her head.

"They call?" He was trying and failing to look casual about the whole thing. "I figured they'd already be asleep by the time we got back, and that was hours ago."

"Neither Ashley nor Andros has contacted me," she said gently. "However, I am confident that if they had run into trouble they would have alerted us by now."

He shrugged, taking a seat on the bottom stair. "They can take care of themselves," he agreed unconvincingly. "I was just curious."

"Of course." She studied him for a moment, wondering if he had even been to bed yet. She had been keeping track of his increasingly erratic sleep patterns, and she didn't like what she was seeing. It didn't seem to be impairing his ability to function... yet.

"Whatcha doing?" Zhane asked, leaning back against the railing as he looked around the zord bay. She didn't need the light, but he probably saw little more than shadows in the dimness. "Anything exciting keeping you here at this hour?"

"The anticipation of your company," she informed him, and he gave her a sharp look. Her holographic interface smiled slightly. "I believe the appropriate followup is 'gotcha.'"

He relaxed, grinning ruefully at her. "Getting to be kind of a habit, I guess."

"Indeed." She wondered if stating the obvious might lead him to voluntarily elaborate on her observations. "You have not been sleeping well recently."

He shrugged again, as though it didn't matter. "Wasn't sleeping. I was reading and I got bored, so I figured I'd come down."

"Why were you reading?" she countered. "Whatever you are doing with your time, the fact that you are still awake does little to disprove my point."

"Yes, okay, I was reading because I couldn't sleep," he grumbled. "Are you happy? What does it matter, anyway?"

"It matters because humans must spend a certain amount of time sleeping in order to operate at peak efficiency," she said sternly. "You know this. I am only trying to ascertain whether there is anything I can do to help you achieve said effect."

He sighed. "If you could be a little less computer-like, that would help a lot."

She adjusted her speech patterns accordingly, moderating her tone at the same time. "I'm sorry," she said carefully. "I'm worried about you, Zhane."

"That makes two of us," he said, with a half-hearted attempt at flippancy.

"Tell me what's wrong," she suggested. "You know I'll do anything I can to help."

He smiled up at her, and it looked genuine. "You do help, DECA. Just by being here, and listening even when I don't want to talk."

"Is that a hint?" she inquired. "Because I'm not going to take it. Are your dreams so bad that you can't face the thought of sleep?"

"No." He shifted uncomfortably, refusing to look at her hologram any longer. "I'm not... I'm not having nightmares. I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

If he wasn't having nightmares, then he had been lying to her for several weeks now. Yet if he didn't want to talk about it, why tell her the truth now? She concluded that he did, in fact, want to share his feelings with someone, but he didn't know how to do it.

"Okay," she repeated, reviewing his physical state each time she had seen him leave his room at odd hours of the night. "But if they weren't bad dreams, they must have been very good ones."

His head jerked up, and he gave her the strangest stare. "I'm glad you're not really my mother," he remarked at last. "Could you go back to your regular voice? I think it was weirder to hear you say that like a normal person."

"If I have at times tried to simulate a maternal influence in your life, it is only because I felt it would have a beneficial effect," she told him. "Although I will never replace what you and Andros have lost, it was my observation that during your first days aboard the Megaship you responded positively to my adopted voice and appearance."

"Yeah," he said softly. "We did."

After a moment in which neither of them spoke, Zhane added, "I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't want your opinion. I just meant... sometimes it's easier to talk to you because you're _not_ my mom, you know?"

"You would not wish to tell your parents about your attraction to Andros," she surmised.

"Well..." He swallowed. "Sure I would. I guess. I mean, Ma and Pa are the only parents I remember, and I told them."

"Did you tell them that you are dreaming of sexual encounters between Andros and yourself?"

Zhane shifted uncomfortably. "Okay," he muttered. "I changed my mind. There isn't any way you can say that that makes it less embarrassing."

"I assume that is a negative," she said calmly.

"No, you don't," he retorted. "You just want to know if it's true. You don't care whether I told Ma and Pa anything."

Her hologram inclined its head in acknowledgement. "I have found it is often less offensive to comment than it is to directly question. The approach has no basis in logic, but it is effective."

He didn't reply, and she wondered if he noted the irony of her explanation. No matter its usual effect, the technique had not produced the desired results this time. Zhane hadn't answered either question--the one she had asked or the one she had not--and he was not showing any signs of being more forthcoming in the immediate future.

"It is my assumption that you are here for conversation, not silent company," she informed him. "Therefore, I will continue asking questions until you tell me to stop."

Zhane twisted around further, putting one foot on the stair in front of him as he settled more comfortably against the railing. "That's why I'm here," he agreed, speaking more to the stairs than to her. "But I have a favor to ask first."

"Anything I am capable of is yours to request," she reminded him.

That made him smile a little. "Tell me when they get back, okay? I don't want them to find me waiting up for them."

"I will alert you in time for your presence to go undetected," she promised. When he nodded, she added, "Are you 'waiting up' for them?"

He nodded again, and she waited for him to elaborate. "It didn't bother me like this before," he said at last. "They used to go out all the time, on Earth. I was okay with that. I mean, it's not what I wanted, but I didn't obsess over it."

"You find yourself obsessing over it now?" she inquired gently.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Whenever they're together I wonder what they're talking about. When they look at each other I wonder what they're thinking. And when they go out together... well, I kind of understand why Andros flipped out over Ty."

She was quiet, recognizing his reflective expression.

"I told him I wasn't trying to get back at him." Zhane glanced up at her hologram, then away. "With Ty, I mean. But I was. I like Ty, and damn, he's gorgeous, but..."

When he trailed off, she ventured, "Andros' jealousy is better than his indifference?"

His shoulder twitched, and he started tapping his fingers against the next stair impatiently. "Sounds pretty childish when you put it like that, huh?"

"No," she responded. "It sounds like a natural reaction to being ignored by someone you care about. You want him to understand how you feel, and if he won't listen to words than you must find another way to communicate."

"There must have been a better way," he muttered, picking at the metal grid that made up the stairs' surface. "Andros didn't deserve what I did, and Ty sure as hell didn't."

"I do not believe Ty holds your actions against you," she offered.

"No," Zhane agreed gloomily. "He knew what I was doing before I did. That doesn't make it right."

"There is no absolute standard for morality," she remarked. "What is right in one situation may be wrong in another. Judgement is subjective."

"There's no one more entitled to judge me than me," Zhane declared. "And I say that I'm an idiot."

"I say that you are too harsh," she countered. "In terms of emotional impact, you caused Andros to feel nothing that you had not already felt. Revenge may not be any basis for action, but you are clearly able to forgive Andros. Why not yourself?"

"Because whatever Andros did, it only affected me," Zhane replied immediately. "So the only forgiveness he needs is mine, and that's a given. What I did affected everyone, and I haven't even apologized."

"Neither has Andros," she pointed out. "Yet you forgave him anyway. Is it not reasonable to assume that he has forgiven you in return?

"What about Ty?" she added, when he didn't answer. "You said yourself that he knows what happened. Yet he does not appear to hold any sort of grudge. Is it not possible that the only person angry with you is you?"

He stretched out the leg he had braced on the stairs, resting his foot against the railing on the other side. He looked at it for a long time, all the while poking his fingers into the grating without watching what he was doing. Finally he said, "Tell me why Ash shouldn't hate me, then."

"What should and should not be has very little to do with what is," she replied. "'Should' is a product of your own mind, while 'is' is a product of community consensus. Do you truly believe Ashley is upset with you?"

He ground his hand into the grating, making his skin go white around the edges of his palm. "She should be," he muttered.

After a moment, though, he relaxed his hand and looked up. "No," he told the darkness that lurked on the other side of the stairs. "I don't think she's mad at me. I guess... maybe you're right. Maybe I'm mad at myself."

"Why?"

He drew in a deep breath. He let it out without answering, but she could see that he was thinking about it. He might not answer her questions, but maybe he could come to terms with some of his own.

"Andros' hover is approaching the hangar," she said at length. She was almost sorry to disturb him, but he just nodded absently and swung his bare feet down to rest on the floor again.

"Thanks," he said, getting to his feet. "And... thanks."

"Zhane." She stopped him just as he started back up the stairs. "If you wish, I can make you something that will help you sleep."

He just shook his head. "It doesn't matter so much since we stopped sharing a room," he said, mouth quirking in an odd half-smile. Turning away, he added, "Thanks, though."

He was gone long before the door opened.

***

DECA had left the light on for them. Ashley smiled in appreciation as she slipped in after Andros, her hand still in his as the door closed behind them. "Think she's still up?" she whispered.

"Who?" Andros whispered back. "DECA? She doesn't sleep. She's probably writing papers on superstring theory and interdimensional travel right now. While she runs zord diagnostics."

"And updates the Synthetron files," Ashley added with a giggle. "Jeff complained last time that she couldn't do a decent pot pie."

He keyed the stair lights, and she blinked in the sudden brightness. "DECA?" she murmured, wondering if the AI had retreated to the Megaship for the night.

A hologram with hair paler than Kerone and gold eyes that caught the light stepped out from behind the stairs. "Good morning," she greeted them. "I trust you enjoyed your evening out."

Ashley glanced at Andros and found him looking back. They both smiled at the same time, and Ashley ducked her head to hide her expression. "Yes," Andros answered for both of them. "We had a good time. What are you doing down here so late?"

"KERI and I are engaged in an ongoing effort to revise the Drake equation," she replied. "We are attempting to redefine the variables in such a way that it will become universally applicable."

"The what?" Ashley asked, when Andros only raised an eyebrow. "What's the Drake equation?"

"It is a mathematical exercise pursued by people on your own planet," DECA informed her. "The goal being to determine how many intelligent, communicating civilizations exist in your galaxy. Jeff's interest in an institution called 'SETI' brought it to my attention."

"Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence." Ashley smiled, wondering how long it would take DECA to complete the entire SETIhome project herself. She wasn't going to suggest it--the computer might decide to find out for the entertainment value alone.

"Precisely." DECA regarded them for a moment, then commented, "Perhaps you might answer a question for me."

"Sure," Ashley said, a little surprised. "What about?"

"How pervasive is the delusion on your planet that other civilizations do not exist?" DECA inquired.

Ashley choked on a giggle, and she saw Andros look away to hide a grin. "Um... it's pretty common, actually. Sorry."

"Interesting." The hologram considered their reactions for a moment, then seemed to dismiss the idea as one more eccentricity of Earth. "Thank you for your input."

"Sure," she repeated, unable to suppress a yawn. "I think that's all the input I've got for tonight, though. I'm going to head upstairs."

"Me too," Andros said quickly. He still hadn't let go of her hand. "Night, DECA."

"Good night," she replied politely. Ashley glanced over her shoulder as they started up the stairs, but her hologram was already gone.

By unspoken consent they passed Andros' door and paused outside her own. "I had a good time," he offered, his gaze searching hers. He looked a little uncertain, and it made her smile.

"Just kiss me," she whispered, lifting her face to his. He did, and it was exciting and just a little bit reassuring. He hadn't kissed her the way they had kissed tonight for a long time, and she had forgotten how right it made things seem.

"I'm going to ask Zhane about his date with Ty," he murmured, drawing back at last. "If he wants to know about ours, can I tell him?"

She nodded once, letting her forehead rest against his. "Yeah," she said softly. "Just... tell him everything, okay? Don't try to edit it."

"I won't," he promised, brushing his lips against hers once more. "I wouldn't. Thanks--thanks for tonight, Ash."

"Ditto," she murmured. "See you in the morning."

Her fingers caressed his cheek as he pulled away, and his smile melted her heart. "'Night, Ash," he whispered, and she smiled back.

"'Night," she echoed, fumbling with her door behind her back. She stepped backwards into her room, holding his gaze until the door closed between them. Lifting one hand to her mouth in the silence, she touched her own smile and sighed contentedly.

Andros loved her. She had begun to question that before she had any idea how he felt about Zhane, and ironically, now his feelings for Zhane were starting to alleviate her doubt. Andros had said it himself: he could barely handle one relationship. He would never deliberately seek out a second, and if he was struggling this hard to keep her, he wasn't doing it with anything but the most sincere motives.

She felt her way over to the window, intending to turn on her room's single light, but something outside caught her attention before she could find the switch. A ghostly glow illuminated the darkness outside. A ghostly purple glow. The more she squinted, the harder it was to figure out where it was coming from.

Not that she couldn't tell by the color, of course.

Pushing the window open, she climbed up onto the sill and crouched in the opening for a moment. It was a long way down. But she jumped off her zord all the time, right?

Ashley launched herself into the air before she could give anymore thought to what she was doing. She twisted around her center of gravity, slapping her hands down as her feet touched the ground to dissipate some of the impact. She grinned to herself as she straightened, her drowsiness vanishing in the wake of the adrenaline flooding her system. Just the kind of "stunt" Andros would chide her for, saying it took years off his life just to watch. Like he was any better.

"Kerone?" she called softly, looking around. A sparkle too close made her whirl, backing off even as she recognized the ephemeral quality of the graceful butterfly. Its wings were outlined with twinkling violet motes, making the in-between places look dark and shadowed.

As she followed it with her eyes, it passed just above the grass, which sparkled with its own kind of luminescence. It was as though someone had taken pixie dust and flung it carelessly in as wide a circle as they could reach. When she caught a glimpse of shimmering grass through the butterfly itself, she realized the in-between places of its wings weren't shadowed--they were nonexistent. It dipped too close to the grass and disintegrated, reforming higher in the air a moment later.

Something made her turn, and she saw Kerone drifting through the grass toward her. Not literally drifting, but it took her a moment to be sure. Andros' sister was... glowing. She shook off the violet sparkles when she saw Ashley watching, and some of the surreal quality vanished with them. But not all of it.

"Welcome to fairyland," she said quietly, a small smile on her face. "Did you just get back?"

Ashley nodded, afraid that if she spoke it would break the spell.

Kerone lifted both hands and traced a heart in the air with her fingers--literally. A heart sparkled in the air between them for a few seconds, then the sparkles seemed to burn themselves out and the shape faded into darkness. "Did you have fun?" she wanted to know.

"Yes," Ashley breathed, watching the butterfly flit over to alight on Kerone's shoulder. "Kerone... this is amazing."

Kerone only shrugged. The butterfly didn't disintegrate this time, instead rising and falling with her motion. Another appeared just over top of the grass, climbing into the air between them, and she watched it go. "Too much magic," she said, almost inaudibly. Gesturing with her left hand, she tossed a miniature fireball into the air and let it shower more sparkles down onto the grass.

"What did you say?" Ashley asked carefully. She had thought Kerone was just feeling quiet and reflective, if a bit... showy. But there was an odd look in her eyes that hadn't gone away yet, and the way she was moving made it look as though gravity had suddenly stopped working.

"Too much magic," Kerone repeated. A third butterfly joined the one spiraling up into the sky, and a little circle appeared around them when they got too high. They vanished as if falling into a portal, and a moment later they were back, tumbling over each other at eye level. "Haven't had to use it lately. Want to do something with it."

She was glowing again, and Ashley didn't think she even realized it. "Kerone?" She bit her lip, trying to remember if she'd ever seen Andros' sister do anything like this before. Maybe it only seemed strange because it was so... flamboyant. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine." The butterfly on her shoulder turned into a lizard, crawling down her arm as she held it out and settling in the palm of her hand. "Don't you like it?"

"Sure I do," she said quickly. That was definitely not something Kerone would say under normal circumstances. "I'm just... wondering why you're doing it, that's all."

"Because it's pretty." Kerone held the lizard up to her face, staring at it as though it held all the answers in the universe. "And because I have to."

"Why?" Ashley asked, keeping her voice as casual as she could.

"Because," she said simply. "Want one?" she added, holding the lizard out to Ashley.

She smiled, a little uncertainly. "I... guess I like the butterflies better. Thanks, though."

The lizard curled and stretched, turning inside out before a butterfly lifted out of Kerone's hand where the lizard had been a moment before. "You can have it," Kerone offered. "It likes you. Just like me."

Ashley felt her eyes cross as she tried to keep track of the butterfly. Finally she lifted her hand to push it away, and it attached itself to her finger. She gave her hand a gentle shake, trying not to be alarmed, and the butterfly tumbled off. "I like you too," she said with a sigh. "Even when you freak me out."

"I didn't mean to." Kerone sounded almost sad. "I didn't think anyone else would be up."

"Have you done this before?" Ashley asked tentatively.

Kerone nodded, a distant expression on her face. "Ecliptor called them 'good days'."

"Is it... a good day?" Ashley watched the butterfly flitting around her face warily, but it settled on her shoulder just as it easily as it had on Kerone's. Once it was there it just sat there, opening and closing its wings.

"It was," Kerone said with a sigh. "When there were things to destroy."

Ashley blinked, but Kerone's dreamy look was unchanged. Someone else entirely could have said those words, for all that they were reflected in her expression. "Do you want to destroy things?" she asked neutrally.

"No." Kerone's eyes focused abruptly, and she frowned at Ashley. "Of course not. Why do you think I'm making butterflies and lizards and little fairy things? Does this--" she flung her hand out in a gesture that encompassed every glowing thing they could see. "Look dangerous to you?"

"No," Ashley admitted, relaxing a little as the alertness returned to her friend's gaze. "You just surprised me, that's all."

"Well, you're not the first one," Kerone muttered. "You should go to sleep. It'll be gone in the morning."

"Do you want me to go?" Ashley asked carefully. She glanced around, a smile tugging at her lips. "You're right, you know... it's really pretty."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kerone shrug. She understood then that that was probably the only answer she was likely to get, and she decided. "I'm staying," she announced, reaching up to touch the butterfly on her shoulder. It shimmied onto her finger of its own accord, and her smile widened. "This is cool."

***

Andros stared at her closed door for a long moment, and then his gaze tracked inevitably down the hall. What were the odds that Zhane was still awake? Probably pretty good, if his protests at KaliKay's were anything to go by.

Andros stepped as quietly as he could on the metal grating of the catwalk, pausing in front of Zhane's door. He turned inward, looking for the faint spark of warmth that had lit his mind for as long as he could remember. Ashley was fading as her attention turned to something else, but Zhane...

Zhane was bright and focused, clearly not asleep and just as obviously thinking about only one thing. Or more accurately, one person. Andros lifted his hand to knock before he could change his mind.

__

You own me,

a little voice whispered, and he tried to shove it away. He was trying. He was doing his best, and if that wasn't enough then maybe Zhane deserved better.

Maybe? Definitely. So did Ashley, if it came to that, but he had long since stopped trying to tell her that. She made up her own mind. Ashley was strong enough to make her life into whatever she wanted it to be, and if she wanted him in it he knew nothing he could say would change her mind.

If she decided she didn't want him in it...

He refused to think about it. He knocked again, not bothering to increase his force. Zhane was wide awake, and he knew perfectly well who was at the door. It was just a question of whether he wanted to admit it or not.

The door opened mid-knock, and Zhane's flashlight cast a pool of light out into the hallway. "Hey," he said quietly, his face hidden in shadow. "I knew it was you."

"Yeah." Andros wasn't sure what else to say. "I... we just got back."

Zhane shifted, and Andros got the feeling he was being given a once over. "I figured," he agreed, his tone amused. "Unless you're sleeping in those clothes now."

"How was your date?" Andros asked awkwardly, when the silence started to stretch. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah." Zhane didn't elaborate, and his stare was too blank to reveal anything. "You?"

Andros nodded once, casting about for something to keep the conversation going. "Did you... did you just get back, too?"

"No." Zhane sounded positively curt. "I was reading."

"Okay," Andros said with a sigh. He wasn't sure exactly what had brought him to Zhane's door in the first place... it had just seemed like the right thing to do. "Well--I'll see you in the morning, then."

"Andros." Zhane stopped him just before he would have turned away. His smile looked forced, but he did smile. "Glad you're back."

Andros opened his mouth to say something just as casual. Instead what came out was, "Can I come in?"

Zhane just looked at him for a moment, and he swallowed. He shouldn't have said that; it could mean anything at this time of night and why had he thought Zhane would want to see him anyway? It was late. He was probably on his way to bed--

Zhane took a step back, moving out of the doorway in silent invitation.

Andros followed him, pausing when the light from the catwalk was lost with the closing of the door. Zhane's flashlight was the only thing illuminating the room, and he clicked it off almost immediately. Andros didn't move, heart racing until a chime preceded the flood of brilliance emanating from the lamp by Zhane's sleeping bags.

Zhane straightened, making no apology for the momentary darkness. "Come to interrogate me?" he asked quietly, hitching one hip up on the windowsill and staring at Andros from across the room.

He drew back, surprised by Zhane's tone. "No," he said, frowning a little. "Is that why you think I wanted to come in?"

Zhane shrugged, playing with the flashlight he still hadn't set down. "Why else would you be here now?"

"Because I missed you tonight," Andros blurted out. "Because I wanted to see you. I know it's selfish, but... I knew you were awake. I just--"

"Just what?" Zhane asked, when he stopped. The Silver Ranger smiled tentatively. "You were doing pretty well, there."

Andros bit back the impulse to tell him he sounded like Ashley. She was forever encouraging him when he stumbled, making him feel a little less clueless than he often suspected he was. "I just wanted to be with you," he muttered.

When Zhane didn't answer, he risked another look at his friend. Zhane was still smiling. "Funny," he said softly. "Sounds like we want the same thing."

He didn't even remember going over to the window, but he did know that Zhane had stood and moved out of the way, as though he thought Andros actually cared about the view. He caught Zhane's eye before he could get any farther away, and the Silver Ranger froze. The light was behind him, but even with the shadows on his face he wore an odd expression.

"Andros," he said quietly. "There's something you should know."

Andros was pretty sure the only thing he needed to know was whether Zhane would kiss him back if he started something now. Still, he had ignored things Zhane had been trying to tell him for quite a while, so he paused obediently. "What's that?"

*ANDROS!*

He gasped as the scream tore through his mind, and suddenly Zhane's hands were on his shoulders, steadying him. "Andros?" he was asking. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't hear that?" One look at Zhane's face was enough to convince him that the shout had been directed solely at him. He forced himself to straighten, shoving Zhane toward the door even as he turned back to the window.

"Get Ty," he said over his shoulder. "Meet me outside--the girls are in trouble!" The words tumbled out even as he pulled his digimorpher free, morphing seconds before the teleportation stream carried him out of the room.

The night exploded around him, full of starlight and purple luminescence and--quantrons? His morpher beeped belatedly, and he didn't even bother to acknowledge DECA's alert. There was no way quantrons should have been able to get here, now, with no warning at all. They had bypassed every alarm the Rangers had, not to mention those of the Kerova system itself.

But they were here and they were attacking and that was all he needed to know. He slammed into the first metallic soldier he saw, caught sight of Ashley, tossed another quantron to the ground, ran for her side. She was already morphed and taking out quantrons with an easy grace that looked unreal in the glowing darkness.

He didn't have any time for admiration as the ground next to him burst into searing flame. The fire clawed its way hungrily skyward, consuming a quantron he hadn't even seen until it was melting slag in the middle of killing heat and flame. He threw himself out of the way, but the fire was gone by the time he hit the ground. So was every trace of the quantron it had devoured.

*It's Kerone.* Even Ashley's mental voice sounded breathless, and he was impressed by her concentration in the middle of a fight. *Don't get in her way.*

He swung his leg around almost absently, knocking a quantron out at the knees before bouncing back to his feet. He slammed his heel into the quantron's chest while he looked around, searching for Kerone in the madness. There were more quantrons than he'd realized at first, and fear turned to focus as he knocked one soldier into another and summoned the weapon he knew best.

His Spiral Saber appeared in his hand just as he caught sight of Kerone, and he actually hesitated. She stood out against the darkness of the building, glowing as brightly as though she were teleporting. But she didn't disappear, and as he watched she flung her hand toward another quantron. This one blew apart from the inside, caught in a force no less destructive than the fire that had almost singed his uniform.

Kerone was surrounded by a respectable circle of quantron-free space, and Andros was beginning to see why. What he didn't understand was what made her want to expend such flagrant amounts of energy. He knew she didn't have unlimited reserves of magical power... so where was it all coming from?

He shouldn't have stopped. A blow to his shoulder knocked him to the ground, and he rolled without thinking, getting his weapon between him and the quantron looming over him. Before he could do more than get ready to counter, though, a brilliant flash of light knocked the quantron in question back and announced its imminent demise. Zhane bowled into it, Super Silverizer converting from energy weapon to blade mode instantaneously.

Andros arched his back and snapped to his feet, swinging around to cover Zhane's back. He heard an explosion too close for comfort, braced himself half a second before Zhane's shoulders slammed into his, and felt Zhane take the support and push away without hesitation. Their instinct, their rhythm... he knew it better than any words could express.

Ty and Ashley had found each other in the melee, and when Andros had a moment to be glad he was. Ty was a crack shot, but his attention wasn't easily split and he needed someone to cover him when he lost himself in a fight. Ashley often fought with Kerone, but Kerone was a one-person army right now and there was no room for anyone else in her ever-widening circle.

It was no surprise that Kerone was the first person out of the fight, but Andros still looked around when he dispatched his last quantron to make sure she was standing. She was tense and angry looking, watching Ashley trash one of Ty's quantrons for him and clearly frustrated that she could do nothing in such close quarters. Zhane spun around, shoulder bumping Andros' again, lowering his weapon only when it finally sank in that it was over.

"What was that about?" he demanded, as Ty took out the last quantron and lifted his head to look around for more. "Where did they come from?"

"No idea." Ashley threw her weapon away with a flourish, and it vanished before it could hit the ground. A gesture she had picked up from Ty, Andros knew. "One minute we were alone, and the next thing we knew quantrons were swarming everywhere!"

"Good thing you called Andros," Zhane put in, glancing from him to Ashley. "DECA didn't even know what was happening until after he'd sent me to get Ty."

"Kerone," Andros said, watching warily as she made her way over to them. "Any idea what just happened?"

"No," she said, tossing her head. "How would I know? I was just as surprised as you."

"Yeah, but we weren't the ones making quantrons disintegrate like they were dust bunnies," Zhane put in. She was no longer glowing, and the violet light that had illuminated the battleground when they first arrived was gone. "Want to tell us how you were doing that?"

"You know I can do that!" she cried, stamping her foot impatiently. "You've seen it before!"

Andros exchanged glances with Ashley, hoping Kerone wouldn't notice. He saw his own unease reflected in her eyes: Kerone was calmer than this. Once she might have been the easily excitable princess of evil, but she had learned to tone it down since then. She wasn't one to shout at Zhane just because he asked her a question.

"Sure we have," Zhane agreed. "One quantron, or two. Sometimes a few at a time, but twenty in a row? Or more? I lost count of how many quantrons you turned to dust or ash just by looking at them."

"I got it done," she said angrily. "What are you complaining about? They were attacking us!"

"Yeah, but why?" Zhane wanted to know. "What were they doing here? And how did they get past a dozen different security systems without tripping a single one?"

"I didn't call them here to destroy them," Kerone hissed. "But if you want to accuse me of something, go right ahead."

"Wait a minute," Zhane said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm not accusing you of anything. You took out an awful lot of quantrons without even touching them, and I just want to know how."

"I'm a sorceress, Zhane! It's called magic! What else do you want to know!"

"Why you suddenly have so much of it," he shot back, his voice perfectly even. "Where's it all coming from, Astrea? You never throw energy around like that."

"'Never'?" Her voice rose, and suddenly it dawned on Andros that they were facing off against her. Her against the rest of the team--but would she feel threatened if he moved to even things out a little?

"I never do that!" she shouted, her tone dangerously close to hysteria. "That just shows how much you know, doesn't it! Why don't you ask Ecliptor about how the magic never builds up, never bursts out when I forget to use it, never turns on people it's not supposed to when I try to ignore it! Why don't you ask Saryn about how it never explodes--"

Her voice broke, and as she gulped air into her lungs Zhane took another step toward her. He gestured behind his back, telling the others to give them some space. He must have realized how it looked, too. Andros nodded to Ashley and Ty when they glanced at him, and the three of them fell back a couple of steps.

"It's done this before?" Zhane was saying calmly. He didn't lower his voice, speaking in a normal tone that was clearly audible to all of them. "You have to use your magic or it accumulates and makes you do crazy things, is that what you're saying?"

"It grows," she said bitterly. "I told you that. It's always done that, but when I was on the Dark Fortress it didn't matter if I had a temper. I could blow up whatever I wanted, and no one cared."

"Hey, you can blow up as many quantrons as you want," Zhane told her. "No one's complaining, here. But if it's going to hurt you, we need to know what we can do to help. You said it happens when you forget to use it?"

She nodded, looking more miserable by the minute.

"So can you use it to do other things?" Zhane pressed. "I mean, it's not like destroying quantrons is a problem, but you don't seem very happy about it. Can you get rid of some of it before it makes you like this?"

"Yes," she muttered, drawing in a shaky breath. "I try to. I just..." Her shoulders fell as she sighed, and she glanced around at the rest of them. "I don't want to freak anyone out," she said, her gaze settling on Ashley. "I know you're not all that comfortable with magic."

"I wondered why you stopped teleporting so much," Zhane remarked idly. "You don't have to hide it from us, Kerone. We're a team, remember?"

"Yeah," Ashley seconded. "When I said you were freaking me out, I didn't mean the magic! I meant you being all--spacey. You're not usually like that."

"I think your magic's amazing," Ty added emphatically. "I _want_ to see you use it!"

"So do I," Andros said more quietly. He looked from Kerone to Zhane and back again, marveling at the way they understood each other. No one else on the team would have been that comfortable standing up to her, that was certain. "We have the Power, Kerone. You have magic. It's the same thing."

"It's not the same thing," she said, sighing again. "The Power doesn't make you like this."

Ashley laughed, startling Andros. "You're kidding, right? Kerone, have you _seen_ Andros fight? You think he's that crazy all by himself?"

"Yes," Zhane put in unexpectedly, and Ashley rolled her eyes at him.

"No," she countered. "Did you see me jump out of the window?" she added, addressing Kerone again. "How stupid was that? You think I did that just for the fun of it? Being a Ranger makes you a little crazy, okay? It's just something we get used to. All of us."

Andros lifted his eyes to the height of the zord bay involuntarily. She had _jumped_? He was unspeakably glad that he hadn't seen that.

"That's true," Ty said slowly. "I'm a lot more reckless now than I was just last year. I guess... you have to be, to do this kind of thing."

"Welcome to the club," Zhane said, clapping him on the shoulder cheerfully. "Isn't life fun?"

Ty gave him a wry look, but he didn't protest the gesture. "It's a lot more interesting than it used to be, that's for sure."

"Give it time," Zhane advised. "It only gets better."

"We still don't know how those quantrons got past the system sentries," Andros interrupted. It wasn't because Zhane and Ty were standing so close, and it had nothing to do with the familiar look that had flashed between them. It was just that there were more important issues to address. "Let alone the PD, DECA's scanners on the Megaship, and the alarms around the zord bay."

"They did trip the hangar alarms," Ashley pointed out. "The fact that DECA alerted Zhane and Ty proves that. We just didn't have any warning beforehand."

"We'd better check in with DECA," Andros said, his mind already racing ahead. "See when exactly she realized they were here. If they managed to disguise their presence outside the hangar bay--"

"They could be anywhere on the planet right now," Zhane finished. "We wouldn't even know."

Andros nodded grimly. "Let's go," he said, turning toward the hangar. Then he caught sight of his sister, and he paused. "Kerone?"

"I'm fine," she said, waving him off. She seemed to have regained most of her composure, though her smile was tremulous when she tried it on him. "Better, anyway. Don't worry about me."

"That's what we do," Zhane said gently, closing in on her other side. "We all worry about each other. It's a given, so don't tell us how to do our job."

Andros found himself smiling back at her, more than a little touched by Zhane's consideration. He really did know how to care for people. And he did it as naturally as breathing, without even thinking about it.

"This means we're not going to sleep tonight, doesn't it," Ashley said. She felt into step beside him with a sigh. "It already feels like I've been awake since yesterday."

"You have been," Andros pointed out, wondering if the PD had been able to pick up the quantrons' energy signature once they appeared from--wherever they had come from. If it had come, DECA would have that message for them too.

"I haven't," Ty reminded them. "And sometimes it's worse to get some sleep than none at all!"

"Complaints, complaints," Ashley teased. "I'll trade!"

"I told you to go to sleep," Kerone murmured, from her place by Zhane's side. "That's what you get for not listening to me."

Ashley twisted her head, pushing her hair back over her shoulders, and a moment later she remarked, "I thought I got a cool glowing butterfly. How long does this last, exactly?"

Andros glanced over at her in surprise, and found her holding an ethereal butterfly-shape in her left hand. There was no mistaking the purple sparkles that outlined its form... it was definitely something of Kerone's. But where had it come from?

"Don't know," Kerone admitted, watching the ground as they made their way down the slope to the front of the hangar. "It's not like the others; I gave it its own energy. So... until it burns out, I guess."

"Where did that come from?" Zhane wanted to know. "Did you make it?"

"She made a lot of them," Ashley offered, when Kerone didn't answer right away. "This one was a lizard for a while."

"I was just trying to burn some energy," Kerone muttered. "I made little... creatures. Ashley saw them and came out to see what I was doing."

"Can I see?" Ty asked, curiously.

Ashley held out her hand, and Andros tried not to make it obvious that he was watching. Then he caught Zhane's gaze out of the corner of his eye, and he smiled ruefully. The Silver Ranger grinned back, making no attempt to conceal his own interest.

They reached the front entrance to the hangar before the glowing creature's novelty wore off, and Andros had to remind himself to focus. The PD would have done a flyby before now if they'd detected the quantrons, and their absence didn't bode well for the state of Kerovan security. The Megaship's scanners had been enough to cover an entire planet in the past--could they do it again?

DECA's hologram was waiting for them just inside the door.

_fin_


	5. Used To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: There's a song that says "love's really got an attitude" and also "it is what it is". Then there's Laura, who says, "If you understand, things are just as they are. If you don't understand, things are just as they are." BVE owns the Power Rangers.

__

Disclaimer: There's a song that says "love's really got an attitude" and also "it is what it is". Then there's Laura, who says, "If you understand, things are just as they are. If you don't understand, things are just as they are." BVE owns the Power Rangers.

****

Used To Be  
by Starhawk

The hot smell and greasy sizzle was comforting in the midst of this still foreign environment, but he wished there was at least a window he could glance out of from time to time. There were windows upstairs, but most of the zord bay was set so far into the hills that it might as well be underground. The darkness was unnerving on those rare occasions when not a single light illuminated the shadows.

He slid the impromptu breakfast onto a plate and tossed another couple of eggs into the frying pan. The hissing snap as they spread across the hot surface was very satisfying, and Ty shot a covert glance over his shoulder while they cooked. He had long since gotten the hang of using one activity to disguise another, and it was especially useful among strangers.

They were gathered in the warmup area adjacent to the mats, sprawled over furniture that had once belonged to Zhane's grandparents and looking... well, decidedly un-Ranger-like. Ashley and Astrea were sharing a bowl-shaped chair, ostensibly so they could both use the same portable network access to DECA's mainframe. But they were huddled up against each other in a way that made him wonder if he should just assume they were lovers. Between their tangled personal relationships and his own precarious status on the team, he had never dared ask.

Andros was slouched against the back of the sofa, brooding over his own reader as he tried to backtrack along the quantrons' route into Kerovan space. That was what he had been doing half an hour ago, anyway. It was hard to say how much he was accomplishing now, with the distant look on his face and Zhane's head against his shoulder. The Silver Ranger had been dozing for some time now, and no one, least of all Andros, had the heart to wake him.

The quiet crackle was tapering off, and he turned back to the stove absently. If he wasn't sure that the rest of the Rangers were as confused in their own way as he was, he'd feel more uncomfortable about being here now. As it was, he knew little of their real personalities and even less of their history, and the fact that they weren't deliberately excluding him was the only thing that made it bearable.

He caught Ashley's eye by accident as he collected plates, and she smiled. Pushing Astrea's hand out of the way, she disentangled herself from their nest before he could say a word. Bouncing to her feet in a way that was amazingly energetic for someone who had been up all night, she joined him at the stove with an appreciative sniff.

"Ty," she said sincerely, "I think you've just saved all our lives." Pushing him back toward the others, she added, "At least let me serve!"

She took a plate and followed on his heels, shooing him along when he tried to resist. "Sit down," she urged. "What else do you want? Can I get you something to drink?"

"Juice?" he suggested, a little hesitant to push her generosity. She handed him his plate as soon as he sat down, spinning away to fill his request immediately.

"You got it," she said cheerfully, calling over her shoulder as she grabbed a glass and poured his juice for him. A moment later she presented it to him with a flourish, then waited expectantly. "What else, O Maker of Food?"

He had to grin at her appellation, but he shook his head. "This is fine... thanks, Ashley."

"Thank _you_," she responded. "We'd all have died from starvation a long time ago without you."

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed another plate and offered it to Andros. He looked up, apparently surprised out of his moodiness, and shook his head automatically. Ashley set the plate down on the table in front of the sofa, then leaned over and said something too softly for Ty to overhear.

Zhane shifted as she turned away and headed back for the last two plates. "I heard that," he mumbled, not lifting his head. His eyes opened reluctantly, squinting as they tried to follow Ashley's movement.

"Good!" Ashley didn't seem the least bit surprised, and Ty glanced over at Astrea. She was frowning, looking from Ashley to Zhane. She didn't seem to have any idea what they were talking about either.

"She was just kidding," Andros muttered, now looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Ashley had transferred two omelets onto a single plate and was bringing it over to Astrea's chair. "No, I wasn't," she informed them, handing Kerone the plate and two forks while she climbed back into the chair. "It would be cute."

"What would be?" Astrea demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"If Andros kissed him awake," Ashley said nonchalantly, taking a fork from Astrea. "Wouldn't that be cute?"

Astrea seemed to consider that, and Ty shot another look at Andros. The Red Ranger looked nothing short of mortified, and Zhane wasn't making things any better by refusing to sit up. In fact, the Silver Ranger seemed determined to stay right where he was for as long as he could get away with it. He had closed his eyes again, a small smile the only evidence that he was paying any attention to the conversation.

"Yes," Astrea decided at last. "But you know how demonstrative Andros isn't. The only reason he let Zhane sleep on him is because no one said anything until now."

"That's true," Ashley agreed, cutting off a piece of her omelet with her fork. Astrea was still holding the plate and watching her, for all the world as though they were the only two people in the room. "Andros doesn't really know how to start things like that anyway."

"Well, he _is_ my brother." Astrea was frowning down at their plate. "I got all the emotional expression in the family. Andros was sulky and withdrawn from an early age."

Ty tried not to choke on his breakfast. Their deliberate obliviousness to Andros' reaction was an obvious attempt to force the Red Ranger's hand, and he appeared to be falling for it. Prodding Zhane so gently that if he'd truly been asleep it never would have woken him, Andros grumbled, "They're not going to let up until I kiss you, you know."

With an exaggerated groan, Zhane detached himself from Andros' shoulder and sat up with unmistakable stiffness. Pressing his hands against his eyes and then lowering them, he blinked his eyes wide in a fairly convincing effort to dispel the fog of sleep. Fixing his gaze on the table, he only shrugged as he reached for Andros' plate.

"Too bad for you," Zhane said, taking the plate and retreating to the other end of the sofa. "Guess you'll just have to take it."

"Ouch," Ashley remarked. Her tone was calm enough that she might have been commenting on a holoshow, and one that she wasn't particularly interested in at that. But her eyes gleamed with amusement, and Ty didn't miss the nudge she gave Astrea when Andros turned a hurt look on his friend. "Rejected!"

"He deserved it," Astrea argued. "That wasn't very romantic. Zhane could have done better."

Instead of rising to the bait, Zhane just sighed. "Guys," he muttered. His gaze was still focused on his plate. "Knock it off, all right?"

"Maybe we should set a better example," Ashley suggested impishly. She didn't seem at all deterred by Zhane's reluctance. "Would you let me kiss you if I asked?"

A smile tugged at Astrea's expression, and she demurred, "If you asked nicely."

"Pretty please?" Ashley waited until Astrea nodded, then leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek. She couldn't regain her balance afterward, and the two of them dissolved into giggles as they tried to resettle themselves in the chair.

They weren't lovers. If nothing else, the awkwardness of their "kiss" had convinced Ty of that. But he could see Andros' disconcerted expression out of the corner of his eye, and Zhane didn't look amused. He hadn't even lifted his head to watch them. The Silver Ranger had it bad, and unless Ty missed his guess, a "pretty please" on Andros' part would have gotten him anything he wanted.

"I can't find anything on the quantrons," Andros declared, tossing his reader down on the table and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "If they passed any of the system sentries, they were really well cloaked."

"Thanks for making breakfast, Ty," Zhane added pointedly. He still wasn't meeting anyone's eye, but he did flash a distracted smile in Ty's direction.

"You're welcome," Ty said, when Astrea added her thanks and Ashley nodded in emphatic agreement. "I'd have made enough for everyone if I'd known you were awake."

"S'all right." Zhane didn't bother to deny it. "Andros doesn't want his."

Andros opened his mouth, possibly to contradict him, then closed it again quickly. Ty tried not to smile. Zhane wasn't happy. Ty wasn't sure exactly what had upset him, and he was willing to bet Andros wasn't either. But Andros wasn't taking any chances that he might make it worse.

"So if the quantrons didn't pass the system sentries," Ashley said, swallowing another mouthful as she hurried to fill the silence, "how did they get here?"

"I'm not saying they didn't pass them." Andros rested his forehead against his hand for a moment before lifting his head again. "I'm just saying they have a cloak we can't detect."

"It's not much good if you can detect it," Astrea reminded him. "DECA knew they were here as soon as they materialized on the surface, so that's something. If we can get her continuous satellite and sentry access, she'll be able to monitor those the same way. At least that will keep them from taking over anything without us knowing."

Andros nodded absently. "We'll have to let the Council know eventually. I don't think Marsie contacted them after she left here."

"Someone has to contact the Frontier Defense, too," Ashley pointed out. "Or can we just send them our tactical logs? I don't know what they need."

"We don't really have any information that's not in the logs," Andros said with a sigh. "And it's not like they're going out of their way to help us, anyway."

"We could see if Saryn knows anything," Ashley suggested. "He'd be more likely to tell us than they would."

Andros glanced over at her, then raised an eyebrow. "Kerone?"

She mimicked his expression. "What?"

Ashley poked her. "Want to call Saryn for us?"

Astrea looked genuinely surprised. "Why me?" she demanded.

"Because he likes you," Andros said patiently. "Ask him if he knows anything about quantrons that don't set off perimeter alarms."

Astrea sighed, but she pushed herself out of the chair without further protest. She didn't contradict Andros' assertion, either, and Ty couldn't help being curious. She had mentioned Saryn after her little magic explosion too, and he wondered what grounds the two could possibly have for friendship. As Divatox's erstwhile successor, the galaxies knew Astronema had inherited her vendetta against the Phantom Ranger. Even leaving the side of evil didn't erase that kind of history.

"KOSN," Astrea told the nearest monitor, and it must have prompted her for a network password.

"Authorization confirmed," he heard the network respond a moment later. "Welcome to the Kerovan Security Network, Kerone."

"Defense Comm," she told it. "Interstellar for Elisia."

"Compliance." The Defense Comm logo flashed across the screen as Ty turned in his chair to watch, and then KOSN requested, "Please specify recipient."

"Saryn, Red Ranger."

Ashley and Zhane were still eating, Ty noticed. They were both watching Astrea, as he had been, but Zhane had almost finished his breakfast and Ashley was starting in on Astrea's. Andros was watching them instead, though he looked over at the comm when a chime indicated the link had been established.

"You're connected to Cassie and Saryn's place," a female voice said cheerfully. "I'm not here and Saryn's ignoring the comm, so call the compound if it's important."

Past Astrea's figure, Ty could see the Elisian Ranger logo replace the animated image. He knew that "Cassie" had once been an Astro Ranger, and that she had married a Ranger from Elisia. What he was less certain about was why her former teammates would try to contact her husband instead of her when they wanted unofficial information.

"Hi Saryn," Astrea was saying. "We had some quantrons show up at the hangar last night, and we want to know whether anyone else has been taken by surprise recently. They didn't set off a single alarm until they were onplanet and right outside our door. Andros figures you'll tell me more than you'd tell him, so that's why I'm calling. That's all.

"End message," she added, and the Defense Comm screen appeared once more. "KOSN, logoff."

"Compliance," the system replied. The terminal darkened immediately.

"That was nice," Zhane remarked, but his tone was amused. "Give Andros an insecurity complex while you're at it."

"He likes me because I tell the truth," Astrea informed him as she returned to her seat. She pushed Ashley's legs out of the way and settled herself back into the chair. "You're not exactly the world's expert on what works with Saryn, so be quiet."

"Oh, I know what works on Saryn." Zhane's good humor apparently restored, he grinned at her insolently. "Family. He likes you 'cause you remind him of his little sister."

"I do not!" Astrea's protest was automatic, but then she paused. "Do I?"

Zhane just shrugged, but Ashley was giving her friend a speculative look. "You do kind of look like her. A little. And you don't take any crap. Mirine's like that too."

Astrea frowned, but she looked more pensive than displeased. "Mirine doesn't have curly hair," she said after a moment.

"Neither do you!" Ashley exchanged odd glances with Zhane, a smile tugging at her expression. "What does that have to do with it?"

Astrea shook her head, reaching for the fork Ashley had left on their plate. "Nothing," she said absently. "Just something he said to me once."

Taking what might have been her first bite of food all morning, she added, "This is really good, Ty. Thanks for making breakfast for us."

"My pleasure," he said automatically, and she smiled over at him.

"I've got the dishes," Zhane offered, pushing himself to his feet. He came around the table and picked Ty's empty juice glass up off the floor. Setting it on his plate, he held out his hand to take Ty's plate too.

"Thanks," he said, giving it up without protest. "Want some help?"

"That's all right." Zhane was already heading toward the sink. "You cook, I clean. It works out."

Andros was standing too, and Ty watched as he collected Ashley and Astrea's mostly empty plate without a word. The Red Ranger made his way silently past Ty's chair, and he turned in his seat to see what would happen. Andros was being too quiet, even for--well, Andros.

"Hey," Zhane said, turning abruptly. "Does anyone--"

The rest of the question was lost as came face to face with Andros. "Hi," he said, after a brief but obvious hesitation. Reaching for the plate, he added quickly, "Thanks. Go sit down; I've got it."

Andros didn't relinquish the plate. "I'll do them," he said quietly.

Zhane was frowning. "I said I'd do it. It's not a big deal."

"It is to me." Andros didn't budge. "Let me do it."

"No," Zhane countered. Suddenly, though, his lips quirked. "This is stupid," he admitted. "I'll wash. You dry."

Ty's chair creaked, and he looked around in surprise as Ashley leaned against the arm. "Did I get all the important ones?" she asked, offering him the reader she'd grabbed when Astrea got up. "They're DECA's logs from last night's attack. I was tempted to send everything, but that would be mean."

"They do it to us," Astrea muttered, from her place in the bowl chair.

"Ignore her," Ashley told him. "She was the princess of evil, you know."

"'Was'?" Astrea repeated innocently.

Ashley giggled, but she waited for him to skim through the logs she had selected for transmission to the Frontier Defense. They included not only the quantrons' detection and subsequent destruction, but also the records from the ground and space immediately before the attack. They clearly showed no trace of orbital drop points, atmospheric entry, or teleportation.

"Looks good," he said, passing it back. "I'm no expert on the Frontier Defense, but that pretty much covers it."

"You missed a spot," Andros remarked, and they both looked up in surprise.

"Shut up," Zhane responded, not missing a beat. Neither of them were paying the slightest bit of attention to the conversation behind them.

"Andros," Ashley interrupted, raising her voice. "I'm sending the logs to the Frontier Defense, all right?"

Andros turned, leaning back against the sink as he dried one of the plates. "Sure," he agreed. "While you have them, would you pass them on to Marsie too?"

"You got it," Ashley replied, hitting the "upload" command on her reader. She glanced over at Astrea, and got a nod from Andros' sister.

"DECA's sending them now," Astrea said a moment later. "Who gets to tell the Council?"

"I'll do it," Andros said with a sigh. Setting down the plate he'd been drying, he watched Zhane sponge the last one clean. "They're not meeting today, so I'll just leave them an official notice. It's not like there's anything they can do about it anyway."

"Except panic," Zhane put in, handing Andros the plate. "Which they will."

"Well, they can do that tomorrow," Andros said firmly. "Ash, did you get DECA the access she wanted?"

"Yes." Astrea answered before Ashley could. "The Megaship has a continuous feed from all of the sentries and most of the security satellites. She says planetary surveillance is 'adequate', but she'd like a geosync orbit over Keyota if we can get it."

"I'll work on it," Zhane offered. He was talking over his shoulder as he scrubbed the frying pan, and Andros was waiting again. They didn't have cupboards, so putting the dishes away wasn't slowing him down any. "I know how to sweet talk the traffic authorities."

"You know how to sweet talk everyone," Ashley corrected, dropping her reader on the table as she walked around to the sofa. Draping herself over the cushions, she braced her head against her hand and smiled in Zhane's general direction. "It's a gift."

"True," Zhane agreed cheerfully. Ty glanced back at him just in time to see him hand the frying pan to Andros and dry his hands off on the dishtowel. Ignoring Andros' look, he came back over to them and snatched the network access out of Astrea's hand. "Thanks."

"Any time," she said dryly. "Can we sleep now?"

"Since when do you sleep?" Zhane wanted to know, leaning against the back of her chair. He held the access pad over her head, entering commands with one hand and apparently paying no attention to her answer.

Astrea pointed wordlessly at Ashley, who had closed her eyes and was resting her head on the arm of the sofa. She opened her eyes again at the sudden silence, looking over at the people who had spoken last. She wrinkled her nose when she saw Astrea staring back at her, but she didn't protest.

"Let's take a break." Andros' voice came from right beside Ty, and he looked up in surprise. He hadn't even heard the Red Ranger come up behind him.

"Marsie's not expecting us this morning," he continued, "and I think we can skip practice after last night. I'll call the Council, Zhane can talk to the traffic authorities, and we'll all meet back here this afternoon."

"Does that mean I have to move?" Ashley murmured.

"No," Astrea said, pushing herself out of her chair. "I'm going upstairs too. Want a ride?"

Ashley stretched her arms over her head, straightening up even as she yawned. Nodding, she finally managed, "Yes, please!"

Astrea reached for her hand, and Ashley took it without hesitation. No sooner had she stood up than the two girls became violet silhouettes that sparkled and vanished into thin air. Nice trick, that.

He caught Zhane's eye as he stood, and the look he saw there made him pause. "I'm going out for a while," he said carefully, glancing back at Andros. The Red Ranger had already turned away, heading for the comm, and Ty wandered over to the chair Zhane was leaning against.

"Want me to wait?" he offered, keeping his voice very quiet. "You all right?"

Zhane looked down at the network access, and finally he shook his head. "No," he said softly. "I mean, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks though."

Ty hesitated, frowning. It obviously wasn't true, but it was equally obvious there was nothing he could do. "You sure?" he said at last.

"He's driving me _crazy_," Zhane muttered under his breath. "He came to see me last night, when he got back. I don't even know why I let him in. And then this morning..."

He trailed off, flashing Ty a rueful look. "Sorry," he whispered. "It's nothing."

Ty opened his mouth, about to answer when Andros interrupted.

"Zhane?" the Red Ranger called. "Could you come look at this?"

Zhane's eyes narrowed, and Ty clapped him on the shoulder sympathetically. "He wants you," he murmured, tightening his grip to hold the Silver Ranger in place. "Use it. Or he's going to walk all over you."

Zhane just stared at him. Ty let him go, making his way around the furniture and out into the zord bay. He could feel Zhane's thoughtful gaze on him the whole way.

***

The bowl chair was still warm when he dropped into it, and he let the cushions wrap themselves around him. He had never thought this chair was very comfortable, so maybe it was just his own exhaustion that made it so welcoming. He let the network access fall into his lap as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Zhane?" It sounded as though Andros had turned around, but he didn't bother opening his eyes to check. "Are you all right?"

"I'm tired," he told the inside of his eyelids. "And Ty's gone, so you can stop being all... commanding."

"What are you talking about?" Andros' voice was definitely closer now, and Zhane determinedly kept his eyes shut.

"That's why you called me, isn't it? So we'd stop talking?"

"No." Andros actually sounded puzzled, which wasn't a tone he feigned well. Zhane felt his first pang of guilt and tried to ignore it. "I just wanted to know if you saw this when you contacted the Council a couple days ago."

Very carefully, Zhane cracked one eye open. Andros was standing over him, a reader in hand which he offered to Zhane as soon as their eyes met. He took it, holding it up in front of his face and opening his other eye as he realized what he was seeing. "Since when do they do that?"

"That's what I was wondering. It can't be older than a couple of days, if you haven't seen it either."

Definitely feeling the guilt now. "Sorry," he muttered, lowering the reader. "I thought you were just being obnoxious."

Andros didn't pretend not to understand. "There's a precedent," he admitted quietly. "I'm trying to be... less like that."

Zhane lifted his gaze again, just looking at him for a moment. "Is that why you didn't ask about our date last night?"

"Zhane..." Andros looked somewhere between exasperated and worried. "I wouldn't wake you up in the middle of the night just to ask you how your date with Ty was."

"You knew I wasn't asleep," Zhane pointed out. "And you looked around as soon as I opened the door."

"I was wondering why you were reading by flashlight," Andros said, frowning. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Zhane stared at him, struggling to keep from making an accusation he couldn't take back. Why did it sound so reasonable when Andros said it? He'd been convinced that Andros had expected to find Ty in his room the night before. Now he didn't know what to think.

"See what you're doing?" he groaned, letting his head fall back against the chair again. "You're making me paranoid. I can't even talk to you without second guessing you anymore."

"Zhane." Andros' tone was troubled. "I know I'm... possessive. I know I don't--show things the way you do. If... I don't know if that's what's bothering you, but if it is--"

"Ask me," Zhane interrupted irritably.

Andros blinked, but he asked obediently, "What's bothering you?"

"I don't know!" he burst out. "Maybe it has something to do with the way you take me for granted! I love you, and somehow that gives you the right to treat me however's convenient? Kiss me when no one's looking, make fun of me in front of the others, ignore me when something more important comes along?

"You're not possessive, Andros. Not with your friends. But I'm not your friend, am I--I'm just your property! Ash can flirt with anyone she wants, but when I look at someone else suddenly it's this big thing you need time to come to terms with!"

Andros was frozen, his face very pale as he absorbed Zhane's wrath. He made no attempt to interject, to defend himself, or even to protest the comparison with Ashley. He just stood there, offering no outward expression of his thoughts.

Zhane found himself sitting up, words on his tongue that wouldn't be held back. "Would you have knocked on Ash's door in the middle of the night to ask her how her date was?" he demanded, craning his neck to stare up at Andros. "Would you have asked her at all? Would you have been embarrassed to look at her this morning because someone teased you? Make up your mind, Andros! Either I'm your boyfriend or I'm not!"

The words hung in the air between them, a challenge that Andros didn't back down from or acknowledge in any way. "Can I talk now?" he asked at last, gaze still locked with Zhane's.

"No!" He shoved himself to his feet, throwing the word in Andros' face. "Cause you know what? There's a lot of talking going on, but what you tell me and what you tell the others are two totally different things!

"You know what I think?" he added, glaring down at Andros. He was taller, though he didn't usually take advantage of it. Now he was. "I don't think you're worried about Ash at all. I don't think you're trying to keep from hurting her feelings. I think you're just trying to keep me the same person I was three years ago while you deal with your own changes!"

Andros still hadn't moved. Zhane was so completely unprepared to see a smile blossom on his face that he could only stare. It was a small smile, but the corners of his mouth lifted and his eyes definitely lightened.

"I love you," Andros said softly. "Sometimes I can't believe how much I love you."

The bubble of rage that had forced all of those words out trembled and burst, deflating so quickly that there was nothing left to take its place. He felt drained and tired as he stared back at Andros. "If that's supposed to make everything better," he muttered, unwilling to admit even to himself just how effective it was.

"No." Andros' voice wasn't just quiet, it was... gentle. "It's not. But you're right. Sometimes I forget that you've changed, too. You make it easy to forget."

Zhane tried to frown, but he couldn't find the energy to care that Andros was blaming him again. He was so tired. All he really wanted right now was to sit down. He couldn't, not while Andros was standing there, arguing with him.

"You've always been there for me," Andros told him. "Always. I guess--you don't know what that's like, since I haven't been able to do it for you. You're right, though; I do take you for granted. I can't imagine what it would be like without you."

"You don't have to imagine." He didn't know what made him remind Andros of that.

"I don't remember," Andros said bluntly. "I honestly don't remember, Zhane. I know you were in hypersleep, I know I was alone, and I know that I lasted two years like that. But I don't remember it. I don't remember how it felt, or the day it ended, or a single night that you weren't with me."

Zhane swallowed, looking away.

"Don't do that." Andros was suddenly sharp. "You can't just shout at me and then brush it off. You can't accuse me of not caring and then walk away like you're doing me a favor."

Startled, Zhane lifted his gaze again. Andros was giving him a look that was unnerving in its intensity. "You know what _I_ think?" the Red Ranger asked unnecessarily. "I don't think this is about me at all. You know who I am, Zhane. You know better than I do, and you still fell in love with me.

"I think this is about you," Andros continued, ignoring his shock. "I think you're scared of having me love you back. Every time I do something that might make us closer, you get angry with me. You did it when I asked about your vision. You did it when I said I loved you. You do it almost every time I kiss you--and then you wonder why you have to kiss me first.

"We can't get through a single serious conversation without talking about Ty, or Ashley, or both. And I'm not the one bringing them up," Andros added. "I think you're scared to talk about just us."

Zhane opened his mouth, but he couldn't find a single thing to say.

Andros just looked back at him, clearly waiting for a response. When none was forthcoming, his expression softened and he offered, "We can do this later, if you want. You didn't sleep at all last night, did you."

It wasn't a question, but Zhane found himself shaking his head anyway.

"Two nights in a row?" Andros gave him a reproving look that made him feel like he was about five years old. "I'm going to start sleeping in your room again if it's the only way to get you into bed."

No matter how numb he was, he couldn't let that pass without comment. "Promise?" he asked half-heartedly. He was gratified to see a smile flicker across Andros' face.

Neither of them moved, and finally Andros asked, "Do I have to walk you upstairs?"

"That's an awful lot of stairs," he mumbled, glancing over at the sofa. "Do you care if I crash down here while you're working?"

"As long as it involves you sleeping, you can do it anywhere you want," Andros told him. "I'm sure you've slept through me talking before."

Zhane attempted a smirk. "You noticed, huh?"

Andros rolled his eyes, stopping just short of pushing him toward the sofa. Which was too bad, Zhane thought absently, because he could have used the company. But who was he to come between the Red Ranger and his work?

He felt his forehead crease as he lowered himself onto the sofa, eyes trailing Andros across the room. Who, indeed?

***

"Do you always go barefoot?"

He shrugged, polishing off the rest of his sandwich in one bite as he considered the question. They were the only two eating outside today, although there were a fair number of passersby. More since they had sat down, Kerone suspected. The two of them were probably good for business.

"Sure," Ty said at last, reaching for his drink. "When I can. And when it's warm enough."

"It's still winter," she pointed out. "I'm wearing a sweatshirt, and you're barefoot."

He chuckled. "This isn't winter. This is midsummer where I come from. And do you really get cold? Or do you just wear jackets to make the rest of us feel better?"

She smiled, picking one of the vegetables out of her own sandwich and popping it into her mouth. "I just wear them to make you feel better," she admitted. "I do feel cold, though. Sometimes."

"Sometimes," he repeated, wrapping his hands around his glass. "Does it depend on the temperature, or on you?"

She thought about that for a moment, impressed by his perceptiveness. "Both," she decided at last. "Where do you come from? Tevi said she grew up on Calijyt."

"So did I," Ty agreed. "We had family there, and when KO-35 was evacuated we joined them instead of following the colony to Rayven."

She pulled apart another piece of her sandwich, wondering how long he would sit and watch her eat before he said something. She actually was hungry, for once; it just seemed like too much work to rush through her food the way he had. Besides, the people-watching was almost as interesting as the sporadic conversation.

"Are you still in contact with people from the crew?" Ty asked abruptly.

She took a sip of her drink, trying to decide what he meant by "still". She hadn't spoken to any of them since before the quest, but she didn't consider the friendships terminated. She hadn't ruled out the possibility of returning someday, and she would certainly reply if any of them contacted her.

"Not recently," she said at last. "I think about them a lot, though. How's your sister?"

"She's great." Ty's smile was fond. "She wants to come visit. Think Andros would mind?"

Kerone shrugged. "You can bring anyone you want to the hangar. The only reason Andros doesn't do it is because he doesn't know anyone outside the team."

"Doesn't like anyone outside the team, you mean," Ty said with a grimace.

She smiled. "Maybe. He has a hard time making friends."

"I can see why," Ty countered. "Which reminds me... can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course," she said, surprised. "Whatever you want."

"How did you and the Phantom Ranger get to be friends?"

She blinked. That wasn't what she had expected, but in terms of hard questions, it wasn't that bad. "We both lived on the Megaship for a while," she answered. "And then we spent a few months together working for the Frontier Defense. It just sort of happened."

"Just like that?" he asked doubtfully. "Maybe it's rude of me to say so, but... you were on opposite sides for kind of a long time."

"I was against my brother for just as long." She frowned down at her sandwich, trying not to feel defensive about it. "He forgave me."

"Sure he forgave you," Ty said quickly. "You were brainwashed. I don't know why it surprised me, really. It just did, so I asked."

She picked pensively at her sandwich. "I think--" She stopped, biting her lip. "I think it surprised him, too," she said at last. "Saryn, I mean. He... he lost more than the others to evil. It was a long time before he'd even talk to me, brainwashed or not."

"Really?" Ty was staring at her sandwich too, resting his chin on the top of his empty glass for a moment. "I guess that's more what I expected."

"It took a long time," she repeated, putting another vegetable in her mouth. "What about you? You didn't join the crew with Tevi, so how did you end up there?"

He shrugged. "She told me they were looking for geneticists," he said, as though relocating from another planet was a minor detail. "I wanted to get off Calijyt, and she wanted a familiar face. It worked out for both of us."

"And for us," Kerone offered, tearing off a piece of bread. "I guess it's lucky I dragged Zhane to that hay party last fall."

"That's nice of you to say," Ty said, twirling the ice in his glass around.

"It's true," she insisted, swallowing the too-large bite. "We're lucky to have you on the team, and anyone who doesn't know it yet will soon enough."

Her conviction was enough to make him look up. "Think so?"

She nodded emphatically, setting her own glass down. "I do. And I'm never going to finish this sandwich, so do you want to help me or sit there watching until dinner while I try to eat it all?"

He grinned, leaning forward to tear off the far end of the sandwich. "I thought you'd never ask!"

With his help, the sandwich was gone in a matter of minutes. He graciously cleared the table, despite her protests that he did enough of that back at the hangar, and offered her his arm when she went to stand. She took it, amused by the Zhane-like gesture, and they stopped inside the cafe again to thank the servers.

"They're totally in love with you," Ty remarked, as they sauntered down the sidewalk in the early afternoon sunshine.

"Which one?" she demanded, glancing over her shoulder.

"All of them." Ty shot her a conspiratorial look. "You know that smile Andros does sometimes when he thinks no one's looking? You do it all the time, and let me tell you, you had them wrapped around your little finger."

"I did not," she complained, trying to frown and not succeeding. "I have no idea what you're talking about.

"And what are you doing noticing Andros' smile?" she added sternly, when he started to laugh at her expression. "You think we need more trouble then he's already giving us?"

"What were you doing letting Ashley kiss you this morning?" Ty wanted to know, still chuckling. "Did you see the look on Andros' face?"

"Maybe if he wasn't so repressed," she muttered, kicking a piece of gravel out of the way as they walked. "We were just trying to help."

"How did that happen, anyway?" All the humor was gone from Ty's voice now, and when she glanced over at him she found him regarding her seriously. "They were always so close. For all anyone knew, they were one soul in two bodies."

"Were they?" She gazed back at him, sparing as little attention as she could for the sidewalk itself. "I didn't know them then."

"Sorry," Ty said, looking awkwardly ahead. "I forgot."

"It's okay," she assured him. "I wish I had. What were they like, as Rangers?"

He shot a half-smile in her direction. "Well, obviously I didn't know them personally. I wasn't even on the same planet when Zhane got his powers, but we kept up with as much of the Kerovan news as we could."

"I couldn't even do that much," she pointed out. "And I wouldn't have cared if I could. But now..." Her voice dropped, and she looked down self-consciously. "I wish I hadn't missed so much."

"Hey," Ty said, putting his hand over hers. "It's not about how much you missed, you know. It's about how much you got back. I'll tell you what I remember, if you want."

She smiled up at him hopefully. "Would you?"

"That one," he said, startling her. "That's the smile! You flash that at someone and I'm telling you, they'll do anything you want."

Her smile widened, and she nudged him playfully. "So?" she demanded. "Start talking!"

"All right," he promised, tilting his head back as though trying to make the memories come more easily. "Let's see... the first time I saw them together was after Zhane got his morpher. They'd been fighting, and even the reporter didn't know who the Silver Ranger was. Neither of them demorphed, but Andros pulled his helmet off and sort of nodded to Zhane.

"Zhane took his helmet off too," Ty said slowly, reliving that first broadcast they'd seen from their family's home on Calijyt. "I still remember my mom saying that those two kids were all that stood between Dark Spectre and the rest of the colonists. I didn't understand then that all Rangers are kids," he added ruefully. "I was so scared for my friends on Rayven."

She didn't say anything, not contradicting his description of them as kids. She supposed there would come a point in her life when she would look back on today and agree with him. Right now, though, she felt older than most of the "adults" she knew.

"If they ever spent any time apart after that," Ty was saying, "the cameras didn't catch it. They went everywhere together. Every fight, every broadcast or training session or Council meeting, every time the reporters found an excuse to follow them on their days off... they were together, and it wasn't because of what they did.

"My dad was a soldier," Ty continued. His voice was quieter now, and she knew what he meant when he said "was". "He and I came back to help resettle KO-35, and we were here when it blew up in our faces. The civilian transports got out because of Zhane and Andros--but my father paid the same price as Zhane."

"I'm sorry," Kerone murmured.

He nodded once, but didn't offer any other acknowledgement. After a moment, he added, "When Zhane died, some people said he took Andros with him. Other people said Andros had gone mad and joined the side of evil. The first time he went back to Rayven after that, I don't think anyone dared to talk to him. The reporters sure didn't."

"They still don't," Kerone put in when he hesitated.

Ty smiled a little at that. "Would you?" he asked rhetorically. "If you weren't his sister, and a Power Ranger, and the former princess of evil on top of that?"

She let the question go unanswered, as she suspected he had intended. They had reached the end of the sidewalk by now and they slowed as they made their way along the side of the street. "Ready to go back?" she offered, when the silence had lingered long enough.

"Sure," he agreed. His tone was more sober than usual, but he smiled reassuringly when she caught his eye. "Thanks for lunch."

"Thanks for telling me," she responded. She wrapped the magic around them both, feeling him falter as the violet curtain surrounded and slid through them. When the light faded, they were making their slow way up the path to the hangar entrance.

"That's really strange," he told her, not as though he minded. "Just in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't," she said lightly. "But thanks anyway."

There was a smile in his voice as he replied. "My pleasure."

She had to hold up her morpher before the door would open for them, but it waited until they had both passed through before closing. She glanced around as they entered, but no hologram greeted them today. DECA must be busy on the Megaship. She wondered if Zhane had convinced the traffic authorities to clear that orbit for her.

"I'm going to head upstairs," Ty said, pausing by the stairs. "Windows to open, plants to rotate, that sort of thing."

"Don't forget to close your door," she said, smiling a little. "If Zhane finds out you've been opening your windows in this weather, he'll probably barricade you inside."

"Not if I hide his heaters first." Ty winked at her before turning to take the steps two at a time. She smirked after him, certain that Ty was out of his depth when it came to pranking the team's practical joker. If it ever came down to a war between them, no one would be safe.

She paused behind the stairs to check the comm, but Saryn hadn't called back yet. Making her way over to the warmup area behind the zord bay, she mused over the idea of involving DECA in a prank war. She knew Zhane and TJ had done it once, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what had possessed them. Especially on the Megaship, where the AI controlled every aspect of their environment--there was just nothing smart about making someone like that mad.

A low rumble made her glance up at the zords as she made her way through the bay. One violet ear swiveled toward her, and Magic's eyes opened just a slit to follow her progress. She smiled and lifted her hand, waving at the giant cat and feeling an inexplicable surge of pleasure as the rumble came again. Magic was purring for her.

"Be right back," she called, maintaining her course toward the warmup area. She really should check on her zord, but she was getting something to eat first. Lunch was fine, just not really what she was used to. After a magic show like the one last night she wanted snacks, and she wanted them all day long.

What if the zords got involved in a prank war? That was an amusing thought. She considered that as she made her way around the sofa--

And came up short. The warmup area wasn't as deserted as she'd thought, and suddenly she felt bad for calling out to her zord. Not that it seemed to have disturbed the occupants of the sofa: Andros and Zhane were dead to the world, the one sprawled over top of the other and the other definitely not objecting. They looked... oddly comfortable, for two tall boys wrapped around each other on an awfully old piece of furniture.

She considered them for a moment, trying to envision the days Ty had described just a few minutes before. Trying to see them as anything other than who they were now proved to be an exercise in futility. She just didn't see children when she looked at them, no matter how immaturely they acted or how convincingly Ty portrayed the old days.

Maybe that was a good thing? Threading her way between the chairs, she walked as quietly as she could so as not to wake them. Andros was at odds with Zhane over what they had been, what he and Ashley had been, and the way the two conflicted. It had very little to do with what they were or could be now.

It was too bad they couldn't see that more clearly, she thought. But they had their own assumptions and memories that she didn't share. In some ways, that meant she was left out, but in others... well, Ty was right when he said it wasn't about what they had lost. It was about what they had, right now, with each other.

_fin_


	6. Catspaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Renee-Chan and PaperKat have inspired me so much lately, and I don't think they even know it. Thanks to Travler for telling me what "Butterfly" meant to her, and then explaining the story to me. Way to shine, sister mine! BVE owns the Power Rangers.

__

Disclaimer: Renee-Chan and PaperKat have inspired me so much lately, and I don't think they even know it. Thanks to Travler for telling me what "Butterfly" meant to her, and then explaining the story to me. Way to shine, sister mine! BVE owns the Power Rangers.

****

Catspaw  
by Starhawk

He knew where he was. Not that it was hard to guess, with the edge of the sofa digging into his ribs through the cushions and the armrest pressing against his knees. It wasn't the most comfortable sleep he'd gotten in the last few days, but he wouldn't trade it either. Each time he'd woken, roused out of unconsciousness by movement or just general discomfort, he'd been greeted by solid warmth and a steady, reassuring heartbeat.

Zhane was awake. He knew that as soon as he wondered and he lifted his head a little, wondering how the Silver Ranger could stay so still in a position that had to be less comfortable than his own. Drowsy blue eyes opened when he moved, meeting his gaze with a lazy smile that seemed utterly appropriate.

"I miss this," Andros muttered, giving in to gravity and letting his head rest on Zhane's arm again. He heard the words slur when his tongue was too slow to keep up with his thoughts, but he didn't care. "I miss the Megaship, where we could sleep in the observatory whenever we wanted."

Zhane's chest lifted and lowered in a silent sigh. "Me too," he agreed, voice husky with sleep. "I miss you."

He couldn't stand it anymore. Pushing his arms up over his head, he straightened his legs one at a time and tried awkwardly to stretch on the cramped confines of the sofa. He didn't want to get up, but he was already stiff from sleeping there.

Zhane caught his wrist as he went to sit up and he twisted in surprise. He had to brace himself with his other arm against the back of the sofa, but the Silver Ranger didn't look at all disconcerted to have Andros hovering above him. "Wait," he murmured, a question in his tone. "Just a few more minutes."

"You can't be comfortable," Andros protested, a little embarrassed by the request. He didn't move, torn between giving in and pulling away.

"I don't care." Zhane reached up, his fingers whisper-soft on Andros' face. "Please."

Andros swallowed as the longing in that one word reminded him of everything he hadn't been to Zhane lately. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to say please," he said, trying to smile. "After this morning?"

"I was just being stupid," Zhane muttered. "You can kiss me any time you want."

He didn't need any more encouragement than that. Leaning forward, he whispered, "You weren't being stupid." His face a breath away from Zhane's, he added softly, "Please?"

For answer, Zhane lifted his head up off the cushions and captured Andros' mouth with his own. Andros followed as he sank back onto the sofa, losing his balance and succumbing to Zhane's embrace almost immediately. It wasn't a comfortable way to kiss, but like the nap, it didn't seem to matter when he was in Zhane's arms.

Zhane tried to move underneath him and he shifted obligingly, trying to keep his weight from pinning his friend. Zhane only tightened his embrace, making it clear that Andros wasn't going anywhere. Exasperated, he slid his leg over Zhane's and rolled the rest of his way on top of him, pressing close enough that even Zhane couldn't object. If nothing else, at least _he_ would be comfortable.

He felt Zhane tremble as their tongues connected again, and he drew back abruptly. Zhane made a soft sound of protest but made no move to stop him. Staring up at him, his lips parted and breath loud in the silence, the Silver Ranger said nothing as Andros studied him.

"You're not cold," Andros muttered, feeling unbearably foolish as he thought of Zhane's new favorite excuse. "Zhane... Why do you even bother?"

"Because you always fall for it," Zhane said quietly, deliberately misunderstanding. He flashed an echo of his carefree grin up at Andros. "It's so easy with you."

"What, keeping me in the dark?" Andros demanded. He was tempted to move his hands, to brace himself against Zhane's chest instead of the sofa, but he was well aware that he didn't need to do anything to aggravate his position.

"You do that to yourself," Zhane retorted. "I just take advantage of it."

Andros frowned. "It isn't like I noticed and was ignoring it. I really didn't notice--I didn't think. I just didn't _think_," he repeated with a sigh.

"Sure you didn't," Zhane said easily. He slid one hand under Andros' shirt, startling Andros so badly that even when Zhane's entire body tensed he had no idea what the Silver Ranger was about to do.

Then, impossibly, Zhane was sitting up, his free hand tangling in Andros' hair and his mouth pressing against one still open with shock. The kiss was hard and demanding even as Zhane pushed him back, trying to stay upright himself as his hands sent Andros' senses spinning. He couldn't balance, couldn't react, couldn't do anything but allow the heated assault to go on and on.

Zhane released his mouth long enough to whisper, "Ignore this," in his ear. He bit down lightly on Andros' earlobe, making him start, then kissed his temple before drawing away.

Those blue eyes glittered as they met a wide-eyed hazel gaze without reservation. "I don't want you," Zhane said solemnly. "I don't need you. I have never, ever loved you and I never will."

Andros felt his heart seize painfully, icewater flooding his veins. He knew he had stopped breathing, sitting there on Zhane's lap and hearing words that were so far beyond his comprehension that they barely made sense. He could only stare, incapable of movement or speech.

"I wouldn't do anything--anything at _all_\--just to keep you alive and happy." Zhane paused, taking in his expression as his fingers clenched on Andros' shoulders. "Dammit, Andros, don't look at me like that!"

Andros found himself shaking, being shaken by Zhane, and he could only gape at the Silver Ranger. "You always fall for it," Zhane said harshly. "I even said it myself and I still did that--Andros, I'm so sorry, you know that isn't true!"

Zhane shook him again, his gaze as desperate as his tone. "I thought it would be so obvious that I was lying that you'd see why I'm frustrated, but you really don't notice, do you. Andros--"

He received the gentlest ghost of a kiss, Zhane's hands cupping his face even as he pulled away. Still flushed, eyes filled with self-reproach, the Silver Ranger searched his expression urgently. "Andros..."

The truth was gradually beginning to dawn on Andros, and he felt the blood that had drained from his face suffusing his cheeks again as he realized that Zhane had meant the exact opposite of what he'd said. He wanted Andros. He wanted Andros the way his body said he did, and there was no hiding it anymore--not from each other or from anyone else.

Andros opened his mouth to answer and choked on the words. He looked down, trying to maintain some semblance of control, and he found himself staring at Zhane's chest. "You make me feel more than anyone I've ever known," he blurted out, his voice little more than a whisper. "Anger, and jealousy--fear...

"Hope," he added, lifting his gaze at last. Zhane was staring back at him, worry still clouding his eyes. "Love... desire."

It didn't take much effort to press his mouth to Zhane's again, and he wondered distantly if the other had read his mind. Zhane was still clutching his shoulders, which relieved and disappointed him at the same time. It meant he could concentrate on kissing, which was good, but he shifted restlessly at the remembered feel of Zhane's hands on his skin.

Zhane's fingers tightened painfully as the Silver Ranger pushed him back. "That is _so_ not necessary," he hissed, glaring at Andros without conviction.

Andros blinked, surprised by the dark expression. "What?" he asked, breathless and bewildered. "What did I do?"

Zhane just stared at him for a moment, then shoved him none too gently aside. Swinging his legs over the side of the sofa, he dropped his head into his hands with a groan. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," he muttered. "I'm not sure you're making me stronger, Andros."

Andros didn't say anything, aware that somehow their makeout session had gone too far. He probably shouldn't have been where he ended up, but he hadn't meant to be. If Zhane hadn't sat up... they'd been fine before that.

He smiled a little to himself, aware that Zhane might disagree. If he suggested that they stretch out full-length on the sofa again, instead of--

"You'd better not be smiling," Zhane warned, head tilted to one side as he peered up at him. "I could do things to you that you've never even heard of."

Andros' smile faded as he considered that. "How old are you?" he asked abruptly.

"Si--" Zhane broke off, eyes narrowed. "Is this a trick question?" he demanded, lifting his head.

Andros kept his expression as bland as possible. He knew what age Zhane had been about to give, and he couldn't resist. He even thought, in a strange way, that Zhane might appreciate the humor. "Did you know that, in California, it's illegal for me to sleep with you?"

Zhane gaped at him, then turned the look into a glare. "Is this going somewhere?" he asked dangerously.

Andros started to shake his head, but he changed his mind suddenly. "You're not, you know."

"Excuse me?" Zhane didn't look mollified.

"Sixteen," Andros said with a frown. "That's what you were about to say, isn't it?"

Zhane shrugged, looking away. "I was born eighteen years ago," he muttered.

"Yeah," Andros agreed, watching him thoughtfully. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

It was Zhane's turn to frown as he glanced back at Andros. "What are you talking about?"

He was thoroughly distracted now, and Andros smiled inwardly. He might drive Zhane crazy, but he had picked up a few things over the years. "I'm talking about the way you look," he said, gesturing idly at his friend. "You were fifteen when you went into hypersleep, and when you woke up you still looked it.

"Now you don't. I noticed it a few months ago, but it's even more obvious now. You look eighteen... even older, really, but the point is you caught up. I don't know how, or when, but..." He shrugged helplessly.

Zhane seemed to consider that. "Bet DECA would have a field day with that," he said at last. "Three years of teenage angst all crammed into one. No wonder I'm so messed up lately."

"You said it," Andros replied, his tone as neutral as he could make it. "Not me."

He had to grin when Zhane shot an arch look in his direction. "This from the guy who didn't recognize his sister and forgot his boyfriend," he remarked. "Yeah, your opinion means a lot."

His grin disappeared. "I didn't forget you, Zhane."

Zhane shrugged, apparently not willing to fight over it.

"Zhane--" He stopped abruptly, suppressing a flare of anger as he realized what was happening. "You're doing it again."

Zhane gave him a startled look, and Andros wondered if the Silver Ranger was as unaware of his instinctive defenses as Andros was of his own. "You're..." He tried to find the words to explain it. "You're pushing me away. Cutting me off."

Zhane frowned, but Andros refused to give in to doubt. Zhane might know him better than he knew himself, but there were moments when it worked both ways. Not a lot of moments, maybe, but enough.

"You don't really think I forgot you, do you?" he asked quietly.

Zhane opened his mouth, then settled for shaking his head.

Andros inched closer, reaching out to touch his face gently. "I didn't," he insisted. "I still don't know how I survived so long without you. I do know that if you hadn't come back with me to the Megaship after that, I would have stayed on Rayven. I couldn't lose you again, Zhane."

Zhane stared at him, then sighed a little. Not taking his eyes off of Andros, he asked, "Is this a bad time to mention how much hell you've put me through by dying multiple times since I've woken up?"

Surprised, Andros let his hand fall. "I haven't died," he said, frowning.

"I didn't know that," Zhane shot back. "No matter how weird it's been lately, at least I haven't had to worry so much."

He wondered briefly if he should be offended by that, but in truth it wasn't so different from his own feelings. So instead he offered ruefully, "Except for the nightmares?"

"Nightmares?" Zhane echoed, giving every indication of confusion.

Sure he was setting himself up for the punchline, Andros nonetheless prompted, "The reason you haven't been sleeping? The reason DECA's had time to psychoanalyze you without anyone else knowing?"

Zhane just looked at him, and the expression on his face was one of resigned amusement. "Andros, I haven't been having nightmares."

"You--" Andros stopped, remembering Zhane's complaint about not being able to sleep after the ride home from the holoshow. That was all it took. "You were dreaming about..."

"You," Zhane finished. "And not about losing you."

He tried for a glare, but even from the inside he doubted he was pulling it off very well. "Is this another one of those times when the truth doesn't matter?" he demanded, holding onto his indignation in an effort not to be flustered.

"If it mattered," Zhane said quietly, "you would have known."

"That isn't fair!" Andros exclaimed, stung. "I trust you when you say--"

"No, that isn't what I meant," Zhane interrupted, talking over him until Andros subsided. "I would have told you if it mattered, but it didn't. There was nothing you could do about it, and it would only have made things worse."

The terminal chimed, and he glanced over in time to see the Defense Comm logo appear on the screen. Andros sighed, reluctant to end this conversation but well aware that they needed any information Saryn might have. "This isn't over," he told Zhane, pushing himself up off the sofa.

"I'd be disappointed if it was," the Silver Ranger drawled. His carelessness was firmly back in place as he unfolded himself from his own position to follow Andros.

He entered his KOSN authorization automatically, watching the Defense Comm logo vanish and wondering if Zhane really had to stand so close. Saryn's face appeared in place of the logo, and the Red Elisian Ranger nodded in greeting. "Andros," he said neutrally. "Zhane."

"Saryn," Andros replied, smiling a little. "How are things?"

Saryn returned the expression. "I find, somewhat to my surprise, that things are well," he admitted. "And yourselves?"

"We're all right." Andros deliberately didn't look at Zhane. "We had some unexpected visitors last night, though."

"So Kerone said," Saryn agreed, his expression sobering. "I have spoken with both Mirine and Linnse, and I must tell you that you seem to be alone in your experience. There have been velocifighter forays up and down the Border, but nothing you are not already aware of. Each has been met well outside system boundaries and dispatched without casualties. No ground-based incursions have been reported since Calijyt was liberated last year."

"Well, aren't we special," Zhane remarked lightly. "Let me tell you, it's a good feeling to be at the top of the must-conquer list."

"Kerone said that they didn't set off any alarms?" Saryn turned the statement into a question, paying no attention to Zhane.

"No. And we've reviewed data from all of the system sentries and orbital satellites. There's nothing, no indication that they even passed RS-42 to get here."

"Did DECA detect nothing?" Saryn inquired.

"The Megaship's scanners weren't turned on the planet," Andros said with a grimace. "We didn't think it was necessary, so she had them trained on deep space for some research project she's doing. DECA didn't know anything was wrong until the hangar alarms went off, and by then Ashley and Kerone were already fighting."

"I trust they are unharmed," Saryn offered, not as though he expected anything different.

"They're fine," Andros agreed, then thought better of it. "Kerone was a little shaken up, but everyone seems better this morning."

Saryn frowned. "It seems unlikely that Kerone would be distressed by such an attack, no matter the circumstances."

"It wasn't the attack," Andros said carefully. "Her magic got a little bit... out of control last night. She says it's happened before, with you."

Saryn's expression cleared, though a flicker of sympathy lingered in his eyes. "Yes," he said simply. "She is all right now, though."

Andros nodded. Saryn apparently wasn't going to volunteer any information, but it had been worth a try. He wondered if the other would contact Kerone privately later. If nothing else, his comment about the magic probably meant there would be one more person looking out for her, and that could only be a good thing.

"I apologize for my reticence," Saryn said, when the silence grew. "It is something she asked me not to speak of."

"Sure," Andros said quickly. "I understand. Since she mentioned you, I thought maybe you'd want to know."

Saryn inclined his head. "Thank you," he said gravely. "I appreciate your consideration for your sister. And yes," he added, almost as an afterthought. "I would wish to know."

"How's Cassie?" Zhane asked, out of nowhere. "She around?"

Andros knew exactly how close Zhane was standing, and he elbowed the Silver Ranger in the ribs without worrying about Saryn noticing. To his relief, though, Saryn only smiled. "She is not," he answered, acknowledging Zhane for the first time. "I am certain that she will be sorry to have missed you when she returns, however."

"Well, tell her hi for us," Zhane said idly. "I tried to call her the other day, but she's a hard woman to get a hold of lately."

"She is very busy," Saryn agreed. "More busy, perhaps, than she should be right now, but that is not an argument I am likely to win in the foreseeable future."

"Any word on the twins?" Andros asked, a little hesitantly. He knew JT had been concerned for their future after the dimensional shifting had threatened not only their lives but Cassie's as well.

"As far as anyone can tell, they are both healthy and growing normally." An odd look crossed Saryn's face, and he added, "If there are some minor... aberrations in their genetic makeup, it does not seem be adversely affecting their development."

"That's what you get for living on the Border," Zhane said cheerfully. "It's always been weird out here."

"You would know," Andros commented, but again, Saryn only smiled.

"Agreed," he said, though it was hard to tell which of them he was agreeing with. "In any event, I will pass your greetings on to Cassie. I am sure she will be gratified to know that you are concerned."

"Thanks for talking to Linnse, too," Andros put in. "We sent our data to the Frontier Defense, but it's good to know we haven't missed anything important."

"The Defense does not always disseminate information as quickly as it could," Saryn acknowledged. "I will remain alert for word of similar situations elsewhere."

"Thanks," Andros repeated. "I hope it was an isolated incident."

"As do I," Saryn agreed, even as Zhane snorted in disbelief. "Good night."

Andros waited until the screen went dark to elbow Zhane again, and this time Zhane caught both his arms and tightened his grip until Andros couldn't move. "That isn't very nice," he remarked, his tone even. "You know as well as I do that quantrons don't just wander past system sentries by accident."

"I didn't say it was likely," Andros said, still facing the comm screen. "I was just being polite. He did go out of his way for us, you know."

"He's our friend," Zhane reminded him. "He's supposed to go out of his way. And it's not like talking to his own sister is really above and beyond, so take it easy with the physical abuse."

"Are you going to let me go or not?" Andros demanded, trying to shrug out of Zhane's grip. "I'm sorry, all right? I didn't know you were so sensitive."

The hold on his arms relaxed, and the next thing he knew his hair was being lifted away from his shoulders and Zhane's breath was warm on his skin. He tilted his head instinctively as Zhane kissed his neck, leaning back as Zhane's arms went around him. It was so easy, so natural that he didn't even have to think about it, yet it had taken him months to be this comfortable around Ashley.

__

You had months

, a voice in his mind whispered. _You had years before the evacuation._ He felt Zhane's tongue on his ear, and a gentle breath across the damp skin made him shiver. Zhane had always been physical--especially with him--but he had a newfound sensuality that Andros wasn't used to. It seemed to manifest in everything he did, from kissing to just walking across a room... or maybe it was only that Andros noticed more.

A clatter from the kitchen area made Andros jump, and Zhane released him reluctantly. He turned to see Ashley, with her back to them, separating one of the plates from the stack he had made earlier. He exchanged guilty glances with Zhane, wondering how much she had seen. Zhane shrugged ruefully, lifting his head to call over to her.

"Hey, Ash!" Sauntering in her direction, Zhane kept his tone light and noncommittal. "You just wake up?"

"I heard the comm," she explained over her shoulder. She sounded perfectly normal, but she waited until he was right behind her to turn around. "Was that Saryn?"

"Yeah." Zhane leaned back against the sink, making himself comfortable while she looked around for something to eat. "Being his usual helpful self."

Ashley laughed. "Honestly, Zhane, what do you have against Saryn? I'm sure he told you everything he knew."

"I don't have anything against him," Zhane protested, glancing over at Andros as he made his way toward them. "He has something against me! The first look I got from him was one of undiluted hatred!"

"Possibly because you were kissing his girlfriend at the time," Andros interjected.

"Yeah, on the back of her hand," Zhane scoffed. "Please. Just because he's jealous to the point of being neurotic doesn't mean we shouldn't be able to get along just fine. I mean, look at me and you!"

"You also told the entire Astro team who he was," Andros continued, ignoring that last remark. "Then you accused him of having something to do with his teammates' deaths. What has he done to you, again? Aside from not killing you when he had the chance?"

"Ouch," Zhane said with a wince. "All right, I concede the point. Satisfied?"

Andros raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Suspicious," he corrected. Folding his arms, he rested his elbows on the back of the armchair and eyed Zhane. "Since when do you concede?"

Zhane shrugged, but didn't answer.

"Maybe he's turning over a new leaf," Ashley put in, an apple in her hand as she turned around again. "Don't knock it."

"You needed a plate for that?" Zhane asked, giving the dishes behind her a pointed look.

"I was going to slice it," she informed him. "I changed my mind."

"Obviously it's not a less confrontational leaf," Andros remarked dryly.

"All right, look." Zhane folded his arms and slouched further down against the sink. His tone was caught somewhere between defensive and exasperated. "I was thinking about kissing you, totally missed what you said, and didn't want to admit it because Ash was listening. Are we all happy now?"

There was a moment of silence, and Andros studied the floor as he tried not to meet Ashley's gaze. Finally, though, the quiet stretched thin and when he looked up he found both of them looking at him. "What?" he demanded.

Zhane transferred his gaze to Ashley, and she shrugged slightly. "Fair enough," she said with a small smile. "That would distract me, too."

Zhane shifted uncomfortably, and she added, "Yes, I saw you kiss him after you signed off with Saryn. It was... kind of weird, but it looked--right. You guys just... do whatever, okay? Don't worry about me."

Andros didn't know what to say to that, but Zhane, as usual, jumped right back in. "Do you worry about us?" he asked seriously.

Ashley glanced from one to the other, an uncertain look on her face. "What do you mean?

"If I told you to stop, would you?" he continued, apparently taking her confusion for assent. "I know I can't help it, and I don't think either of you can either. I worry about you whether it's any of my business or not."

"About how we feel?" Andros wanted to know. He wasn't sure what Zhane meant either. "Or what we're doing?"

Zhane's mouth quirked in acknowledgement. "Both," he admitted quietly. "I meant about how you feel, but... yeah. I worry about what you're doing, too. I try not to, because I trust you and everything, but sometimes--"

He stopped, bracing his hands against the sink behind him and making an obvious effort to stand up straighter. "I need you guys," Zhane mumbled. "At least before I was in hypersleep I knew people. Now everyone's moved on or changed and I feel like the only friends I have are Rangers. So what am I supposed to do if I don't know what's going on with you?"

"Hey," Ashley said softly. She set her apple down and edged closer, laying a tentative hand on Zhane's shoulder. "You're not the only one who feels alone. I moved away from everyone I knew, too, and there are days when I feel like my whole world starts and stops at the door to the hangar bay."

Zhane glanced sideways, smiling at her, and Andros suddenly felt left out. He tried to shove the feeling aside, but as he did it occurred to him that this was exactly what they were talking about. When they felt left out... who else did they have to turn to? At least on the Megaship there had always been someone else around to talk to. Or if there wasn't, Ashley at least had friends on Earth. But here--

"Hey, who's down there?" Ty's voice called, from somewhere up above. "Someone in the kitchen?"

"Yeah!" Zhane turned his head to shout up to the catwalk, then caught Ashley's hand before she could withdraw it and pulled her closer. His arm around her waist, he gave her a half-hug that made her smile back.

"Me too!" she called, putting her arm around Zhane and hugging back. "And Andros!"

"Are we taking the cats out tonight?" Ty wanted to know. "Cause I'm starving, and if we have plans I want to know now!"

There were more footsteps on the catwalk, obvious now that he was listening for them, and Kerone's voice drifted down to them as well. "What's going on? Who's down there?"

"Everyone," Andros heard Ty answer. "I'm trying to find out when we can eat. You hungry?"

"Yes," Kerone replied, surprising Andros. Then her voice became clearer, either because she was trying to project or because she was leaning over the railing. "Can we eat before anything else? Are we supposed to meet anyone important tonight?"

Andros shook his head when Ashley gave him a questioning look, and she called back to Kerone, "Andros says no, and I vote for eating now too. I'm hungry!"

"So am I," Zhane put in. "The cats won't mind." He looked out at the zord bay and added loudly, "Right, Zip?"

There was no answer, but Ashley giggled. "I can't believe you named your zord 'Zip'," she told him.

"We could go into the city," Andros said, studying the way the floor glinted under the bright lights of the warmup area.

There was a pause, and then Zhane demanded, "What did you just say?"

"Hey, guys, Andros has a good idea!" Ashley called, not waiting for him to repeat himself. "Want to go out to eat?"

"Yes!" Ty answered emphatically, and they heard Kerone laugh. "Shut up," he said, apparently addressing her. "You don't care what you eat."

"I do," Zhane said eagerly. "Let's go crash some small place where they won't know what to do with us."

"We could wander through the streets first," Ashley suggested with a giggle. "We can cause a scene by arguing over where to eat!"

Andros smiled, glad they were so excited. The whole team rarely went anywhere together outside of official meetings or appearances, but now that he thought about it, the Astro team had done things like that all the time. Maybe that was part of what had made them so close.

***

"It's too cold to eat outside," Zhane informed Ty, tugging his hood down pointedly. "Inside or nothing."

"I second that," Ashley agreed fervently. "It's freezing out here!"

She might be siding with him, but he couldn't help giving her a baleful look. "That's because you're not wearing anything," he muttered. "Haven't you ever heard of dressing for the weather?"

"I am dressed for the weather," she informed him. "Inside!"

"What about over there?" Astrea suggested, pointing across the street. "They have seafood, and Ashley's eaten there before. Right?" she added, nudging the other girl.

"Right," Ashley agreed, following her gaze. "They have good food."

"Guys." Andros stopped so suddenly that Zhane almost bumped into him. He was looking down the street at a sign Zhane could barely make out, but he heard Ashley laugh suddenly.

"Oh, we have to go there!" She had already grabbed Astrea's hand and was dragging her down the sidewalk toward the indistinguishable sign. Reluctantly, Zhane pushed his hood back and squinted after them.

"Catspaw Cafe?" Ty sounded just as amused. "Ever been there before?"

"No," Andros admitted. He didn't sound defensive, which Zhane supposed was progress. "It was just the name that caught my attention."

"Good enough for me," Ty said cheerfully, and Zhane shot a sideways look at him. The Black Ranger strolled on ahead, and Zhane fell into step beside Andros as they followed.

"We never finished that conversation," Andros said quietly.

Zhane shook his head, keeping his voice just as quiet. "Not much else to say, I guess."

"I think there is," Andros countered. There was a pause, then the hint of a smile in his voice. "I'm just not sure what it is."

Zhane let out a breath of amusement. "Yeah."

Then they had caught up to the girls, who were arguing good-naturedly with Ty over the menu board outside the cafe. Zhane snuck a look around them, found nothing wrong with the food, and pinched the collar of his jacket shut while he waited for them to make a decision. Supposedly spring was coming, but he hadn't seen any sign of it yet.

"It has vegetarian food and it doesn't say you can't go in barefoot," Ashley was saying. "What else do you want?"

"Any place will let me go in barefoot," Ty argued. "I'm a Ranger."

And less self-conscious about it than he had been at first, Zhane noted with amusement. There had been a time when Ty wouldn't even mention being a Ranger unless someone asked him directly. Now he was beginning to understand that no one cared what you had done before you were handed a morpher--just that you had one.

"But it has a pawprint over the door!" Astrea exclaimed. She definitely became less rational in direct proportion to the amount of time she spent with Ashley. It made him grin when Ashley agreed, as though the appeal of the sign was a perfectly valid way of choosing a restaurant.

"Well, if it has a _pawprint_," Ty teased, rolling his eyes. "Then I guess it's okay."

"Good!" Ashley headed deliberately for the door, as though it was all decided. Astrea was right beside her, hands clasped between them as they slipped, single file, through the front door.

With a small smile, Ty followed without further protest.

"He's learned the first rule of any Ranger team," Zhane remarked, catching the door and holding it for Andros. "Never argue with the girls."

"I heard that," Ty said over his shoulder, and Zhane grinned as he stepped into the cafe behind Andros.

"Doesn't matter," he answered, looking around. The foyer was small, with multicolored tiles leading out into the dining area. They seemed to be intended to funnel people toward the back, where the tiles ran up against a counter and spread out to both sides. "As long as you know it's true."

"Oh, I know it," Ty said ruefully. They were moving in the girls' wake now, following the colored path between tables and plants. The place wasn't even half full, and their entrance had drawn more than just mild interest.

"Smile," he whispered to Andros, and the Red Ranger frowned at him.

"I'm off duty," he muttered back. "I don't have to smile if I don't want to."

He caught Andros' arm and made him stop before he'd even thought about what he was going to do. But it was such an odd way of sulking, purely Andros to justify it by saying he didn't _want_ to be happy just now, thank you very much... He couldn't resist.

He pressed his mouth to Andros', grinning at the Red Ranger's swift flush of embarrassment as he pushed Zhane away. It was worth Andros' stony silence to have done that in a public place. It was even more worth it when he felt fingers fumbling for his, Andros squeezing his hand awkwardly even as he refused to meet Zhane's eye.

"You get to pick the table," Astrea remarked as they clustered around the counter. "We're ordering for you."

"She really is turning into Ashley," Zhane muttered to Andros, easily loud enough for her to overhear.

Astrea narrowed her eyes at him. "Be nice to me or you'll get meatballs," she informed him.

"Let's go get a table," he suggested, as though he thought had just occurred to him. "Far away. By the windows."

"We can't sit in front of the windows," Ty pointed out, apparently as subject to the girls' banishment as they were. "They're for people who come in alone to people-watch."

"We can sit near them, though." Zhane was surprised when Andros didn't let go of his hand as they made their way back to the front of the cafe, but he didn't complain. He knew everyone who hadn't looked up when they first entered was looking now.

"Why do you want to sit near the windows, again?" Ty wanted to know. "It's getting dark out; we won't be able to see anything soon."

"Don't care," Zhane answered, pointing to one of the corner tables. There was no one in the single seats at the window near it now, though he was willing to bet there would be soon. "It's the principle of the thing."

They took over the small table, which only had four chairs, and Ty leaned over to snag a chair from one of the nearby empties. "They probably charge for extra chairs," he joked, barely getting the sentence out before a girl with a notepad appeared next to their table.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, sounding nervous and a little eager at the same time. "We're a full-service establishment, and we serve lunch and dinner all day long."

"I think our friends are ordering for us," Zhane said, flashing a smile at her. "Could we have something to drink while we're waiting?"

"Of course," she gushed, smiling back at him and then quickly sharing the expression with the rest of the table. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have some water, please." Zhane glanced over at Ty, and the Black Ranger lifted his gaze to the girl with the notepad.

"Do you have juice?" he asked. When she launched into a list of juices, he smiled and interrupted, asking for the first one with a grateful look that couldn't be mistaken for rude.

She turned her attention to Andros at last, taking in his frozen expression and folded arms with some trepidation. "And you, sir?"

"Just water," Andros muttered. Zhane kicked him under the table, and he added reluctantly, "Thank you."

"Could you bring two waters for our friends, too?" Zhane said quickly, and she nodded.

Tucking the stylus behind her ear, she gave them a bright smile and promised, "I'll be right back with your drinks." Taking her electronic notepad with her, she turned and had to sidestep Ashley and Astrea on her way back to the counter.

"Who's that?" Ashley asked, sliding into the extra chair at the end of the table. Astrea sat down next to Ty, on her other side, giving her napkin and silverware a cursory inspection.

"She didn't introduce herself," Zhane admitted, embarrassed to realize he hadn't thought to ask. "We'll have to catch her when she comes back."

"Maybe she'll bring our food," Astrea said, taking Ty's fork.

"Hey," he protested. "You have your own silverware!"

"I know." She took Ashley's fork too, then reached across the table for Zhane's. "Andros, give me your fork."

Zhane looked over at him in time to see him raise his eyebrow at his sister. "Why?"

"Because," she said, taking it from him before he could protest. "I want it."

"Andros, is there a reason you look like this is the worst thing you've ever done?" Ashley asked, point-blank. "It was your suggestion."

"It's not the worst thing I've ever done." He moved the rest of his silverware out of Astrea's reach, eyeing her arrangement warily. She was setting each of their forks in a circle, handles on the inside and prongs on the outside, like the spokes of a wheel.

"Not exactly a ringing endorsement," Ty observed, leaning back in his chair.

Andros just shrugged, clearly not in any mood to elaborate. But Ashley was right, it had been his suggestion. Zhane studied him, trying to decide how much of it was just him _seeming_ upset compared to the rest of them, who were arguably more cheerful than they'd been in days, and how much was him actually being upset.

"He doesn't like people watching him," Astrea remarked, putting her finger at the center of her fork wheel. Violet tendrils licked out across the table, curling between the forks and vanishing like flames at the end where they tapered off.

"Wow," Ashley said, watching with unconcealed admiration. "That's cool!"

Astrea lifted her hand and curled her fingers together, drawing the violet light up off the table after them. It drew inward, toward her hand, then climbed into her palm when she turned her hand over. The light coalesced suddenly, forming a familiar butterfly shape that flitted up toward Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley laughed as the butterfly settled on her shoulder and then dissolved into thin air. "The other one is still glowing in my room," she told Astrea, looking down at her shoulder as though it might reform at any time.

"Did I hear that right?" Ty demanded, putting his elbows on the table as he leaned forward again. "You're the leader of the Rangers and you don't like people watching you?"

Andros lifted his gaze, an unmistakably challenging expression on his face. "So?"

"Just asking," Ty said quickly. The corners of his mouth twitched, but he managed to keep a straight face. "That's got to make press conferences harder."

"You have no idea," Zhane put in wryly. Andros glared at him, and he cleared his throat. "Although he hides it well."

"I'll say," Ty agreed. "I've seen him on the newsnets, and he looks totally calm. Kind of superior, actually; like he's only talking to the reporters because he's such a nice guy, not because he has to."

"Andros is good at public speaking," Ashley commented. "Just because he doesn't like it doesn't mean he can't do it."

"It runs in the family," Astrea said innocently. She was redistributing their forks, apparently bored with their mosaic patterns now. "You don't get to be the princess of evil without some kind of hereditary advantage."

"Does that make Andros the prince of good?" Ashley wanted to know.

Zhane couldn't help laughing, and he saw Ty sputter helplessly. Even Andros' dark expression lightened a little, his eyes smiling even when the rest of his face didn't. Just in time, the girl with the notepad returned with their drinks on a tray, and they were all spared having to answer Ashley's question.

"I have a juice for you," she said, lifting her chin in Ty's direction as she handed the glass to Ashley. Ashley set it on the table and slid it toward Ty obediently. "And four waters," the girl added, handing one to Ashley and another to Zhane.

They both passed the glasses on, and when Ashley went to take the second water she said politely, "Did you already tell us your name?"

"Oh, no," the girl exclaimed, looking torn between surprise and embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I'm Kesra," she added, settling for an apologetic smile.

"I'm Ashley," Ashley answered, smiling back. "Thanks for the water!"

"Nice to meet you, Ashley." The redhaired girl looked flustered but pleased, and Zhane knew there was no way she hadn't recognized Ashley. Still, an example was an example, and if he was going to kick Andros for not saying "thank you" he ought to follow Ashley's habit of introducing herself.

"I'm Zhane," he offered, flashing her a smile of his own. He'd never get Andros to go along with it, so he added, "This is Andros," before catching Ty's eye.

"I'm Ty," the Black Ranger said, lifting one hand in a half-wave.

"Kerone," Astrea said, looking up from her most recent silverware pattern. This one involved only her own utensils, arrayed around her glass in an overlapping triangle.

Kesra's eyes were wide, and she bobbed her head as soon as she realized they were actually waiting for her to answer. "We're honored to have you here," she said quickly, almost tripping over the words as she rested the empty tray against her hip. "Your food will be ready in just a few minutes."

She spun away before anyone could answer, and Ashley called, "Thank you!" after her retreating figure.

"See," Andros grumbled, drumming his fingers on the table. "That's exactly what I don't like."

"Andros, give her a break." Zhane reached out and stilled his fingers without thinking. "She just had five Power Rangers walk into a place she's probably worked at for all of three months, and one of them looks like he'd rather have teeth pulled than have anything to do with her."

"Maybe if we went out more often, people wouldn't be so surprised," Ty offered.

Andros gave him the Look, and only then did Zhane realize he'd gotten away without it. Andros hadn't pulled his hand away yet, either. "I wouldn't mind testing that," Zhane admitted with a grin.

"Plus we could stop begging Ty for dinner every single night," Ashley said impishly.

"It would be good for Andros' social skills," Astrea remarked, still playing with her silverware.

All Andros said was, "It's a thought," but Zhane exchanged knowing glances with Ashley. She winked at him, and he knew this wouldn't be the last time that Andros allowed himself to be dragged out in public.

_fin_


	7. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tigger named Carlos' dolphin, and Adri changed the twins. "Sometimes it's just your time, there ain't no reason and there ain't no rhyme" I like the Monks of New Skete and Hunter from Ninja Storm. BVE owns the Power Rangers.

__

Disclaimer: Tigger named Carlos' dolphin, and Adri changed the twins. "Sometimes it's just your time, there ain't no reason and there ain't no rhyme" I like the Monks of New Skete and Hunter from Ninja Storm. BVE owns the Power Rangers.

****

Four  
by Starhawk

It was raining. Ashley pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders, trying not to think about anything. One thing she could say for electronic readers: it was much easier to hold them one-handed than it was an actual book. She tucked her unoccupied hand under the edge of the blanket to keep it warm and rested her head against the back of her giant beanbag chair.

It wasn't really a beanbag chair, in the sense that no one here called it that. She and Kerone had finally gone shopping, giving up on the boys ever being ready to participate in such an event, and they had ended up with honest-to-goodness furniture. Not that Zhane's grandparents hadn't helped them out considerably at first, but a couple's castoffs couldn't furnish the living arrangements for five people.

So now she had a big, moldable, beanbag-like chair, and the perfect place to snuggle when she wanted to ignore the rest of the world for a while. The only problem was that the rest of the world wasn't letting her ignore it. First, the rain had started, evoking a round of complaints from the zords. Then her heater had inexplicably shut off, and she just didn't feel like doing anything about it.

Now, when she was finally comfortable and determined not to venture out of her room for anything, there was a knock on the door. Ashley sighed, wondering if whoever was out there would believe she had fallen asleep. Or left. Maybe she wasn't in her room at all.

The knock came again. This time she lowered her reader and eyed the door with exasperation. After a few seconds of internal debate, she called reluctantly, "Come in."

Zhane poked his head around the doorframe, and she mustered a small smile. "Hey," she greeted him, setting the reader in her lap and hiding her other hand under the blanket. "What's up?"

"It's cold in here," he complained, not bothering to answer. "Did you turn off your heater on purpose?"

She shook her head wordlessly. She didn't feel like explaining, and he didn't seem to expect her to. He just crouched down by the heater and rebooted it, making a face when it took a moment to warm up again. "These things are so slow," he grumbled.

Turning to brace himself against her bed, he slid to the floor next to the heater and regarded her curiously. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged, not really in the mood to talk. "Reading."

For some reason, that made him grin. "That's what I always say, too. Want to go do something?"

She really didn't, but before she could tell him so the shriek of their newly installed alert system cut through the quiet. She clapped her hands over her ears, wishing for one brief second that she could just curl up under the blanket and wait until the noise went away. Even as the thought crossed her mind, though, Ranger instinct pushed her to her feet and she chased Zhane out onto the catwalk.

"Whose idea was it to make it so loud?" Zhane shouted over the sound, and she rolled her eyes as she joined him at the railing. The first makeshift alarms had been routed through the comm screens and relied on DECA to make sure they knew what was going on. The new one was a separate, generalized warning system designed to wake the soundest sleeper--probably throughout Keyota.

The alert system was abruptly silenced, and Ashley saw a sparkle of violet dissipating from the nearest siren. "Thanks, Kerone," she called, taking her hands away from her ears.

"No problem," Andros' sister answered, her voice echoing up from the middle of the zord bay. A moment later she emerged, pushing a short, blue-clad figure ahead of her. "We seem to have an intruder."

As she caught sight of the intruder's face, she knew her first reaction had been right. Alert be damned, she should have just pulled the blanket up over her head and stayed where she was. There was only one way Justin could have appeared without any kind of warning inside the hangar bay.

"JT?" Zhane was hanging over the railing, peering down at the two of them with a strange expression. She had no idea what made him think this was JT rather than Justin, but he must have been right because the figure in blue nodded.

"You can talk," Kerone said warily.

"Thanks," JT responded. "I think. You take your intruder alerts very seriously."

"Don't you?" Kerone retorted. She didn't sound amused.

JT shrugged. "Point."

"What are you doing here?" Zhane wanted to know. He must have ranked JT low on the "threat" scale, for he was already starting down the stairs. Ashley debated teleporting, just on principle, but in the end she followed his example.

"I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I said I was testing your response time," JT offered, a hint of Justin's old humor showing through.

"It's only funny if it's not true," Zhane warned, not taking his eyes off the stairs. He was suddenly in a bad mood, Ashley thought. She wondered if he was taking over Andros' role in the Red Ranger's absence.

"You're almost as bad as we are." JT didn't look intimidated in the slightest. "And we have a reason for not having a sense of humor."

The war in JT's dimension was certainly an excuse, but they seemed to have their own brand of humor nonetheless. It was sometimes dark and deadpan, but it was there and most of the time it was surprisingly normal. She supposed Rangers in any dimension did whatever they could to keep some normalcy in their lives.

"We have no way of knowing you're who you say you are," Kerone informed him. "So either give us some proof or get to the point."

"The point is that I'm here at all." JT's face was devoid of expression now. "And if I got in here just like that, you have bigger problems than who I really am."

"If you're going somewhere with that," Zhane said, jumping down the last few steps and striding across the bay, "you can start any time now."

"Had any unannounced visitors lately?" JT asked, halting Zhane's advance with a seemingly casual question. "Bad guys showing up where they shouldn't be? Quantrons slipping past sensor nets?"

Ashley caught up with Zhane and they exchanged glances. "Yeah," Zhane said slowly. "What do you know about that?"

"I know what made you switch places with our Rangers when Justin and I first started the ID experiments," JT told him. "It wasn't just the fact that you were counterparts. It was Dimitria. Or your proximity to Dimitria's Rangers, in your case."

Ashley frowned, catching Kerone's confused gaze and shaking her head in return. "What are you talking about?"

"Interdimensional beings use landmarks, road signs to find their way through the dimensions," JT explained. "Some of them they know instinctively, some they're so familiar with that they can find them with their eyes closed. But most of the time they need a way to figure out where they are and where they're going, sometimes very quickly."

"Which has to do with us how?" Kerone interrupted.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you, actually." JT considered her for a moment. "You didn't know Dimitria... at least, as far as I know?"

"No," she agreed, not looking any more enlightened.

He nodded. "You're all right then. But Dimitria obviously considered the Turbo Rangers 'hers'. She often used them to find her way back to this dimension, as she did in ours before the war."

"How?" Ashley had a sinking suspicion that it wasn't going to be something as simple as just looking around for them and then popping in.

"By tagging the Power you held at the time. That's why Cassie couldn't stop the switch by giving away her astromorpher."

"But we don't hold the Turbo Power anymore," Ashley protested.

JT looked surprised. "Did you give it away?"

"It was destroyed," she said, looking to Zhane for support. He just shrugged. "We lost it when Divatox blew up the Power Chamber."

JT gave her an odd look. "Who told you that?"

Before she could answer he continued, "Justin got his powers back. What makes you think the rest of you can't? The Power source is still viable."

"And what does this have to do with you appearing in the middle of the hangar?" Kerone insisted. When they looked at her, she tossed her head. "Just because he looks like JT doesn't mean he is JT. He hasn't even said anything useful, let alone explained how he got here."

"Obviously, I traveled interdimensionally." JT rolled his eyes in such a Justin-like fashion that Ashley had to hide a smile. "I thought you'd have already figured out why I'm here by now."

"To bring back bad memories?" Zhane suggested dryly.

JT didn't smile. "Dark Spectre is an interdimensional being," he told them. "And you guys are homing beacons."

***

Water splashed in his face and he threw himself out of the way, tumbling back into the world of murky silence as he lost his grip on the fin that had hauled him to the surface. With a powerful kick he shot back toward the source of the splash, keeping his head just under the film that separated water from air. He could see the place where it lightened and his hand shot up, breaking the surface and grabbing Aura's ankle.

The light vanished as she lost her concentration and crashed through the waves in a swirl of air bubbles and long shadowy hair. Before she could retaliate he felt the familiar fin under his hand again and his fingers closed on it without question. The dolphin sped away faster than he could swim, keeping him just out of Aura's reach and as she pushed him up out of the depths once more.

Aura popped out of the water a short distance a way, face tilted back so that her hair slid away across her shoulders as she emerged. "Conspiracy," she declared, voice bouncing off the waves toward him. "You would never escape on your own!"

"That's why she helps me!" Carlos shouted back. "She feels sorry for me, being pitted against your superior strength and maneuverability!"

"She should feel sorry for me, having to deal with your devious and underhanded tactics!" Aura retorted. Her hands glowed as she lifted them out of the water and braced them on the surface. With practiced ease, she boosted herself up and let the glow of rehydration completely envelop her as she settled on the surface.

It wasn't part of their game to admit it, but the way she pretended he didn't *need* the advantage--that he was somehow cheating by letting Tori help him--made him feel more comfortable on Aquitar than anything else could have. He was lucky, too, not to be the first. Billy had all sorts of random but useful advice, and Aquitar's own open door policy ensured that many species before theirs had found ways to adapt to a hydrocentric biosphere.

Aura's communicator went off a fraction of a second before his, probably due to the cell phone linkup Billy had modified his to accommodate. He saw her tilt her head, but she didn't open her eyes or let the glow fade. He lifted his own communicator and acknowledged before it could go off again.

"It's Billy," the voice answered, and he grinned. Speak of the devil. "I've got someone here asking for you."

"For both of us?" Carlos found that highly unlikely. There weren't a lot of people on Aquitar that would be trying to contact him, and even fewer that would be doing it in person.

"Just you, actually," was the unexpected reply. "John, from Eltare?"

The Earth name sounded so incongruous when associated with the galaxies-distant planet that it took him a moment to place the name. Several of their Robot Rangers had adopted new names in an effort to establish their own identities, and "John" had originally been TJ's mechanical counterpart. Carlos' had vanished after an argument with Zordon that no one seemed particularly willing to talk about.

"Right," he said at last. "John. What, is he out to see the universe or something?"

"He says he has a message from Justin," Billy answered. "He'd prefer to deliver it face to face."

Of course. He sighed, patting Tori's side absently as she twisted her head to nose the air in question. His only consolation was that it was still Friday afternoon, and he could spend the whole weekend here if he wanted. "We'll be there in a few minutes," he told his communicator.

"Acknowledged."

He dropped his other hand to Tori's back, letting her buoy him up and smiling at her curious look. "I just have this feeling it's bad news," he told her. "We don't hear from Justin much since he left Earth, but when we do, it's usually something we wish we didn't have to know about."

She dipped her head this time, a dolphin mimic of the Aquitian greeting.

"He's a Ranger," Carlos explained. "He used to be one of Earth's Rangers. We were on the same team for a while, but he stayed behind when we... joined another team. Then he left Earth, and he's been doing all sorts of experiments with interdimensional travel on Eltare."

Tori shook her head sharply, and he rolled his eyes in agreement. "Yeah, it's crazy. He has these Robot Rangers helping him--they were built to be just like us. Like me and the members of our old team, the one Justin was on. And then there are the Psycho Rangers, who were magically created to steal other people's identities, and who did they pick? Us. They're good now, and they're helping him too, but basically whenever any of them gets involved in one of his experiments, we end up right in the middle with them."

The dolphin made a complicated movement that he couldn't interpret.

"She says she thought one of you was enough," Aura informed him, the glow fading from around her as she slid into the water again. "And I agree with her."

"She didn't say that!" Carlos protested, seeing Tori make an abortive rolling motion that was clearly disagreement. "Besides, I don't have a Psycho Ranger, thanks to you, and my Robot Ranger took off. So I don't know what you're complaining about."

"I'm complaining about the fact that this does not seem to exempt you from whatever new crisis Justin has created." Aura swam to his side without any visible effort, pressing her cheek to Tori's bottlenose in greeting. "I assume John is not here for a social visit."

"How come sometimes you can hear when you do that and sometimes you can't?" Carlos demanded. "I can't figure out when I'm safe talking and when I'm not!"

"You are never safe from me," she replied, grey eyes gleaming under the cloudy sky. She captured one of his hands and he slid his fingers through hers instinctively. She smiled, reaching up to lift his breather from around his neck. "Shall we go?"

He sighed, patting the dolphin once more. "Thanks, Tori," he said, sliding a little lower in the water as he let go of her support. He let Aura put the breather in his mouth, but he released her hand to motion, _I wanted to spend the afternoon with you._

She extended her thumb and little finger, gesturing between them with a smile. _Me too._

Tori, not so willing to be dismissed, slid back under his free hand. He glanced over at her surprise, and the way her nose circled was clearly an impatient gesture. _Let's go!_

He caught hold of her fin without hesitation, letting her draw him back under the water. He saw Aura neatly invert herself, arrowing after them with an ease that could only come from living most of one's life underwater. Billy had tried to explain to him why Aquitians didn't need buoyancy compensators, despite having almost the same density as humans, but he had yet to follow the explanation.

Tori left them right outside the waterlock, and as the water drained out of the tiny room Carlos gestured to Aura. _How does she know when I'm here?_

There's a pod that watches the Ranger Dome, she answered. _I think they tell her._

He dropped his breather, taking a deep breath in the cramped quarters of the waterlock. The door cycled open at last, and he motioned for her to go first. They made their way out into the corridor and took the lift up to the control room: she speculating aloud over Justin's message, and he wondering if John had already been to Earth.

The first thing he noticed when the door slid open was that John was wearing grey. The second thing was that Billy and Cestria were both with him, and Cestria wasn't in uniform. Neither was Billy, actually, but Billy's clothes were slightly less flamboyant. Since when did Cetaci let on-duty Rangers wear whatever they wanted?

"Hi," John said, interrupting his train of thought. "Sorry to take you away from whatever you were doing, but this is kind of important."

"It always is," Carlos agreed with a sigh. "What's going on?"

"Well, for one thing, Jay and Justin have stabilized their access to ID space." John must have seen and correctly interpreted his expression, because he added, "They can send people anywhere in the Local Group interdimensionally. That's how I got here, in fact."

"Without the inconvenience of switching places with your dimensional counterparts, I assume," Aura interjected.

John grinned at her. "I think 'inconvenience' is a mild term for it, but yes, without that."

"Good," Aura said smoothly. "I have no desire to experience that again."

"Hey!" Carlos glared at her. "Who was doing the experiencing again? Don't try to convince me I was any worse than you were."

"Perhaps you both suffered for not having met the other," Cestria offered. When they both turned to look at her, she smiled a little. "Or perhaps not."

"So we don't have to worry about being switched again, is that the message we're supposed to get?" Carlos asked pointedly.

"Well, not exactly," John admitted. "Yes, that's true, but no, that's not what I came here to tell you."

Carlos raised an eyebrow, and John grinned suddenly. "Man, I miss you. It's been a long time since our Carlos has been around."

"For which you should count yourself lucky," Aura put in, filling a silence that Carlos wasn't sure what to do with.

"I have my own fan club," Carlos told John, deadpan. "You should sign up."

John just shook his head, giving Aura a little more attention than Carlos would have liked. "I can see that," he said at last, still grinning as he looked back at Carlos. "Anyway, Jay discovered something while they were looking for a way to map the dimensions, and it involves you and Dimitria."

"Me and Dimitria?" Carlos repeated, giving John an arch look.

"All of the Turbo Rangers and Dimitria," John amended. "Jay and Justin were talking to Zordon about how interdimensional beings find their way, and it turns out that they basically use whatever landmarks they're most familiar with.

"Unfortunately, in Dimitria's case, that was the Power that her Rangers were using. It was strong enough to be detectable outside the dimension itself, and it was anchored through the five of you. So basically she used you guys to find her way back to your dimension whenever she left."

"I'm guessing this is bad," Carlos remarked, when John paused.

"Yeah," John said seriously. "For a couple of reasons. One, any interdimensional being can use the 'signs' that another establishes. Two... Dark Spectre is an interdimensional being."

"Was," Carlos corrected uneasily. He glanced around at the others and was reassured to see them in varying states of confusion. Even Billy didn't look like he knew where John was going with this.

"Is," John said firmly. "When you blew up Dark Spectre's flagship, you didn't destroy him. You just destroyed his conduit to this dimension."

"Are you saying he can come back?" Aura demanded.

"No." Billy was shaking his head before she'd finished asking the question. "He can't spontaneously generate a new conduit. He's cut off from this dimension forever."

"He is," John agreed. "His influence isn't. He's still alive in JT's dimension, and he's gotten so powerful that he can start affecting things in this one again. He can't physically manifest here, but he can communicate with soldiers in this dimension and he can move them around if he has reference points."

Billy got it first. "The Turbo Rangers."

"Yeah," John said grimly. "The Turbo Rangers."

***

He slid a full glass across the counter and retrieved the last one, holding it under the tap until it was in danger of overflowing. The ice clinked against the sides as he lifted it to his mouth, taking a huge gulp of water and then putting the glass back under the faucet to top it off. There were advantages to being the one in charge of drinks.

"Karen!" Max did a good impression of outrage, especially when he wasn't. "What have I told you about the responsibilities implicit in the serving of food!"

"Um..." Karen did a much less convincing impression of shame. "That you should take advantage of them as often as possible?"

"You take advantage of an error," Max informed her. "You live up to a responsibility."

"Yeah?" Karen's grin was evident in her voice. "What's your point?"

"She's going to tell you that putting her in charge of the food was your mistake," TJ put in, lifting his glass out of the sink and turning around. "Even I can see that one coming."

"I had hoped that my trust in her would set her on the path to responsibility," Max replied, giving every evidence of disappointment. "Clearly that was, as you say, my mistake."

"Complain, complain, complain," Karen teased, picking another shrimp out of the rice she had dumped into a casserole dish. She popped it into her mouth without any attempt at subtlety. "Better get a plate before I eat it all."

"Tess!" TJ called, leaning over the counter to peer into the living room. "Food's ready!"

He could just see her around the corner, star and moon fleece socks waving idly in the air as she sprawled on the floor with her textbook. "Be right there," she answered distractedly.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago," Karen reminded her, helping herself to the rice before Max could say anything. "Whatever you're reading can't possibly be that interesting."

"It's interesting enough that the professor's testing us on it on Monday," Tessa retorted. She hadn't moved from her place on the floor.

"You have an exam on Valentine's Day?" Karen just shook her head, handing the spoon to TJ before grabbing her glass and moving down the counter. "That's pretty harsh."

TJ chuckled. "You always say that," he pointed out, heaping fried rice onto his own plate and reaching over Karen's arm to snag a couple of chicken fingers. "You think it's unfair no matter what day it's on."

"I do seem to recall you complaining about a test that fell on your cat's birthday," Max said thoughtfully, picking up a pair of chopsticks. "Are there any days you _would_ consider a test acceptable?"

"No." Karen didn't even have to think about it. "Exams are a waste of time. If you know the stuff you then shouldn't have to prove it, and if you don't know it, what do you need the reminder for?"

"There's an obvious flaw in your reasoning, my dear." Max followed along behind them, using his chopsticks where they had used spoons or their fingers.

"And I'm sure you're going to tell me what it is," Karen agreed. "Tessa! Max is hogging all the tofu, so unless you're planning to fight him for it--"

That elicited a laugh from the direction of the living room, and the sound of a book slamming shut. "I'm coming already," Tessa said, coming around the corner to join them at the kitchen counter. "Did you steal my plate?"

TJ offered her his and she pretended to inspect it. Taking one of the mushrooms from his rice, she smiled at him as she put it in her mouth. "Thanks," she said lightly, accepting the empty plate he handed her.

"Students don't value learning for its own sake," Max was telling Karen. "They learn only because it's expected of them. They wouldn't bother if they didn't have anything to show for it at the end of the year."

"Oh, that's not true," Karen chided. "Plenty of people learn just because they want to know!"

"Says the undeclared liberal arts major," TJ put in.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I said 'plenty of people'," she reminded him. "Not me."

"Feeling cynical about the teaching profession tonight, Max?" Tessa asked, taking a spoon to the tofu and sprouts.

"It's Friday," he told her. "I'm allowed to be cynical on Friday."

There was the sound of footsteps outside, and TJ caught Max's eye. The other looked puzzled too, clearly not expecting anyone. TJ put his plate down even before the knock came and he headed for the front door.

Peering out the front window, he was startled to see Cassie standing there. "Hey!" He threw the door open and stepped out, laughing as he went to hug her. "What are you doing here!"

She hugged him back, a little awkwardly, and only then did it occur to him that she was huggable again. Hands on her shoulders, he took a step back to study her. "Are you all right?" he asked, delight turning to concern as he tried to remember how close to term she had been. "What happened?"

"I'm not Cassie," she said, flashing him an oddly indulgent smile. "And she's fine, as far as I know. Still due sometime next month. I'm Sandy."

He blinked, not letting go of her shoulders. "Sandy... hey," he repeated, and he had to grin at her amused expression. "That's--weird, but you probably think the same thing about me. Come on in."

The others had gathered around the door by now, and of all of them, Max looked the most confused. "Sandy?" he repeated, studying her curiously. "Have we met?"

"Sandy's a Robot Ranger," TJ explained, keeping one hand on her shoulder as they stepped inside. "Sandy, this is my uncle, Max, and you've met Tessa and Karen."

"Hi," she said, nodding to them and then transferring her smile to Max. "It's nice to meet you, Max. John's told me a lot about you."

Max raised an eyebrow, looking from her to TJ and back again. "John?"

"My... friend," Sandy answered. TJ glanced at her sideways, wondering if he had imagined her hesitation. "He's a Robot Ranger too. He has some of TJ's old memories."

"Some?" TJ echoed, squeezing her shoulder. "Are you guys getting forgetful in your old age?"

"Just making some memories of our own," she said lightly. Though she didn't look upset, he knew when to back off. She had the same expression that Cassie wore when he'd said something so stupid that she didn't want to embarrass him by pointing it out.

"Well, Sandy," Max said with a beatific smile, "It's nice to meet you too. Will you join us for dinner?"

"Actually," she admitted, "I just came to deliver a message."

"You came a long way for a message," TJ pointed out, reaching past her to push the door shut. "Come on out to the kitchen, and maybe we can change your mind."

She smiled, but she allowed him to lead her out back. "Chinese food," she said, looking a little surprised as they gathered around the counter. "I..." She caught TJ's inquiring expression and she looked a little embarrassed. "John made it sound like Max wouldn't be caught dead ordering out."

"It's been a long week," Max huffed, handing her an empty plate. "I am entitled to my moments of weakness, just as everyone else is. Chopsticks or fork?"

"Chopsticks," Sandy said promptly, putting herself back in Max's good graces with that single word. "Thanks."

"Something to drink?" TJ suggested. "Water's the main thing on the menu tonight, but we could probably find a soda or something if you're homesick."

He regretted the word the moment he said it, but it was too late to take it back. Sandy hesitated, flashing a smile when she saw him wince. "It's all right. Water is fine, thank you."

"So what brings you all the way from Eltare?" Tessa asked, as TJ went to the cupboard for another glass. "I hope it's not one of those 'the galaxy is about to be invaded' messages."

"No," Sandy said with a laugh. "We're spared that, at least for now. This is more of an, 'oh by the way, don't go near the Border' message."

TJ frowned as the ice maker ran briefly, glancing at her as he turned back to the sink. "The Border? Why not?"

"Look at that," Karen commented, not seeming to take Sandy's warning seriously. "She's going for the tofu too. I really don't know how you guys can eat that stuff."

"You're not a fan of tofu?" Sandy asked in all innocence.

"Let's just say that if you were anyone else, I'd be offended that you put me and 'tofu' in the same sentence." Karen lingered by the end of the counter, waiting for Sandy and Max to finish filling their plates before heading into the living room. Tessa was already munching absently on a piece of broccoli.

"The Border," TJ reminded them. He handed Sandy a glass of icewater before gathering up his own food and drink. "Why shouldn't we be going out there?"

"Dark Spectre is organizing new quantron armies," Sandy answered. She was serving herself rice--with chopsticks--as easily as Max had, and without any of the concern she ought to have shown for such an announcement.

"Don't you love being a Ranger?" Karen asked, apparently directing the question at Tessa. "'Hey there. The Monarch of Evil is trying to kill you. Pass the tofu.'"

"I've been standing up all day," Max declared. "My dinner will be conducted in a civilized fashion that involves actually being seated while it's consumed. You're welcome to join me in the living room or not, depending on how much you think it will matter to this Dark Spectre."

So they all ended up in the living room, Karen and Tessa on the couch while Sandy settled herself carefully on the futon. Max took the chair by the porch door, and TJ slid onto one of the stools by the counter. He waited until Max's mouth was full to turn an expectant gaze on Sandy again.

She caught his eye immediately. "Dark Spectre has been launching quantron raids against the Border, but you probably know that already. What I came to tell you is that you, TJ, and Carlos too, shouldn't plan any visits out that way in the near future."

"Wait," Karen interrupted. "You lost me already. Since when is Dark Spectre alive?"

"He was never dead," Sandy told her. "He was just cut off from our dimension. Unfortunately, he's become so powerful in JT's dimension that he's starting to extend his influence again."

"He wasn't dead?" Tessa repeated incredulously. "Who survives having their ship blow up around them?"

"An interdimensional being with a built-in escape route," Sandy answered. "He can't manifest his physical form in this dimension anymore. But if he can perceive this dimension from another one, he can still affect things here."

"How can he see anything in this dimension if he's not in it?" TJ wanted to know. "That doesn't make any sense."

"He can't see things that are only of this dimension," Sandy agreed. "But there are plenty of things here that aren't. Other interdimensional beings, Jay and Justin's interdimensional portals... you and Carlos."

"Stop," TJ said, even though she already had. He pointed his fork at her. "Why me and Carlos? You said that before and didn't explain it. How come Dark Spectre can see us? We're not interdimensional."

"No," Sandy admitted. "But Dimitria tagged you, back when you were Turbo Rangers. She wanted to make sure she could always find you, and that you could always contact her if you needed to, no matter where she was.

"Jay and Justin call them 'road signs'," she added, as though that might help. "She altered the Power you held just enough that she could distinguish it from the Turbo Power in any other dimension. It made you safer, then, because it meant that she could keep an eye on you from anywhere. But now that she's gone, it just means that you're visible to any interdimensional being that happens to look for you."

"Wait," TJ repeated, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Dimitria's gone?"

Sandy paused, glancing around at the others before her gaze came to rest on him again. "I thought you knew."

He shook his head mutely.

"She was cast out of our dimension during the occupation of Eltare," Sandy said, her voice quieting. "She tried to protect Zordon, and Dark Spectre used his power to strike her down. She barely managed to escape in time."

There was a moment of silence, which Max finally broke. "So what you're saying," he said, chopsticks poised in midair, "is that even incredibly powerful people are helpless against this guy, and he basically has a map showing him where the former Turbo Rangers are at all times."

Sandy smiled a little at his summary. "Among other things," she allowed. "We're pretty sure he can't send quantrons this deep into League space yet. For one thing, he's using his own energy to move troops through ID space, and that's not easy. For another... well, if he could do it, you probably would have seen them by now."

"He's using ID space?" Tessa echoed. "Even Justin couldn't do that!"

"Couldn't," Sandy agreed. "He and Jay can do it now, though. That's how I got here."

"Right," TJ said, the unasked question now answered. "This was a test, then?"

Sandy hesitated, and he got the same impression she'd given him earlier: she wasn't pausing because he'd caught her out, she was only trying to find a polite way to voice the truth. "Yes," she said at last. "But not of ID travel.

"This was a test of the 'road signs'," she told them. "Justin sent JT, Jay, John, and I out to warn the former Turbo Rangers. If he could open an interdimensional portal straight to you on the first try, so could anyone else."

***

Sparkles of predawn light caught at the fountain's highest reaches, illuminating a droplet here or there as the streams of water danced in the dimness. Even at night, when Elisia's temperature plummeted to half the killing heat of noon, the air was so dry that the fountain had to be surrounded by a hydro containment field. There were fountains like it throughout the town, celebrations of life in the midst of an environment too harsh to flaunt such a luxury.

She watched the cascade of water from the cool refuge of the promenade, knowing it would be shut down by the time everyone was up for breakfast. There was a sandstorm sweeping across the desert from the west, and wind would begin to buffet the town by midmorning. They would be confined to the indoors by afternoon, and fragile water sources like the fountain were protected well in advance.

Cassie shifted a little, trying to sit up straighter without losing the support of the chair that Raine had loaned her. The "pregnancy chair", as the Green Ranger called it. She claimed there were times when no amount of cushions and pillows could make a woman comfortable. That was certainly true, but the straight-backed chair only helped for short periods of time.

__

"Take anything you can get,"

Raine had advised. _"Whatever you do, don't try to be brave or respectable. You're pregnant with twins, and you're entitled to anything that makes you feel even the slightest bit better."_

She hadn't gotten more than a few hours of sleep the night before. She couldn't get comfortable, and at least being up and moving around distracted her. She had already done her stretches for the morning, but she was tempted to repeat them now just so she would have something else to think about.

It was too much work. She'd have to wait until she either caught her breath or decided that the discomfort of sitting still outweighed the effort of moving. She wished she hadn't left her reader inside.

__

"I'd always heard that you can tell when you're pregnant,"

Jenna had said once. _"That it's a feeling better than anything in the world."_

"Ask me about it later," Cassie murmured under her breath. "Like in twenty years."

She couldn't help smiling a little, as she imagined Jenna's reaction. If it was possible, she had no doubt that the former Pink Ranger would do exactly that. _"Your twenty years are up," _she would say, appearing out of nowhere and probably scaring Cassie half to death. _"So what was it like being pregnant?"_

"It was long and tiring and uncomfortable," she told her imagination. "Never have twins."

There was a whisper of movement from the doorway, and she turned her head a little. "Who are you talking to?" Saryn asked quietly.

She sighed, unwilling to let him see how glad she was that he was up. "Jenna," she admitted. "Just remembering something she said to me."

"What did she say?" he wanted to know, stopping in front of her and holding out his hand. She let him help her to her feet, closing her eyes in relief when he motioned for her to turn around.

"She--" Cassie caught her breath when he laid his hand on her lower back. Warmth spread through her skin and into her tired muscles. She felt a tingle replace the ache in her back, and then even that faded as he trailed his fingers up her spine.

"Thank you," she breathed, leaning back into his embrace as he slid his arms around her. His hands settled over her rounded stomach, and she covered them with her own. "I feel like I'm carrying around a lead weight sometimes."

"How is your ankle?" he whispered, kissing her ear gently.

"Better," she said with a sigh. She had twisted it the day before, tripping over the base of the counter, of all things. Saryn had taken care of that, too, but sometimes she felt like such a basket case.

"You're beautiful," Saryn murmured, lifting one hand to brush her hair away from her face. "You don't know how proud I am to be your husband, and the father of your children."

She let out her breath in amusement, closing her eyes again. "You don't know how lucky I am to have an empathic husband," she whispered. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he replied, and his suggestive tone made her giggle.

"Only you could make that sound dirty," she murmured, turning in his arms to face him. It was a more difficult proposition than it had once been, but he didn't tease her about her weight. He knew, instinctively, how insecure it made her feel.

"Perhaps it is only you that heard it," he offered innocently. "I meant nothing more than what I said."

"Mm-hmm," she agreed, leaning close enough to kiss. "That explains it..."

His support was warm and comforting, and she reveled in the feeling of contentment he brought with him. Even kissing took most of her breath, though, and after a moment he held her closer and just rested his head against hers. "Tired?" he whispered.

"A little." She smiled into his shoulder and added, "Hungry."

His voice held an answering smile as he replied, "That can be remedied."

He kept his arm around her shoulders as she pulled away, turning back toward the door. They were just inside when he stiffened, and she looked up in surprise. She felt his other hand clamp down on her shoulder as he spun, holding her in place, and the distinctive hum of a weapon powering up.

A glance over her shoulder revealed nothing more threatening than one of her old teamates, albeit not one she had expected to see here and now. She removed Saryn's hand gently as she turned around, careful to stay a little behind him. He took his self-assigned job as her protector more seriously than usual lately.

"How did you get in here?" Saryn demanded.

"ID travel," Justin said brightly. "Didn't mean to startle you. Pretty neat, huh?"

"There are protocols we follow with regard to compound admission." Saryn's reply was stern. "How were you able bypass them?"

"I mentioned the interdimensional travel, right?" Justin hadn't moved, and his stillness was the only indication that he was less confident than he sounded. Cassie didn't blame him. Saryn had occasionally been known to shoot first.

"Prove that you are who you say you are," Saryn told him, "and I will put more faith in your explanation."

Justin sighed, but he pulled up his shirt to reveal an electronic panel instead of skin. "Satisfied?"

"That proves you are a robot." Saryn didn't lower his weapon. "Not that you are Jay."

"O-kay..." Justin's robot counterpart looked to Cassie for help.

"Bulk and Skull were trying to teach us something the first time you came to Earth," she offered. "Do you remember?"

He brightened. "Sure! They gave you and Ashley tennis lessons. That was pretty funny."

Saryn glanced at her, and she nodded. He lowered his weapon reluctantly, making it clear what he thought of the situation. She stepped around him, sliding her arm through his and smiling at Jay. "Sorry," she apologized. "KO-35's had some guests that weren't so friendly. Come on in."

"Yeah, I heard about KO-35," Jay agreed, stepping through the doorway. "That's part of the reason I'm here, actually."

"What do you know of that?" Saryn asked warily.

"Do you want something to drink?" Cassie offered. "Come in, sit down. We were about to have breakfast... want to join us?"

"No thanks," Jay said, bouncing up on his toes. "Just wanted to let you know what's going on. Dark Spectre sent those quantrons to KO-35, you know."

"No," Saryn said darkly. "We did not know."

Jay shrugged. "Not many people do yet. He's gathered a huge base of operations in JT's dimension and he wants to expand its influence into ours. We're not sure, but we think he may have developed his own prototype for ID technology."

"You're not sure?" Saryn repeated. He didn't look impressed.

"Either that, or he's found a way to coordinate with someone in this dimension that has massive teleportal capabilities." Jay actually shrugged, clearly not intimidated. "It's possible, but not very likely. For one thing, we should know about someone like that already, and for another, they wouldn't have any real reason to help Dark Spectre."

"Help him do what?" Cassie asked. "What do you think he's trying to do, exactly?"

"I think he's trying to use technology to do what he can't," Jay said bluntly. "You guys threw him out of our dimension, and I think he's trying to find a way back."

"That makes no strategic sense." Saryn eyed Jay skeptically, almost as though he thought the Robot Ranger was trying to manufacture trouble. "He already has as much power as he could want, and his monarchy is actively at war. Why engage on another front?"

"Since when is any amount of power enough for Dark Spectre?" Jay demanded. "The forces of evil are always at war, and they're always looking for more than they have.

"I don't know why this dimension, specifically," he admitted. "But we do have a history. Maybe it's a matter of pride for him, or maybe it has something to do with our experiments with JT.

"Probably not," Jay added quickly, seeing Saryn's expression, "but at least we _can_ communicate with JT and try to work together in this. We've gotten our own ID portal up and running, and we've isolated some of the reference points that Dark Spectre is using in this dimension."

Cassie shifted her weight from one foot to the other, wishing she could sit down. This was going to be one of those conversations that could go on for a long time. Maybe Saryn and Jay could fight it out while she went to find some food...

"Which are?" Saryn pressed impatiently. He was probably just as hungry, now that she thought of it. Too bad Jay didn't have a "pause" button.

"The Turbo team, for one." Jay looked straight at her. "Dimitria turned your Power into an interdimensional homing beacon. Dark Spectre can see it as well as she could, and he's using Ashley's to invade KO-35."

"The Turbo Power was destroyed," she protested, then remembered Justin. "Or... we thought it was."

"It wasn't," Jay said easily. "But it's harder to access without a key."

"How do we disable this 'homing beacon'?" Saryn demanded.

"We don't know," Jay admitted. "We were doing pretty well just to find it. The good news is that Dark Spectre doesn't seem to be able to send soldiers this deep into League space yet, so you're probably safe."

"For now," Cassie put in, frowning. "We need to talk to the others."

"By comm," Saryn remarked, as though it was a given.

She sighed, lifting her gaze to his. He knew perfectly well what she meant. "Saryn..."

"It's time for breakfast," he interrupted, not letting her finish. To Jay he added, "Join us or not, as you will, but I have other concerns."

Cassie shot Jay an apologetic look as Saryn turned away, but the Robot Ranger just shrugged. He must have considered his message delivered because all he said was, "Catch you later, then." Giving her a wink, he turned and strolled back through the door.

_fin_


	8. Relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Travler explained the point of the series, Adri told me what the quantrons are after, and Kat named Ty's lover. All Star 33, take two aspirin and call me in the morning. BVE owns the Power Rangers.

__

Disclaimer: Travler explained the point of the series, Adri told me what the quantrons are after, and Kat named Ty's lover. All Star 33, take two aspirin and call me in the morning. BVE owns the Power Rangers.

****

Relations  
by Starhawk

"You'll have to discuss that with Commander Marsie," Andros answered. "Our involvement with the Planetary Defense is subject to her authority and at her discretion."

"But isn't it true that you lead a fighter wing of which Commander Marsie is a part?" the reporter persisted. "Does the commander defer to you in battle?"

"The PD's command structure is not something I'm going to discuss," Andros told her point blank. "Commander Marsie and I recognize the necessity for a unified defense force, and because of that the Rangers are participating in PD training sims. Both the fighter wings and the Rangers are prepared to function interdependently or autonomously in a battle situation."

"Where was the fighter wing when the Ranger compound came under attack last week?" someone else wanted to know. "There have been several more incidents like that one, but the fighter wings have yet to respond. Why is that?"

"They haven't responded because it's not the job of the Planetary Defense to protect the zord hangar," Andros said, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. "There are five Rangers living in it, and if we can't handle a few quantrons then I don't know what good you think we'll be in battle."

The ripple of amusement from the crowd almost disguised the sound of a door opening at the back of the room, but the murmur grew louder as people who had shot a casual glance in that direction turned to look again. Andros had seen Zhane the moment he entered, and luckily he didn't have to wait for the Silver Ranger to make his way forward to find out what was going on. The press conference wasn't supposed to end for several more minutes.

__

Problem?

The silent question slipped easily past those packing the crowded room, and Zhane's serious expression was answer enough.__

Yeah. JT's back, and he thinks he knows where the quantrons are coming from.

"That's it for today," Andros told the room without hesitation. "Thank you all for your cooperation, and I'll see you at the next conference."

He headed for the back of the room without another word, ignoring the mostly well-meaning inquiries directed at the both of them. He tried not to show how grateful he was for the interruption, even if it did mean more bad news. Zhane's hand on his shoulder as they escaped out into the hallway was the most welcome support he'd had all day.

"We should get a PR agent," Zhane muttered, just quietly enough for him to hear. He didn't let go of Andros' shoulder. "I think you get more tense every time you do one of those things."

"Where's JT?" Andros kept his voice just as quiet. "Do the others know?"

"Hey!" Zhane stepped away from him abruptly, confronting a passerby with a strangely angry tone. Andros looked on in confusion as Zhane held out his hand. "I want that camera," the Silver Ranger told the woman. "No pictures outside of the conference room; you know that."

"I--I'm sorry," the woman stammered, glancing back and forth between them. Now that Andros was looking for it, he could see the media badge on her sleeve. "I'll delete it. This is my only camera!"

"Too bad for you," Zhane informed her. "Give me your badge, too, and I'll have it sent back to you."

"But I'll be kicked out of the building!" she protested, looking to Andros uncertainly.

"Maybe next time you won't try to take pictures of off-duty Rangers," Zhane countered. "Hand them over."

"Zhane," Andros interrupted, but the Silver Ranger didn't even look at him.

"Stay out of it, Andros. This isn't Earth, and I'm not going to let it turn into Earth. Camera and badge," he told the woman. "Or I'll get your security clearance revoked."

She handed them over without further complaint, and Zhane gestured for her to precede them down the hall. "We'll escort you out," he said, his expression curiously neutral. "So you don't have any trouble with security."

She gave him a wry look for that comment, but she did as she was told. Zhane glanced down at her badge as they emerged from the building, and Andros wondered if he would really keep it. Zhane was going to ruin his image as the media's darling if he kept this up.

"Kristet?" the Silver Ranger asked, lifting his head to study the woman again.

"Kristet Sinai," she corrected. "Just married."

"Well, Kristet Sinai," Zhane said, his good humor apparently restored, "it was nice to meet you." He pocketed the badge and nodded to her pleasantly. "I'll make sure you get these back. Enjoy your suddenly free day."

From the look of surprise on her face, Andros guessed that she hadn't expected Zhane to follow through on his threat either. He couldn't help smiling as Zhane slung an arm over his shoulder and steered him away, nonchalant as though nothing had happened. They walked the rest of the way to his hover in silence, but when Zhane pressed his palm to the driver's side door, he had to say something.

"She's going to miss that camera, you know," Andros remarked, eyeing him curiously. He had almost forgotten what Zhane had come to tell him by now.

"Sure she is," Zhane said dryly, settling into the hover and waiting for Andros to join him. "You didn't really fall for that, did you? 'Oh, this is my _only_ camera... I'd be _so_ lost without it!' Like she would have used her only camera to do something illegal."

"So you're cynical now, too?" Andros frowned as the hover broke out of the parking grid, and it occurred to him to wonder where they were going. Somehow, this seemed more important. "When did that happen?"

"Just because I don't want people taking pictures everywhere we go doesn't mean I'm cynical," Zhane retorted, not looking at him. "I'd like to be able to go _somewhere_ with my friends without seeing it on the news the next day."

Andros let out a breath of amusement. "You love seeing yourself on the news," he reminded Zhane. "I'm the one that--"

He stopped. Zhane didn't say anything, keeping his eyes straight ahead. It was obvious in retrospect, but it was harder to put into words. "Are you... protecting me?"

Zhane laughed aloud, startling him. "Like you've ever in your life let someone else protect you!" He still didn't take his eyes off of the traffic, though, and Andros just watched him.

Zhane finally glanced in his direction. Catching Andros' eye, he looked away again with a muttered, "Someone has to."

Andros felt the corners of his mouth quirk. "Don't get carried away," he warned, but he couldn't deny the comfortable feeling of warmth Zhane's actions had instilled in him. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Back to the hangar," Zhane answered quickly. He seemed relieved that the questioning was over. "JT left some files, technical stuff that Ashley and Astrea are going over, and Cassie and Saryn called to say they're on their way in."

"JT's gone already?" He supposed that wasn't such a surprise; the other Blue Turbo Ranger often complained that their dimension interfered with his ability to get anything done. "Why are Cassie and Saryn coming? Did JT contact them, too?"

"Yes; because Cassie's bored; and no, Jay did." Zhane had an uncanny ability to remember multiple questions in order and tended to show it off at the most annoying times. Before Andros could press for more details, though, he elaborated of his own accord.

"JT was only here long enough to prove he could be," Zhane explained. "He and Justin think the former Turbo Rangers are some kind of interdimensional homing beacons that the Dark Spectre in his dimension is using to direct our Mystery Quantrons. I guess their old mentor--Dimitria?--was an interdimensional being, and she marked her Rangers somehow.

"The Robot Rangers went to tell the other Turbos, and when Cassie heard about it she decided it was a good excuse to drive Saryn crazy by insisting on traveling. So she's coming here, and of course Saryn is coming with her--just our luck," Zhane added as an aside.

Andros was quiet, thinking back over the recent quantron attacks. It wasn't obvious until one was looking for it, but they did seem to center around Ashley. They hadn't yet occurred anywhere on KO-35 but the hangar bay or the surrounding hills, and when quantrons did appear Ashley and Kerone were always the first to engage them.

"I'm just kidding," Zhane offered, shooting him a sideways look. "What are you thinking?"

Andros frowned, considering the idea more objectively. "It doesn't make any sense," he said abruptly. "Why would Dark Spectre send quantrons after the former Turbo Rangers? They never fought him, they don't have anything he wants--they're not even together, so it's not like he can mount some kind of coordinated attack."

Zhane shrugged. "Since when has something a villain done made sense? Just be glad Ash agreed to let Astrea be her bodyguard. Like she wasn't already."

Andros looked over at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You know." Zhane waved a hand dismissively. "The way Astrea's made it her personal mission lately to keep Ashley happy. Safe, smiling... whatever Ash wants, Astrea makes sure she gets it. You can't tell me you haven't noticed."

"What does..." Andros faltered, just short of asking what it was Ashley wanted that she wasn't getting. "She does?"

"Yeah." Zhane smirked at the oncoming traffic. "Ty thought they were sleeping together."

Andros' eyes widened. "What?!"

Zhane chuckled, shaking his head. "I should have known you'd say that," he mused. "Is there anything else I can tell you about our teammates? You do know Ty was married, right?"

Andros folded his arms defensively. "Very funny," he muttered.

"I'm not kidding, Andros." Zhane glanced over at him again. "He's twenty-five. He and Ryse were together for three years before Ryse died fighting the occupation on Eltare. Ty was there too--you never wondered how he got so good with a stunner?"

Andros stared at him. Fighting ability didn't surprise him in anyone from the colony, to be honest. KO-35's history was short and brutal, and he'd just assumed Ty had learned to fire a weapon out of necessity. "He was on Eltare?" he blurted out. "When?"

"During its liberation," Zhane said soberly. "When the Border worlds rallied and the Frontier Defense went in to retake Eltare, he and Ryse were with the Calijyt fighters."

"Calijyt?" Andros repeated, a little alarmed by how much he didn't know. He'd always assumed Ty was a Kerovan refugee, like most of the others on Rayven. Now he wasn't even sure Ty had been on Rayven.

"Family home," Zhane explained. "Ryse was from Calijyt. Ty fought his way back, but after Eltare... He says it's not where he belongs anymore. When Tevi asked him to come back to KO-35, I guess he didn't feel like he was leaving much behind."

Andros was silent, trying to remember whether Ty had ever said anything in his presence that even hinted at that kind of past. Ty was certainly an adequate hand-to-hand fighter, but the Power tended to provide enough in the way of "instinct" that his ability wasn't unusual. He was surprisingly good with firearms, especially his stunner, but again... Andros had assumed he was from KO-35. A lot of colonists could shoot.

"Don't... say anything to him, okay?" Zhane sounded a little uncomfortable. "He told me that stuff because I asked, but I'm pretty sure he didn't want everyone to know. Don't tell him I told you."

"I won't," Andros said absently, trying to make the information fit into a cohesive picture that he could label "Ty". It was harder than it should have been, especially given his earlier assumptions, but he didn't miss the worried look Zhane gave him.

"Really," he promised, setting his thoughts aside for the moment. "Thanks for telling me." He knew it was selfish, but he couldn't help being secretly pleased that his trust still meant more to Zhane than Ty's.

Zhane shrugged. He didn't look as worried, though, and that was something. "Someday you're going to have to say more to him than just 'hey' and 'later', you know."

"It's not like I never talk to him," Andros protested. "We just don't have long, heart-to-heart conversations, that's all."

"Andros, you didn't know he was _married_. That's not like not knowing when he lost his first tooth or what made him become a geneticist or something."

Andros hesitated, torn between shame and laughter. "Ty's a geneticist?" he asked tentatively.

"Dammit, Andros!" Luckily, Zhane seemed to be wavering on the edge of laughter too. "What _do_ you know about him?"

"I know he has good taste in lovers," Andros answered without thinking.

Zhane didn't say anything for a long moment, but finally he threw a sideways glance in Andros' direction. "Is it still about me?" he asked bluntly. "Or is it just that you have this history now, and it's easier to ignore each other than to get over it?"

Andros didn't return his look. "It's still about you," he said, watching the buildings change as they headed past the Keyota limits.

"Then how do I fix it?" Zhane demanded. "Do I stop seeing him? Do I start seeing you? Tell me what to do here, because you haven't really given me anything to go on."

"I didn't mean it was your fault," Andros said, startled. "I just--"

"Tell me what to do," Zhane interrupted.

Andros swallowed. "Go out with me."

"Done." Zhane didn't even look at him. "Tonight?"

"Sure." The response was automatic; he wasn't even sure what had just happened. Had Zhane asked him out? Had he asked Zhane out? Were they dating, now? "I didn't mean to say it was your fault, Zhane."

"Then what did you mean?" Zhane countered. "What do you see when you look at Ty? I don't understand why he upsets you when no one else does!"

"Competition," Andros said softly. "I see competition when I look at Ty."

"I know that." Zhane sounded exasperated. "But I don't understand why! You have me, Andros, and you've never had to compete for me. So what are you so worried about?"

Andros was quiet for a moment, hoping Zhane wasn't just saying that out of habit. "I always took that for granted," he admitted quietly. "That we were... us. But then Ty came along, and we weren't anymore.

"Wait," he added, when Zhane opened his mouth. "Just... wait."

He forced his mind to follow that train of thought, tried to find the words for it. "We hadn't been--for a long time, I guess." He blinked, stumbling over the idea he was trying to express where he least expected it. "Ty's Ashley.

"It was like you left me for Ty," he added slowly. He stared at the console in front of him, not daring to look up. "And I did the same thing with Ashley but I didn't realize it. When you were with Ty I suddenly had this feeling that I had done something terrible and I didn't--"

He swallowed hard to keep his voice from breaking. "I don't know what to do about it," he finished unsteadily.

"Okay." Zhane paused, but he hadn't let the silence linger and for that Andros was grateful. "Okay," he repeated, more quietly.

There was another pause, and this time he continued. "I don't feel about Ty the way you feel about Ashley," he said at last. "That's... special. Different. I don't know."

"Yeah," Andros agreed softly. "So were we."

"'Were'?" Zhane's voice was expressionless.

"Are?" he suggested hesitantly.

"Still love you." Zhane's words were flippant, but he had no doubt the sentiment was sincere. "Wouldn't mind beating you up every now and then, but that's nothing new."

"Ditto," Andros said with a small smile that faded as soon as he recognized the response as Ashley's.

"When I died," Zhane said, not seeming to notice, "the last thing I wanted was for you to spend the rest of your life alone. I would have wanted you to find someone who meant as much to you as Ashley--hell, I would have been the one setting you up!"

"You. Didn't. Die," Andros ground out, trying not to think about that time. He wished Zhane would stop calling it "the time I died".

"Yeah, small problem there," Zhane agreed easily. "Woke up, met your new friends... it was pretty weird at first. But you were there, and you were okay, and for a long time that was all I could think about."

"And then there was 'Astrea'," Andros pointed out, trying to remember if he had ever been jealous of his sister. He really hadn't, and to this day he wasn't sure why.

"Then there was Astrea," Zhane echoed, sounding more thoughtful than amused. "She... listened."

And there was the jealousy. Right on schedule. He knew he shouldn't have questioned it. Thinking was obviously not helping him in this.

"The night you and Ash went on your first date," Zhane added. "That was the night I met her--right after I saw you two in the park together. It was a weird feeling... weirder even than when you told me you loved her, you know? Because then, we were together, and she was far away. _I_ was your friend; she was just this girl you'd fallen for."

__

Just this girl.

Had Zhane ever talked about girls any other way? Was that why it never bothered him? Zhane wasn't serious about girls; never had been. Maybe that was why he hadn't recognized what his friend felt for him... it wasn't anything like the way he acted with girls.

"Astrea was all mine," Zhane continued. "She didn't have anything to do with the team, or you... or at least, I didn't think she did," he remarked ruefully. "I really needed someone I didn't have to share while I tried to figure out what was bothering me."

"When... did you?" He wasn't sure he should ask, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Dunno," Zhane said with a shrug. "Feels like I've always known, now."

Their speed hadn't changed, Andros realized suddenly. Once outside the city, cruising speed increased dramatically and hovers tended to sail along as fast as they could while still making the corners. Past that, Zhane usually poured on the speed to make their trek through the foothills as short as possible.

This time, they were still puttering along at city speed. It was even more noticeable now, as they headed into what could legitimately be considered wilderness. Andros didn't say anything, and Zhane didn't bother to make excuses. They both knew there were conversations they should have had before.

"Astrea and I aren't like you and Ashley either, you know," Zhane said after a moment. "I mean it when I say you have something special."

"She reminds me of you," Andros blurted out.

He could hear Zhane's grin. "Glad you said it, not me. I... I guess I'd like to think that's why you guys are so close."

"It is," Andros said softly. "I think it is. But..."

"But?" Zhane prompted, when he hesitated.

"I feel like I betrayed you," he whispered. Saying it quietly didn't make it any less real, and he was surprised by how true it was now that he'd finally given voice to the words.

"By loving Ash?" Zhane barely waited for his nod. "You didn't. You just--you did exactly what I would have wanted, if I hadn't come back. I'm glad you got on with your life."

"But you did come back," Andros insisted. "I can't stop loving her, but I never stopped loving you. So what am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to believe us when we tell you that it's all right," Zhane said firmly. "You're supposed to stop feeling guilty about needing us to love only you even though you love both of us, because we're not the same and we all know it. We can have different standards."

"It's not all right," Andros told the console. "I won't ask you to stop loving other people if I can't. It's not fair."

"You don't have to ask me," Zhane replied calmly. "I love you, Andros. You're the only, _only_ person I've ever sworn loyalty to, and the only one I'd do anything for. I know you love Ashley. That doesn't change anything for me."

"You love Kerone," Andros reminded him, not sure how he was supposed to feel about that. She was his sister, and of course he wanted the person she loved to love her back. And yet...

"Sure do," Zhane agreed, a wide smile taking over his face. "It's funny you say that, though... I once tried to explain love to her. I told her I loved you, but that I wasn't in love with you.

"I was wrong," he added, as though it was a given. "She knew before I did. She understands, and I think... maybe it helps her, a little. She doesn't feel so--pressured, to be what I need, you know? Not that I ever tried to make her be, but--she knew I needed something else, and for a long time I think she tried to figure out what it was so she could be that."

"That's..." Andros hesitated, his mind currently incapable of processing the analysis of his sister. "That's how I feel about Ty, sometimes," he confessed.

Zhane sighed. "Andros, I don't love Ty. How many times have I told you that?" He shot a sideways look across the hover that didn't quite reach the Red Ranger. "No one has ever had anything from me that wasn't yours for the asking. Not Ty, not anyone."

The hangar bay was finally coming into sight, and Andros almost wished they could turn around. He didn't know how to respond to that, but he knew he wanted to. He had to, if he was ever going to accept Ty as more than just a teammate.

Zhane didn't say anything as they approached the hangar, but as the hover settled into its customary spot outside he didn't make any move to get out. Instead he braced one hand against the console for a moment, considering it, before twisting to face Andros. Andros just stared back, not sure what he was waiting for.

"You're right," Zhane said at last. "When you say I love other people, you're right." His gaze didn't waver, and it was disconcerting in its intensity. "I just love you more."

Andros swallowed, knowing there was nothing he could say that wouldn't sound trivial after that. "Does it scare you?" he asked abruptly. He didn't know where the words came from, but they weren't wrong if Zhane's expression was anything to go by. "Loving that much?"

Zhane just smiled. "Does it scare you?"

Andros nodded slowly.

"Why?"

"Because..." Andros glanced out at the hangar, then back at Zhane. "What if I lost you? I don't have the best history, you know." He tried to smile, but it didn't quite work. "It happened once--what if it happened again? What if there was no Ashley, and you didn't come back? I'm not that strong, Zhane."

"You don't have to be," Zhane insisted. "Ashley _is_ here, I did come back, and this is now. It's not the past, it's not the future, it's just _now._ You're wasting the present if you keep trying to anticipate the future."

Andros hesitated, suddenly reminded of a long-ago night on Rayven. "You've told me that before," he said quietly. "Haven't you."

Zhane shrugged. "Probably. You never did listen."

"You keep trying," Andros said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I learned 'stubborn' from you," Zhane retorted.

"Does it scare you?" Andros repeated, sobering. His friend hadn't answered the question, and it was strangely important to him that he know.

"Sure," Zhane agreed, surprising him. "It scares me when I can't control it, and it scares me when I can because that means I might screw it up. What if I say something wrong, or do something--wrong? I feel like I should know what you're thinking, but I don't always, and then I'm on my own and that's scary.

"But there's nothing about life that isn't like that, and if there is I figure I'm probably doing it wrong," Zhane added with a grin. "So yeah, loving you scares me. But not loving you scares me more, so..."

He trailed off deliberately, and Andros considered that for a moment. It was a startling thought, as simple as it seemed. As hard as it was to figure out where he stood with two people, how much harder would it be to let either of them go? Maybe he didn't think he could do it--but he had never considered _not_ doing it.

The comm chimed, and Zhane reached out to activate the link. "Zhane, hover 342," he responded automatically, despite the fact they were well out of the traffic grid.

"An Elisian shuttle accompanied by a zord escort has just cleared the upper atmosphere," DECA's voice responded. "You are about to have company."

Zhane exchanged wry glances with Andros. They could sit out here all day and none of the other Rangers might be the wiser, but DECA knew perfectly well where they were. "Thanks, DECA," he answered.

"Tonight," Zhane said, deactivating the comm link. "Whether Cassie and Saryn are still here or not, okay?"

Andros paused, aborting his motion to climb out of the hover. He knew immediately what Zhane was talking about. "Yeah," he agreed, trying to suppress a pleased smile. "No matter what."

***

"Hey, quit hogging the food!"

"Since when does scooping some onto my plate count as hogging it?"

"Since I had to drive into Keyota twice today, so I should get it first!"

"Hey, you volunteered to pick Andros up. And I could be wrong, but I think you also volunteered to get the food. So stop pretending it was a trial!"

Kerone giggled at Zhane's expression, which consisted mostly of a very put-upon pout. It had absolutely no effect on Ty, but Andros sighed and reached over to grab the dish out of Ty's hand. "Eat something and behave," he ordered, passing it to Zhane.

Zhane's face broke into a wide grin, and he winked at Ty. "Yes to the first, no to the second," he crowed, piling his plate with what had to be first and second helpings at the same time. "What's everyone else having?"

"Zhane, when you're eating more than I do, you know there's something wrong," Cassie put in, watching him with amusement. "Save some for the rest of us."

Zhane paused, eyeing her with mock dismay. "Oh, you wanted some too?"

Ashley poked her in the ribs, and Kerone handed her the salad with a murmured apology. "Distracted?" Ashley teased, putting some on Kerone's plate before taking some for herself. "Just because you don't eat doesn't mean we don't want to."

"You don't eat?" Kyril interrupted, looking up from the other side of their outdoor picnic. She hadn't thought anyone else was paying attention, and she hesitated uncomfortably. Instead of waiting for her answer, though, he just smiled at her and mimed relief. "Now I don't feel so alone!"

"You eat," Cassie chided, as Ashley passed her the salad bowl. "Especially when Raine and Saryn cook!"

"Well, at least I'm discriminating," Kyril remarked, unfazed. "Not that Saryn chooses to grace us with his culinary efforts very often."

"Saryn has other people to cook for," Saryn countered, and his use of the third person made Kerone giggle again. He was in a good mood, despite what he had previously referred to as Cassie's "hijacking" of his plans for the day.

"Like Raine doesn't," Cassie exclaimed.

"Whose side are you on?" Saryn wanted to know, and it was so obviously an Earth expression that Kerone and Ashley exchanged grins.

Cassie clapped her hand over her mouth in an exaggerated display of distress, but her eyes sparkled over top of her hand. Ashley laughed, reaching in front of Kerone to take the rolls away from Zhane. "Never argue with the cook," she advised, putting a roll on Kerone's plate and another on her own. "That's what we learned as soon as Ty moved in."

"Are you just going to serve me some of everything?" Kerone wanted to know.

"Basically, yeah," Ashley said with a giggle, passing the rolls on to Cassie. "Between Zhane and Cassie, someone will eat it if you don't."

"I'm starving," Cassie interjected promptly. "Andros, could you pass the... whatever that is?" she finished, indicating the dish in his hand.

"How do you know you want it if you don't know what it is?" Zhane teased, taking it from Andros and passing it her way. "It could be worm feet!"

"Worms don't have feet," Cassie reminded him.

"Not anymore," he agreed ominously.

Ashley laughed. "Zhane! Stop it!"

He glanced over at her with a smirk. "Want to know what's in the salad?"

"No!" she exclaimed, giggling. "Andros, make him stop!"

Andros just shrugged, giving her a "what do you want me to do?" look. "He did get the food," he pointed out reasonably. "And he's not eating the worm feet."

Ashley wrinkled her nose at him, and Andros' carefully neutral expression dissolved into a smile. He picked up Zhane's plate and handed it to Kerone, neatly avoiding Zhane's attempt to stop him once he realized what was happening. "Told you," he reminded Zhane. "You should have behaved when you had the chance."

"You're no fun," Zhane complained, turning his attention to Kerone. "C'mon, Astrea," he entreated. "I'm hungry!"

She glanced at Ashley, who frowned prettily at Zhane. "Apologize first," the other girl insisted.

Zhane put the back of his hand to his forehead and let out a dramatic exhalation. "I'm _so_ sorry I teased you about the food!" he declared. "I will never, ever, even _think_ about doing such a thing again!"

Frozen in place, he lowered his gaze to Ashley with a hopeful look. "Convinced?"

"Not in the least," she said with a giggle. Catching Kerone's eye, she cocked her head at Zhane, still grinning. Kerone passed him his plate without a word.

"That never works on you," Saryn told Cassie, and Zhane let out a hoot of laughter. Ashley's giggles intensified, and even Andros smiled. Kerone saw Cassie smooth Saryn's hair affectionately when she thought no one was looking, and he gave her a look that was reserved for no one else.

***

"You avoiding someone?"

The night was still and quiet, the barest hint of a breeze chill across the stone and grass. He saw Andros start at the sound of his voice, but he didn't bother to apologize. Andros had promised.

"Everyone," Andros admitted, surprising him as he straightened from the front of the hover and turned to face him. "Except you."

"Could have fooled me," Zhane muttered. "I had to ask DECA where you were."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Andros' frown was barely visible in the starlight. He seemed genuinely puzzled, and now Zhane didn't know what to think.

"I thought we were going out," he said at last, trying not to sound as hurt as he felt. Ashley had insisted that Cassie and Saryn stay the night, and somehow between the stairs and their rooms, Andros had vanished.

"Aren't we?" Andros was the picture of innocence--or he probably would have been, if Zhane could see properly.

"You disappeared," Zhane pointed out.

"I told you." Andros shifted a little. "I'm avoiding everyone else. It's been a really long day."

Starting with his own private workout that lasted until the rest of them trickled down into the kitchen and found him on the mats. They had all participated in another of Marsie's sims that morning, and then while they had the afternoon off Andros had gone to do a press conference. Between the news from JT and the arrival of their friends the evening hadn't exactly been relaxing, either.

"Yeah," Zhane agreed guiltily. Only now did it occur to him what he was asking. Andros, for whom socializing had never been a high priority, had spent his entire day in the company of others and now meant to accompany Zhane back to the city.

"You should take it easy," he said, hoping his disappointment didn't show. "Why don't we do this some other time?"

"You promised." Andros sounded almost petulant, and Zhane stared at his silhouette in surprise. "Can't we at least get something to drink?"

"Hey," Zhane said quickly. "You don't have to twist my arm. I just thought maybe you wouldn't want to, that's all."

"I don't want to go into the city," Andros admitted. "But I want to be with you."

"Well, hey." Zhane couldn't quite contain his grin. "That's works out, then, 'cause I'm not in the city. You can stay right here and be with me at the same time."

"But it's not a date unless we go somewhere," Andros said with a sigh.

"Who says?" Zhane demanded. "The best dates end back at home anyway. We'll just get a head start. We can even sit in my hover and pretend we're going somewhere, if you want."

"Parking," Andros muttered, and Zhane's eyes widened.

"What did you say?"

"Parking," Andros repeated. "That's what Ashley calls it when you sit in a vehicle and don't go anywhere. Apparently they do it a lot in California."

Zhane chuckled, but he was careful to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible. "I'm not sure you totally understand the concept, Andros. It's not just... sitting there."

"How would you know?" Andros retorted. "I'd never even heard of it until Ashley mentioned it."

"Why am I not surprised?" Zhane asked rhetorically. "Guess I'm just going to have to show you, then. In," he added, indicating the passenger side of the hover.

***

"Thanks, Kerone. We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Kerone said with a smile, stepping back into the hallway. "Good night."

"Don't forget the bathroom's divided," Ashley added over her shoulder. "And try to ignore the cats in the morning. They're louder than we are."

"They are," Kerone agreed with a giggle. "Especially when it rains."

"Hopefully it won't," Ashley told Cassie, who was glancing back and forth between them with an amused look on her face. "Sleep well!"

Cassie shook her head, but she echoed them and waited until they moved off down the catwalk to close the door. Ashley peered over the railing as they went, wondering where the other Elisian Ranger had gone. Or, for that matter, their own teammates.

"Where's Zhane?" she asked Kerone idly. "I didn't think he'd miss a chance to tease Cassie, but I haven't seen him since we came upstairs."

"I think he went to find Andros." Kerone was weaving a web of violet light behind her fingers, paying little to no attention to where she put her feet. "He was looking pretty quiet after dinner."

Ashley frowned a little, remembering the same thing. "Do you think he's all right?"

Kerone nodded, still not looking up from her hands. "I think it's just the press conferences. He really doesn't like them."

Ashley considered that, but it wasn't like they hadn't been over it before. "I'd offer to do them, but I'm not even from KO-35. And I love Ty, but he doesn't speak well in front of a lot of people."

"I'm not the best representative, and Zhane's too... Zhane," Kerone finished. "I know. I wish we could switch off, but Andros is just better at it than anyone else."

Ashley leaned against the railing outside her own door. "On Earth, some people have people that do press conferences for them," she mused. "Public relations. It's like a whole career. Do you guys have anything like that?"

Kerone gave her a wry look. "You're asking me?"

Ashley laughed, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. "Sorry. Just thinking out loud, I guess."

There was a moment of silence, and then Kerone shifted. "Even if we did," she said at last. She turned, looking over the railing and surveying the hangar below. "Who would you trust--with this?"

Ashley turned too, following her gaze. "I don't know," she said thoughtfully. "That's a good question."

Footsteps on the stairs made her look over her shoulder, and she smiled in welcome at Ty. "Hey," she said, making room for him on the railing. "Want to play 'where's Zhane'?"

Ty gave her a bemused smile. "He's outside," he offered. "He went to find Andros, I think."

Ashley nudged Kerone. "You were right," she remarked, before glancing back at Ty. "There's a game on Earth called 'where's Waldo'," she explained. "There are these really big pictures and you try to pick out this one person out of hundreds. He's always dressed the same way, but it never helps."

"I see." Ty leaned on the railing obediently, considering the empty hangar below. "I can see why this would make you think of that."

Ashley rolled her eyes, and he grinned indulgently at her. "Don't worry," he assured her. "I'll learn something about your planet yet."

"If it's only going to be one thing," Kerone interrupted, "could you forget the 'where's Waldo' story and pick something else?"

Ashley bumped her shoulder gently, and Kerone pushed her right back. "There are more useful things to know about Earth," she pointed out. "Like the fact that it's far, far away from here. And that it doesn't have spaceflight yet, so we don't have to worry about cultural contamination for a few centuries at least."

"Hey!" Ashley protested. "We have space shuttles!"

"That's true," Kerone agreed solemnly, leaning on the railing and catching Ty's gaze. "They go to the _moon_," she said, as though imparting a great secret.

Ashley shoved her again, ignoring her laugh as she turned to Ty. "One of those shuttles turned the Megaship into the Astro Megazord," she informed him.

"After Zordon rigged it," Kerone agreed from behind her.

"So Ty," she said, as though she hadn't heard a word. "You would know--does KO-35 have public relations agents?"

"You mean people that talk to reporters when you're too busy, and make you look good when you do stupid things?"

Ashley smiled at his description. "Yeah, that's pretty much it. So you do have them?"

"Sure," he said with a shrug. "How do you think Kinwon's stayed on the Council this long?"

"You don't like Kinwon?" Kerone asked, leaning forward on the railing again.

"I think he's a good person," Ty responded equably. "I have nothing against him personally, no. I'm just not convinced he has the practical skill to run a colony this big, that's all."

"Hmm." Kerone rocked back on her heels. She didn't say anything else, and Ashley caught Ty's curious look.

"He hasn't been our favorite person lately, either," she explained for Ty's benefit. "He wants to make the Rangers part of the government, and he's never listened to any of our arguments about why it's a bad idea."

"A subordinate part," Kerone added under her breath. "He thinks we should answer to the Council... but you knew that already."

"I heard the conversation about the Council's new welcome screen," Ty agreed. "They're displaying the Ranger and PD logos right alongside the Council markings. Like we're part of them or something."

"I think Andros and Marsie talked about that." Ashley frowned, realizing that Andros had been gone so often lately that she wasn't sure whether he'd spoken to the PD commander about or not. "He doesn't like it either."

"Too bad we don't have a PR agent to take care of that," Ty said wryly.

Ashley glanced over at Kerone and found Andros' sister looking back. "We were just talking about that," she said after a moment. "I know it seems a little crazy, but..."

"It doesn't sound crazy to me," Ty said, when she trailed off. "We're arguably more busy than the Council, and I don't know about you but _I_ think we have more stress. But they get someone to tell the world how great they are, and we have to wait until we have free time that we can give up to answer questions. If I was Andros I would have given up on that whole press conference thing a long time ago."

"But do we _want_ someone other than Andros doing it?" Kerone didn't sound convinced. "I agree that it would be nice to have someone else help us out. But between the time it would take us to explain things to them and the time we'd have to spend watching to make sure they were saying the right thing, it might be worse than it is now."

They were silent for a moment, and finally Ashley pointed out, "We could just ask Andros. I mean, he's the one doing most of the work."

"And the least likely to let anyone help," Ty argued. "I already know what he'll say."

"Maybe," Ashley said reluctantly. "Maybe not."

"If Andros doesn't want one, we're not going to have one," Kerone said, voicing the obvious. "So we might as well ask him first."

"I'm sorry to interrupt--"

Ashley jumped, and she felt Kerone tense at her side. She was a little embarrassed to whirl and find nothing more threatening than Kyril, holding his hands out with an apologetic look on his face. "I didn't mean to startle you," he said ruefully. "I just thought I might take Zhane up on his offer."

"Of course," Ashley said, flashing a smile at him as she stepped away from the railing. "Sorry; I didn't hear you come up the stairs."

He smiled back, but didn't reply. "I hope we're not imposing," he said instead, glancing at the others as she led him toward Zhane's room. "It's very kind of you to provide us with a place to stay overnight."

"You're not imposing at all," Ashley said firmly, smiling at him again as she knocked on Zhane's door. "We're glad to have you here. The bathroom's just down the hall, boys on the left. I hope Zhane's sleeping bags are comfortable enough for you," she added, glancing through the open door.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Kyril said with a smile. "Please thank Zhane for me if you see him before the morning."

"I will," Ashley promised. "Pleasant dreams!"

Kyril looked more amused than the comment warranted, but his tone was grave when he replied, "And to you."

"Did I say something funny?" Ashley whispered, as they moved a discreet distance away.

"I'm not sure he sleeps," Kerone murmured. "Cassie said something about that once."

"Oh." Ashley wrinkled her nose. "No one told me!"

"Is it rude to ask why he needs a room if he's not going to sleep?" Ty asked quietly.

"Probably," Kerone said with a giggle. "It must be one of those strange Elisian things."

Stifling a yawn, Ashley wondered privately if that wasn't redundant. Or maybe it would make more sense in the morning. Should she check on Andros before she went to bed? She trusted Zhane to take care of him, but he might need the extra moral support...

"Well, whatever it is," Ty was saying, "it doesn't work for me. So if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go keep my nightly appointment with bed."

"Have a good night, Ty," Kerone said warmly, and Ashley echoed her. "Are you going to sleep now too?" Kerone asked her as Ty wandered off.

She wavered, but if they were still outside... that was a lot of stairs. "Yes," she agreed at last. "You coming?"

Kerone just smiled. "Thanks for letting me share your room," she said, falling into step as they made their way down the catwalk. "I hope I don't keep you up."

"You won't," Ashley said with certainty. "I miss having you around all the time."

"I'm right next door," Kerone pointed out, still smiling.

"Not the same," Ashley countered. "I don't have a violet nightlight anymore!"

"I could make you one," Kerone offered, brightening.

Ashley laughed. "It won't be the same," she maintained, following Kerone into her room. "But I'll take you up on it anyway!"

_fin_


	9. Cricket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: St. John Allerdyce, by way of jenn who writes the best X-couple ever, has had a decidedly negative impact on my vocabulary. "You said you weren't controlling that fire." "I lied." Credit to the kiss conversation participants, and to BVE, the current owners of the Power Rangers franchise.

__

Disclaimer: St. John Allerdyce, by way of jenn who writes the best X-couple ever, has had a decidedly negative impact on my vocabulary. "You said you weren't controlling that fire." "I lied." Credit to the kiss conversation participants, and to BVE, the current owners of the Power Rangers franchise.

****

Cricket  
by Starhawk

His feet were cold. He already regretted leaving the room so precipitously. He could have at least stopped to steal some of Andros' socks. The stairs were freezing, and he doubted the hangar floor was going to be any warmer.

That thought made him hesitate at the bottom of the stairs, eyeing the floor warily. The pause was enough that he noticed the voices drifting across the hangar from the kitchen, and he looked up as though he could see the source from here. Magic's tail was blocking his view, curled into a kink that was just enough to obstruct the line of sight.

He recognized Ashley's murmur after a moment, and he looked longingly at the exterior door. Maybe he could just escape into the outdoors, where likely no one would venture this early in the morning. He could go for a run, avoid any questions about his unusual state of consciousness at this hour--

Or he could if he had bothered to steal some socks. And sneakers.

With a sigh, Zhane remained where he was. It looked like he was stuck inside, at least for the moment. And was that Ty's voice answering Ashley? He'd assumed she was talking to Astrea, but if Ty was there it meant he could probably count on some moral support in the face of inconvenient questions.

He winced at the temperature of the floor, but the more quickly he crossed it the sooner he could get to the rug out back. He was a little surprised to see Ty and Ashley on the sofa together when he finally made his way past Magic. He had gotten used to seeing her and Astrea together, but Andros' sister was sitting in the chair across from them, an expression of mild amusement on her face.

"You lean to the right," Ashley was saying. "Everyone knows that."

"Maybe that's how they do it on your planet," Ty informed her. "Here you lean whichever way is comfortable."

"It's not a rule," Ashley protested. "It's just that you don't have to think about it because everyone does it that way. That makes it comfortable."

"Hi, Zhane," Astrea greeted him, smiling past the two on the sofa.

He saw Ashley look up in surprise. Ty glanced around without the slightly embarrassed look that flitted across Ashley's face, and he smiled in welcome. "Zhane, good. Back me up here: there's no certain way you're supposed to lean when you kiss, right?"

Cold as the floor was, Zhane stopped in his tracks. "Sorry?" he managed.

"Yes, there is!" Ashley insisted. "You lean to the right. It's just what people do!"

They both looked at him expectantly, and he glanced back at Astrea. She gave him a rueful smile, shrugging a little. "You don't even want to know how it started," she offered.

"You're wrong about that," Zhane said emphatically, maneuvering around the sofa and frowning at the bowl chair. He would sit in it, but he wouldn't like it. So there.

"I don't lean to the right," Ty told Ashley. "Maybe the people you've kissed just picked up on the way you were leaning; did you ever think of that?"

"No!" she retorted, but her indignation was good-natured. "That's not it! It's just accepted... come on, Zhane. You always lean right!"

"No he doesn't," Ty maintained. "He leans whichever way the other person leans, and sometimes that happens to be to the right. Sometimes it's to the left. What, are you right-handed or something?"

"I'm left-handed," Ashley corrected, with a fair attempt at wounded pride. "So are you."

He gave her a startled look. "How do you know that?"

She let out her breath in an exaggerated sigh. "We've been living together for weeks! Lefties notice these things. Some lefties," she amended, giving him a look.

"Forgive me for not being a member of the club," he said, rolling his eyes. "So? Zhane?"

Zhane abandoned his attempts to get comfortable in the bowl chair and glanced over at them again. "I think you lean whichever way the other person isn't," he offered.

"Yeah," Ashley said immediately. "To the right!"

"No!" Ty shot back. "Either way!"

"Either way," Zhane agreed at last, wondering if they would stop talking about it if he took sides. "I don't think everyone leans to the right, Ash."

She just laughed, throwing herself back against the sofa in surrender. "I give up! Obviously guys know nothing about kissing!"

"I've never had a problem kissing," Ty objected. "I bet the people you've kissed think you have some kind of right-handed fixation or something."

"I bet they haven't had to think about it because I do it the right way!" Ashley retorted.

Zhane was seriously reconsidering his decision to join them. True, his feet were grateful for the uncomfortable warmth of the chair. And true, no one seemed remotely curious about what he was doing up so early. But the conversation wasn't doing much for his state of mind, and the distraction quotient was right down around zero.

"We need some objective female input," Ty decided, glancing at Astrea. "But I'm not sure you qualify."

She only smiled. "You'd change your mind if I agreed with you."

His gaze turned speculative. "Well?"

She lifted her left hand, considering it thoughtfully. "I've never really thought about it until now. But..." She held up one finger. "Zhane leans to the left, at least as much as I can remember." Holding up another finger, she added, "Ashley leans to the right."

"How do you know how Ashley kisses?" Ty interrupted.

Ignoring him, she held up a third finger and remarked, "Saryn leans to the right, too. But I think maybe that's because of Cassie, so it's still possible that it's an Earth thing." She let her hand fall, regarding them calmly.

"How do you know how *Saryn* kisses?" Zhane demanded, more because he felt she expected someone to ask than because he wanted to know. He didn't really want to participate, but he didn't feel like moving again either.

She shrugged, then said the only thing he could think of that would make the conversation more uncomfortable. "Andros is lucky he's ambidextrous."

He glanced at Ashley before he could stop himself, and he found her looking back. The only thing that saved them was Ty's immediate objection: "It doesn't have anything to do with handed-ness!"

"That is *so* not a word," Ashley said, maybe a little too quickly. "You just made that up!"

"Like you with your leaning to the right?" Ty shot back.

"How long are you going to argue about this?" Zhane demanded testily.

Ty gave him a surprised look, then offered as explanation, "Ashley was trying to teach Astrea something about kissing. I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't get false information."

Zhane raised his eyebrows, aware that a smile was trying to make its way onto his face. "Is that what this is about?" he inquired, relaxing involuntarily. That was something entirely different. "What makes you think she needs teaching?"

Astrea gave him a look that couldn't be construed as anything but a smirk. "I did try to tell them," she said with a shrug. "But Ashley didn't think three people was enough."

__

Three?

Now he was sure she was teasing them with the idea of Saryn. But she wouldn't bother to lie about it, so who was the third person? He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"You haven't kissed three people!" Ashley exclaimed. "I'd know!"

"Sometimes the point of kissing is not to tell," Astrea replied, smiling secretively.

Unless he was mistaken, and Zhane was sure he wasn't, she was enjoying the attention. It was actually kind of nice to see her acting so... childish, and he smiled to himself at the thought. She probably wouldn't appreciate it.

"The point is always to tell," Ty countered. "There are more fun things to do if no one's going to know. Kissing is all about telling people who you're with."

Damn. And there went the conversation again, around yet another turn that he would rather not have witnessed. He wondered if Kyril was up yet. Maybe he could just poke his head in, retrieve his sneakers...

"The world does not revolve around sex," Ashley was telling Ty sternly.

"Yes it does," Ty said with a grin. "But that wasn't my point, so where did that come from?"

"It came from you saying that the only reason people kiss is to tell other people who they're with!" Ashley retorted. "That's crazy!"

"Well, why do you kiss?" Ty wanted to know.

"Because--" Ashley looked a little flustered, and it might have been funny in different circumstances. "Because it feels good."

"And?" Ty prompted.

"And nothing," Ashley said firmly. "Kerone, why do you kiss?"

Astrea paused, apparently giving it serious thought. "Because other people want to," she said at last.

Ashley blinked, and Ty, too, looked taken aback. "Wow," Ashley said after a moment. "That's kind of..."

"Depressing?" Ty suggested.

She hit him with the pillow she'd been holding in her lap. "No," Ashley denied. "Just different. Have you really never wanted to kiss someone?" she asked, directing the question at Astrea.

"It's not that I don't want to," Astrea said with a shrug. "I've just never started it, that's all."

Zhane thought back, a little surprised that he'd never noticed. She was right, though... he couldn't call to mind a single time when she'd kissed him first. Yet she was a very tactile person when she wanted to be--he wondered why kissing was different.

"Zhane?" Ty asked, barely moving him out of his thoughts. "What about you?"

"It's all I can do," he said absently.

"What?" Ty's bemusement brought him back to the conversation, and the world went strange and still as he realized what he'd said. He wished, just this once, that his tongue had been as distracted as his mind was.

"Oh, you meant why do I kiss!" He forced a laugh, pretending he hadn't known all along what Ty was asking. "Because it feels good; same as Ash."

Ashley was giving him a sad look, and he knew that she, at least, hadn't been fooled. He kept his smile firmly in place, refusing to acknowledge his own words. Ty finally caught on to his discomfort and leaned back against the sofa, mimicking Ashley's posture. "Outvoted again," he remarked with a half-hearted sigh. "I'll never convince you guys of anything, at this rate."

"I think you won on the leaning thing," Astrea offered, going out of her way to help him cover. Silently, Zhane swore again. He hadn't fooled any of them.

"That's true," Ty said, giving Ashley a sideways look. "Are you willing to concede on the leaning?"

She wrinkled her nose at him, careful to avoid Zhane's gaze. "Maybe it's not a Kerovan thing," she admitted, managing to make it sound like she wasn't admitting anything. "But on my planet, people lean to the right."

Ty held up his hands, giving her that one without argument.

"What," a sleep-fogged voice muttered from behind them, "are you talking about?"

Zhane held very still, wondering if it was too late to get out now. Someone was going to notice if he didn't look at Andros, but he couldn't. And yet he couldn't not. His gaze was drawn inevitably toward the Red Ranger, standing in pajamas behind the sofa that held both Ashley and Ty.

Andros' gaze met his, and he swallowed hard. It hadn't been until after their move from the Megaship to Keyota that he'd convinced Andros to stop sleeping in his uniform, and he admitted only in the privacy of his own mind that he had more than just his friend's best interests at heart. Andros' serious mien was harder to maintain in pajamas, and he had a completely unconscious appeal in clothes that were so soft and stretched they might as well be falling off of him.

He tore his eyes away, catching Ashley's sympathetic look as he did so. For some reason, that shook him more than Andros' sudden appearance. He had expected her to be just as entranced, was prepared to see her sighing over Andros' tousled look and might have even commiserated a little. But to know that she had been watching him instead, that she had seen the longing he tried to hide... he didn't know what to think about that.

"Kissing," Astrea answered blithely. "When you go to kiss someone, which way do you tilt your head?"

Zhane didn't look at him, but somehow he could tell Andros' silence was contemplative rather than incredulous. Leave it to the Red Ranger to be sociable at the most random times. If he was actually going to participate in this discussion, Zhane didn't think he could listen.

"To the left, I guess," Andros said at last. "Why?"

Ashley clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling a sound that could have been either delight or dismay. Andros couldn't know it, but he was both reinforcing and proving her wrong at the same time. Astrea only smiled.

"Just curious," she said lightly. Zhane saw her give Ty a look that dared him to make something of it. Andros looked as though he'd seen it too, but he didn't seem to know what to make of it.

"Are you really talking about kissing?" Andros wanted to know, stifling a yawn with one hand. "Haven't you ever heard of sleeping till a decent hour?"

"Like you should talk!" Ashley exclaimed, tossing her pillow in his direction. "Mr. 'I got up to work out before breakfast yesterday'!"

Andros had to be almost as relaxed as he looked, because he didn't even bother to deflect the pillow. He caught it, one-handed, but only after it had bounced off his chest, and he stood there considering it for a moment. Then, in irritating Andros fashion, he lifted his hand and chose that moment to be perceptive.

"What are *you* doing up so early?" he wanted to know. It came out sounding accusatory, probably because Andros was only half-awake at best and what had made him come downstairs just now anyway? No matter the reason, Zhane stiffened and Andros saw it.

"Was going to run," he said curtly. "Heard them talking on my way outside."

They were all looking at him now. He felt Andros' gaze travel down to his bare feet, which he couldn't do anything about now. "Oh," Andros said at last, glancing around at the rest of them. "So which way do you tilt your head?"

Zhane knew the question was directed at him, and he wished Andros had picked some other time to get involved. "Either," he said, just as Ashley answered for him.

"Left," she contradicted, smiling over at him. "Zhane leans to the left too."

"Surprise," Ty said, and Andros seemed to be the only one who didn't hear the dry note in his voice.

The Red Ranger hid another yawn and shook his head at the same time. "Not really," he mumbled, blinking his eyes suddenly. "Everyone Zhane knows is left-handed."

Zhane went very still again as Andros gave the area another speculative glance. Ashley just giggled, poking Ty in the shoulder. "What were you saying, before?"

"You lean to the right," Ty reminded her, as though she might have forgotten. "Stop pretending he's agreeing with you."

Andros was wandering in his direction, and Zhane already knew what he was going to do. Unfortunately, there was no way to get out of the situation in anything resembling a casual manner. So he just shifted as far out of the way as possible, letting Andros collapse into the chair beside him without protest. What could he say, after all?

__

You slept next to me all night and now you have to sit with me too? Do you

know_ why I left this morning? What does a guy have to do to get some space around here?_

"I am agreeing with her," Andros argued, shifting to pull his legs up into the chair with him. Resting his knees against the side of the chair, he didn't seem at all uncomfortable to be pressed against Zhane's side with his feet practically in Zhane's lap. "Aren't I?"

"No," Ty said firmly.

At the same time Ashley replied, "Yes!"

Andros sighed, settling deeper into the chair and relaxing against Zhane's shoulder. "Well?" he demanded, nudging Zhane gently. "What's going on?"

He opened his mouth, but for once his voice was as lost as the rest of him. Since when did Andros _cuddle_? He must have gotten angry at Andros for not being demonstrative enough once too often. He was torn between basking in the attention and making a break for it before he did something really stupid. And on top of it all, he didn't doubt that Andros could feel his tension.

"They're trying to teach me about kissing," Astrea said, coming to his rescue with a fair display of resigned patience. "Ashley says everyone leans a certain way at first, to make it easier. Ty says you just sense what your partner's doing and do the same."

Andros seemed to think that was a perfectly reasonable thing to be discussing, which only increased the surreal nature of the morning. He tilted his head, clearly trying to call to mind past kisses, and Zhane tried very hard not to watch. It was a futile effort.

"No," he decided at last. "I think maybe Ty's right. It's different depending on who you're with."

"Their latest theory is that people on Earth lean to the right," Astrea offered, before Ashley could object. "And maybe it's just the rest of the universe that knows what it's doing."

"Hey," Ashley complained. "I'm outnumbered, here!"

"You think you're the only one?" Ty demanded.

Andros nudged him again, compounding the effect by turning to whisper in Zhane's ear. "What are they talking about?"

The temptation to just show him was overwhelming, and he was only saved by DECA's sudden appearance. Andros looked away, frowning, and Zhane closed his eyes. He definitely needed to avoid his best friend early in the morning.

Like he hadn't been trying.

Ashley had greeted DECA with a cheery, "Morning!" and DECA's hologram returned the welcome with a smile and a nod. She didn't reply, though, and that was enough to send Andros into leader mode.

"What's going on?" the Red Ranger wanted to know, scrutinizing DECA as though he could read the answer before she voiced it.

"There is an unfamiliar civilian outside the hangar." The Megaship's computer delivered the news in her usual calm way, but the fact that she had come to them first meant that she didn't know exactly what to do about it. Did she sound the intruder alert, or just warn the person off? Zhane wasn't sure either, now that he thought of it.

"Let me see," Andros demanded, unfolding himself from the chair with a startling amount of grace. The chair was _not_ that easy to get out of, especially when you were sharing it with someone. "Do you have a camera on them?"

"Of course." DECA sounded a little miffed. "The hangar feed is appearing on the comm screen now."

Zhane craned his neck, trying to see around Andros as the Red Ranger padded over to the comm. He stopped when the picture appeared, folding his arms in obvious annoyance. "Great," he muttered, stepping out of the way before anyone could ask.

It took him a moment, seeing her out of context like that. But there was no doubt in his mind when he finally recognized her face. It was the reporter from yesterday, the one whose badge and camera were currently sitting on the table in front of the sofa.

"Hey..." Ashley got it too. Leaning over to pick up the ID, she held it up curiously. "Isn't that--"

"That's her," Zhane agreed, sneaking another glance at Andros. "She's the one who caught us outside the conference room yesterday. I told her I'd return her camera," he added, "but I didn't say I'd do it overnight!"

"She's got some good pictures on there," Ty offered. He shrugged when they all turned to look at him. "Well, it was just sitting there on the table."

"They're not all legal," Andros told him. "Our picture wasn't the only one she shouldn't have taken."

"She's not a gossip reporter," Zhane put in. "I checked. She works for K-Wind in Keyota, and she's been with them ever since the recolonization."

"Guys," Ashley interrupted, nodding at the comm screen. Kristet was making her way across the face of the hangar, zeroing in on one of the smaller entrances off to the side.

"Do you suppose she knows how fast the zords could crush her if they decided to go out right now?" Ty asked idly. "I mean, she'd hear the doors opening, but it's not like she could get out of the way."

"They wouldn't step on her," Ashley chided.

"Not on purpose," he agreed. "How alert are you when you first wake up, though?"

An odd sound emanated from Magic, who had flicked one tremendous ear in their direction and was making a credible attempt at an indignant yowl. Credible, despite the fact that she sounded like she was yawning at the same time. Zhane blinked, glancing over at Astrea, who didn't look at all surprised. The cats were becoming more and more responsive as time passed.

"She heard that," Ty observed, still watching the comm from his place on the sofa. Zhane followed his gaze and indeed, Kristet had paused, giving the towering hangar doors a considering look.

Then, unbelievably, she lifted something and held it up toward the hangar. Zhane's eyes widened. "She's got a camera!" he blurted.

"You were right," Andros remarked, watching with surprising unconcern. "That wasn't her only one."

"Does she _know_ what private property means?" Ashley wondered aloud.

Kristet had lowered her hand by now and was continuing her trek toward one of the smaller doors. The camera was gone. Zhane had no idea what she'd done with it, but Andros had obviously been paying closer attention. "DECA," he said intently. "Can you get a close-up of her wrist?"

"Certainly, Andros." The picture on the comm froze for just a moment, then zoomed in on a still image of Kristet's charm bracelet. Or so it seemed to be, until another image was superimposed over top of it, showing all the technical specs of a recording device.

"Wow," Ashley breathed. "_That's_ her camera? That's crazy!"

"She's right-handed," Ty commented, out of nowhere. "What?" he added, when Ashley and Zhane both glanced over at him. "I'm just saying."

"Zhane will have company," Ashley murmured, looking back at the screen. Kristet had almost reached the door by now, and she inquired, "Does she think she's going to just walk in?"

"Maybe she'll knock," Ty offered.

Sure enough, Kristet paused in front of the door and considered it for a moment before lifting her hand to knock. It was a futile gesture, since they couldn't hear it from where they were and the door wouldn't open for anyone without a morpher anyway. It could, of course, be seen as a sort of courtesy, to make up for yesterday, except that Zhane doubted she meant it that way. She probably just didn't know what else to do.

"I guess we could let her in," Ashley said after a moment. "I mean, what's she going to do?"

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to let people think they can just come up here whenever they want," Ty said carefully. "She may be the first, but all it will take is her telling someone that she got a tour of the hangar and tomorrow there will be a hundred more just like her."

"I agree." Astrea had turned in her chair to watch the comm, a sober expression on her face. "She shouldn't be here."

Kristet was backing away from the door now, looking around and over it, probably for some kind of camera or remote-entry device. Watching her, Zhane didn't even realize Andros was looking at him until the silence lingered a little too long. Lifting his gaze to Andros', he realized the other was waiting for his opinion.

"I don't think she'll tell anyone," he said slowly, glancing over at the camera on the table. "K-Wind could never use those pictures, and I don't think she's the type to sell them. She's just... curious."

Ty gave him a skeptical look. "And you base your judgement of her character on...?"

Zhane just shrugged.

"Ash," Andros said after a moment. "Kerone. You're with me. Ty, back up Zhane at the door. Let's give her a welcome she won't forget."

Zhane caught Andros' eye and grinned when he saw the Red Ranger pull out his digimorpher. "DECA," Zhane said, giving her hologram a speculative look. "Want to do some teleporting for us?"

Andros was fast, there was no question about that. By the time Zhane and Ty made it to the door, Andros was giving him a mental "ready" signal. He wished he could see the look on Kristet's face as three morphed Rangers appeared out of the landscape behind her, weapons drawn and trained on her.

He keyed the door open, suppressing a smile as Ty lurked very noticeably behind him. Neither of them had morphed, but Ty at least was dressed and had his stunner out, resting over top of his folded arms. For a scientist recently turned farmer, Ty did the menacing bodyguard look awfully well.

"Kristet," Zhane drawled, leaning against the doorframe as casually as he could. Which, he didn't mind saying, was _very_ casually. "Nice to see you again."

She whirled, and his eyes flicked across the others. At Andros' signal they had lowered their weapons to a defensive position, but none of them demorphed, spoke, or even moved while he turned his attention back to Kristet. He heard Andros' unspoken message loud and clear: your call, your responsibility.

"Ranger Zhane," she managed, startled but hiding it well. "You don't look as welcoming as you sound."

"I don't?" He gave her his best wounded look. "Is it the pajamas? Maybe I should have gone with something fuzzier."

She just stared at him, clearly at a loss.

"Which reminds me," he added, holding out his hand. "Camera, please."

She pulled herself together at that, giving him a perfectly indignant look. "I think that's supposed to be my line!"

"Not very patient, are you. Didn't trust me when I said I'd get it back to you?"

She opened her mouth to answer but he wasn't going to let her distract him. "Give me your bracelet, Kristet, or you can turn around right now and head back to Keyota."

She frowned, but she removed the "jewelry" and handed it over without a word. Her lack of argument made him suspicious, but he couldn't exactly search her. Well, he could, but he wouldn't. Trust had to start somewhere, and he believed what he had said to Andros. She wasn't trying to hurt anyone.

"Thanks," he said, flashing her a smile as he straightened up. Stepping out into the sunlight, he felt Ty shadowing him. "You probably have a perfectly logical reason for sneaking around the zord hangar while most respectable people are sleeping."

"Sleeping?" she repeated, backing up a step. "Is that what _you_ were doing?"

He smirked at her. "I never said I was respectable."

"I'm more interested in your reasons than his," Andros interjected, his polite tone at odds with the edge to his words. "We typically have things other than interviews to do this early in the morning."

She stiffened, though whether in reaction to his words or just the surprise of hearing him speak, Zhane couldn't tell. "I didn't come for an interview," she said sharply. "I came for my camera."

"Yeah, interesting pictures you have on that camera," Ty remarked, getting her full attention. "Yesterday wasn't the first time, huh?"

She gave him a look that could have meant anything. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," Zhane put in. "And I'd like to know what you do with pictures like that. K-Wind can't use them. So who are you taking them for?"

Unexpectedly, she smiled. "I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I said me."

Zhane studied her, hearing the ring of truth in those words. There were things he just knew about others sometimes, and Andros had always trusted his judgement when it came to people. That had given him the confidence to act on his instincts, and he hadn't been wrong yet.

"We have a training sim this morning," he said suddenly, watching her expression go from resigned to wary as she tried to figure out why he was telling her that. "Standard PD exercise, zord-led fighter combat, that kind of thing."

He could feel Andros staring at him through the Red Ranger's visor, but he didn't try to interrupt. The rest of them followed Andros' lead, and Zhane hoped this wasn't going to be the first time he ended up being wrong. His call... his responsibility.

"We suit up at eight-thirty," he told Kristet. "On the PD base in Quon. If you come, I'll give your camera back then. Cameras," he amended, holding up the bracelet in his right hand.

She was staring at him again. "You expect me to just walk onto the base?"

Zhane shrugged, rather enjoying her surprise. "We'll let them know you're coming. Someone will take you up so you can get a better view of the sim--you don't get spacesick, do you?"

"You're going to let me record the sim?" she blurted. It was certainly a first, but he thought her shock was a little excessive. It was just a drill, after all.

"That's the idea," he agreed. "Unless you're not interested."

"Oh, I'm 'interested' all right_._" She gave him a wry look that said she knew exactly when he'd started teasing her. "The PD's okay with this?

"They will be once we tell them," he said easily. "We'll see you in Quon, then."

She straightened, clearly recognizing a dismissal when she heard one. "See you in Quon," she repeated, shaking her head just slightly. As she turned away, though, Andros caught her with a single word.

"You."

She halted, staring at him with what Zhane imagined was a fairly apprehensive look. But Andros just repeated himself. "You," he said again, adding, "Not you and ten other people. Not you and a crew, not you and an assistant. Just you."

"Me," she echoed, edging around the three morphed Rangers carefully. "Got it."

Her hover was out of sight, and well hidden if DECA hadn't noticed until she started out on foot. It was several long moments before they heard it start up and speed away, and three Ranger uniforms simultaneously flared and vanished. Andros took a step forward immediately, his gaze fixed on Zhane.

"She's not going to forget that, you know." The Red Ranger sounded almost conversational, and Zhane wondered if that was a good or bad sign. Andros was considering him as carefully as he had been eyeing Kristet a few minutes ago.

"It'd look kind of bad if she did," Zhane answered, looking away and shooting Ty an amused glance to make his evasiveness less obvious. "Nice bodyguard act."

Ty just smiled, an odd light in his eyes. "I'm more familiar with the look lately."

"I just hope she's as altruistic as you think she is." Andros was already making his way back inside, tossing the words over his shoulder as he went.

"We don't need someone who's altruistic." He had to call after the Red Ranger to make himself heard, and the mere fact that Andros didn't pause meant he knew exactly what Zhane was talking about. "We need someone who knows which side they're on."

"Zhane?" Ashley was at his side now, looking from him to the door with a cautious expression on her face. Astrea was right behind her, wearing an equally inquisitive air. "What was that about?"

He smiled, but it was only to hide a sigh and he was afraid it showed. "I think we need someone to do press conferences for us."

Instead of looking taken aback at the apparent non sequitur, Ashley just laughed. "I told Kerone the same thing yesterday! We were talking about it with Ty last night, up on the catwalk."

"Yeah?" He raked his gaze over the three of them, wondering if they had looked for him and Andros first. "You saw how he looked yesterday too, then."

Ashley wrinkled her nose, but the agreement was there in her eyes. "More how quiet he was at dinner, I think. He doesn't like doing them, and the rest of us aren't any good at it, so..."

"Yeah." He was looking back at the door without even noticing when his attention shifted. "I don't know if Kristet is the person to do it, but we can at least see how she handles the sim coverage."

"Have to start with someone," Ty agreed. "We can't exactly advertise."

"Well, we could," Astrea put in with a small smile. "It just wouldn't narrow things down much."

His smile was real this time, and he felt a little more relaxed after their show of support. Andros hadn't explicitly vetoed the idea, but he wasn't overflowing with enthusiasm for it either. It was nice to know that the rest of the team was just as worried, and seemingly ready to do something about it.

"Guess we'll see," Ty said at last, shooting his own look toward the door. "In the meantime, I'm going to make some breakfast before we have to go. Anyone else want?"

"Me!" Ashley exclaimed, skipping forward to link her arm through his. "Thanks, Ty; you're awesome!"

Zhane's smile widened, but he shook his head. "I'm going to change," he said, when Ty glanced his way. "I'll catch up with you guys afterward."

"Maybe you could put on some fuzzier pajamas," Astrea suggested, trailing her fingers across his back as they followed Ty and Ash inside. "So you wouldn't look so threatening."

Ashley giggled, and Ty laughed outright. "You could try fighting in them," the Black Ranger added. "Quantrons might just melt at the sight of you."

"I'll think about it," Zhane said dryly, detaching himself from their group and heading for the stairs. The gentle teasing warmed him from the inside, and he was almost cheerful as he started up the steps. The day might have started out... oddly, but it could still be salvaged.

Hesitating outside of Andros' door, he glanced over at his own and debated the likelihood of Kyril being up. Whether he was or not, it wouldn't be very polite to disturb him now. This was what he got for chasing Andros instead of helping the others show the Elisian Rangers around last night. At least he could wear most of Andros' clothes.

He made it two steps into the room before he realized it wasn't empty. He had assumed Andros was downstairs, getting something to eat or talking to DECA or whatever. Something leader-like. Not up here, still dressed in sweats while he brooded by the window.

Andros had turned as soon as he entered, and his expression was not encouraging. He was studying Zhane again, and this time whatever he saw made him frown. The thought flitted through Zhane's mind that however annoying it was to be taken for granted, it was more than he'd bargained for to be reassessed every single time he found himself in Andros' company.

"You lied," Andros declared, before Zhane could do more than stare back at him.

Ironically, the words unfroze him and he sighed reflexively. "I've lied a lot, Andros; you'll have to be more specific."

Andros didn't seem to find that amusing. "You weren't going to run this morning."

Zhane shrugged, eyes wandering a little. "I thought about it."

"What, in the three seconds between me asking why you were awake and when you answered?"

"No." Zhane lifted his gaze to Andros' again. "In the three seconds it took me to be turned on by waking up next to you."

Andros just looked at him, his expression revealing nothing. "You didn't have to leave," he said at last.

"I'd have woken you up if I hadn't."

Andros' mouth quirked, and he pushed away from the window. "Would have been better than waking up alone."

He was approaching Zhane the same way he had the night of the first quantron attack, careful but determined. Like he thought Zhane might turn away and he was completely prepared to follow. When Andros decided to do something, there was no stopping him.

This time Zhane didn't try. That night he had been upset and disappointed and convinced that Andros had no idea what he was doing. Today Andros knew: he knew how Zhane felt, he knew what he wanted, and he had to have a pretty good idea what would happen if he stalked someone with that particular look in his eye.

He stopped in front of Zhane, close enough that it was almost a challenge. But there was nothing challenging about the whisper-soft brush of fingers against his cheek, or the wistful look that flitted across Andros' face. "I miss you," he said quietly, convincingly.

Zhane pushed long hair back off of his shoulder, tweaking the blonde strands fondly as he smoothed it down. His hand itched to do more, to run across skin instead of hair, smooth warmth instead of the worn fabric that kept his touch at bay. Andros moved closer, and the fingers on his cheek slid down his neck and around behind his head.

In the next moment, Andros' lips were pressed against his and nothing else mattered. It was an easy kiss, one born of familiarity rather than desire. But he didn't push it, more than willing to put his arms around Andros and soak up comfort instead of heat. It was surprising how good it felt, even when he would have gladly taken more.

It was an open-mouthed comfort kiss, he realized after a moment--not that he was complaining. He couldn't be expected to keep his tongue to himself if Andros got any closer, though, and he was, free hand clenching on Zhane's shoulder and his mouth warm and inviting... what he planned didn't seem to have much of an effect on Andros anymore. Was that good?

Yes, he decided, heart skipping as Andros' fingers tangled in his collar and pulled it down, mouth following his hand a moment later. Zhane tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling and trying to catch his breath as Andros kissed him in a distinctly unfamiliar way. It wasn't even making out, it was more like...

The only word that seemed to apply was "foreplay".

And damn, but it was working.

He dragged his scattered thoughts together and got his hands working again, sliding them mercilessly under Andros' shirt. Andros was ticklish and very, very sensitive, and he lifted his head with a gasp as Zhane trailed his fingers up over his ribs. He covered Andros' mouth with his own, not above taking advantage of surprise like that, and was rewarded by a moan as one tongue tangled with another.

*Zhane...*

Oh, _that_ was sexy. Even the voice in his mind sounded breathless, and he had no idea how Andros managed that. But he definitely wasn't complaining. *Nice,* he thought in return, wondering if his own voice conveyed just how much he meant that.

*Would've done it sooner if you hadn't left.*

Really! *Really?* He'd thought Andros, who was a walking personal space issue, might have wanted more of it after last night.

*Try it tomorrow and see.*

Zhane tried to pull away, but apparently he wasn't going anywhere. Still not complaining, here. There was just nothing bad about this situation. Nothing at all, he thought, as warm fingers met tingling skin and the flush spread through his entire body.

Had that been an invitation?

He fully intended to find out. Tonight.

That was assuming Andros let him go before then. He would happily have stayed where he was for the next few hours, even the whole day if it came to that, but there were voices in the hall and were those footsteps on the stairs? Andros could hear everything from this room. The fact that it might work both ways was something to keep in mind.

Fingernails scraping against his skin made him shiver and yeah, he'd noticed that last night too. He'd never asked why Andros let his fingernails get so long, whether it was deliberate or just laziness, and it was weird to realize there was something he didn't know about his friend. Weird... but cool.

Almost as cool as Andros' body pressed against his, his tongue in Zhane's mouth, and his hands doing their best to melt a spine that didn't seem to be offering any significant resistance. The thumping in the hallway barely registered, almost inaudible over the sound of his own heartbeat, and he ignored the sound of laughter with little to no effort. He had all the distraction he could want right here.

Saryn. That was what he had started to remember before, and it brought him up short. He wasn't sure how he felt about having an empath around right now, and one that didn't have the best mental control, at that. He hadn't forgotten the day he'd told Saryn he loved Andros, but it had been different then.

Even with that realization, he wasn't sure he'd have let go if Andros hadn't freed his mouth to whisper, "Guess we're being unsociable, huh?"

A helpless grin spread across his face, and he couldn't let that kiss go. "I think we're socializing just fine," he murmured, catching that lower lip in his mouth for just a second. "Want to lock the door?"

He was kidding--mostly--but Andros didn't chuckle. "Yeah," he breathed, rubbing his cheek against Zhane's and letting that single word stand on its own for a long moment.

Then he drew back, fingers on Zhane's jaw and a smile on his face. "But we can't. And you should shave."

He turned his head into the caress, inexplicably pleased by the intimate reminder. "Didn't hear you complaining before," he pointed out, taking a deep breath that didn't clear his head at all. Neither of them was moving.

"It's more noticeable..." Now Andros had lifted one hand to his hair, blonde bangs that hadn't been cut in too long. Almost to his eyes, about to be annoying but not quite there, and he wasn't sure he cared if Andros was going to notice. "With your hair."

"We can't all be blonde," he quipped, and was gratified to see Andros' smile widen.

"Some more than others, maybe," Andros murmured.

Glad of the excuse to catch strands of Andros' hair, he added, "Some less than others."

There was a shriek from the hallway, sounding unmistakably like Cassie, and Zhane couldn't help it. He laughed. "It's like being back on the Megaship," he said, no more ready to let Andros go than he had been before. "We could still lock the door."

Andros sighed, but it was a sound of equal parts amusement and rueful agreement. "Don't tempt me."

_fin_


	10. Those We Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I was inspired by jenn's backwards storytelling. I had no idea what was going to happen until the end, but luckily that came at the beginning so there was less suspense. X-Men author jenn writes "On Love and Lust at Mutant High" and BVE owns the Power Rangers.

__

Disclaimer: I was inspired by jenn's backwards storytelling. I had no idea what was going to happen until the end, but luckily that came at the beginning so there was less suspense. X-Men author jenn writes "On Love and Lust at Mutant High" and BVE owns the Power Rangers.

****

Those We Hurt  
by Starhawk

It had started out as a good day. Not just for her, either; she had felt the easy camaraderie of a team that morning in the warmup area. There were still things unsaid between them, Zhane's stiffness around Andros was proof enough of that. But it had all been consigned to the background, at least for the time being, and they had managed to tease each other without anyone getting upset or storming off.

Their unity in front of Kristet, too, had been a heartening reminder that they would still support each other without question. And when Cassie and Saryn joined them for breakfast, it was almost like the old days. Ty and Kyril fit into the banter with surprisingly little effort, taking no offense at in jokes born of a shared history, and she couldn't help remembering a time when she had been the 'new' one. She knew she hadn't made it look as natural as they did.

Then Saryn, Cassie, and Kyril had gotten directions in and around Keyota, commandeered Andros' hover, and taken off for some sightseeing while the rest of them headed for Quon. It had been an innocuous start, even if Saryn's presence had seemed to set Zhane more on edge than usual and the media had managed to catch up with them before they'd even left the hangar. There hadn't been anything to suggest it would end like this.

Stroking Ashley's hair gently, she stared out over the valley and wondered idly where their sightseeing friends had ended up. That hadn't returned since this morning, and if she knew Saryn he wouldn't confine himself to Keyota just because that was the only place for which he had directions. She wondered, too, if he had allowed Kyril to wander off on his own, confident in his own ability to protect Cassie on the surface of a planet if not in space.

Ashley sniffled again, and she sighed silently. She had long since run out of things to say, but her friend seemed to need the company as much as anything. So they sat here, not far from the hangar entrance... not nearly far enough as far as Ashley was concerned, she suspected, but it was getting dark and no one had come looking for them since the incident on the mats.

__

Andros had her working with Ty, which slowed both of them down and demonstrated beyond a doubt why they needed the practice. She tried to ignore Andros and his patient smirk, knowing it wasn't directed at her. Even if forcing her to synch with Ty was the only way he could beat her lately--

_That wasn't fair, and she knew it. He was good, maybe as good as she was, if in a different way. She had sometimes been tempted, as Astronema, to challenge him just for the entertainment value. She had known in the back of her mind, though, that if she lost she would never be able to walk away. So she allowed Ecliptor to fight her battles, as a bodyguard ought, while she waited and watched._

_Now she had a whole new reason to be glad she had never taken him on as Astronema. When they sparred, there was no doubt in her mind that they were as close to equals as anyone she knew. If they had ever fought, really fought without interruption or backup or tricks... one of them would have ended up dead._

_Unfortunately for her, Ty was no match for either of them, and being up against Andros was challenge enough without having Ty at her back. She could have protected him with her magic; they all knew that. She'd done it before. But Andros had banned magic on the mats, much to her amusement, saying that wasn't what sparring was about._

_She watched carefully as Ty and Andros engaged, knowing that Andros, at least, was watching her just as closely. He had the same ability to split his focus that she did, born of necessity and long practical experience in battle. She was just waiting for an opening, the moment that would make him vulnerable before Ty was--_

_"Ow! Watch it!" The sharpness of Zhane's tone was all she needed. Andros hesitated, just for a moment, and Kerone swung around Ty to take his feet out from under him. Andros went down and stayed there, glaring up at her in a way that would have made anyone else feel guilty._

_She just smiled down at him. "Kill," she said innocently. It wasn't, not really--Andros had recovered from worse and he could bounce out of this at a moment's notice, even with her and Ty on guard. But he wouldn't. She had gotten him fair and square._

_The genuine annoyance in Zhane's voice as he swore at Ashley caught even her attention this time, and she looked around in surprise. Zhane, too, was on the ground, but Ashley had drawn his arm up behind his back and pinned him there. "Kick me while I'm down, why don't you," he was saying irritably, twisting his head enough that he could breathe. "I forfeit already!"_

_Ashley scrambled to her feet, a stricken look on her face. Zhane rolled over slowly, cradling his arm against his chest as he sat up. "Are you all right?" she blurted, voice breaking a little when he winced. "Zhane, I'm so sorry."_

_"Yeah, me too," he muttered, giving her a not very convincing smile. "I think you're getting stronger."_

_"Are you all right?" Andros repeated, and she blinked. He was hovering, clearly seconds from dropping to Zhane's side and doing who-knew-what to stave off a feeling of utter helplessness. She hadn't even seen him get up. "Is it your shoulder?"_

_Kerone fully expected Zhane to roll his eyes and dismiss the entire thing. Ashley couldn't really have hurt him; she had better control than that. And Zhane wouldn't take Andros coddling him in any case._

_But when Zhane tried to shrug it off he winced and aborted the motion abruptly. "No," he said anyway. "I'm fine. Just twisted my wrist a little, that's all."_

_"Let me see," Andros demanded, going to his knees when Zhane made no move to stand up. "Can you move your fingers?"_

_"Of course I can move my fingers," Zhane said, exasperated. "Look, I told you I'm fine. I just need to sit out for a few minutes."_

_Kerone glanced over at Ashley, who was biting her lip as she watched the two of them focus their entire attention on each other. She looked a moment from bursting into tears, and Kerone couldn't tell whether it was because she'd hurt Zhane or because they were deliberately excluding her. Andros had barely spoken a word to anyone since they'd come back from Quon, and even Zhane's jokes at lunch had seemed a little forced._

_"It's me or DECA," Andros was telling Zhane. "Move your fingers or I'm sending you up to the Megaship so she can check you out."_

_"You'll do that anyway," Zhane grumbled, but he wiggled his fingers obediently. "Happy?"_

_"Wrist," Andros ordered, and Zhane flexed his wrist without complaint. Then Andros took his hand and bent each of his fingers carefully, watching Zhane's face for any sign of reaction. Zhane visibly flinched when Andros pressed the middle finger against his palm, and Andros' lips thinned._

_"Rotate your shoulder," Andros said at last, letting go of his hand. "Do it," he added, when Zhane opened his mouth to protest._

_Zhane did it, but not without obvious difficulty. Andros just frowned at him, then shook his head. "DECA," he said, glancing up at the air._

_There was a brief pause, and then the hologram coalesced out of nothingness. "Yes, Andros?" DECA didn't look at Zhane, but then, she didn't have to. The hologram was only an interface, not a representation of her actions, and she had probably scanned them all in less time than it had taken her to answer._

_"I need you to check out Zhane's arm," Andros told her. "Take him up to the medical bay and make sure he didn't break anything. I'll be there in a minute."_

_"Certainly." DECA's hologram glanced at Zhane then, waiting for him to clamber to his feet. He was distinctly favoring his right arm, even as he stood. Then they were gone, Zhane into the teleportation stream and DECA into thin air._

_"We're done here," Andros said curtly, gaze sliding across the three of them without seeming to see them. "If Kristet calls, tell her to contact the Megaship."_

_"Andros--" Ashley stopped when he looked at her, really looked at her, his gaze almost going through her. She swallowed hard. "Tell Zhane I'm sorry, okay?"_

_Andros' gaze softened, and for just a moment Kerone thought he was going to reassure her. But he just nodded, then turned and headed off the mats. Grabbing his sweatshirt and his digimorpher, he vanished in a shower of sparkles without another word._

Ashley's head was resting on her shoulder, maybe cried out, maybe not. She hadn't said anything other than "I didn't mean it," but that was enough to worry Kerone. There was something in her head that she didn't mean, and that was more serious than any mistake she had made on the mats. But Kerone wasn't sure her friend would tell her if she asked, and she didn't want her any more upset than she already was.

A soft rustle of grass made her look up, instinct prompting her that this was more than the wind. No one escaped assassination as long as she had without developing that particular brand of awareness. Her eyes met another gaze the moment she lifted her head, despite the distance between them.

Kristet looked surprised to have been noticed, but her steps didn't falter. She continued to pick her way across the ground toward them, understanding that she wouldn't just walk up to the door again whether her message was for them or not. She didn't watch where she was going, keeping her gaze fixed on Kerone.

What exactly she expected Kerone to do to her was an interesting question.

"You're not welcome here, Cricket," Kerone said softly, as soon as the reporter was within hearing range. She deliberately used Ashley's silly and somewhat mocking nickname from this morning, but Kristet didn't react.

Ashley lifted her head with a start, following her gaze without prompting. She stared at the reporter for a moment, then deliberately turned away. There was no mistaking her stiff posture and averted gaze, though her reaction was no doubt intensified by the fact that Kristet had seen her _now_, of all times.

"Look," Kristet said, just as quietly. "I'm sorry if I got in the middle of something I shouldn't have. I was only trying to see things the way the rest of the world sees them."

"I don't care about the rest of the world." Kerone held that stare without a thought. If the woman expected Dark Spectre's former second-in-command to blink first, she was setting herself up for disappointment. "I only care about what you've done to my friends."

Kristet actually sighed, and Kerone caught the flicker of impatience that implied the other woman thought she was being unreasonable. "My camera runs all the time," she informed Kerone. "The fact that it catches things you don't want to see isn't my fault."

"What about what we want the rest of the world to see?" Ashley interrupted, her voice hoarse with tears as she stared out across the hills. She didn't turn to look at Kristet. "Can't our private lives be private?"

"I brought the story," Kristet said quickly. "Like you wanted. K-Wind gave me the extra time because I told them you wouldn't let it air at all if you didn't see it first.

"None of that's in there," she added, glancing back at Kerone. "It's just sim and attack footage and excerpts from your interviews. Just because I record everything doesn't mean I use it."

_"Where's Zhane?" Andros wanted to know, draping his arms over the back of Ashley's chair as he glanced around the room. The question was casual, and Kerone saw Ashley reach up to pat his hand absently._

_"He's giving Kristet a tour," she answered, studying the lighted hologram between her and Ty. "He made her leave her camera behind," she added, before Andros could protest. She gestured off to one side, where Kristet's camera was sitting idle by the drinks bar._

_"On pain of death are we to lose it," Ty remarked, sounding amused. He didn't look up from the game either. "Apparently she doesn't consider a fighter base very secure."_

_"PD pilots are pretty untrustworthy," Ashley agreed. "Like someone would just walk off with it."_

_Andros didn't answer, but Kerone saw him frown as he leaned forward to rest his chin on the back of the chair. He seemed to be staring at the game Ashley and Ty were playing, a holographic Connect-4 they had found in the pilots' lounge. Seemed to be, at least... he didn't react when Ty lost, and normally that would have prompted at least a smile from Andros._

_As Ashley reset the game, Andros straightened. "I'm going to try to catch Marsie before the debriefing," he said suddenly. "I'll be back in a few minutes."_

_Ashley looked up as he pulled his hand out of hers. "Something wrong?" she asked curiously._

_He shook his head, smiling at her. "No," he promised. "Just distracted. I'll be back."_

_She nodded, clearly not satisfied, but he left without a backwards glance. She was frowning when she glanced over at Kerone. "That was weird," she said at last, and Kerone privately agreed. If Andros had been that restless, why had he bothered coming by the lounge at all? And if he had only been looking for Zhane, why hadn't he just said so instead of making excuses?_

_"Not weird," Ty countered, standing up and stretching idly. "Just Andros. And he did get swarmed pretty badly out there."_

_"Maybe," Ashley said slowly. "I guess it's been a while since we've fought in space."_

_"Andros doesn't let that get to him," Kerone reminded her. "Outnumbered or no, he gets over battles quickly. I've never seen him dwell on them before."_

_"Maybe he wasn't dwelling," Ashley suggested, still frowning a little. "Maybe he really does want to talk to Commander Marsie about something."_

_Kerone shook her head. "Then why didn't he tell us what it was? Besides, he didn't have to come all the way down here just to tell us he was going back up to the fighter bay."_

_"Ty!" Ashley had glanced over at their teammate and done a double take. "What are you doing?"_

_Ty didn't look up from Kristet's camera. "Just checking out her footage," he said easily. He didn't sound the slightest bit guilty. "She was recording us; why shouldn't we be able to see it?"_

_"Remind me never to leave my journal anywhere you can find it," Ashley muttered._

_Ty just smiled, not taking his eyes off the little screen. "Guess you don't want to know what she recorded between interviews then, huh?"_

_"I thought she turned her camera off when we weren't talking!" Ashley looked torn between indignation and curiosity._

_"I'm not sure she ever turns it off," Ty said dryly. "It looks like she even had it running while we were walking down the hall."_

_"Are you serious?" Ashley was on her feet, abandoning any pretense of indifference. She sidled over to Ty, peering over his shoulder when he tilted the camera screen for her. "How can you tell when the picture's that small?"_

_"Plug it into the comm screen," Kerone suggested, swinging her feet idly against the counter. "I want to see, too."_

_"Would you let her read your journal?" Ty asked Ashley, but he carried the camera over to the comm and hooked it up._

_"She doesn't have to," Ashley said, exchanging wry glances with Kerone. "She already knows everything I do anyway."_

_The PD logo was replaced by the audiovisual feed from Kristet's camera, and Kerone craned her neck to see around Ashley and Ty. Either Ty had started in the middle or Kristet had replaced her memory card just before the sim, because the recording picked up just as Kristet was introduced to Marsie. The commander had not been pleased, but she had smiled pleasantly and proceeded to ignore Kristet for the rest of the morning._

_"Wow," Ty remarked. "You can't even tell Commander Marsie wanted to throw her off the base." He paused, watching the camera's field of view swing away as they morphed and then back. "Well, now you can."_

_"Marsie didn't know she was recording then," Ashley murmured. "You're right, she really does run her camera all the time."_

_"That's nothing," Ty told her. "Her entire ride into orbit is on there, plus our takeoff, engagement with the fake velocifighters, mild chaos when the real ones show up--that's probably pretty funny, actually; let's skip to that part._

_"That's what I thought," he said after a moment. "Her camera must have been tied into the sim screens on the orbital station. She couldn't tell even tell real velocifighters had arrived until the comms went crazy."_

_"Do you really think Andros is going to let her keep that?" Ashley murmured, watching as Kristet questioned her escort intently about what was happening._

_"Don't know," Ty said thoughtfully. "He had to be rescued... do you think he wants that on a planetary broadcast?"_

_"He got in the middle of that to save a fighter," Kerone pointed out. "He comes off looking heroic, not helpless."_

_"Oh..." Ashley's sigh was soft, and Ty stopped the camera's "skip" function as Kristet joined them after the fight. The zords had set down and she had caught up to Ty just as the Black Ranger circled around the outside of his zord and headed for the others._

_Ashley, too was coming around her zord, and Kerone was leaning up against her cat's front paw. Zhane and Andros were standing in the middle of the circle formed by the zords' pack pattern, Andros' back to Kristet as her camera caught and focused on the scene. They were holding hard to each other, and even from a distance it was clear this wasn't a casual hug._

_Zhane's eyes were closed, and he pressed Andros against him as though he had almost lost something more important to him than life. Kerone understood. They had all felt the same way, to varying degrees, when Andros' zord had been surrounded and set upon by dozens of too-real velocifighters. It had taken precious moments for the sim lock to release their controls, their scanners and their weapons both, and in that brief eternity she had wondered how Andros had known._

_Then they were free, not to realize until later that the velocifighters had been jamming the network. It has felt like an eternity because it had been--far too long an interval for nothing to have happened, the zords at least should have been able to override sim safeties at will. The fact that Andros could have paid the price for that failure was one Zhane was obviously all too aware of._

_Within the zord circle, Ashley had hesitated, though Kristet's camera hadn't caught it. She had looked over at Kristet and stopped where she was. Watching the boys cling to each other, Kerone hadn't missed the smile on her face--or the sadness in her eyes._

_"Okay, enough of that touchy-feely stuff." Ty made the camera skip again, and the image vanished. "Let's--"_

_"Wait." Ashley, who had watched the scene replay with the same fond wistfulness that she had worn the first time, now sounded wary and uncompromising. "Go back."_

_"What, to the set-down?" Ty sounded even less enthusiastic than Kerone had expected, and she studied the back of his head curiously. "Why?"_

_"No." Ashley lifted one finger, staring at the screen. "Just go back... There--stop."_

_"Kristet navigates the exciting corridors of the Quon PD fighter base," Ty narrated, clearly bemused by her instructions. "Yes, this is clearly the recording of someone who has far too many memory cards and no discretionary ability whatsoever when it comes to--"_

_"Ty," Ashley said quietly. "Shut up."_

_Ty looked at her in surprise, but he didn't say a word as the camera's view went through the door of Bay Control, where Andros and Zhane had gone to meet with Marsie after the sim blew up in their faces. Or rather, Andros had gone to meet with Marsie and Zhane had refused to let him out of his sight. It was a not-so-subtle distinction._

_Kerone regarded the screen dispassionately as the camera caught the two of them alone in the control room. There was no way Andros would have let Kristet keep her camera, let alone those particular moments, if he'd had any clue she was recording then. He obviously didn't even know she was there at first, but she assumed that would change quickly enough._

_She assumed wrong. She glanced over at Ashley, who had gone very pale but refused to look away from the screen. Ty, on the other hand, looked more exasperated than surprised. "You'd think they don't have two perfectly good bedrooms," he muttered under his breath. But he didn't look away either._

_The camera's field of view finally shifted, and Kerone's eyes widened. Kristet_knew_ they wouldn't want that recorded and had deliberately hidden her camera before getting their attention. It was still recording. She wasn't that scared of Andros. She was only cautious enough not to flaunt what she was doing._

_"Go back," Ashley whispered._

_Ty glanced at her, and whatever he saw on her face made him frown. "Don't you think we should--"_

_"Just go back," Ashley repeated, her voice stronger now. "We can delete it afterward."_

_Ty shrugged, and once again Kristet was walking through the door to Bay Control. Andros was backed up against the wall while Zhane had his hands pressed against the metal on either side of Andros' head. They kissed frantically, feverishly, as though it was the only thing keeping them alive. They moved against each other as if they'd been alone for hours, not the scant minutes they must have had between finding the room empty and being happened upon by Kristet._

_The part of Kerone's mind that wasn't worrying about Ashley wondered if Andros had ever lost control like that with her. Behind closed doors, maybe, but in so public a place and with complete disregard for the consequences? Andros didn't... it wasn't something she had ever expected of him._

_"And this room will probably look familiar," Zhane's voice interrupted, cheerfully narrating their entrance to the pilots' lounge. "Our tour concludes exactly where it started, which is good for me because I'm hungry and convenient for you because you can pick up your..."_

_Kerone glanced over at him, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Ty turn with what was definitely a guiltier look than usual. Ashley hadn't moved. Zhane and Kristet were both caught by the images on the comm screen, but Kristet's gaze immediately switched to her camera while Zhane watched as the field of view once against shifted to the floor._

_"Well," he remarked, not batting an eye at the scene they'd interrupted. "Nothing improves your technique like being caught on camera."_

_Ashley turned around and made her way across the room without a word. She stopped by the table to gather up her jacket. Then she walked out into the hallway, their silence lasting until the moment she disappeared._

_Zhane swore softly._

_"I'll just delete this, then," Ty said quickly._

_Kerone saw Kristet open her mouth to protest, and a glare was all it took to silence her. She slid off of the counter and paused beside Zhane, putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't acknowledge the gesture in any way. After a moment she followed Ashley out into the hallway._

"Just because it happens," Ashley told the night bitterly, "doesn't mean it should be recorded." She still didn't look at Kristet.

"Recording is just another form of observation," Kristet answered, surprising Kerone with her neutral tone. "It's only when you share observations with people who couldn't or shouldn't have made them that it becomes an ethical violation."

"The only point of recording something is to share it," Kerone snapped. "Don't preach to her. I don't like it."

"I'm trying to explain to you why I do what I do," Kristet said carefully, patiently. "I'm not trying to preach to anyone."

"Then explain it to me," Kerone retorted. "Right now, I'm the one deciding whether you'll ever come here again."

"You may not think you can trust me," Kristet said with a sigh, "but I wish you'd at least look at the story before you jump to any conclusions about my motivation."

"You may be able to write a decent story," Kerone countered, "but I'd rather hear about your motivation in your own words, without cameras or dubbing or special effects."

"Shared experience."

Kerone waited, but that was it. "What about it?"

"That's my motivation." Kristet hadn't taken her eyes off of Kerone, even when Ashley shifted a little so that she didn't have her back at a right angle to Kristet's line of sight. "I want people to be able to share each other's experiences. That's why I became media."

"Some experiences aren't meant to be shared," Kerone told her. "Sometimes sharing doesn't help anyone, least of all the people who didn't agree to it to begin with."

Kristet's voice turned unexpectedly steely. "I would never disregard a subject's wishes with regard to recorded material."

"Even when the recording itself violates their wishes?" Ashley's words were quiet and forlorn, and they brought a long silence to the dimness.

"You don't trust me," Kristet said at last, the hard edge gone from her voice. "But I trust you, so I'm going to tell you something that most of the people I work with don't know."

_"I think she's obsessed with Andros and Zhane," Ashley whispered, grinning at Kerone's instant eye roll. "It's not just me, huh?"_

_"I don't know how she could be less subtle," Kerone whispered back. They were trailing after Zhane and Ty, who were in turn hanging back from Andros and Kristet as they passed the gate. They had barely arrived at the Quon fighter base and already Kristet was in full investigative mode._

_"She's like a cricket," Ashley said with a giggle. "She just keeps saying the same things and expecting a different answer. Marsie's going to love her."_

_"Andros is being more polite than I expected," Kerone noted, watching him shake his head and actually chuckle at something Kristet had said._

_"That's just because her camera's going," Ashley guessed. "Or maybe he hasn't figured out what she's asking yet."_

_They exchanged glances, and they both smirked at the same time. "No," Ashley agreed, glancing ahead at the others. "Even Andros isn't that oblivious."_

_"He doesn't have Zhane to help him this time," Kerone pointed out. "On the publicity tour, Zhane took those questions and turned them into jokes."_

_"Why isn't he doing that this time?" Ashley murmured, her voice dropping even further. Zhane was closer to them than Andros was. "Is he even listening?"_

_Kerone didn't answer, waiting for Zhane to fall back with them, pretend he hadn't heard that, and distract Ashley with something inconsequential. The Silver Ranger stayed where he was, though, pacing Ty and apparently paying more attention to where he was going than the conversations of his teammates. She wasn't fooled._

_"He's listening," she breathed at last, hoping to keep the words below even Zhane's ability to eavesdrop. "Maybe he thinks Andros should answer the question for once."_

_Ashley shot her a sharp look. "Yeah," she said after a moment. The surprise had faded, and she sounded a little bit wistful. "Maybe he should."_

_Kerone nudged her, tapping her temple when she caught Ashley's attention again. Ashley just nodded._

_*He loves you,* Kerone said silently, keeping the words just between them. *I don't think he ever lied about that.*_

_*I know.* Ashley looked down the hallway again. *I just don't know if that's enough.*_

_*I hate hearing that,* Kerone told her bluntly._

_*Not as much as I hate saying it,* Ashley shot back._

_Kerone wished, just once, that she had thought before she said something. *I'm sorry.*_

_*It's okay,* Ashley said after a moment. *I know what you mean.*_

_They followed the others in silence after that, and Kerone felt only slightly vindicated when Marsie's reaction to Kristet was exactly what she had expected. The commander put up with Kristet because she had a camera, but Andros would definitely be hearing about this later. If only she could predict the reactions of other people she knew so easily._

"This isn't truth or dare," Ashley said with a sigh. Her voice drifted through the shadows, as faint as the fading sunlight. "We don't need your secrets, Kristet."

"Well, you're getting this one." Kristet hesitated, then plunged ahead when neither of them objected again. "I have a memory disorder. Kinn's disease."

She waited, obviously wondering if that meant anything to them, and Kerone shrugged. "Never heard of it."

"I guess that doesn't surprise me." It was hard to read Kristet's expression, with the remnants of sunset behind her and the lights of the hangar deliberately left off. "It's not common, and it isn't usually mild enough to let people who have it function normally."

"What's your point?" Ashley asked softly.

"The point is that I can process information, but I can't retain it in a logical order." She paused, then added, "I always, always have a camera on me. Usually more than one. And it's not because I'm a reporter."

Ashley didn't answer, and Kerone considered that at length. Finally, she freed her digimorpher and snapped it open. "DECA," she said, staring out at the valley lights. "What's Kinn's disease?"

"Kinn's disease is a rare genetic mutation that affects one out of every two hundred thousand births," DECA's voice answered immediately. "It is characterized by an inability to recall events in the order in which they occurred, the failure of the brain to associate linear cause and effect, and a highly unstable synaptic configuration that leads to limited communication skills and unpredictable reactions to environmental stimuli.

"The disease is named for the woman who first recognized it as a separate autistic disorder. Kinn's son was afflicted with the disease and spent his entire life in the care of his mother and her husband. Other individuals with the disease have since been identified but genetic manipulation has so far failed to provide a cure.

"Do you wish me to continue?" DECA inquired, pausing smoothly in mid-recitation.

"No," she said, smiling a little at the computer's consideration. "Thanks, DECA."

"You're welcome," the Megaship's computer replied.

She let her digimorpher close, dropping it to the ground beside her as she continued to consider the lights. She didn't apologize for not believing. She still wasn't sure she believed. "You're pretty normal for someone who can't remember anything," she said at last.

If anything, it was Kristet's reply that convinced her. "Thank you," was all the woman said. She made no self-deprecating remarks, no attempt to brush aside what would be a considerable accomplishment were it true. She simply took the words as the compliment they should have been, and waited.

"Let's see your story," Kerone said at last, lifting her gaze from the valley to the silhouette in front of her. "I'll take you inside."

"I'm staying here." Ashley didn't move when they both went to stand up. "Tell me what happens."

Kerone hesitated. Forcing her to come inside wouldn't help anything, but she couldn't just leave Ashley alone, either. "All right," she said at last, trying to decide whether any of her teammates could be trusted to sit quietly and not talk.

No. Andros never said the right thing, Zhane probably had his arm in a sling by now, and Ty was too unfamiliar. And Cassie wasn't back yet.

"I'll send your cat out," she decided, dropping one hand to Ashley's shoulder and squeezing it as comfortingly as she could. "Don't go anywhere."

There was the hint of a smile in Ashley's voice when she replied, "I promise, Protector Kerone."

Kristet followed without a word, camera clinking softly against her bracelet as she walked. If what she was saying was true, Kerone realized, she had just recorded their entire conversation. And yet... if it was true, could they blame her?

Kerone paused in front of the door and waited while it scanned her digimorpher. She gestured for Kristet to precede her when the door opened. The woman walked into the hangar with a confidence that made Kerone forget, just for a moment, that she had never seen it before. She meant to watch Kristet's reaction more closely, but the figure that had stepped aside to let them enter caught her attention instead.

Zhane hesitated as he caught her eye. He had clearly been on his way out, but now he waited--not because of Kristet, she thought, but because of her. She wasn't sure what to tell him. But... if he wanted to go anyway, surely he was better company than a zord?

"She says she didn't mean it," she said at last, keeping her voice quiet. Kristet was polite enough to look away. "She doesn't want to come inside yet."

Zhane just nodded, a rueful smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. "Know the feeling," he muttered. Then, jerking his head back the way he'd come, he added, "Andros is in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Kerone said softly. She caught his good hand as he turned, and this time he squeezed back and smiled at her.

***

She heard the door open a second time, but the lights stayed off. That was probably a bad sign. That meant someone knew she was here. Someone had left the lights off because they thought she wanted them off. Someone was sneaking up on her right now, hoping not to spook her before they had a chance to talk.

It had to be Zhane. He was the only one Kerone would trust in place of her cat, and at this point he might be the only other person who would come looking for her anyway. Staring down at the steadily brightening glow from the valley, she decided that was a depressing but probably deserved thought.

"Hey," Zhane's voice said, from somewhere behind and above her.

She didn't move, knowing he would take anything but outright dismissal as permission to join her. "I knew it was you."

"You can feel my charm coming a mile away, huh?" She heard him shift, but he didn't come forward to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she told the valley. "I didn't mean it."

There was a quiet moment. "I know," he said at last. "Never helps me, either."

She frowned a little. "What?"

"Not meaning things," he said quietly. "They just... happen anyway."

She stared down at the lights until they started to blur together in her eyes. Blinking rapidly, she waited until she could pick out individual lights again before she answered. "Yeah," she whispered. "Things just keep happening."

There was a much shorter pause this time, and his words made her tear up all over again. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he echoed, his voice just as soft as hers.

"You didn't--" She broke off as her throat closed up, breathing in through her mouth so he wouldn't hear her sniffle. "You didn't hurt me."

"I keep saying that, too." He was standing right behind her, now, and she wondered why he didn't just sit down. "I don't... I mean, sometimes I do, but... I don't always mean it when I say it."

She thought it was probably okay to sniffle if he could hear the smile in her voice. "Not meaning things doesn't help," she reminded him. "They just happen anyway."

"Yeah," he agreed, and she could hear a smile in his voice, too. He sounded almost relieved. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Her smile renewed itself, and she craned her neck to look up at his silhouette. "Little late to ask now, isn't it?" she teased gently.

He took a step forward, dropping down beside her with an easy motion that hinted he was concentrating too hard on something else. Zhane went to great lengths to cover up a natural grace that was at odds with the image he tried to project. It was more obvious when he was off-balance, distracted by something he didn't know how to handle.

She saw a sling shimmer in the twilight, and she swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry, Zhane," she whispered.

"Me too," he reminded her, settling himself in the grass. "Bet I forgive you before you forgive me."

She couldn't help but smile through the tears welling up in her eyes again. "Does it always have to be a competition?"

"I don't want this thing with Andros to be a competition," he said, unexpectedly serious. "But I don't know how to make it into anything we do want it to be."

She tried to wipe at her eyes quickly, inconspicuously, but it just wasn't possible, even in the dimness. "Neither do I."

He leaned over, as if to impart some great secret. "We could always run off together," he stage-whispered. "Ditch this place and get married on some other planet, raise our hordes of children in peace. What do you say?"

She had to giggle. "I don't know where you think the hordes of children are going to come from, but--"

"Adoption," he interrupted quickly. "There are plenty of needy orphans in the galaxies. Come on, let's do it! We don't even have to pack; we could hitch to Eltare tonight and have new identities by morning!"

She was still giggling. "It scares me that you've thought about this," she said, mock-stern as she gave her eyes another swipe. Taking a deep breath, she added, "Thanks."

"No, I just proposed," he teased. "You're supposed to say 'yes', not 'thanks'."

"Thanks for making me laugh," she corrected with a smile. "Did I mention I'm sorry?"

"Did I mention I am?" he countered. "I think we've gone over that, and we're obviously not ready to forgive, so let's just forget. Let's talk about our honeymoon."

"Let's not," she said, trying to suppress another giggle. She was probably bordering on hysteria by now, but she didn't really care. It was better to feel giddy than depressed.

"Spoilsport," he accused. "I'm gonna tell Andros on you."

She couldn't help it. She burst into giggles again. "And what..." She tried to catch her breath long enough to form the words. "What are you going to say? 'Andros--Ashley won't marry me!'"

"No," Zhane interjected the moment she paused. "I'm going to say, 'Andros, Ashley doesn't want to talk about our honeymoon! I think she's afraid you'll overhear!'"

"You're terrible," she gasped, trying to recover from her last attack of giggles without succumbing to another. "I'm not speaking to you anymore!"

"If you'd stop speaking to Andros I'd have an easier time convincing him about our honeymoon," he suggested hopefully.

"I'd hit you," she informed him, "but you don't need another sling."

"That's for sure," he agreed good-naturedly. "At least you know I won't be making out with Andros tonight."

She bit her lip, sobering abruptly. "Neither will I," she said softly.

"Maybe we should gang up on him," Zhane remarked, as confidently as if the conversation hadn't gone serious in the space of a few seconds. "All three of us make out together."

She shot a sideways glance at him, trying to decide whether she should be shocked or secretly amused. Her brain kept working, but her emotions had no idea which way was up. "What?"

"I'm kind of half kidding," Zhane offered, sounding more contemplative than joking. "But I keep wondering... how does a threesome work, anyway? I mean, who kisses who when? Is it like a timeshare? Or is it just a giant kiss-fest?"

He had startled another laugh out of her. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Well," he insisted, "it doesn't sound all bad. And it throws that whole jealousy factor right out the window."

She tried to think about it without flinching, or blushing, or both. "Does it?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," Zhane admitted after a moment. "I've never been with anyone that way."

Somehow it was easier to talk about it in the fading twilight, day gone and darkness coming in to soften things she thought she knew. "Me neither," she agreed, watching the night creep up the hills toward them. The blackness seemed to swallow everything, transforming it somehow.

"Ash?" His voice was careful, hesitant. "Would it be weird if I... if we--kissed?"

She turned to look at him, and could only see his outline in the dark. "Yeah," she said softly, smiling a little. "But mostly because I can't see you."

She felt his hand on her face a moment later, warm and uncertain as he traced his thumb across her lips and let his fingers settle on her cheek. She tilted her head instinctively, and she felt his breath of amusement on her skin as he leaned closer. "You do lean to the right," he whispered, and then his lips brushed against hers.

It was an awkward kiss, brief and not very sure of itself. Zhane hesitated, then kissed her again, quickly, as though he wasn't sure she wanted him to. She kissed him back this time, just the hint of pressure, and he pulled away.

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Finally, she gathered her courage and asked shyly, "Can I try?"

She could just barely see him nod.

She knew why he had touched her, then, as she fumbled for him in the darkness. Her hand found his neck, and she slid her fingers up to mark the side of his face. She was slow, embarrassed to bump into him and not really sure what he was thinking. But they managed to connect, mouths soft against each other as she smiled.

"You're smiling," Zhane whispered, drawing back just a little. "Is that good?"

"I guess," she murmured. "What about you?"

"I think we need more practice," he replied impishly.

She sagged against his good side with a sigh. "My brain can't take it right now," she confessed, and she felt his arm go around shoulders.

"It's not about your brain," he offered, giving her a half-hug. "I realized that weeks ago."

She sighed again, more comfortable in his embrace than she'd expected. "Maybe," she whispered, staring out at the lights again.

They were quiet, then. When he shifted she straightened up a little, but he pulled her back as soon as he resettled himself. She relaxed again, suddenly aware of how much she'd missed this contact recently. She was so self-conscious around Andros; it seemed like the only person she could hug anymore was Kerone. And Ty had been giving them odd looks for a while now.

"I don't know," she whispered aloud, not even sure what she meant. All she knew was that it was true. "I just don't know."

"Well, I do," Zhane replied.

She had to smile. "Oh, yeah?"

"Sure," he said. His voice was quiet, but he sounded perfectly serious.

"What do you know?" she asked obediently, certain he expected her to.

He squeezed her shoulders. "I know that I care about you and Andros. A lot."

"Me too," she murmured.

"Good." He sounded oddly satisfied. "Then that's enough."

She shifted, remembering what she had said to Kerone earlier. "Is it?"

"Yup." He didn't sound at all uncertain.

"Okay then," she said, the smile still tugging at her lips. Who was she to argue with someone so sure?

The valley lights clustered together, outlining the center of Keyota even from here. The outskirts twinkled, sparser lights hidden by trees or made invisible by foils. The spaces in between were nothing but shadows, unlit and unremarkable at this distance. Occasionally the running lights of a hover would flicker out of the darkness, and she followed those sparkles with her eyes until they disappeared again.

"Hey," Zhane whispered, resting his cheek against her head for just a moment. "Want to get some dinner?"

She sighed quietly. She didn't really want to go back inside. "Do we have to?"

"I was thinking down there," he said, lifting his head to nod at the lights. "We could go to that veggie place near the skyport. Just us, you know?"

She stared down at the valley for a long moment. "Yeah," she said at last. She tried to find something wrong with that idea, but she couldn't. "That sounds good."

He caught her hand as she sat up, and they helped each other to their feet in silence. He didn't let go of her hand as they headed back toward the hangar, angling around the side toward his hover. Courteous in a way she'd come to expect, he opened her door for her and waited until she got inside to close it.

He paused then, leaning against the passenger side of the hover. "Think we should tell anyone where we're going?"

"I don't want to," she admitted, tracing the design in front of her idly. "But they'll get mad if we don't."

"_He'll_ get mad if we don't," Zhane corrected ruefully.

"Yeah," she said, smiling a little. "We could tell DECA."

He straightened, snapping his fingers. "I like it. He can't say we weren't safe that way."

Ashley pulled her digimorpher out as he walked around the hover. "DECA," she said, glancing over at Zhane as he climbed in beside her. "Zhane and I are going into Keyota for dinner. Tell Andros if he asks, okay?"

"Certainly, Ashley," DECA's voice replied. "Have a good time."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"I think she likes you better," Zhane complained, starting the hover and retracting its solar panels.

"No," Ashley said softly. She watched the ground slide past underneath them while the hover swung around, making the grass shadows billow in the darkness as they pulled away from the hangar. "She just likes me differently."

Zhane didn't have any answer for that.

_fin_


	11. Held Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In an effort to totally embarrass my friends, I will now thank them for their help with this story. Sincere thanks to Travler for the discussion of sex and ratings, to Adri for the discussion of threesomes and writing, and to BVE for maintaining such a wholesome children's show.

__

Disclaimer: In an effort to totally embarrass my friends, I will now thank them for their help with this story. Sincere thanks to Travler for the discussion of sex and ratings, to Adri for the discussion of threesomes and writing, and to BVE for maintaining such a wholesome children's show.

****

Held Together  
by Starhawk

"How come Andros eats meat and you don't?"

Zhane shrugged, watching her finish the last of her drink and beginning a mental countdown to see how long it would take their server to get to the table. "He grew up with it, I guess. I didn't."

"Do you think he missed it, when he lived with you?" Ashley wondered.

"Something else to drink?" a voice asked out of nowhere, and Zhane smiled.

Ashley, on the other hand, looked up with every indication of surprise. "No, I'm all set. Thank you."

"Can I get a refill?" Zhane asked, sliding his glass across the table.

"Of course," the server said quickly. Pitcher of water in hand, he topped off Zhane's glass and handed it back. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I think we're good," Zhane said, exchanging glances with Ashley.

"Thanks, Kenston," she added, smiling up at their server.

He just nodded, the smile having no outward effect on him. Zhane wasn't fooled. His glass had been empty for several minutes before Ashley finished her drink, and Kenston hadn't so much as wandered by. It was a crowded night, but Ashley was obviously at the top of his list.

As the server moved on to the next table, Zhane found Ashley watching him curiously. "Do you only drink when you're with Andros?" she wanted to know.

He stopped, glass halfway to his mouth. "What?"

She laughed a little, looking away. "Nothing. I never see you drink anything but water unless we're with Andros, that's all."

He set his glass down slowly, considering that. "It's not on purpose," he said at last. "Maybe I just think Andros needs to lighten up."

"Trying to set an example?" she suggested, glancing down at the table.

He shrugged again, wondering what she read into that. "Maybe."

They were quiet for a few moments, and he was just about to suggest they head out when she asked, "Zhane... when you were younger, did you ever imagine what the future would be like?"

"Sure," he said, sitting back in his chair. "We'd retake KO-35, find out what had happened to Kerone... kid dreams. Funny how they work out, sometimes."

"Those were Andros' dreams," she said softly.

"Retaking KO-35 was everyone's dream." His tone was harsher than he'd intended, maybe because she'd caught him out. They were Andros' dreams.

"Right," she agreed, a little too quickly. "I didn't mean..."

She trailed off, and he let it go. "What about you?" he wanted to know. "What did you imagine for the future?"

"College," she said with a self-deprecating smile. "Family. The usual."

"The usual," he repeated, studying her. "Is that what everyone wants, then? Family I can understand, but college? What is that, exactly?"

"It's... school. It's a place where you go after you finish regular school, I guess, to learn more about a subject you're interested in. It seems silly," she added, glancing around. "Compared to this."

The restaurant was filled with travelers from across KO-35 and beyond, the occasional intergalactic or obviously alien visitor making their status as Rangers somewhat less noteworthy, and he thought he knew what she meant. "Pretty much everything I wanted when I was younger seems silly now," he admitted, his gaze resting on her again. "But that's what kids' dreams are. They're for kids, not adults."

"Retaking KO-35 wasn't a kids' dream," Ashley said firmly. "Here we are."

"Yeah." Zhane thought about that for a moment, then sighed. "Want to know what I really dreamed?"

Her look was expectant, not surprised, and he wondered why he had thought he would be able to stop hiding things after he admitted his feelings for Andros. "I imagined I'd be on the Council someday," he confessed. "Then I'd be famous, like Andros, so we could be together."

Ashley was smiling. "The Council, huh?"

He shrugged uncomfortably. "I had a teacher who said I was good at talking, and I figured that was all the Council really did."

"That's a nice dream," Ashley said gently, tilting her head to catch his eye when he looked down. "Did you... did you love Andros, even then?"

He hesitated. "I don't know," he admitted at last. "I guess I did, but... not like I do now. Does that make any sense?"

She just nodded. "Yeah, I think so. When I first met Andros, I liked him, but even when we started dating..." Her smile was hesitant. "Well, I remember a time when he wasn't the only thing I thought about, if that's what you mean."

"That sounds about right," he agreed ruefully. "It's like I can't even turn around anymore without Andros being in my face."

"Yeah," Ashley murmured. She was staring at the glass in his hand now. The wrong hand, since he couldn't close the one he usually used around a glass without wincing. "I noticed."

He didn't know what to say. If she had sounded upset, he would have felt perfectly justified in being bitter. But she didn't sound... anything. And in truth, he didn't feel bitter. Sure, she had had Andros. But Andros had been the one to choose her over Zhane, and somehow Zhane knew he still hadn't forgiven his friend for that.

"Let's get out of here," Ashley said abruptly, picking up her jacket from the seat beside her. "They're probably wondering where we went by now."

"Ash--" Zhane stopped her before she could stand, then found he still didn't know what o say. "When you think about the future now, what do you wish for?"

She hesitated, letting her jacket rest in her lap. "I don't know."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he coaxed, gratified to see her lips twitch at his childish plea.

Still, she shook her head. "I can't," she said softly. "I wish... I wish I didn't wish it."

Heart racing, he took a breath to tell her what he hadn't admitted even to himself. Getting it out in the open would either bring them closer or destroy their friendship, and he was gambling everything on the chance that she felt the same way. "I wish I hadn't died," he said bluntly. "I wish Andros had been mine since we evacuated KO-35. I wish we had never met you."

She lifted her head, and he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. He could barely hear her whisper, "I wish you'd never woken up." A single tear slid down her cheek, followed closely by a second.

He reached over the table to take her hand as he stood, and she fumbled for it blindly. Clutching her jacket in her free hand, she let him lead her toward the door, head down in an effort to keep everyone else from seeing her tears. They must be quite a pair, he thought, making sure to avoid catching anyone's eye himself. One Ranger crying and the other with his arm in a sling... yeah, they were invincible. Nothing to see here.

He pulled her closer as soon as they were outside, putting his arm around her shoulders as they were absorbed into the crowded foot traffic of the skyport. They were less conspicuous here, surrounded by milling throngs and illuminated by the oddly tinted lights that made familiar colors look strange. It was also impossible to carry on a conversation.

He found an observation platform, and she followed without protest. Stepping up to the side of the platform, he let his grip on her shoulders relax. She leaned on the railing automatically, not looking at him. Her eyes were drawn to the departing hover ferry, and he thought he saw her smile a little.

"That could be our ride," she said, just loudly enough for him to catch the words.

He put his elbows on the railing next to her, following her gaze. "Offer's open," he remarked, wondering, just for a moment, what would happen if she took him up on it. No matter what he said, he had never seriously considered it. And yet...

"I don't really wish it," she said suddenly, still staring at the ferry. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah," he agreed, watching the giant space-faring vehicle strain against the bonds of gravity. "It's just something you think sometimes."

"Yeah," she echoed with a sigh.

"Same here," he said quietly.

The ferry was retreating into the sky now, a steadily shrinking disc of light. The red outline of the landing site it had left behind stopped flashing abruptly, and as Zhane glanced back at it the outline rippled to white. The ferry had cleared the skyport's airspace, then, and would accelerate to escape velocity under the direction of one of the orbital stations.

"It's nice to know you're not totally selfless," Ashley murmured.

Zhane sighed in exasperation. "Have you been talking to Andros? Why does everyone think I'm some kind of saint? I don't get it!"

Ashley reached out and put her hand on his, twining their fingers together when he turned his hand over to take hers. "I don't think you're a saint," she promised, the hint of a smile on her face. "Just the nicest guy I know. That's all."

"Well, if that's all," he said, rolling his eyes. "No pressure."

"No pressure," she repeated. "Zhane... this sharing thing? I wouldn't... I couldn't even think about it with anyone else. No one but you."

"And Andros," he pointed out, smiling a little to hide the awkwardness.

"No," she said slowly, shaking her head. "Just you. I think--I think maybe if I had to share you with Andros, instead of the other way around... it would be too hard."

He stared at her for a moment, then said the first thing that came to mind. "Andros wouldn't share."

She shook her head in silent agreement.

"Not unless we made him," he added, watching her reaction.

She looked over at him in surprise. "What... what do you mean?" she asked, carefully enough that he knew she had some idea what he meant.

"Nothing." He turned away, looking out at the skyport from where they stood. It was backed up tonight. There were shuttles circling, in a pattern he could almost discern himself, as they waited their turn to land.

"Zhane." Ashley sounded troubled, but she hadn't let go of his hand. "You know I don't... feel about you the way I feel about Andros."

"You don't have to," he told the skyport. "I'm just saying that if we both love Andros, we're going to have to get used to being close. That's all."

"We're already close," she said slowly. She didn't sound at all sure of herself when she added, "Aren't we?"

He squeezed her fingers reassuringly, watching the hover ferry's launch site turn blue in anticipation of an arrival. "Yeah, of course we are."

"But?" she prompted.

"I don't know," he said with a sigh. He couldn't put it into words if she wasn't going to meet him halfway. "It's different, somehow."

For a moment, she didn't say anything, and he thought the conversation was over. But then, "Zhane?"

"Yeah." He ran his thumb over her fingers idly, wondering suddenly if she'd ever asked Andros about his fingernails. He smiled at the random thought. What would she say if he asked right now?

"I liked kissing you, before," she said, chasing the thought out of his mind.

"Yeah?" He glanced over at her in surprise. She was staring back at him, and he thought she might be meeting him more than halfway. "Want to try it again sometime?"

She smiled in return. "I was thinking, maybe, now," she suggested shyly.

He turned a little, forcing her to turn with him as he lifted her hand off the railing. "Now is good for me," he agreed, letting their clasped hands fall between them.

She took a step closer, tilting her head up toward his, and he kissed her before she could answer. She smiled, breathing against his mouth when he drew back. "You're taller," she whispered, looking up at him. "It throws me off."

"And you..." He pressed his mouth to hers again gently, then finished, "You're the only person I know whose breath smells good right after they've eaten. It's weird."

She giggled at that, putting her free hand on his shoulder as she leaned into him again. "You smell pretty good yourself," she said, her lips lingering against his. He took that as an invitation, nuzzling her mouth with his until she sighed and turned her head.

"I wish you could hold me," Ashley murmured, almost too quietly to hear.

Without a word, he slid his right arm out of the sling and laid his hand carefully against the back of her neck. He gave her fingers a gentle squeeze before letting go of them, and he put his other arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She relaxed, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

They stood that way for a long time, looking out over the skyport.

***

Andros stared down at the readout he'd been trying to scan for almost half an hour now. He still wasn't sure what it was about, but he knew that when he'd picked it up he'd thought it was important. Important enough to warrant sitting alone in the warmup area while he pretended not to wait up for the only two Rangers still unaccounted for.

Saryn and Cassie had returned with Kyril just before Kristet left, and Saryn had reacted with predictable hostility. Cassie's obvious fatigue had only complicated things, and when she learned that Ashley and Zhane weren't there she had insisted on staying another night so they could say goodbye in the morning. Kristet had, wisely, taken her leave, and Kyril had hung around to check out the zords while Saryn took Cassie upstairs.

Andros glanced surreptitiously out at the hangar bay. Kerone had offered to introduce Kyril to Magic, but he hadn't heard their voices for some time now. Ty, too, had returned from what had apparently been a solitary dinner excursion and disappeared into his room soon after. He had acknowledged Andros briefly, but didn't inquire after Ashley or Zhane... did he know where they were? Andros hadn't been able to make himself ask.

"Would you consider it an imposition," Saryn's voice said from somewhere behind him, "if I were to tell you that you are a fool?"

Andros craned his neck around, startled. Saryn was standing a few steps from the other end of the couch, arms folded as he regarded Andros. "Excuse me?"

"I've seen the way Zhane looks at you," Saryn said quietly, his eyes studying Andros' face. "It was not always like that, but it is there now, and it is so strong that I don't doubt you are aware of it."

Andros looked down at his reader, hoping the other Ranger would take the hint. "I'm aware of it," he said stiffly. "It's really none of your business."

"No," Saryn agreed. He didn't show any inclination to leave, and Andros wondered what had brought him down here in the first place. "Yet I do not like to see a friend behave in a way that is contrary to his own interests."

"Is there something you wanted?" Andros demanded, lifting his head to glare at Saryn. "Because I don't really want to talk about it."

Saryn lowered his gaze in an uncharacteristic show of humility. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I wish there were some way I could make you see."

"See what?" Andros asked in spite of himself. "This doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Andros, you have everything you've ever wanted," Saryn told him. "It's all here. If not in this room, then not far away. Yet you sit alone, working and, as far as I can tell, worrying for no good reason."

Andros turned his attention back to the reader without a word. He knew, sometimes, why Saryn's empathy made Zhane uncomfortable. It wasn't something he would ever mention to the Red Elisian Ranger, but he suspected Saryn knew anyway.

"Someday," Saryn said softly, "one or both of them will be gone."

Andros lifted his head, but he refused to look at Saryn.

"There will be nothing you can do to change it," Saryn continued. "Why do you make up reasons why you can't be together, when someday, reasons will come of their own accord?

"It is not complicated," Saryn added, anticipating him. "Whatever troubles you, it is not nearly as complicated as you think it is. This I can tell you with certainty: there will come a day when you will look back on this time and wish it could only be this simple again."

Andros' morpher chimed and DECA appeared in front of them simultaneously. "There are quantrons outside the hangar," she announced calmly.

Andros was already on his feet as he held up his digimorpher. "Is this you?"

The hologram nodded, and he glanced over at Saryn. Ashley was in Keyota, and Zhane could protect her if anyone could. That left only one person that could have brought the quantrons here now.

"Cassie," he and Saryn said at the same time.

"Keep her inside," Andros said, coming around the end of the sofa. "We'll take care of this."

"Andros!" Ty's shout came from above, and Kerone walked out of thin air at his side.

"We're taking the zords," Andros called back, glancing at Kerone. She just nodded, vanishing again. A moment later a shower of sparkles announced Ty's presence in her place, and Andros added, "I've had about enough of this."

"Why do they attack the only place on the planet they can't get into?" Ty demanded, stride lengthening to match Andros'. "It's not like there aren't better targets."

"They don't want better targets," Andros said grimly. "They want what we have here."

"The Turbo Rangers?" Ty was angling off to the right, counting on the echo of the bay to carry his words back to Andros. "Why are they so important?"

Andros heard the question, but right now he didn't care about the answer. All that really mattered was what was happening to Ashley and Zhane while they fought off yet another futile attack here. Had DECA alerted them? Were they in the middle of their own battle? DECA would have told him if they needed backup--wouldn't she?

"DECA," he snapped, settling into the cockpit of his zord as the Power enveloped him. "Where are they others? Are they in trouble?"

"Ashley and Zhane are on their way," DECA replied calmly. "Kyril's zord is approaching the hangar from above."

Then the doors were open, his cat was plunging out into the darkness, and there was no more time to worry. Kerone was right behind him, and Ty had hunkered down in the entrance to keep quantrons from slipping past while they were distracted. An eerily ghost-like outline flitted past overhead, swooping with destructive accuracy into places the cats couldn't reach, and he felt a flicker of appreciation for a zord designed for aerial combat.

The other two cats remained behind, and it took him longer than it should have to realize why. It wasn't until he saw a flicker of non-metallic silver among the quantrons that it occurred to him. A flash of yellow, too close, confirmed that thought.

"Zhane!" he shouted over the comm. "Ashley, what do you think you're doing?"

"Bowling?" Ashley's voice came back a moment later.

"Ask a stupid question," Zhane added wryly.

"Get out of there!" Andros ordered, dismayed to find the two of them on the ground with the zords loose and not particularly discerning about whom they smashed. "You're not doing us any good down there!"

"You expect us to let you have all the fun?" Zhane's voice demanded.

"Are you saying you're not good enough to avoid shooting your own teammates?" Ashley wanted to know, and there was laughter in her breathless tone. That was something he hadn't heard in too long, and it took him aback.

An enormous shadow darkened the flashes below, cruising low and passive as it scanned the field. Andros felt his zord growl warningly, and the bird screamed in reply as Kyril's zord lifted into the night. "We clear?" his voice inquired a moment later. "My tactical shows nothing but green."

"Confirmed," Andros said tersely. The fight was over before it had begun, as he had intended when they released the zords, but he couldn't calm his heart with Saryn's words ringing in his mind. _"Someday, one or both of them will be gone, and there will be nothing you can do."_

"Stand down," Andros told the comm, letting his zord settle where it was. The cat was aware enough to raise the alarm if need be, and he was willing to bet it would defend itself against intruders if it came to that. After the way the quantrons had jammed their network earlier, he would feel better with someone helping DECA keep watch.

"Andros?" Kerone's voice asked. "You coming?"

"Yeah," he said, letting the crimson rush overwhelm him. A moment later he was standing beside his zord, and he put a hand to his visor out of habit. "My zord's staying out here tonight. I'll be with you in a minute."

"Acknowledged," Kerone answered, and he saw Magic lift her nose to the sky before turning back to the hangar. She passed Ty's zord with a flick of her tail, and the black cat straightened from its crouch to follow.

Andros demorphed, looking up just in time to catch a wisp of Zhane's thoughts through the darkness. *Don't trust DECA's cameras?* the Silver Ranger asked, emerging from the shadows with Ashley at his side. They, too, had let their uniforms vanish.

*It's not the cameras I don't trust,* Andros said, glancing at Ashley. She nodded, indicating that she was hearing him just as clearly. *It's the way the velocifighters locked us into the sim this morning.*

*If they could fool the zords, you think they can fool DECA?* Ashley guessed.

He nodded once, and she and Zhane exchanged glances.

"Not a good thought," Zhane muttered aloud. "How come they came to the hangar, anyway? Ash was in the city with me."

"Cassie's here," Andros answered, but Ashley was frowning.

"That doesn't make sense," she pointed out. "Shouldn't they have gone for the easier target? We were at the skyport, surrounded by civilians. Cassie was here with five or six zords and two teams of Rangers."

Andros stared at her, the scenario suddenly so clear in his mind that he couldn't believe even quantrons had been so oblivious. "Please tell me you didn't do that on purpose," he blurted out before he thought.

She looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Set yourself up," he said, somewhat reassured by the confusion on her face. "To lure the quantrons away from the hangar."

"What?" she repeated, exchanging glances with Zhane. "No! Is that what it sounded like? No--it just seems strange in hindsight, that's all. I didn't _expect_ to get attacked."

"We went to dinner, Andros." Zhane sounded a little impatient. "There was no ulterior motive, no hidden agenda. Just food."

"And maybe some distance," Ashley said softly.

He swallowed, trying to keep Saryn's warning from overwhelming him. "I don't want distance," he confessed, the words rushing out of him as he looked from one to the other. "All I want is you guys, and I don't know how to tell you and I'm worried that something I didn't do is going to keep us apart."

Ashley opened her mouth, then glanced at Zhane before answering. He looked back at her and suddenly Andros felt very, very alone. He couldn't stand having the two of them at odds. But they obviously weren't anymore--and he had always known he couldn't compete with either of them.

Then Zhane put an arm around Ashley's shoulders and reached out to Andros with his free hand, pulling him close enough to hug the moment their fingers touched. Andros felt Ashley stumble and went to steady her automatically. The next thing he knew, she was pressed up against his chest and Zhane's arms were around them both, holding them close... holding them together.

***

Zhane had pushed her. It might have annoyed her if the results hadn't been so perfect. His right arm was obviously feeling better, and she wasn't above taking advantage of the situation. She snuggled against Andros, feeling strangely safe with his arms around her and Zhane's across her shoulders.

"We're so stupid," Zhane's voice whispered, his breath teasing her hair.

She lifted her head in surprise, finding those thoughtful blue eyes only inches from hers. His mouth found hers, briefly, gently, and she was too surprised to pull away. Then he turned his head, kissing Andros before the Red Ranger could say a word, and she thought Andros was just as startled. Suddenly embarrassed, she tried to take a step back, but neither of them would let her go.

"Kiss and make up," Zhane teased softly. His meaning was clear, but Andros must have seen how flustered she was. His eyes met hers but he made no move to kiss her, even when Zhane sighed.

"We're so stupid," the Silver Ranger repeated, and this time he sounded frustrated by it. "We're all right here, totally in love with each other, and we can't even hug without it turning into a big thing."

"It's not the hugging," Ashley murmured. She tried to look away, but they were so close that there was nowhere safe to stare. The warm comfort of their embrace had turned stifling, and she swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry," Zhane said immediately. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's not even the kissing," she admitted, trying not to blush. "It's just... this isn't what I'm used to, okay?"

"Ash..." Zhane waited until she looked back at him. "You don't have to sleep with me. You don't even have to kiss me. Just--let me be with you.

"Please?" he added, more quietly.

She found herself blinking back tears, and for the life of her she couldn't have said what for. The heartfelt entreaty hurt more than she could have anticipated. It brought into sharp contrast the differences in their approach to this relationship: he was willing to beg, and she couldn't even bring herself to give it a chance.

"I love you," she whispered, tilting her head to rest it against his shoulder. She freed one arm to wrap it around his waist, wondering if it conveyed anything of what she was feeling. "I really do. I just don't love you that way, and I guess... I don't want to lead you on."

"Ash," Zhane said wryly. "If you've told me once, you've told me twenty times: you're not in love with me. I get it, okay? I understand. You're not leading me on. Believe me."

Her face was hot, and not just from repressed tears. "I'm sorry," she murmured, almost inaudibly.

"So am I," Zhane said, very gently. "But not for what we aren't. Only for what we are and don't acknowledge. I love you. I _need_ Andros. I need him so much--I can't even tell you. But I can't hurt you, and I know you need him too. So if there's any way... any way at all that we can all be together, I think we have to try it."

"I think so too," Andros offered, his voice almost as quiet as hers had been. He didn't say anything else, but those words were enough. He was as tentative as Zhane was insistent... as tentative as she felt, sometimes.

"Yeah," Ashley said at last, lifting her chin to smile at Zhane. She sniffed once, blinking hard as she added, "Okay." She shifted just a little, giving Andros a careful, token kiss. "Me too."

"Good." Zhane sounded, finally, satisfied. His arms tightened around the two of them, and they just stood there for a long moment, close in the darkness.

Ashley took a deep breath, comfortable enough in the embrace but still self-conscious about anyone seeing them that way. She supposed it wasn't likely that anyone would be randomly passing by this late at night, and she doubted Kerone and Ty would care even if they did see them. But she couldn't help a twinge of relief when Andros shifted, his grip loosening.

"I told Kerone we'd be in soon," he said quietly, and she let him step back without complaint. Zhane was less willing.

"What, you think she's waiting up?" he demanded, catching Ashley's hand as she pulled away. "Tell her we decided to run away."

"We have to talk about the quantrons." Despite his words, Andros sounded amused. Glancing sideways, Ashley saw that Zhane had taken his hand too. "Saryn will want to know what happened, if Kyril hasn't told him already. And you guys are right--the quantrons shouldn't have come here with you in the city."

"He never stops thinking," Zhane told her. "How do you put up with it?"

"I try to ignore it as much as possible," she answered, smiling a little as they made their way back toward the hangar. "Sometimes I kiss him to shut him up."

"Tried that." Zhane sounded disgruntled. "Didn't work."

"They couldn't have missed you," Andros said, apparently talking to himself now. "And if they can't teleport into the hangar, they shouldn't be able to scan it either. Even interdimensionally."

"They've done it before," Ashley pointed out, diverted in spite of herself.

"No, they haven't." She could almost hear Andros frowning. "You're always outside when the attacks happen. Justin's the only one who was able to come right into the hangar. And he's a Ranger."

"His Power signature would let him teleport in," Zhane offered, joining the conversation with obvious reluctance. "Saryn did it this morning."

"Right." Andros paused. "But if they can't penetrate the hangar shielding, how did they know Cassie was inside tonight?"

Neither of them had an answer for that. When they reached the nearest door, Andros held up his digimorpher almost absently. He must have let go of Zhane's hand to step inside, and Ashley felt Zhane squeeze her fingers as they followed. She returned the pressure, keeping her hand in his as they walked into the light.

Saryn, Kerone, and Ty were gathered at the bottom of the stairs. Three pairs of eyes immediately turned to them, and Ashley tried to act as casual as possible. What did they care who she held hands with, anyway?

"The quantrons cannot teleport into the hangar," Saryn said. His gaze was on Andros, and Andros alone. "You knew this?"

Andros only nodded. "We were just talking about it. They shouldn't be able to scan it, either, unless there's something about ID travel that lets them see through Power sanctuaries."

"I do not know." Saryn looked distinctly troubled, and Ashley felt a little silly for wondering what he would think. It wasn't like there weren't more important things to worry about.

"The homing beacons Justin talks about are linked to their Power," the Elisian Ranger was saying. "Is it possible that Dark Spectre can, indeed, see such a thing through the very defenses designed to protect it?"

"I don't think so." Kyril's voice drifted to them from somewhere behind the stairs, and Ashley finally noticed him standing over by the comm. She couldn't tell what he was doing, but whatever it was, he was doing it awfully fast. "As far as I can tell, the hangar shields should be as effective between dimensions as they are within this one."

Saryn didn't question that, seeming to take Kyril's opinion as fact the moment he offered it. "Then they did not know Cassie was here. Unless they have been monitoring her movements since our arrival?"

"That doesn't make sense," Andros said, frowning again. "If they were going to do that, why wouldn't they just wait until she left again? There's no point in attacking someone inside the hangar from the outside."

"What if they're not after the Turbo Rangers at all?" Zhane was staring at the floor, and he didn't seem to notice the quiet that greeted those words. "What if there's something here that they want, instead? Maybe it's the hangar itself. Maybe Ash just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong times."

"What would they want with the hangar?" Andros said at last. "They can't get inside."

"Could it be the zords?" Saryn offered. "It seems that if they were after the Turbo Rangers, Ashley would have been an easier target tonight. Not that I would wish that for you," he added, glancing in her direction at last.

She managed a smile. "I know. We were talking about it, too." This time, his gaze did flicker to their joined hands, but his expression didn't change.

"I don't see what they'd want with the zords," Andros was saying. "They had their chance during the sim this morning. Why attack the hangar? It isn't any easier to get to the zords than it is to one of us."

"I was outside tonight."

Ashley looked at Kerone in surprise. She wasn't the only one, either. Kyril had joined them while she wasn't paying attention, and he turned when the rest of them did to stare at the former princess of evil. Kerone just stared back at them, her face revealing none of what was going on in her head.

"What are you talking about?" Andros demanded. His tone was more hostile than confused, and with a sinking sensation, Ashley knew that he understood what Kerone was suggesting. And he hadn't dismissed it.

"Other than Ashley and Zhane, Kyril and I were the only Rangers who weren't in the hangar." Kerone's voice was even, almost distant. "I've been with Ashley almost constantly since the first attack. Even that night... we were together when the quantrons appeared."

"That's ridiculous!" Zhane burst out. "What would they want with you? How could they find you? You didn't even know Dimitria!"

Kerone just looked at him, waiting for it to dawn on him.

"Dark Spectre's revenge," Saryn said quietly. His voice was the only sound in the silence.

"No." Andros was shaking his head. "He's gone. There's no way he can find you here."

"It's entirely possible that he tagged her in some way, even as Dimitria tagged the Turbo Rangers," Saryn pointed out. "She was his second in command. I would have monitored her whereabouts."

Ashley saw Kerone flash Saryn an amused look. "Would you?" she asked, something suspiciously like laughter in her voice.

Saryn's lips twitched as he returned her look, but he didn't answer.

"Wouldn't he send more than quantrons?" Ashley couldn't help wincing when everyone's attention turned to her, but it was only the truth. "No offense, Kerone, but you destroy quantrons like they're toys. If Dark Spectre was after you, why would he send quantrons?"

After a long moment, it was Kyril who answered. "That's a good point," he remarked, exchanging glances with Saryn. "The princess of evil must be worth more than a couple of automated soldiers."

"Former princess of evil," Zhane corrected automatically, and Kyril inclined his head in wordless apology.

"I don't know," Kerone admitted. "Maybe I'm wrong."

"Maybe we all are," Andros said grimly. "Maybe we don't have the faintest idea what he wants. All we can do is watch out for each other."

"Did JT leave his ID data with you?" Saryn asked, glancing over at Andros.

"Yes. Did it mean anything to you?"

Saryn frowned. "I confess, I did not give the information the attention it deserved. It was downloaded to our terminal after Jay had departed, and at the time I was not particularly concerned with details. Perhaps that was an oversight on my part."

"Ashley and Kerone couldn't find anything when they went over it," Andros told him. "DECA's been analyzing it ever since. She says the travel algorithms are complicated, which makes me wonder what kind of computer Justin was using. But she can't find any way to create a homing effect either--let alone mask it."

Saryn only looked more pensive. "Curious." He didn't say anything else, but Ashley knew that look. Saryn, too, would be working on that data the moment they got home.

"I'm going to go talk to DECA," Kerone said abruptly. She had an odd look on her face now, but she shrugged it off when Ashley shot an inquiring look in her direction. "Just in case."

"I'll go with you," Ashley offered, watching for her reaction.

Kerone just smiled at her. "Going to be my bodyguard?"

"Maybe." Ashley mirrored her expression. "It might not hurt."

"Hey--" Zhane didn't let go of her hand when she took a step forward, and her smile faded as she looked back at him. Andros, too, was watching her, and she wished she could say something.

But she couldn't, not in front of the others, and Zhane must have realized it at the same time. Frustration flashed in his eyes, almost too quick to see, and then he released her fingers reluctantly. "Take care of yourselves," he said, including Kerone with his eyes.

"We will," she promised. She joined Kerone with a nonchalance that probably didn't fool anyone, considering who they were talking to. *See you in the morning?* she suggested hesitantly, not sure he would hear her.

*You'd better,* Zhane sent back immediately.

She saw Ty studying Zhane curiously, and she sighed to herself. No matter what happened between them, it wouldn't be a secret for long.

***

Saryn had already vanished up the stairs by the time the rest of them gave up on answers for the night. Kyril stayed behind in the zord bay, saying he wanted to see more of the hills at night. So, after offering token warnings about nocturnal predators, Andros and Zhane found themselves trailing Ty up the stairs.

They climbed in an ever more awkward silence, and when Ty reached the top Andros saw him glance back at them. He just waved when he saw Andros watching, turning away before either of them could return the gesture. "'Night," Zhane called anyway.

"Night," Ty answered, not pausing. Something about the way he slouched across the catwalk seemed different to Andros, but figuring it out wasn't high on his list of priorities.

They both stopped in front of Andros' door, and he shot a sideways look at Zhane. Zhane made no effort to hide the fact that he was looking back. He took a deep breath just as Andros opened his mouth to speak, and they both hesitated again.

Finally, Zhane's mouth quirked a little and he tried again. "Want me to sleep with the girls?" he asked. He didn't take his eyes off of Andros.

Andros raised his eyebrows, but Zhane only smiled in rueful acknowledgement of the words. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," Andros admitted. "And no," he added, when Zhane looked away. "I don't want you to sleep with the girls."

Zhane's gaze snapped back to his. Andros could almost see him struggling with his conscience. "You sure?" he asked at last.

For answer, Andros stepped into his room and touched the light inside, leaving the door open behind him. He walked over to the window, perfectly aware that Zhane was still standing on the threshold. He touched another light, then reached up to pull the elastic out of his hair.

He heard the door close.

Turning, Andros saw Zhane standing just inside the room. He was watching from the opposite wall, an unreadable expression on his face. Andros pulled his locket off over his head and dropped it on the windowsill. He kicked his shoes off carefully, looking up in surprise at Zhane's loud sigh.

"Dammit, Andros!" The Silver Ranger strode across the room, grabbing his pajamas off the floor and retreating back to his position by the door. "What are you, the king of the accessory striptease? I should just go sleep on the couch!"

But he didn't, and Andros watched in fascination as his friend stripped and donned his pajama bottoms with no more modesty than he had ever shown. He didn't put on his t-shirt, though, and Andros flushed when Zhane caught him staring. Zhane blinked, then--oddly--seemed to relax a little.

Closing the distance between them, the Silver Ranger paused when Andros looked away. "Were you like this with Ashley, too?" he asked. The amusement in his voice held a hint of genuine curiosity.

"What?" Andros couldn't think of anything else to say.

He didn't even see Zhane move, but the tug on his t-shirt jolted him out of his confusion and he lifted his arms to let Zhane pull it off without protest. The action left him feeling oddly young, and he was paralyzed with indecision. Did he want Zhane to undress him? It wasn't that the idea was necessarily bad, just foreign, and the faster Zhane went the less control Andros had--

Then he felt Zhane's mouth against his, and the kiss was more familiar than anything else they could have done. The warmth surged through his entire body, making his skin tingle as Zhane's hands settled lightly on his hips. He pressed forward without thinking, demanding the kiss be more than just contact, and he felt Zhane's fingers clench reflexively.

It wasn't gentle, and it wasn't easy, but he felt like he'd been waiting for this for days. The feelings from this morning came rushing back, the sensation of being nothing outside of this moment, and he remembered Zhane's demonstration of "parking" with a hot flush that might have been embarrassing if Zhane hadn't been just as breathless. He slid his tongue around the inside of Zhane's mouth, exploring a sensation still so new despite their long history.

He had his hands on Zhane's shoulders, barely noticing the muscles tense under his touch when Zhane turned the kiss back on him with a vengeance. His hands shook as they abandoned their self-control, snaking around Andros' back and obliterating the space between them. Andros gasped at the full-body contact and he felt Zhane take advantage of it, his kiss so hungry it could easily have been intimidating.

It wasn't. Andros wound one arm around Zhane's neck in a desperate attempt to bring them closer, his other hand sliding down to Zhane's elbow, wanting only to touch and keep touching like this. His body was hot and screaming for more, drowning in sensation and completely overwhelmed by this unstoppable tide of feeling. All he cared about was this, this feeling here and now, with Zhane.

They stumbled sideways, movements jerky and uncoordinated when they couldn't stop kissing even long enough to get where they were going. He barely felt his foot connect with something on the floor and then Zhane was pulling him down on top of him, not letting him go as they tumbled onto the mattress. The sleeping bags slid across his skin, the coolness making his breath catch even as Zhane swung one leg over his hips and rolled on top of him.

Andros stared up at him, remembering so many pillowfights that had ended just like this. Then Zhane shifted deliberately, grinding their hips together, and Andros groaned aloud. He arched upward inadvertently, fists clenching as he struggled for the control he hadn't even realized he'd lost.

"I--I didn't--" He could barely breathe, and Zhane pressed one hand against his chest as if to steal the last of his reserves. Zhane's mouth covered his, hot and unrelenting, and he felt the words flow out of him anyway.

*I didn't know it could be like this,* he thought, eyes closed against a world that was too bright when he felt this much. It was like the senses he didn't need were shutting down, defensively, trying to keep from overloading.

Something about the mental contact made Zhane tremble against him, and the kiss broke, for just a moment. *What?* that familiar voice asked at last, unsteady even in the non-physical world of thought. *The pillowfights?*

He wasn't the only one who remembered. He let his eyes open, vision filled with Zhane's flushed face and glittering blue gaze. He reached up, fingers tangling in blonde hair as he forced their mouths back together. Zhane sank into him willingly, kisses hard and passionate as he pressed Andros back into the mattress.

*Anything,* Andros thought, when he had enough focus to project the words. This time he felt Zhane moan into his mouth, and he wondered if it was really the telepathy or just the foreplay. *Anything with you.*

Zhane wrenched himself away, staring down at Andros with dark eyes. "Did you think about it?" he panted, his gaze strangely intent. The question obviously meant more to him than Andros knew, but all he had was the truth.

"No," he said honestly. Zhane closed his eyes, and guilty sympathy penetrated the haze of desire that clouded his thoughts. "But I don't think like that, Zhane. You know that."

Zhane was looking at him again, wearing an odd expression that prompted Andros to ask, "Did you?"

Fingers danced across his chest, skittish and almost idle, but clever enough to draw a gasp from him just when he was almost distracted. The pattern they traced brought him back to his pounding body with a suddenness that made him twist restlessly, and he heard Zhane's breath hitch when he moved. He fought the urge to reverse their positions and lost, but Zhane might as well have read his mind.

Catching his wrists, the Silver Ranger leaned forward and tore a kiss from his breathless mouth. Hands pinned against the mattress, Andros didn't bother to fight such a welcome assault, lifting his head and returning the favor when Zhane didn't move fast enough. The hold on his wrists dissolved, trailing fire across his skin as Zhane let go and collapsed beside him.

"Promise me," he muttered, the words sharp and breathless as Andros caught at the edge of his pajama bottoms. "Promise me you'll think of it from now on."

Zhane trembled under his touch, flinging his head back with a soft cry when Andros found what he was looking for. The sound alone made him blush, and he found himself watching his friend's reaction with quiet wonder. What had he done to deserve this? And with the only thing asked in return something so easily given...

"I promise," Andros whispered.

_fin_


	12. Light Of Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: For Adri and Kat, who taught me that the symbol for "woman" in Japanese, when repeated three times, means "trouble". Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers, but Wormwoods' has better seafood. "Where's Andros?" "I don't know, it's not my day to watch him.

__

Disclaimer: For Adri and Kat, who taught me that the symbol for "woman" in Japanese, when repeated three times, means "trouble". Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers, but Wormwoods' has better seafood. "Where's Andros?" "I don't know, it's not my day to watch him.

****

Light Of Day  
by Starhawk

She was painting. It was the only word he could think of to describe it, though she used neither paint nor any tangible medium that he could see. It was simply a vast expanse of air, shimmering slightly like the surface of a soap bubble, illuminated here and there by streaks of color that seemed to respond to her touch.

Saryn paused on the lower landing, watching her trail her fingers across the ephemeral canvas. Her blonde hair was curly this morning, as it had been since he arrived, and he thought he caught the glitter of a hair ornament when she moved. He couldn't help noticing that the longer her hair got, the more its style resembled Astronema's.

Yet she had so little in common with Astronema these days. It was odd that their obvious physical characteristics were converging while their personalities went in opposite directions. Kerone was calm, even-tempered, and far more frank than Astronema had ever been. She hid little, and she had an easy smile that Astronema had never known.

And she painted. Saryn leaned on the railing, watching rainbows flash and fade beneath her hands. The symbols that she left behind had little meaning to him, and they evanesced as soon as she turned her attention to something else. She went over and over the same places, new colors replacing the old and forming a fading mosaic that was as beautiful as it was transitory.

As fleeting as memory, sometimes. He knew there had been a time when he watched someone else paint, someone with the same blonde curls and pensive expression. When he watched Kerone, he could almost see that person in his mind.

Almost. He had found, though, that he could no longer conjure up Jenna's face when he closed his eyes. He could no longer recall every detail of her presence. He couldn't remember exactly what her voice had sounded like, or her laughter. If asked to describe how she had made him feel, he would not be able to be more specific than "loved".

It was a bittersweet loss, and one which he had refused to acknowledge for some time. He knew Cassie saw it in his face sometimes, when someone asked him about them--and they did... they did ask, now. He supposed that too was a change. His time of mourning was over, even by Elisian standards, and there was history of which he had been a part.

It was growing easier to admit there were things he could not recall. When someone asked him a question he couldn't answer, he no longer felt disloyal. There were things to learn from the past, certainly, things to remember... and there were things to forget. Such was the nature of time.

A resonant sound, like the sigh of a giant animal, drew his attention out toward the bay floor. He couldn't tell which of the zords had made the noise, but when he glanced back Kerone had turned to look up at him. He smiled slightly, and she lifted her hand in return. Tipping her head to the side, she indicated he was free to join her.

The grate of the stairs rattled just enough, as he made his way to the floor, that he wondered if she had heard him before. She had turned back to her "painting" by the time he came up behind her, and he blinked at the sunburst pattern she had created. A transparent echo of his team's logo, he smiled a little when she turned it red and made it brighten for a moment.

"You are quite the artist," he offered quietly, as she traced the Astro Ranger logo around the sun. He wasn't surprised when she colored that pink, but he was impressed when the entire design started to rotate.

"Thank you," she replied. She wasn't displaying any other symptoms of magic overload, but he found himself scrutinizing her anyway. She caught him looking and smiled. "No magic problems. Not for a few weeks, anyway."

"I'm glad. I was concerned when I heard that it had happened again."

"I know," she said, making a tiny two-dimensional explosion in the middle of her painting. "So was I."

"So you do this instead?" He watched her set off more fireworks with nothing more than touches of her finger to the shimmering surface. She liked fireworks, he knew. He wondered if she still created life-sized displays for the sheer fun of it, or if she saved them for special occasions.

"Among other things," she agreed. "I teleport a lot, and I've gotten better at making things..." She lifted one hand to her hair, fingering the silver charm.

"May I?" he asked, indicating the little circle.

She tilted her head, letting him lift it away from her hair to study it. A miniature phoenix spread its wings to the sky, its head thrown back in a silent scream of defiance. The image matched the one on the medallion she wore over her shirt, and he glanced down at it involuntarily.

"I duplicated it," Kerone said, catching his gaze as he let the hair ornament fall. "I keep meaning to give the necklace back to Zhane, so he can use it the way he used to, but somehow..."

"You have grown accustomed to it?" he suggested.

"Yeah," she said, but her eyes were thoughtful. "Something like that."

That wasn't it, but her attention returned to her painting and he knew when not to push. "You wear both a phoenix and a locket," he remarked carefully. "The symbol of a new life and a reminder of the old, together."

He could hear the smile in her voice as she answered, but she didn't look away from her designs. "I do, don't I." She traced a heart in the air in front of her. "I don't know what it means."

He watched as she traced a jagged line down the middle of the heart, the pieces splitting apart and dissipating as she let her hand fall.

Saryn touched her shoulder, and finally she looked back at him. Her hazel eyes were as clear as ever, but hers didn't reflect her feelings the way Andros' did. She didn't utter a word of protest as he reached out and drew her gently into his arms.

"Are you all right?" he murmured, keeping his embrace loose and comforting as she relaxed against him. He thought he could guess what the problem was, but if she wanted to talk about it she would tell him.

She shifted a little but didn't pull away. "Yes," he heard her whisper. "Thanks."

He held her until she let him go, stepping back with a curious look that acknowledged nothing. "How are you? You'll be a father, soon."

"Yes," he agreed, glancing up as she let the "canvas" disappear in a sparkling waterfall of light. "I look forward to that day."

"Do you?" Her expression was genuinely quizzical, and he had to smile at her honesty.

"I'm terrified," he admitted. "And delighted at the same time. Terrified of the responsibility, delighted by the idea of family. I don't have the faintest idea how we'll manage."

She smiled back, her serious expression vanishing as if it had never been. "I guess that's probably how all parents feel, at first."

"Perhaps," he allowed. "We..." He hesitated a little, struggling with the words. "Cassie was not supposed to get pregnant, of course. And--some of those concerns are still valid."

"What concerns?" she asked innocently. "The timing? Your lifestyle? You won't be a Ranger forever."

"No... yes," he corrected. "Both of those things, but more fundamentally--there are compatibility issues between our species. The fact that conception occurred naturally was something of a shock to both of us."

She just nodded, slowly, as though she hadn't thought of that.

"There is, too, the dimensional shifting," he said with a sigh. "There is some doubt that the twins endured it without harm. But because their existence is essentially unprecedented in the League, we have few standards by which to judge their current condition."

"They're all right," Kerone promised, her confidence unshaken. "Don't you think you'd know, otherwise?"

"I might." He considered that, then shook his head. "I might not. We will neither of us be content until we see them for ourselves, I suppose."

Kerone smiled again. "Spoken like a true parent," she teased.

"Yes," he agreed after a moment. "I suppose it was." He couldn't help being amused by the idea--and somewhat reassured.

This time, the sound from the floor was more of a growl than a sigh, and he followed Kerone's gaze toward the zords. The cat with violet accents was rising slowly from the floor, and he watched with amazement as the bay doors began to roll open of their own accord. The cat gathered itself, a mechanical hum growing and peaking as it launched itself out into the light of the morning.

Distracted by the show of strength--not to mention independence--Saryn had not even seen the silver cat get to its feet and pad silently past the other two as it followed. Their fellow zords didn't stir, although the doors remained open after they had gone. He wondered exactly how aware the giant creatures were.

"Is that typical?" he asked at last, when Kerone didn't seem inclined to comment.

She nodded. "We used to have to take them hunting, when we first got them. Now they'll go on their own. We all agree that they're becoming more intelligent, but no one really knows why."

He stared at the open bay doors. "Are they wired to the hangar controls, or do they communicate with DECA?"

"Both," Kerone answered. "They've interacted with DECA before, but as far as we can tell they open the doors on their own. DECA says she's not doing it, anyway."

"Curious," he murmured. He had to wonder if they were truly learning or just following a preset knowledge curve that would eventually level off as they reached their full potential.

The rattle of the stairs caught his attention then, and he looked over at them in time to see Zhane tripping down the stairs with an almost comically disheveled look. He frowned. The Silver Ranger's usual grin seemed out of place, and he waved without bothering to say good morning. He headed for the front door without a word, ignoring the open bay doors and vanishing as quickly as he had come.

He looked over at Kerone and found her staring after Zhane with a troubled expression. She was playing idly with the phoenix necklace, but she stopped as soon as she caught his eye. She shrugged apologetically. "He's not much of a morning person."

"And yet he is awake before any of your teammates," Saryn remarked, puzzled.

"He's started running in the mornings, sometimes." There was something she did not add, and he didn't have to try very hard to guess what it might be.

She would see through any effort to be diplomatic, so he just came right out and asked. "How do you feel about his relationship with your brother?"

She didn't so much as blink. Still staring at the door through which Zhane had disappeared, she replied evenly, "I don't know."

And that was nothing less than the truth, if he knew her. He stayed quiet, for they weren't his questions to answer. He did worry, though, that maybe this was something she didn't want to do alone. What if she felt like talking about it was a betrayal of confidence?

"How did you do it?" she asked at last, the words so abrupt that he wasn't sure what she meant. "How did you manage, alone for so long?"

That gave him pause. Did she feel like that now? He kept his tone as neutral as he could when he replied, "My isolation was largely self-imposed. There were plenty of people willing to care about me, if I had only given them the chance."

She didn't answer.

"Kerone." He hesitated, not knowing whether to encourage her or offer a way out. "This entire planet would be less, for your absence. Nonetheless... you will always be welcome on Elisia. In any capacity."

She remained quiet, but out of the corner of his eye he saw her lower her head. Concerned, he glanced over at her and she looked up. She was smiling when she met his gaze, and he thought her eyes were a little too bright.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I know you don't say that lightly."

"And I do not say it insincerely," he told her. "If you ever find that your path takes you away from KO-35, I hope you know that there are places you can go."

"Thank you," she repeated, stronger now as she gazed out across the zord bay. "But this is my home now. I need them as much as they need me."

He only nodded, understanding the sentiment.

"What about your team?" she asked, a moment later. "I've heard more about them from Kyril than from you."

He made a conscious effort not to smile. "And I've heard more about you from Kyril than from your teammates."

"Have you?" She sounded surprised. "Does that say more about him, or about my teammates?"

"I suspect it says something about you," he replied, amused. "He's fascinated by your physiology. Not to mention your history."

She smiled a little at that, not the least bit uncomfortable. "Well, I'm fascinated by his. It's not every day you meet a ghost."

"So he says," Saryn agreed. "Except that he uses the word 'sorceress' in place of 'ghost'."

She actually laughed, and the carefree sound pleased him. "Can you spare him for a few more days? He's good for my ego. Not to mention my curiosity."

"The decision is entirely his," he said mildly. He wasn't convinced she was joking. "I suspect that, were you to ask him, he might agree."

She opened her mouth, but the sound of footsteps on the catwalk made her stop. He was a little surprised that the noise of the doors hadn't woken all of her teammates, though if Ashley's warning two nights before was any indication they might be used to it by now. He wished he knew what she had been about to say.

Andros appeared at the top of the stairs. He took the first flight two steps at a time, glanced around when he hit the upper landing, and paused. He nodded when he saw them watching, taking the next two flights with a little more dignity.

"I'm surprised," Saryn murmured to Kerone. "Were they not the most notoriously late-sleeping members of the Astro team?"

It made her smile, if nothing else. "They've been sharing a room, these last two nights," she said under her breath. Andros was coming across the zord bay toward them, and they were careful to keep their words to themselves.

"Do you mean to imply something by that?" Saryn asked quietly.

Her gaze flickered toward his and all she said was, "You know I do."

Then Andros was there, possibly trying to look casual, though if that was the case he had failed in spectacular fashion. His hair was damp, his earrings were missing, and for the first time since Saryn had known him he wasn't wearing red. He tried to smile, mumbling "good morning" while his eyes wandered conspicuously around the living area behind them.

"He's outside," Kerone said softly. Andros' attention snapped back to her, and she managed a more convincing smile than he had. "He went out to run a few minutes ago."

Andros hesitated, clearly wanting to deny her assumption but not able to do it in any credible way. Finally he gave up, giving her a grateful look. "Thanks."

She gestured, indicating he should go. Saryn watched him leave, crossing the bay to exit through the massive zord doors. The gold tinted cat flicked an ear in his direction as he passed, but Andros didn't seem to notice. Were all Red Rangers single-minded to the point of obliviousness?

"Ashley will be down next," Kerone predicted. "Pretending she doesn't want to know where Andros and Zhane are. Then Ty, who will ignore any comment not addressed directly to him. After that, if we're really lucky, Cricket will show up and try to interview us in our 'natural environment'."

"Status quo?" Saryn suggested, mouth quirking a little.

Kerone just sighed. "Welcome to my life."

***

The long, soft grass tickled his bare arms, and he wondered idly whether they should make more of an effort to avoid wearing paths around the hangar. It couldn't be good for the grass, and yet... it was just the five of them. It wasn't like they had parties here or anything.

__

Why not?

Zhane wondered suddenly. His lips twitched as he considered that. They should have parties. They had the perfect place for it: removed from the city, indoor and outdoor space, built-in entertainment...

Sabotage. Publicity issues. Thrill-seekers. He sighed. Why had he decided to become a Ranger, again?

He felt a gentle brush against his mind. No words, nothing he would have even noticed if he hadn't been surrounded by such peace, and he swore silently. Andros had just gotten enough direction to lead him right to this place, and he hadn't even asked. He just did it, like it didn't matter--like Zhane wasn't deliberately avoiding him.

He didn't move. He could, of course. He could up and leave, wind his way back toward the hangar before Andros realized what he was doing. Even the Red Ranger couldn't track him in the city. In a hover.

He was still there when the soft swish of grass announced Andros' presence. He kept his gaze fixed on the sky, watching clouds drift lazily over the hills on currents of early morning air. It was several moments before he heard anything else.

*Zhane?* The voice in his mind was worried, and it brought with it an unmistakable sense of proximity. Then it fell silent. Waiting.

Zhane thought about that. Finally, he lifted his left hand and made an abortive gesture that could have been a wave. Andros had come after him, after all. Which wasn't what he wanted. Was it? God, he didn't know anymore.

When had he started swearing to "god," he wondered absently. Around the time Andros had, maybe. Ashley's influence. He tried not to think about it too much.

*Are you okay?* Andros asked at last. The question was more uncertain than his name had been, and he felt an unwanted flash of sympathy. Like Andros didn't have enough to deal with right now...

__

He doesn't have to deal with this,

he reminded himself. _It's my problem, not his._ Not that he hadn't taken on enough of Andros' problems in the past. Had he done it expecting the favor to be returned?

No. He had just done it.

"I just need some space," he told the sky. "That's all."

As though the spoken words broke the invisible barrier between them, Andros appeared in his field of vision. He was frowning down at the Silver Ranger, and Zhane couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Smile, hell. He was grinning and he knew it. Andros did the "tousled" look like nobody's business.

"I don't think that's true," Andros informed him.

Zhane raised his eyebrows, but his grin wouldn't go away. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes," Andros said without hesitation.

That was good. It was oddly reassuring to know that Andros could see through him again. To know that he bothered. Zhane turned his smile back to the sky, confident now that Andros wouldn't disappear until he'd figured out what was going on.

"Why did you leave?" Andros dropped to the ground beside Zhane, further declaring his intention to stay. "I was sure... I mean, I thought this was what you wanted."

Zhane felt his smile fading at that. He couldn't shift his stare away from the sky, and he vowed not to let anything he felt show in his voice. "Is it what you wanted?"

"I've wanted it for days," Andros said fervently. "Please don't say you've changed your mind. Please don't--don't make me like everyone else..."

He was sitting up before he knew he was going to move. When Andros got that tone in his voice, no careless act or idle words were going to cut it. "I love you," he whispered fiercely. "Don't ever think I don't."

Andros didn't look reassured. That was no surprise, and Zhane hated himself for causing this. He'd left this morning with no thought--for once--of what it would do to his best friend, and now Andros was tearing himself up inside with doubt. Not only was he sure he'd made some terrible mistake, but he was questioning the very thing that had driven Zhane away in the first place.

There were things he had to make Andros understand, somehow. He couldn't keep exploding every time they got too close, couldn't keep pushing Andros in two directions at once. But first he had to fix this.

"I haven't changed my mind," he said quickly. "You're not like everyone else--you're not like _anyone_ else--and I'm sorry I left this morning. I'm sorry, Andros."

"Why?" Andros demanded, stronger than before. "I don't get it; why did you leave?"

"Because I was waiting," he blurted out. "I was waiting again, and I'm always waiting for you. I can't--I just can't help it," he finished awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Andros sounded worried and frustrated at the same time. "I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" _Maybe,_ a voice whispered rebelliously, but he ignored it. "No... look, I told you--you asked what was enough. Remember?"

Andros only nodded, and Zhane struggled on.

"I said you were enough, and you are. But you're the only thing. Do you get that, Andros? You're the only thing, the only person that's enough for me."

Caught up in the effort to make himself understood, Zhane didn't notice the anguish in Andros' eyes until it was too late. "I can't," Andros whispered. "I can't choose, Zhane. Please--"

His voice broke, and Zhane cursed aloud. "That's not what I meant! I'm not talking about you, Andros! I'm talking about me here, okay? For once can you stop thinking this is any reflection on you and just _listen_?

"I love you, all right? I love you more than anything. It's so, _so_ hard to be in love with someone who doesn't know how they feel half the time, but it's worth it because I am. I couldn't change it even if I wanted to.

"I don't want you to choose between me and Ashley. I just want you to know that what I said at KaliKay's was true: you own me. You don't owe me anything, but I'd do anything for you and you know it. And it's not any easier for me than it is for you."

He ran out of words, and Andros didn't seem to have any of his own. So they just sat there, staring at each other for a long moment until Zhane realized that his friend's eyes weren't just bright. Funny... for all of Astrea's cracks about emotional expression, he had never seen her cry.

He reached out, laying his hand on Andros' cheek and catching the tear on his thumb. Who would have thought he'd turn out to be the tender one? Andros had always been the sensitive child, the one that felt too much and loved too hard. And yet here he was, trying to cut himself off the same way Andros always had, to keep from hurting.

Andros closed his eyes. "I don't know what to do," he whispered, letting his head rest against Zhane's hand. "I don't deserve you, but I want you."

"You've got me," Zhane promised, his voice quieter than he had meant it to be.

"For how long?" Andros didn't open his eyes. "How do I do this, Zhane? You said you were waiting, and all I did was go take a shower..."

"I told you, it wasn't about you," Zhane interrupted. "I'm just--this is hard, okay? I--I know I want more than you do, and I know I've had a lot longer to think about it, but--"

"How much longer?" It was Andros' turn to interrupt. He had opened his eyes now, and he was staring at Zhane with determined intensity. He wanted an answer this time. "How long have you... loved me?"

Zhane tried to smile, letting his hand fall. "I've loved you forever. You were always my best friend; you know that."

Andros regarded him steadily. "That's not what I meant."

"Well, maybe I don't have an answer to what you meant," he said sharply. He regretted the words the moment they were out, but he didn't know what else to say. Why did Andros always get to be the one with the questions?

"Then how much more?" Andros insisted, and Zhane's patience ran out.

"Haven't we had this conversation already?" he demanded. He couldn't say it and look at Andros at the same time, and he found his gaze shifting toward the horizon instead. "Talking doesn't solve everything, Andros."

"I don't know what else to do!" Andros sounded almost as frustrated as he felt, and somehow his tone was better than anything he could have said.

Zhane caught his eye, looking for anything that would tell him this was the wrong thing to do. All he saw was the same frustration he heard in Andros' voice, and that gaze didn't waver as he leaned forward. Andros met him halfway, leaning into a kiss that was more hungry than familiar.

Hunger was fine. He could do hunger. Hell, all he did lately was lust after his best friend. He could certainly handle a little reciprocated desire. He could handle an awful lot of reciprocated desire, if it came to that, and yet he knew there was something they were forgetting--

__

Ashley.

He disentangled himself abruptly, looking anywhere but at Andros. "We were supposed to talk to Ashley this morning," he muttered.

"Shut up," Andros growled, startling him with a harsh jerk that brought his mouth back to Andros' without a word of apology or regret. Too surprised to protest and too dizzy to care, he let Andros kiss him breathless until he realized what was happening, and then he leaned into the assault with enthusiasm.

Andros didn't let up, and Zhane didn't want him to. It was too easy to let everything slide... too easy to let this be the only thing he wanted. It was surprising how much a kiss could put right. Especially when Andros was the one doing the kissing.

He didn't miss the fact that Andros had stopped him from talking about Ashley. But not, he suspected, because he actually didn't want to talk about Ashley. Rather it had to be because of his complaints a few days before--about Zhane's avoidance of their own relationship.

He didn't mean to do it, but Andros had no idea what he was asking. He had held himself back from taking anything that Andros wouldn't give willingly for what seemed like forever, and now suddenly what Andros was willing to give had increased dramatically and he didn't know what to do with it. If he took this and got used to it...

It would be terrifyingly easy to come to depend on it. He wanted this. He loved every second of it. He was more scared than he had let on of needing it. Andros had never been the most stable person he knew, no matter his loyalty to his friends or his unswerving devotion to his family. He was volatile and hard to read. And if Zhane came to depend on someone who wanted to be his only lover but wouldn't be everything to him...

It didn't seem important with Andros' tongue in his mouth and his hands trying to get under Zhane's skin. But then, what did? He had been here before. He would never be able to say no to Andros no matter what the logical part of his brain decided. He was just rationalizing now, not making decisions.

He already needed this--he needed it more than anything and he would do whatever it took to keep it. He would just have to trust that "whatever it took" wasn't more than he could do. He had trusted his best friend before.

He wasn't sure yet whether Andros had let him down or not.

***

The metal was cold under her fingers, and the hollow sound seemed too loud in the quiet hallway. The murmur of voices from below didn't pause, but she glanced over her shoulder nonetheless. She knew who she was supposed to be talking to this morning, and she knew just as well that she couldn't seek them out. She didn't know whether she was hoping to run into them by accident or not.

She knocked again, no louder than before but longer this time. She didn't hear anything from inside the room for a long moment, but finally Cassie's voice called, "Come in."

Ashley keyed the door open and stuck her head in hesitantly. Cassie had propped herself up on her elbows and was smiling rather fuzzily at the door. She squinted in Ashley's direction, and then her expression brightened. "Hi," she offered, pushing herself the rest of the way up. "I thought I heard someone knock."

"Sorry..." Ashley wavered in the doorway, not sure what to make of her friend's reaction. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I know it's earlier on Elisia--"

"No," Cassie interrupted, gesturing to her. "Come in here! I can't sleep for very long anyway, and I'd rather talk to someone instead of lying here staring at the ceiling."

Ashley smiled, coming through the door. "I just thought I'd see if I could get you anything. I'm going down for breakfast, and I wondered if you wanted something."

Cassie laughed, pushing herself back across the bed to lean against the wall. "Did you hear me complaining about the stairs last night? I like the temperature here, but I swear the gravity is higher than it is at home."

"Do you think so?" Ashley tried to remember if she'd noticed a difference when she first came to KO-35. "It feels the same as the Megaship, to me."

"Higher than Elisia," Cassie corrected. "I've been spoiled by living off of Earth all this time. I guess I'm lucky to be pregnant there instead of here. Except for the heat," she added with a grin.

"Is it really bad?" Ashley asked sympathetically. She sat down beside her friend when Cassie patted the bed in invitation, squirming back to lean against the wall. "It's been cold here for months."

"You get used to it," Cassie said, shifting to make room. "This is nice, though. I miss California winters sometimes."

"Especially when you're pregnant?" Ashley suggested, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes!" Cassie exclaimed. "I'm never comfortable!" She smiled, clearly willing to accept the tradeoff, but she let her head rest against the wall for a moment as she stared up at the ceiling.

"So?" Ashley prodded gently. "Are you excited? You're due next month, right?"

"I'm excited," Cassie admitted. "I'm kind of worried--what if they're not all right? But Saryn says they are, and yeah, I'm due next month, so I can see for myself then."

"Saryn's sure they're all right?" Ashley repeated. "But you don't believe him?"

"He says he's sure," Cassie said with a small smile. "I'm not totally convinced he's not just saying it to make me feel better. But Analisa is my... I guess she's like a midwife, and she says they seem healthy in every way she can measure."

"She's right," Ashley promised, reaching out to squeeze Cassie's fingers. "I'm sure they're fine. I mean, you're fine, and Saryn would know if something was wrong. He wouldn't be able to keep something like that from you, either."

Cassie just squeezed her fingers in return, still smiling a little. She looked more peaceful than Ashley remembered, and she wondered if it had anything to do with her pregnancy. "Are you happy?" Ashley blurted out.

Cassie looked over at her, but didn't answer right away. She seemed to consider the question as carefully as though it were perfectly reasonable. At length, she answered, "Yeah... yeah, I think I am."

She stopped for a moment, then added, "I've never done anything this... permanent, before. But Saryn's been great, and Raine's helped a lot... I'm nervous--but I'm excited too. Yeah," she concluded, "I think I am happy."

Ashley tried to smile, but even she knew it wasn't very convincing. "I'm glad," she said quietly.

She could fee Cassie's gaze on her. "What about you?" her friend asked gently. "Are you happy, Ash?"

She couldn't help sighing, and she hated how dramatic it sounded. But what other answer could she give? She wasn't happy. She wasn't exactly unhappy. "I don't know," she admitted aloud. "I don't think I know anything these days."

"Ash..." Cassie bumped her shoulder affectionately, and her voice was just as gentle as before. "Tell me about Andros and Zhane. And Kerone... and Ty--what's going on with you guys?"

"I wish I knew," Ashley said, staring at the opposite wall. Kerone had covered it with a glittering mural, and it was the only thing left of her wildly chaotic holographic decoration after she let Cassie and Saryn borrow her room during their stay.

"Want to talk about it?" Cassie pressed.

Ashley bit her lip, keeping the words in. She did want to talk about it. Or she thought she did. She had thought that she wanted to talk to someone about it for days, but now that the opportunity had presented itself, she wasn't so sure.

"Andros and Zhane are sleeping together."

She didn't know where the words had come from. Once they were out, though, she just kept going. "I saw them kissing the other day, and it was like my whole world just fell apart. I can't watch them without feeling like he's left me. And when Zhane tries to explain..."

She caught herself trying to see straight through the other wall. "I don't know," she finished with a sigh. "I just don't know."

"They're sleeping together," Cassie repeated. She didn't sound incredulous, just taken aback. "Okay... I didn't know that."

"They have to be," Ashley murmured, half to herself. "I don't _know_ that they are, they just... I mean, they have to be."

"They wouldn't have--I don't know, told you?" Cassie asked uncertainly. "I guess I thought Andros was trying to keep things together with you."

"He is," Ashley told the mural on the far wall. "He says he is. And they've... they've told me a lot of things. Just not this, I guess."

"Have you asked them?" Cassie wondered. "I mean, I know that sounds weird, but maybe they just don't know how to say it?"

Ashley thought about that for a moment, then glanced over at her friend in belated surprise. "You don't think it's weird that I still want to be with Andros?"

"Do you?" Cassie countered. "Do you want to have a boyfriend who has a boyfriend?"

Ashley frowned, but that wasn't really the point. "I want to be with Andros," she said softly. "I guess if he has to be with Zhane too, then that's just what being with Andros means."

There was no answer, and when she looked over at Cassie she realized her friend was smiling a little. "I don't think that's weird," Cassie said simply.

"Really?" She was torn between relief and consternation. She wasn't sure she knew _what_ to feel, but Cassie's words changed so much of what had been hanging over her in a matter of seconds. "Even if they're sleeping together?"

Cassie lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. "To be honest? I couldn't do it." She was looking sideways at Ashley, the smile still on her face. "But I think you can. I know you love Andros enough to try, and I think he loves you enough to make it work."

"I'll have to try getting pregnant," Ashley said with a sigh. "It makes you so much calmer about things."

Cassie just laughed. "Saryn would probably tell you just the opposite! He hates the mood swings. But when I'm calm? I'm really calm. You could say anything to me right now and I wouldn't even notice."

That was too great a temptation to resist. "I'm sleeping with Kerone," she remarked as casually as she could.

Cassie didn't answer, and finally Ashley poked her gently in the side. "I'm kidding," she offered, shooting a sideways glance at her friend.

Cassie smiled distractedly. "Funny you would say that, though," she mused, an absent tone in her voice. "I was just... thinking about something Kerone said to me once."

Ashley blinked. "What?"

"How are--" Cassie stopped, seeming to change her mind mid-sentence. Then she tried again. "Are she and Zhane still together?"

Ashley started to answer before she thought, then caught herself. The sudden shift in subject was disconcerting at best, especially when it was something she hadn't given much thought to lately. "I... think so," she said at last, but it came out sounding more like a question than a reply.

Cassie turned her head, still resting it against the wall as she looked at Ashley. Ashley glanced at her, then away, a little embarrassed. It was true that she had gotten too wrapped in her own problems to really keep track of every aspect of her teammates' lives... but whether Zhane and Kerone were still together? She really should be able to answer that one. And she couldn't.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I should, but I don't. Kerone hasn't said anything about it for a long time."

Cassie just nodded, following her gaze across the room.

"Why?" Ashley asked after a moment. "What did she say to you?"

Cassie hesitated. "Just... we were talking about love, and the kind of person we were attracted to. She said--Zhane. That was it. That was all she had to describe the kind of person she could love, and I guess it stuck with me."

"When was that?" Ashley asked in spite of herself. She had thought she and Kerone talked about everything, and yet... they had avoided the topic of Zhane and Andros lately. It had been on her mind so much that she felt like it came up constantly. With everyone. Only now was she realizing how little she and Kerone had talked about it since... well, since they had moved. Since they had stopped sharing a room.

"Just before you went on your quest," Cassie answered. "She called for Saryn, actually, but I was there. She was... looking for advice about Zhane and Andros."

"She was?" Ashley didn't know whether to feel hurt or ashamed that Kerone had felt like she had to ask someone else.

Before she could decide, though, there was a knock on the door and an unfamiliar voice called, "It's me."

"Come in," Cassie responded, smiling as Saryn's teammate took two deliberate steps into the room and stopped in front of the door. "_Ani mara_, Kyril."

"And to you both," he said, a return smile blossoming on his face as he included Ashley in his greeting. "Saryn sent me to get your backpack."

"Oh, whatever," Cassie grumbled, closing her eyes. She was silent a moment, then her smile changed. "That sneak," she exclaimed, without any real conviction.

Opening her eyes, Cassie added, "He knows perfectly well I'm not even dressed yet. He's just trying to get me out of bed."

Kyril didn't say anything, but there was a sparkle of amusement in his eyes as they sought Ashley's. Cassie didn't miss it, either. "Get out of here," she told him good-naturedly. "Tell Saryn to make some breakfast and then we'll talk."

Kyril saluted nonchalantly and took himself back through the door. Ashley stared after him, noticing once more that he was perfectly silent when he moved. Everyone made noise on the catwalk--even Saryn. Everyone except Kyril, it seemed.

Cassie levered herself off of the bed with as much care as Ashley had ever seen her use. She shifted uncomfortably, wanting to help but not knowing what to do. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked at last.

"Actually, I'm going to take a shower," Cassie said over her shoulder. "I wish we had more time to talk, though. I think Saryn has some conference or other this afternoon."

"Can I call you?" Ashley asked quickly. Maybe it was selfish to think that she still needed to talk, but she wasn't sure she could approach Kerone without knowing what Cassie knew first.

"Sure!" Cassie flashed her a smile, gathering clothes out of her backpack and a towel from the back of the door. "That'd be great. I'll probably be in the community center, but I'll set the comm to route my messages there."

"Great," Ashley echoed, following her toward the door. "See you at breakfast?"

For some reason, that made Cassie laugh. "I'll be there!" she called back, as she headed down the hall.

Ashley watched her go, wondering when their lives had become so different. They had all graduated last year... so why did Cassie seem so much older now? Did the others see it too? Carlos and TJ were back on Earth, and she missed them with a sudden, sharp longing that made her swallow hard.

__

Why did things have to change?

She remembered Carlos' reply to that very question, and it made her smile a little sadly. _To show us what's important. Hold on to the best and deal with the rest._

She put her hands on the catwalk railing and stared down at the zord bay. Kyril was just crossing the hangar floor toward the warmup area, and if she listened carefully enough she could hear the greeting he exchanged with Saryn. What did "ani mara" mean, anyway?

Kerone stood beside Saryn, and Ashley noticed that she too acknowledged Kyril. She stayed even after Saryn turned away--heading for the kitchen, Ashley wondered?--and seemed to be talking with him about something. He gestured, and she reached up to pull something out of her hair and hand it to him.

Ashley frowned, trying to remember if she knew exactly what Kerone was wearing in her hair. She was fairly sure that it had only appeared yesterday, and she had just assumed it was a bead. An etched bead, maybe, and a silver one, she realized now, but nothing significant enough to register before this.

At least not with her. Kyril had noticed. What did it mean when strangers knew more about your best friend than you did?

What did it mean when your best friend didn't tell you how she felt about your boyfriend's... boyfriend?

When had things gotten so confusing?

She heard footsteps on the catwalk behind her, but she didn't turn her head until she heard them pause. Glancing down at the floor and back, she caught sight of Ty's bare feet. How did he do that on the grating?

"Morning," he offered, when she didn't say anything.

She looked back out at the hangar. "Hi."

"You're quiet this morning," he remarked, joining her at the railing. He considered the scene below, then added, "Looking for someone?"

"No, I was just--" She stopped as she realized what he probably thought. "No."

"Me neither." He paused, but before she could wonder about that, he added, "Going to miss your friends?"

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. Returning her attention to the conversation in the warmup area, she admitted, "It's been nice having them around."

"You didn't get to see much of them," Ty noted. "Maybe you should take a vacation or something."

She smiled at the thought. It wasn't a bad idea... but she couldn't even imagine leaving right now. She hated leaving them alone overnight, let alone for days at a time. Who knew where they'd be when she came back?

She bit her lip as it occurred to her that Kerone had been giving all of them far more space than that.

"Something wrong?" Ty asked carefully. He was still looking out at the hangar, but she didn't doubt that he had seen her expression.

She leaned harder on the railing and then let up, her fingers relaxing deliberately. "Not wrong," she said reluctantly. "Not exactly. Just... not right, either."

Ty's tone was odd, but his words were somehow reassuring. "Not yet."

_fin_


	13. Red Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Travler was like the domino effect on this story. She inspired the premise and then just kept coming up with details. Thanks to Adri and Kat for additional discussion, most notably on hangar design, Ryse, and evil Ty. Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers.

__

Disclaimer: Travler was like the domino effect on this story. She inspired the premise and then just kept coming up with details. Thanks to Adri and Kat for additional discussion, most notably on hangar design, Ryse, and evil Ty. Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers.

****

Red Warning  
by Starhawk

*Andros!*

He recognized the voice, and his dazed brain informed him that he should respond in some way. He even registered, somewhere far back in the recesses of his conscious mind, the edge of panic in the call. The person trying to get his attention didn't panic easily.

But this really wasn't a good time, and his body didn't care much about what his brain wanted right now. He made a token effort to analyze the situation, decided no one who really needed to talk to him would be doing it mind to mind, and bit back a groan as fire flared along nerve endings he hadn't known existed. Zhane's breath was hot on his neck, and no one was going to convince him that there was anything more important in the world.

*Andros.* Kerone managed to sound exactly like their mother, and her voice startled him in a way Ashley's hadn't. *We need you at the hangar.*

He broke away from Zhane with a gasp, and the frustrated look on Zhane's face said that he had heard her too. "Their timing sucks," he muttered. Andros couldn't help but agree, though he took some guilty pleasure in making Zhane shudder with a hand against his chest as they helped each other to their feet.

*We're on our way,* he told Kerone. Zhane stepped up too close behind him, pressing his body against Andros' as he reached for his morpher.

*You can't teleport,* Kerone told them, just as he was about to try it. *Come up on the front of the hangar from the north-west if you can. Morph before you get here and have your blasters out.*

Andros froze, feeling Zhane's hands on his waist fall away. *What's going on?*

*Just come.*

He exchanged alarmed glances with Zhane, and they snapped their digimorphers open at the same time. The rush of energy washed away most of the ache, and it brought with it an overwhelming sense of shame--as though the Power itself were chiding them for being distracted. Breaking into a run, both Rangers covered the distance to the hangar in a matter of seconds.

The view from Kerone's suggested direction explained both her urgency and Ashley's panic better than any words could have. The hangar was under siege, the zords were nowhere in sight, and the bay doors were wide open. *Kerone, get those doors shut!*

"DECA," he said aloud. He grabbed Zhane's arm just as the Silver Ranger would have charged down the hillside, clenching his fingers until the other relaxed minutely. They had an advantage he wouldn't give away so easily.

*We can't,* Kerone responded. *They're not responding to audio or mechanical input.*

"DECA!" Andros exclaimed again. Why wasn't the Megaship's computer responding? *I can't contact DECA.*

*Neither can we. I don't know why.*

He caught the flash of violet even from this distance when she let loose with one of her quantron-killing volleys, but it made little impact on the swarming ranks that were closing on the hangar from every direction. There was more fire from the open bay doors, and that had to be Ashley and Ty. They were holding the quantrons off, but they were losing ground. Rapidly.

*Who's inside?* he demanded. *Get someone on the comm to Marsie: we need a planetary assessment, Megaship transport, and as much fighter interference as she can spare.*

*Saryn's trying,* Kerone answered. *The hangar comm is down; he's trying to reach the PD from the shuttle.*

How could the comm be down? And where were the zords? There wasn't time to ask those questions, but there wasn't any way to win without the answers. *Are the zords with you?*

Another brilliant flare of violet made him wince. *They're hunting.*

"Andros!" He followed Zhane's gesture toward the opposite hillside, where two of the cats were crouched above the hangar--completely immobile.

*Yours and Zhane's are above the hangar,* he told Kerone. *They're just sitting there.*

She didn't answer, but he saw another magical explosion among the quantrons' ranks and he wondered how long she could keep that up. "Go around to the zords," he told Zhane, scanning the hills for the fastest and least conspicuous route. "See if you can figure out what's wrong with them--I'll cover you on the way down."

A piercing screech from overhead announced the arrival of an immense bird of prey, and as the shadow darkened the ground below Andros recognized Kyril's zord. It looked a lot more menacing in the daylight. At least they would have some air support.

There was a roar from the opposite hillside, and he looked up in surprise. The violet-tinted cat was launching itself into the air, crashing down toward the hangar with what looked like uncontrollable speed. But it stopped just short of doing damage, lifting its head with another roar that made Zhane duck, covering his ears instinctively.

The bird of prey screamed in reply, and Kerone's zord swung its tail around and started smashing quantrons right and left. The silver cat remained behind, still frozen in the same position it had been in before. Zhane shot him a questioning look, and Andros nodded.

He drew his blaster and headed down the hill as soon as Zhane took off, careful not to open fire until he was sure the Silver Ranger was out of sight. Then he let loose with a barrage that did more to get their attention than anything else, and he saw Kerone clear another space in the middle of the seething metal mass. The quantrons had reached the hangar doors by now--

The battle engulfed him. His blaster vanished, and he took a fierce pride in the weapon that replaced it. He was still adjusting to the balance of a real saber in practice, but when the Power sang through his veins the weapon whipped and parried as though it was part of him. The unbreakable metal alloy sparked against quantron armor and Q-blades alike, slicing straight through them when he concentrated hard enough and deflecting them when he didn't.

The brilliance of another magic-enhanced explosion was close enough to make his visor dim in response, and for a brief moment he was operating entirely on instinct and adrenaline. Then the scene cleared again, and he found Kerone at his side. She had her staff in one hand and the glow of magic wrapped around the other, an expression of utter calm on her face as she faced off against an army that had fought for her not so long ago.

*Saryn has the PD on the comm,* she told him, somehow managing to keep her focus as the quantrons swirled and lunged around them. *We're not the only ones. The PD is overwhelmed. There's nothing they can do without abandoning other people under attack.*

Unspoken was the message that they would, if Andros told them to. If he decided that the hangar was more important, the entire strength of the Planetary Defense could be summoned to their aid. But of course it wasn't, and it never would be.

*Can you control your zord?* he asked abruptly. Catching a Q-blade on his saber, he wrenched it down and shattered the grip without a second thought. Kerone lobbed another magical grenade into a knot of quantrons and he spun away to avoid the blinding explosion.

*I think so.* With her words, the violet-tinted zord lifted its head and howled, a drawn-out and uninterpretable cry that nonetheless sent shivers down his spine. Whatever was wrong with them, they weren't happy about it either.

Then the cat turned inexorably toward Kerone, crushing multiple quantrons with every step as it plowed toward her through the melee. Its movements were sluggish but determined, as though it was fighting more than just the physical battle to make it to her side. Kyril's zord wheeled overhead, making the ground shake with every blast and putting the cat's reluctant gait to shame.

*Yes,* Kerone amended. *I can.*

Experimentally, Andros put out another call to his own zord, but he received no more response than before. *I want you and Kyril to pull out,* he told her. *Take your zords and reinforce the Planetary Defense. Before you go, send Saryn up to the Megaship--DECA should still recognize him as an Astro Ranger.*

*He'll be able to teleport on.* It was hard to tell whether the instructions surprised her or not. *What about you?*

Another roar echoed across the battlefield outside the hangar bay, and he looked up in time to see the silver cat charging down the hillside toward them. *We'll be fine,* he told her. *But we need the Megaship.*

*Saryn's on his way,* she promised. She tossed another magical explosion at the quantrons, but it was growing less effective every time. Not, he thought, because the force was diminishing, but because their ranks were actually thinning.

*If you need us,* Kerone added, drawing her staff in close to her body, *Call.*

Then she was gone, violet energy making a transparent outline around her body before she disappeared entirely. Her cat let out a distinctly un-zordlike snarl, and suddenly it seemed to shake off whatever had been slowing it down. Whirling, it tucked its legs in close and leapt into the sky, seeming to defy gravity as it reformed and kept on climbing.

Kyril's zord released one more volley, picking off quantrons with disconcerting accuracy before it soared off in pursuit of Kerone's cat. Andros' saber whirled, humming as he tried to compensate for the loss of his battle partner. It was both harder and easier to be alone in the middle of a fight: harder, because there was no one to watch his back, and easier because he didn't have to restrain the violence inside of him.

As though the thought had been a summons he felt a zord looming behind him, and Zhane's cat started to cut him a path to the hangar. He took the opening without question, remembering only distantly his concerns from the day before that the zords didn't have the finesse to pick out single targets in a ground fight. Zhane wouldn't hit him, and the Power wouldn't let him care.

The hangar was already overrun by the time he reached it, but Zhane's cat swung around neatly and started laying down cover fire in front of the doors. No more quantrons would be coming in that way--at least not intact--until the silver zord backed down. Inside, though, was another story.

Andros kept running as he hit the zord bay, drawn toward the flash of yellow taking cover by the far side of the doors, and he poured all his concentration into his blade so he wouldn't have to stop. The saber could have been glowing by the time he reached Ashley; he barely noticed. Her sais flickered in the shadow of the doors, dispatching one quantron and then another before coming to rest against her arms.

"We have to help Cassie," she told him, her focused tone a far cry from the panic he had half-heard in his mind before. He agreed before it dawned on him what that meant, and as they spun toward the other side of the doors he saw the former Pink Ranger ensconced in the comm alcove, holding off quantrons from the inside and out alike.

"Where's Ty?" he demanded, sticking as close to Ashley's side as he could with sporadic fire coming from above. There must be quantrons on the catwalk, but he didn't have the attention to spare.

"He's working on the doors," Ashley answered. Her stride faltered for just a moment, and he saw a sai flash in front of his face. It planted itself in a quantron not five strides away, and he couldn't help a flicker of surprise. Those things weren't designed for throwing.

She paused only long enough to yank the sai free, and he kicked a quantron away from Cassie's hiding place and turned to offer her a hand. Ashley was there a moment later, sais gone and a blaster in her hand as she sited up at the catwalk. There was a crash, and Andros wondered distantly what kind of impact it would take to make a quantron explode.

"Thanks," Cassie said breathlessly. "I'd forgotten how hard that is without the Power."

"You can't use Saryn's?" Ashley asked over her shoulder. She didn't turn, though she did leap backwards a step, bumping into Andros when one of the quantrons on the catwalk located her and started to return fire. "Sorry!"

"He's too far away." Cassie gulped another breath of air and lifted her own blaster, firing at something deeper inside the bay. "Can Zhane hold the doors? Ty's got his back to the fight in there."

Suddenly Cassie staggered, knees apparently giving way underneath her and only Andros' grip on her arm keeping her up. "Saryn," she gasped, her eyes wide and unseeing as Ashley helped him lower her to the floor.

"That's really not helpful," Ashley muttered under her breath. "Remind me never to empathically bond with anyone. Ever."

*Zhane,* Andros asked silently. *Are you having any luck with the comm?*

*Are you kidding?* the Silver Ranger shot back. *Zip can't even contact the other zords through the network!*

*Kerone.* He hated to jump into her mind in the middle of a battle, but she had proven she could do several things at once. *Saryn's in trouble. Cassie just collapsed.*

*I'm on it,* she answered instantly. She didn't bother to ask where he was any more than she waited for instructions. He could only trust that she hadn't ditched her fighter wing in the middle of something drastic.

"Ty's coming!" Ashley shouted over the sound of her blaster fire, and Andros figured that at least that was one more person they didn't have to hunt down and defend. He felt Cassie's fingers clench on his hand, and he dropped down beside her while Ashley watched their backs.

"Cassie?" She was still breathing hard, but her eyes were focused on him again and even as he watched they flicked toward Ashley. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she managed. To his surprise, she grabbed his hand and let him help her up. She still held her blaster in her free hand. Ranger instincts didn't fade. "I'm fine--Saryn's unconscious."

"How?" Andros demanded.

"I don't know." She didn't look at all happy about it, but she was peering past Ashley and rearming her blaster at the same time. "The Bridge controls were all locked down, and that's the last I knew. I think he was heading for the Engine Room."

"Kerone's gone after him," Andros told her, as Ty skidded to a halt in front of them. Ashley shoved the Black Ranger out of the way and retaliated as an ambitious quantron tried to follow in Ty's tracks. "Ty, what's wrong with the doors?"

"They've been sabotaged," the other Ranger panted. "Along with the comms, the zord network, and the Megaship's mainframe."

"That's crazy," Ashley exclaimed over her shoulder. "No one outside of the team could have done all that!"

"At least not overnight," Andros said grimly.

"Who said it was someone outside of the team?" Ty demanded. A sharp pain slammed into Andros' wrist as Ty kicked his saber loose and he felt the horrible drain of Power as the other Ranger wrenched his digimorpher away from him.

The world dissolved into a wash of teleportation, and it hurt, physically hurt, to feel the Power abandon him so quickly. Withdrawal kicked in immediately, making his vision blur and his thoughts begin to slow. He pressed his hands to his temples instinctively as his head started to pound.

He staggered as someone shoved him, and it dawned on him sluggishly that Ty had pushed him into a chair. He felt the sharp prick of a hypo against his shoulder. "What--" the muscles in his arm were already going numb, and he tried to push himself to his feet.

"Don't," Ty warned. The steel in his voice was new, and Andros found himself staring dumbly down the barrel of a blaster. The numbness was spreading into his chest now, and panic edged out some of the haze that was clouding his mind.

*Kerone!* There was no connection, no clear feeling of another's thoughts pressed up against his, as though his mind was too unfocused to reach outside of itself.

"Ty?" His tongue struggled with the words, but he forced them past the numbness even as he saw the other Ranger turn away. "What're you... doing?"

He was going to black out. He was still breathing normally, at least as far as he could tell, but he could hear the telltale roar in his ears. The corners of his vision were already going grey, and no matter how he struggled against the sensation there was no Power to help him fight. Ty said something he couldn't hear and his skin flashed hot then cold as the world retreated down a rapidly darkening tunnel.

The next thing he knew, a rope was cutting into his wrists and there was an all-too-familiar face on the screen. He was still on the Bridge, but he couldn't tell whether that was a good or bad thing. His shoulders ached from being twisted around behind him, and the withdrawal-induced headache was slamming against the inside of his brain.

"Make sure the Rangers' computer remains inaccessible," Dark Spectre's voice rumbled, probably repeating instructions he had given a dozen times before. "They must not be allowed to undo your work."

"They won't," Ty said, with an arrogant certainty that infuriated Andros. "As you see, the Red Ranger is my prisoner and their computer is completely under my control."

"You have done well, Black Ranger." Dark Spectre's tone made the words a mockery. "As your reward, you will be allowed to speak to the one you desire."

A human face replaced Dark Spectre's on the screen, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Ty lift his head. The man on the screen looked like he'd been through a war, but Ty seemed to stare right through the bruises and dirt to the person below--a person Andros had never seen before. For a long moment, the two of them just gazed at each other.

"Ryse?" Ty managed at last. He sounded like he might choke on the word, and the man on the screen made an abortive motion toward him.

"I'm okay, Ty." He didn't look okay, but it was the same thing any of them would have said in those circumstances. "Don't let them make you do anything for me."

Ty just shook his head, maybe in denial, maybe something else. "All I care about is you," he said fiercely. The strength in his tone had vanished, replaced by something raw and frightening in its intensity. "I'm going to get you back."

Then Ryse's image was gone and Dark Spectre glowered out of the screen at him. "Keep working, Black Ranger."

Ty bowed his head, and the picture winked out. He stood there like that for a long time, unmoving. Immovable. His motives were suddenly and horrifyingly clear. Andros didn't know whether to pity or despise a weakness that he knew was inside each of them.

Ty turned abruptly, and their eyes met. There was nothing Andros could say. Ty made his way to the status console, switching his blaster from one hand to the other and calling up something Andros couldn't see. As he was scrolling through the data, Andros glanced up at DECA's cameras. They were all dark.

"Where's Saryn?" he asked, the question finally coalescing out of the murkiness that composed his thoughts right now. Only after it was out did he realize he would compromise Kerone by asking.

Ty didn't answer.

"Ty," Andros tried again. If only his head would stop throbbing for a moment. "This isn't the way to do it. We can get Ryse back without sacrificing the entire planet."

Ty came around the second row of consoles to plant himself in front of the weapons' station. His back was to Andros, and it didn't take Andros long to realize that Ty was far too experienced with knots for his own good. He doubted he could even move his wrists without dislocating his shoulder.

"You could have told us, Ty," he said, more quietly. "The strength of a Ranger is the team."

Ty snorted at that but didn't look up. "Yeah, like the team has always been your first priority."

The bitterness took Andros by surprise. Narrowing his eyes at Ty's back, he told him sharply, "I'd do anything for my teammates."

Ty turned away from the console and headed for the doors at the back of the Bridge, both of which had been locked open. "Sure you would," he tossed over his shoulder.

A forcefield rippled behind him as he passed through the portal, visible only when disturbed, but it didn't seem to have any effect on him. He was gone down the hallway before Andros could come up with a reply. But gone where?

Andros shifted carefully, trying once more to find a position that would allow him to tug on the ropes that held him without breaking bones. So far, it seemed a futile task. Ty must have done this before. That was a disturbing thought, but then, so was the idea of one of their own teammates turning on them without warning.

*Zhane?* he thought. He still couldn't seem to get a clear sense of anything through the shadows in his mind, but this time something came back anyway. The first thing he heard was Zhane swearing, which didn't seem particularly productive.

*Are you all right?* the Silver Ranger demanded. *We're frantic down here! Kerone has Saryn but she can't get to you and if Ty realizes he's gone he's going to take it out on you...*

The thoughts dissolved, either because Zhane was incoherent or Andros was too tired to keep them straight, he couldn't tell. *I'm all right,* he thought with an effort. *Ty... he's doing this for Ryse. Dark Spectre has Ryse.*

He thought for a moment that he wouldn't be able to hear anything else, and then he caught the end of another desperate thought. *You have to hang on,* Zhane was telling him. *We're coming for you, but we need the rest of the zords...*

He could still hear Zhane, but he wasn't talking about the zords anymore. He was just a kid, a playmate at school, a camping partner his parents trusted in the Keyota hills... a prisoner of Dark Spectre. A refugee in a dimension overcome by war. He was the only thing Andros knew as a wave of numbness dulled the pain and stifled any communication he was still capable of.

***

"They're loyal to the pack," she insisted. "You have the Red Power, and he'll follow the others if they fight. He just needs a pilot."

"Kerone," Saryn muttered, "I'm hallucinating. I'm the last person you need in the middle of combat right now."

"The Power will fight it better if you morph," she told him, crossing her fingers that it was true. "And who else is there? They won't go into battle alone, and their loyalty to each other is the only thing that brought them back."

"To each other," Saryn repeated, pushing himself to his feet, "and to you. You underestimate yourself yet again."

She chose not to answer that. He would do it. "I'll get through to DECA," she promised, fighting the urge to steady him when he wavered. "One way or another, the Megaship will be there to back you up."

"Take Kyril." He was already reaching for his communicator, ready to ignore any argument she made. "He is not trained to lead a fighter wing, but I am. My impaired physical ability will no doubt handicap me to his level."

She was too distracted to smile, but she didn't miss the joke. "We'll have to abandon the hangar," she observed, glancing over at Cassie. The Pink Ranger was at the shuttle controls, apparently engrossed in the nav display. "Will you be all right here?"

"I'm going with you," Cassie said, without looking up. "I figure the shuttle will distract Ty enough to give you and Kyril a head start."

"You will do no such thing." There was no conviction in Saryn's tone, as though he knew he had already lost this fight. "You will set down at the nearest skyport and take cover until the fighting is over."

"I'm not going to open fire on the Megaship," Cassie retorted. "I'm just going to try and dock. Maybe even get into the hangar, depending on how many of the automatic controls Ty has overridden."

Saryn exchanged helpless glances with Kerone. She only shook her head, offering no sympathy. He had to have known Cassie would never agree to stay out of a fight, and her plan was no more dangerous than any of theirs. It might even help--she did know the Megaship better than either of them.

"I'm going," Cassie added, speaking to the console in front of her. "Get out of here before you two end up going with me."

Saryn took two steps toward the front of the shuttle, laying his hand gently on top of her head. She turned slightly, not looking away from the nav console, and he pressed a kiss to her temple. Kerone heard him whisper, "I love you," before he caught the ruby he wore around his neck and disappeared.

"Love you too," Cassie murmured into the silence. She did turn, then, catching Kerone's eye with a teary smile she hadn't let Saryn see. "Good luck."

"You too," Kerone answered, calling an image of Kyril's cockpit to mind. "See you on board."

Stepping through a violet curtain, the shuttle rippled and reformed in the shape of a zord interior she had seen only once before. Kyril whirled, weapon in hand before she could draw breath, and she held up her hands defensively. "It's me!"

He turned back to the pilot's display without a word, pulling the visor back into place as though nothing had happened. "What?" he asked tersely. The curt tone took her aback, but he was in the middle of a battle, after all.

"Saryn sent me," she said anyway, passing the responsibility with only the slightest twinge of guilt. Always better to blame someone who wasn't present. "I need you on the Megaship."

"Kind of busy, here," he pointed out. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Saryn's coming to take your place," she told him. "He said I should take you, but if you'd rather stay and fight I'll go on my own."

"Wait just a minute," he objected instantly. "Who said anything about going alone!" He was triggering round after round of laser fire, and she had to avoid looking at the screen to keep from getting dizzy as the zord spun.

Suddenly she realized they were heading out of the fray, not deeper into it. "We can't take your zord," she said quickly. "He'll see it coming."

"Who?" Kyril demanded.

"Ty's taken control of the Megaship," Kerone offered, looking away from the screen yet again. "He sabotaged the hangar and the zords, and he grabbed Andros before he disappeared--to the Megaship, as far as we can tell."

"Ty, your teammate?" Kyril repeated incredulously. "Or Ty, your teammate's evil clone?"

"Andros said something about Ty's husband when Zhane finally got through to him," Kerone said, frowning as Kyril sent his zord freewheeling back into the atmosphere. "What are you doing?"

"Shutting off the manual controls," Kyril said, as though it was a perfectly logical explanation. Getting to his feet, he added, "Let's go. I assume you're doing the teleporting?"

She shook her gaze away from the alarmingly out of control tilt to the forward screen. "Ready?"

"When you are," he responded without hesitation.

She walked back into the magic, stepping out on deck six with a wash of violet that she didn't let fade. *How comfortable are you with telepathy?* she asked, wishing she'd thought to ask before.

*You'd be surprised,* he replied wryly. *Open invitation.*

*Thanks. We're as invisible as I can make us--don't make any noise, and don't try to go through any of the doorways. Ty's got some kind of forcefield on them.*

*How invisible can you make us?* Kyril wanted to know.

*Not invisible enough to hide our movements,* she thought after a moment's consideration. *If you see anyone, hold still.*

*Got it.* There was a brief pause. *Can you contact Andros this way?*

*I could, if he was conscious,* she said, peering into the Engine Room. She was careful not to actually put any part of her body through the doorway--she had seen what it did to Saryn, and he was still feeling the effects.

*I see. The Bridge?*

*Probably. It's shielded from any kind of teleportation we could test it on, so it's the logical place. But--*

*You can't teleport in, either,* Kyril finished for her.

*No.* It irked her that Saryn, who had never truly been an Astro Ranger, was still recognized by safeties Ty couldn't shut down, while she was denied. DECA allowed her control over every function the ship had, but in DECA's absence... she didn't hold the Power.

*I bet I can do it,* Kyril said unexpectedly. *Which way?*

She pointed down the corridor, pacing him as they concentrated on walking as quietly as they could. Or she did. His footsteps were silent, as always. He couldn't really think he could teleport onto the Bridge when she couldn't, but she couldn't imagine what else he was planning to do.

*Ty.*

She froze, and not a moment too soon. The Black Ranger strode off the Bridge just as they came around the corner, the forcefield flickering in the doorway behind him. He looked grim but not gleeful, as she would have expected if he was being influenced by some sort of evil spell. She wondered what exactly Andros had been trying to tell Zhane.

*Cassie,* she realized suddenly, and she felt Kyril agree. Ty must have noticed the shuttle's approach. Or maybe it was trying to board--might have already done so, even. It was impossible to know with the computer interface locked down.

They got as close to the door as they dared. She had told herself that nothing Ty could do would surprise her; she had been in his position before, after all. But it was harder than she had expected to see her brother slumped unconscious at the back of the Bridge, bound so tightly that she could see the harsh burns cut into his skin from where they stood.

She swallowed hard. She felt Kyril's hand on her shoulder, and wondered when she had become so transparent that total strangers could read her reactions. Then he stepped away from her, walking up to the bulkhead and straight through it.

Kerone stared in surprise as he emerged on the other side, making his way rapidly across the Bridge to Andros' side. No wonder Saryn had wanted her to take him. *You can walk through walls!*

Kyril dropped down beside Andros, touching the Red Ranger's face and then his neck, checking his pulse or maybe just seeing if he would wake. *Wouldn't be much of a ghost if I couldn't,* he answered, but she caught the tinge of amusement to his words.

*Can you untie him?* She forced her gaze away from Andros, glancing down the hall to make sure Ty hadn't changed his mind about leaving.

*Yes.* Kyril hesitated. *The bad news is, I can't take him back through the bulkhead with me. I'll have to find a way to shut down the forcefield from this side.*

*Wait.* She weighed the chances of either plan succeeding, then decided he might as well make the choice himself. *DECA has a manual interface over by the Ops console. I don't know if she'll recognize you as friendly, but she should. If she does, someone with the Power can override the lockdown from the inside.*

*And if she doesn't?* Kyril wanted to know. He was already heading for the Ops console.

*I don't know,* Kerone admitted. *You might not be able to get in at all. Or you might get trapped inside... I really don't know.*

*How do I trigger the interface?* he asked, staring down at the panel in front of him. *Key codes?*

*No. Anyone can use it: status bar at the top, palmprint underneath."

He touched the appropriate sections and she saw him stiffen as the interface flashed up his nerve endings and along his neural pathways. He crumpled, hand sliding away from the panel, but the connection had been made. She really should have warned him to sit down.

She waited, but nothing happened. If DECA didn't recognize him, Ty was going to find an extra prisoner when he returned from dealing with Cassie's shuttle. What had she done, anyway? Kerone wanted to just reach out and ask her, but if Ty and Cassie were face to face Ty might see her attention flicker.

Or he might not... Cassie must be used to Saryn's mental touch by now. She was debating with herself when a subtle hum from the Bridge caught her attention. One of DECA's cameras had swung around, red light flashing as she recorded Kerone's image in the doorway and then tracked toward Kyril. The other, out of site from her vantage point, was probably trained on Andros.

The forcefield in front of her sparked briefly and vanished. She heard Kyril gasp as she darted on to the Bridge, and he was pulling himself to his feet just as she reached Andros' side. *That was strange,* Kyril remarked, turning his head to assess the situation. *Can your computer see us?*

"DECA?" Kerone asked quietly, letting her invisibility drop. The computer had to know she was there, at least. *Don't move,* she told Kyril. If something had gone wrong--

"I was locked out of the mainframe by a Ranger," DECA said at last. She sounded, if anything, amazed. "What a novel experience."

Kerone almost sighed in relief. "Does he know you're back in yet?"

She gestured at Kyril as an afterthought, and his invisibility vanished as well. She saw him blink once when the violet tint to his vision disappeared and she wondered, suddenly, that she had been able to cloak him at all. Her magic had never worked on him before.

"If by 'he' you mean Tixe," the computer replied, sounding more pensive than Kerone had ever heard her, "No. I see no reason to inform him of my presence at this time."

"Is Cassie on board?" Kyril wanted to know. "She was going to try and distract him."

She was going to get Ty to teach her something about knots. These were the most ridiculously complicated things she had ever seen, and she was afraid to pull too hard in case she hurt Andros somehow. He was still unconscious, at least as far as she could tell, and that worried her. He must have run into something stronger than the door forcefields.

"Cassie's shuttle is currently located on the hangar deck," DECA answered, and if Kerone wasn't imagining things, the computer sounded decidedly amused. "She is attempting to explain to Ty exactly how much he has done wrong, and he seems quite reluctant to stop her."

"You can't let him hurt her," Kyril interjected. "She's had enough problems with this pregnancy as it is."

"If you believe harm will ever come to one of my Rangers while I am in control of the Megaship," DECA responded coldly, "You are gravely mistaken."

Kerone held her left hand out to one side and clenched her fist. An insubstantial knife appeared between her fingers, crackling with more than enough magic to make up for its lack of solidity. She pressed it carefully against Andros' wrist, slid it through the ropes and yanked it free.

His wrists were actually bloody when the bindings fell away, and she narrowed her eyes. Someone would answer for that. Ty, or Ty's clone, or whoever was pulling Ty's strings. She didn't much care, as long as someone understood that they wouldn't cross the Kerovan Rangers again.

"Ty is now unconscious," DECA remarked, as though it were little more than an afterthought. "He had a weapon, of which Cassie is now in possession. I have asked her to join us on the Bridge."

"Thanks, DECA," Kerone said absently. She had managed to cut away the knots holding the rest of Andros' restraints, and she was unwinding them as carefully as she could. She was amazed he had been able to breathe.

"Sorry for doubting you," Kyril added, and the genuinely self-deprecating tone seemed to mollify DECA a little. "Can you get a planetary scan up on the main screen?"

DECA complied without a word, and Kerone spared a glance for the display. There were three sites flashing red, indicating no defenses at all, and five more highlighted in orange, meaning the defense was inadequate or outnumbered. One of the red sites, she noted, was the hangar... but it shouldn't have come up as a priority unless there was someone actually present at the location.

Kyril, now over at the status console, asked before she could. "Who's at the hangar?"

A realtime scan of the hangar grounds appeared on the screen, and Kerone sighed aloud. "DECA, can you teleport her out of there?"

"And where would you like me to send her?" DECA inquired. Her tone of voice made it sound as though the next star system might not be far enough away.

"Bring her here," Kerone grumbled. "If she starts to annoy you, tell Andros I said you could shoot her."

DECA sounded mildly speculative. "As you wish."

Cricket appeared on the Bridge at the same moment Cassie did. The latter gave the reporter a single glance before hurrying to Kerone's side. "Is he all right? The doors got him too, huh? You guys better get back out there. DECA and I can take the Megaship; we'll follow you in."

"It wasn't the doors," Kerone muttered, frowning down at Andros. "I think he's been drugged. DECA?" she added, glancing up at the nearest camera.

"Bridge logs seem to indicate that you are correct," DECA replied. "Perhaps your friend will transport him to the Medical Bay while you rejoin the battle."

Kerone gave Cricket a brief look, then shook her head. "I'll do it," she said firmly, cradling Andros in her arms and letting the magic envelop them as they were. She struggled a little to get him onto the patient bed, but DECA's camera light was bright and reassuring when she looked up.

"I do not believe he has suffered any permanent damage," DECA told her gently. "I will make sure he is cared for."

Kerone straightened, forcing herself to step back. "Thank you," she murmured. The Bridge reappeared around her and she caught Kyril's eye. "Thank you," she repeated.

He nodded once, and she pulled her digimorpher free. "Saryn," she said, letting her gaze slide to Cassie. "We have DECA back. The comms are working, Ty is out, and we're on our way."

"I relinquish command to you," his voice replied immediately. He sounded far more confident than he had when she left him, and she offered silent thanks that the Power had indeed helped.

The Power. She turned wide eyes on Cassie. "Andros," she said quickly. "He's not wearing red. Take care of him?"

Cassie got it immediately. "I will," she promised. "Go."

Kyril was waiting for her order, and she memorized the screen with a single glance. "Northern continent," she told him. "125 by 270; I'll bring a fighter wing to back you up.

"Saryn," she added, aware that he was still listening. "How are you doing with the fighters?" She saw Kyril vanish out of the corner of her eye, and her fingers clenched instinctively on her digimorpher.

"Well enough that my presence is an asset," Saryn replied. "You see that we have split up. Marsie assures me that secondary wings are even now being scrambled."

"They'll be dispatched separately," Kerone agreed. "You should have reinforcements as fast as they can assemble." She pointed silently at Cassie, then at the second flashing red location on the tactical map. Kyril was already en route to the first one, and the third one had disappeared when Cricket did.

Cassie nodded her understanding, already coming around the second row of consoles to take the pilot's chair.

In an eerie echo of her gesture Saryn's voice replied, "Acknowleged."

Kerone reached out to her zord, felt Magic rumble in response on some subauditory level, and followed her mind's image to a cockpit on the other side of the world.

***

"DECA, we need to be closer to the surface!"

"The atmospheric disturbance caused by our passage will not improve the situation on the ground," the Megaship's computer warned. "And the Megalasers are not designed for planetary bombardment."

"What if we use the Megazord?" Cassie demanded. They couldn't let the strafing runs go unpunished, and yet the Megaship would inevitably cause more damage if it opened fire on the velocifighters from above.

"The Megazord will have a severe mobility disadvantage in a velocifighter battle," DECA pointed out. "I suggest drawing the enemy fighters away from the surface with calculated strikes to the ground below."

"You can't open fire on a civilian population!" Kristet burst out. "The Rangers are supposed to defend, not destroy!"

Cassie ignored her. "Bring up a list of possible targets," she told DECA. "Make sure the evac order is going out, and only pinpoint the ones without biosigns. Pull up--see if we can get some of them to follow us without provocation."

"No," a voice slurred from the doorway. "We need to... need to be closer to the surface."

If Cassie could have leapt out of her chair, she would have. As it was, she could barely glance over her shoulder before the target sites started to drift. "Andros, you shouldn't even be up!"

"DECA," Andros said, more strongly. "Take us in."

"The atmospheric disturbance," DECA began, but Andros overrode her.

"Just do it," he ordered, stumbling a little when he let go of the doorframe and staggered toward the nav console. "Shields to maximum. Cassie, get on the Megalasers."

"Andros..." Cassie hesitated, concentrating on the tactical map in front of her. "We can't use the lasers that close to the ground."

"We're not going to," he muttered. "DECA, status of the evac."

DECA wouldn't countermand an order from Andros, no matter what she thought of it. Cassie had seen her follow more questionable commands before--but Andros had never been this out of it when giving them. It all came down to who Cassie trusted more: the battleship's artificial intelligence, or Andros on sedatives and suffering from color withdrawal.

She slid over to the weapons' console, giving her braid a harsh yank as she went. "Kristet, come here." The ribbon clung stubbornly in her hair, but she combed out the bottom of the braid as much as she could and pulled again.

This time the ribbon slid free, and she pushed it into Kristet's hand. "Give this to Andros," she told the reporter, already turning back to the tactical display she was most familiar with. They might not be able to fire at the planet with the Megalasers, but if Andros kept up this descent they would be able to fire upward before too long.

"Cricket." Andros interrupted DECA's recitation of open targets and fighter response to snarl at the reporter. That seemed to be all it took, and Kristet's presence was gone from her side.

"Proximity alert," DECA announced. "Port 60 by 30. Ventral approach exceeding recommended--"

The warning cut off as the Megaship ran the velocifighter down and just kept going. The inertial dampers didn't so much as flinch, and Cassie wouldn't have even known they'd hit something if she hadn't seen an orange light flicker and vanish on her tactical display. The explosion had appeared on the edge of the Megaship's outline, but damage wouldn't disappear so quickly. It had to have been an enemy ship.

"Proximity alert," DECA repeated. "Starboard 15 by 40. Ventral approach--"

"DECA." Andros' voice was stronger now, and Cassie saw another explosion flare on the right side of the Megaship's outline. "Discontinue proximity alerts."

"Acknowledged," the computer replied primly. Cassie couldn't tell whether she was startled or amused, but Andros' plan was clear. If he couldn't shoot the ships down, he was going to smash them to pieces.

"Megaship," Kerone's voice interrupted. "I'm redeploying the secondary fighter wings; what's your status?"

"Non-critical," Andros answered for her.

Another velocifighter crashed into the shields, and the others were starting to converge as they recognized the very real threat of being picked off one by one. Andros wouldn't be able to play chicken with an entire wing--would he? The velocifighters obviously didn't think so. Cassie wasn't so sure.

"Cassie," Kerone snapped.

"He's all right," she told the console, bringing the lasers to bear as Andros dove under the reforming wing and gave her the best shot she'd had yet. "I couldn't keep him down."

That was all they heard from her for the next several minutes. Kerone's attention was clearly diverted, but DECA began to route the zord network at low volume throughout the Bridge. She overlooked the fighter chatter, though Cassie did catch the occasional response from Saryn to the rest of Andros' wing.

It didn't take the velocifighters long to realize their mistake, and soon there weren't any left to wonder what had hit them. As soon as DECA reported the sectors clear, Cassie slumped back for a moment and swiveled toward Andros. He was clutching the edges of the console, head bowed in reaction or fatigue.

"V leader," he said, before she could say anything to him. He didn't lift his head. "We're clear over sectors 12 and 13."

"Standby." Cassie heard Kerone requesting status updates from two of the secondary wings that had apparently been deployed without zord support. DECA's network filter didn't allow her to hear the answer, but Kerone's voice came back a moment later. "Megaship, reinforce Gold wing in sector 56."

She didn't bother to give coordinates, and DECA supplied them without being prompted. Andros let go of the console to bring the Megaship about, setting his shoulders as he lifted his gaze to the main screen. He caught her eye instead, and she gave him a worried look. He tried to smile.

"How are you doing?" she asked, quietly enough that the comm wouldn't pick it up.

He closed his eyes momentarily, then shook his head. "We didn't even see it coming," he murmured. "The attacks, Ty's sabotage... none of it. How many people will die today because I wasn't paying attention?"

"Not as many as will live because you did your job," Cassie said firmly. "You can't save everyone, Andros. Sometimes evil is stronger and faster than we are."

He stared at the forward screen, gaze blank as the Megaship tore through the atmosphere toward Ashley's position. "It shouldn't be," he said softly.

_fin_


	14. Remnants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I think sometimes the future haunts us as much as the past. And yet it turns out that the only thing we can even half-control is the present. There must be something useful about that, but I don't know what it is. Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers.

__

Disclaimer: I think sometimes the future haunts us as much as the past. And yet it turns out that the only thing we can even half-control is the present. There must be something useful about that, but I don't know what it is. Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers.

****

Remnants  
by Starhawk

He didn't look much like the Red Ranger now. Zhane studied him from his position by the wall, listening with only half his attention to the strategy session taking place in the middle of the room. Andros and Marsie hunched over readouts and fighter deps as though they could be in position at a moment's notice, when in truth any situation would be long changed by the time they reached it.

Andros had one of TJ's old flannels over his shoulders, and the shirt was distinctly out of place here on the Quon fighter base. His hair had been pulled impatiently back when it got in his way, an elastic restraining the blonde and brown strands without smoothing them down. He moved stiffly, as though in pain or maybe just fighting the effects of the sedative, and Zhane wished he would take a break. Just a short one, just for a minute...

Just long enough for Zhane to be reassured that it was still _Andros_ in that unorthodox uniform, that the events of today hadn't changed him beyond recognition. That Ty's betrayal hadn't ignited the same cold fury that had driven him through the last battle on KO-35, that his own failure to see it hadn't made him withdraw deeper than Zhane could reach... that he didn't blame the team, that he didn't blame _himself_ for what was happening.

Just that. Not so much to ask, really. But Andros and Marsie were completely engaged, with three different departments up on the tabletop screens and a Council representative that for once wasn't Kinwon. They didn't have time to look up, let alone leave the room.

It did worry him that he couldn't follow exactly what they were doing. He knew evac orders had been withdrawn and reissued, giving entire sectors time to fill their siege shelters. He knew several fighter wings, including his own, had been recalled when the air bombardment started to ground. DECA had been recruited as a militia teleportal, and Kerone and Kyril had been pulled to secure the orbital satellites.

The rest of it, though, he wasn't quite so certain of. There seemed to be numerous concerns about computer hacks from the orbital satellites, and although he knew why he didn't know exactly what was being done about it. The ground troops had been deployed by someone Zhane didn't recognize, and he had no idea how the fighter wings were coordinating with them. On top of that, there was the looming threat of an even bigger attack, one that could come at any time and with no more warning than the first one.

In the midst of this, Andros and Marsie had turned the Quon base into PD central and imposed martial law on the rest of the planet. Or at least, he assumed they had: no one had said the words, but no one was questioning their orders either. Which was interesting, considering that Marsie looked about as good as Andros did at the moment and under ordinary circumstances neither of them would have inspired him to get a cup of coffee, let alone marshal a counterattack.

Zhane glanced over at Kristet, wondering what she made of all this. She had shown up at Andros' side when he arrived in Quon, and Zhane wasn't sure whose idea that had been. He did know that if she didn't turn out to be the kind of person they wanted to have talking about them, they were going to be in trouble.

She looked up as though she had sensed his regard, scanning the room before her gaze came to rest on him. She studied him for a moment, then tipped her head surreptitiously. It could almost have been an idle gesture, except that she didn't take her eyes off of him.

Zhane straightened up, wandering across the room toward her. She indicated the camera she held in her left hand, keeping her voice quiet so as not to interrupt the two at the table. "Whose permission do I need to broadcast this?" she murmured.

He frowned, gaze going automatically to the camera's tiny screen. "Mine," he said at last. At the very least he could see what she was working on, and it would give him something to do. "Let's go."

Neither Andros nor Marsie paid the slightest attention as they left the command center and headed down the hallway. Zhane found a conference room and gestured for her to precede him inside. The terminals in this room would be encrypted, and he wasn't going to chance her sending something out before he saw it in its entirety.

***

Zhane was gone. His place by the wall was empty and Andros noted distantly that Kristet had disappeared as well. *Zhane?* he asked, in the semi-privacy of his own mind. *Still here?*

*Yeah,* Zhane's voice answered immediately. *Kristet's got a news flash she wants to send out; I told her I'd look at it.*

*Assume everyone can see it,* Andros reminded him. *Civilians, military, enemy fighters too.*

*Got it.* Zhane's reply was neutral, but Andros knew he had known that.

*Sorry,* Andros said, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. *You're not stuck here, you know. You can get DECA to ship you out if you want to fight.*

Again, Zhane's tone was completely noncommittal. *Do you want me to go?*

Andros stared down at the table as the words flickered between them, fast as thought. *I don't want you to go anywhere without me,* he admitted, trying to keep memories of the last battle for their planet out of his voice. *But I won't try to hold you back.*

*That's why I'm still here,* Zhane replied cryptically. *We'll be back in a few.*

Marsie asked him a question and he produced an automatic response. How many times had the truth kept Zhane at his side without him even realizing it? It was an idea he didn't have the time or energy to consider right now.

***

She watched from the corner of her eye as Zhane's attention wavered. He was still staring intently at the screen, but she'd bet anything that he asked her to replay the story as soon as it ended. There was an odd look on his face that said he wasn't seeing anything in front of him just now.

He blinked, and his entire focus was back on the screen. She couldn't say how she knew, for nothing perceptible in his expression had changed. But the Silver Ranger was easy to read; that had to be why he joked around so much. As long as he could keep people's attention on his words, not his face, he could be whoever he wanted to be.

"Start it over," Zhane said, the moment the report concluded. "I didn't catch the whole thing."

"Are you and Andros telepathic?" The words were out before she had time to consider how they would sound, and she probably would have said them anyway. Still, she couldn't help a pang of guilt when he flinched.

"I'm not going to answer that," he said easily, giving her a smile that would probably get him anything he wanted from most of the population. "I'd rather not have it on the newsnets either way."

She nodded her understanding, not bothering to tell him that she was curious for herself. Anything you told a reporter had to be public knowledge, and although the Rangers' spokesperson would be privy to far more information than was ever in the news... she wasn't the Rangers' spokesperson. The fact that they didn't have one was conspicuous, but she suspected that asking for the job would be the fastest way to ensure that she didn't get it.

She watched Zhane watching the brief report. She was confident enough that it would add to current reports without compromising anything that shouldn't be compromised, and his expression was far more interesting than the screen. His attention didn't waver this time, and his gaze was--focused. Almost unnervingly so.

Why did they worry about the Red Ranger? It was common knowledge in media circles that Andros was the one you wanted answering your questions, unless they were questionable themselves--his wrath was a force to be avoided. And yet here, on the same fighter base but hidden away in a conference room, an equally competent young man was exercising his own authority only because he was bored.

She had seen him holding up the wall in the command center, eyes fixed on Andros and a deep concern obvious in his gaze. He made no effort to participate in deployment or coordination, content to guard Andros' back in what had to be one of the safest places on the planet while he could have been out leading his own troops to glory or at least victory against Dark Spectre. He didn't even seem particularly interested in the battle raging outside, not when he had his first and apparently most important teammate right there in front of him.

Was that unfair, she wondered to herself? He was capable of much more, certainly, but weren't they all? If someone had an ability they chose not to use, were they neglecting a responsibility by fulfilling some alternate role? In everyday life she would have said no, but when it came to the safety of the planet...

It was really only a matter of degree. If someone was good at laser surgery but chose to be a carpenter instead, surely that was their decision to make. And Zhane wasn't the only Ranger with proven leadership ability--they all had to have it, or no one would follow them into battle. If he chose a position of support rather than command, surely that deserved no less respect.

"This is good," Zhane said abruptly, and she realized that he was now returning her stare with equal curiosity. "Did you do all this in your camera just now?"

She couldn't help a self-conscious grimace for the lack of proper editing and transitions, but she knew better than to apologize for her work. "I did. It's all footage from today."

"It's good," Zhane repeated. He considered the screen a moment longer, then added, "You can use my comm code to get a link out. Send away."

***

Bad decision. It kept tugging at his consciousness, demanding attention like a child clinging to his sleeve, and he kept trying to ignore it in favor of more pressing concerns. There they were, right in front of him: pressing concerns. But it was still a bad decision.

Another wave of velocifighters had grounded, slipping past Ashley's wing and reaching the ground with an alarming lack of casualties. They couldn't keep tapping the ground troops; they were having enough trouble keeping up as it was. And Gold group couldn't keep the area clear from the air without inflicting considerable surface damage.

Bad decision. He hadn't consciously made it, but every moment he chose to ignore it was another moment he would be responsible for later. He tried to tell himself that one zord wouldn't make much of a difference either way. That was blatantly untrue, and he knew it as well as anyone.

A second orbital satellite went dark. Kerone knew they couldn't afford to shut the network down, but if she and Kyril couldn't keep up with the insurgents they would have no choice. They needed those relay stations. But they didn't need them at the expense of every secure communications server on the planet.

Bad decision. They were already short one Ranger, and it was only good luck that the Elisians were here and willing to fill in. Cassie was the Megaship's current crew of one, sufficient only because she had withdrawn from battle to teleport the ground forces. She would need backup if the battleship were to rejoin the fight--and he had it right here.

Saryn's voice cut through the fighter chatter, ordering his wing out to reinforce Black group. He was taking Andros' zord in to mop up the stragglers over sector 31, but Ty's wing needed help more than Ashley's and it wouldn't wait. Andros saw Marsie look up when Red group took off, and he knew she was on the verge of relaunching S wing.

He couldn't keep Zhane out of the fight any longer.

***

"Got it!"

She looked up in surprise, and Kyril vaulted over the half wall to join her. "Their code's been purged," he said, bracing one hand against the panel she was working on and studying the readout over her shoulder. "How are you doing?"

Kerone didn't answer until the panel signaled that the satellite defenses were once again in place. "The shields are back up," she said unnecessarily. "Ready?"

He nodded once, and the world shimmered violet around them. This time they appeared in the middle of a quantron unit and she lashed out instinctively. Kyril didn't move, and she saw a Q-blade go straight through him as he considered the scene carefully. That was one trick she wished she could manage in times like these.

Kyril turned and walked away, clearly of the opinion that she had the situation under control. She didn't bother to keep the quantrons from following, knowing that not only would they not be able to hurt him, but also that they would be back for her as soon as she destroyed their fellows. It didn't take long to get their attention; there weren't that many of them and she had a distinct advantage in a close-quarters struggle.

"No code," Kyril called down to her. His confidence in her ability to listen and fight simultaneously was either flattering or annoying. She hadn't decided which yet.

Her hand crackled with energy as she shoved another quantron away, tingling slightly as the mechanical being crashed to the floor. Excess electricity traced the quantron's visor before fizzling out, but she was already kicking a second down on top of it. She missed her staff. There was no room for it on these tiny, orbiting comm platforms.

Kyril ghosted through her combat zone, disconcerting in his ability to be where she was without taking the slightest amount of abuse. "Don't do that," she snapped, punching through him in retaliation.

He wasn't fazed, of course, and he didn't give the quantron she had struck a single glance as it went down behind him. "Just doing your job," he pointed out, stopping by the satellite defense panel. "Next time I'll fight and you can do disaster recovery."

She didn't know whether he was joking or not, but he had the shields back up the moment she finished off the last of the quantrons. He nodded at her questioning glance, and she sent them on to the next satellite. This one was devoid of metal soldiers, and for once he had the hard job when the override code turned out to already be in use.

She finished first and flipped her digimorpher open, leaning back against the panel while she waited for him. "Andros," she told the device. "Satellites 13 through 19 are clear. 20 and 21 look all right from here, so we're going on ahead."

"Skip 24," he answered immediately. How did he keep track of them all like that? "It's right in the middle of combat; if it survives we'll shut it down anyway."

"Got it." Closing her digimorpher, she saw Kyril swinging down to join her again. "Clear?"

He just nodded, and she pictured the 22nd satellite commission placard in her mind. The violet curtain didn't change a thing about their surroundings--except for the number by the access hatch. They worked their way through another code and shield operation, and she wondered how the quantrons had gotten so far ahead of them. If she didn't think it was impossible, she would assume they had gotten into the system from the outside.

Their next jump once again put them in the middle of quantrons, but this time the soldiers glittered violet to her eyes. Interesting, she thought, flashing Astronema's symbol at them. What were Dark Fortress quantrons doing here? Could they have gotten transferred somewhere along the line? Or was her reach more extensive in JT's dimension?

She smiled to herself as the quantrons saluted and signaled for pickup without fuss. A quick check of the shields revealed no "backdoor" block in place, and she would be surprised if they'd had time to rewrite the relay codes. Kyril gave her a startled look as the quantrons vanished, but he checked the code without waiting for an explanation.

"Andros," she told her morpher. "There are quantrons from the Dark Fortress here."

He didn't reply right away, but when he did it was no surprise. "There's no sign of the Dark Fortress," he answered. "Should we be looking for it?"

"No." Even if they could, they didn't have the resources to spare. "They're probably just transfers. I'll let you know if we find any more."

***

If he could leave this to Marsie he would, but she couldn't do it by herself and she wanted to be out there just as much as he did. He had managed to avoid assigning Zhane when she put S group back in the sky, but Cassie wanted back into the fight and there weren't any other choices. He was going to have to let his friend go without him.

*Zhane.*

The orbital network flashed as comm relays were rerouted, and he glanced over at the blank display that had once shown satellite 24. If his entire system wasn't flooded with adrenaline his stomach might have clenched uncomfortably. He knew Kerone wasn't on that satellite; he had warned her in plenty of time. But there was no place safe on KO-35 right now.

*Behind you,* Zhane's voice said, closer than he had expected. He must have returned only seconds before. Kristet wasn't with him.

*Cassie's taking the Megaship in,* he told his friend, not looking up. He hated this. He kept telling himself that the Megaship was better protection than anything else they had, and furthermore, Zhane was a Ranger. He didn't need Andros trying to shield him.

But Andros had needed him, all those years ago, and no Power in the world had been enough to keep him safe. If it hadn't been for DECA, Zhane would have died in the last invasion. What could possibly make Andros tempt those fates again?

The fate of everyone the Megaship could save if it had a copilot. Zhane knew it, maybe better than Andros did, and he didn't give Andros a chance for second thoughts. *I'm on it,* he replied.

*Zhane.* Andros didn't turn around, knowing that if he looked at the Silver Ranger he wouldn't let him leave. *Come back.*

Zhane didn't hesitate. *I swear.*

***

She wondered if her children would be born addicted to adrenaline. Was that possible? She was going to find out. Flooding their systems with any kind of chemical before they were even born had to be bad, even if it was a natural one. Or was adrenaline a hormone? Did it make a difference? It was one of those things Saryn would know.

She supposed she should just be grateful she wasn't in labor. The twins wouldn't be that early, truth be told, and she knew labor could be induced by stress. No invasion was complete without a woman in labor. She was going through movie withdrawal.

"Pilot or weapons?" Zhane's voice asked from behind her, and she tried not to jump.

Turning a mock-glare on him, she declared, "It's about time. I was starting to think Saryn had made a deal with Andros to keep me up here forever!"

Zhane grinned at her. "Saryn just doesn't want you to show him up by flying the Megaship into battle all by yourself. If you guys keep score, you could crush him."

"Keep score?" she repeated, amused in spite of herself. Was Zhane ever not the most flippant person on the planet? She dropped into her accustomed seat without a word, and he took Andros' seat. "DECA, let's get to Ashley."

"Yeah, keep score," Zhane said easily. "You know, how many quantrons you take out, how many velocifighters you destroy, that kind of thing. You don't keep track of that?"

"You do?" she countered, somehow not surprised.

"Sure! I've been ahead of Andros for months; it drives him crazy."

There had been a time when she could tell whether he was joking or not. She was disappointed that now she had no idea. Zhane was almost as mercurial as he pretended to be, that she remembered clearly. But reading him? Only constant practice made it possible.

"Where's Ty?" Zhane asked abruptly, just as her tactical screen flashed an "in range" warning. They were coming up on Ashley's wing fast.

"Medical bay," she answered. "Still unconscious."

***

Kristet was back, and he tried to remember what she was doing here. DECA hadn't wanted her on the Megaship, that much was certain. But what had made Andros take her with him? She didn't even have the security clearance to get her onto the base, and here she was in the command center. With a camera, no less.

The Megaship had decimated the first wave of velocifighters it encountered. This time it was Gold group that dropped back to fly ground support, and Zhane's wing fell into formation with the battleship. The fighter wings were finally getting coordinated with the ground troops, and he knew he had more than Marsie to thank for that. Her pilots were exceptionally good.

They had lost another orbital satellite, but communication with the rest of the planet was in no danger yet. Kerone and Kyril were getting the satellites back online almost as fast as the quantrons overrode them. There had been only one successful hack, and the compromised network had voluntarily shut down. No confusion, no complaints, just an immediate response. There were some advantages to KO-35's history after all.

He saw Ashley disengage from her fighter wing, and he wondered if the zords were as reliable as they had seemed. He still didn't know what Ty had done to them, but no one had reported any problems. Yet. He watched her ascend, caught her report a moment later, and glanced automatically over at Saryn's position.

There were only two zords still in the fight. Could that have something to do with Ashley's determination to reunite them? He wished he had time to find out, but he would just have to trust that she knew what she was doing. Ty might have been subdued, but the effects of his actions could haunt them for a long time to come.

***

He had no idea where he was. It took him several seconds to recognize the camera in the corner, and several more to comprehend what it meant. It was lit... and his mission was in serious trouble.

He closed his eyes for just a moment. There were two things he needed right now, and only luck and the element of surprise were going to get them for him. He rolled off the patient bed, catching himself at the last second when the disorientation caught up with his senses. He really didn't have time to be nauseous.

Forcing himself to straighten, Ty headed for the hallway--and walked right into the door. He winced, pressing his palm to his head and glaring at the door as if it had deliberately malfunctioned. That was the last thing he needed.

"Good morning," DECA's voice said pleasantly, and he groaned. Almost the last thing he needed.

"You seem to be feeling better," she remarked, ignoring his reaction. "Perhaps you are coherent enough to explain your actions at this time."

He turned to stare at her camera, eyes narrowed. "Open this door, DECA."

"Or perhaps not," she continued smoothly. "You seem to be operating under the misapprehension that you have any authority here."

"I'm a Ranger," he ground out.

"And I am the AI that controls this ship," she replied. "If you believe you have a point, feel free to restate it."

He turned and punched the emergency override beside the door. Nothing happened. He tried again, entering his code and then reaching for his digimorpher when there was no response.

It wasn't there.

He glanced around the room, heart sinking when he came up empty. No wonder DECA wasn't paying any attention to him. No digimorpher... no Ranger status. No Ranger status, no authority. Sometimes he hated artificial intelligence.

"When you are willing to accept that your effort is futile," the computer interjected, "I am still waiting for your explanation."

"What explanation?" he retorted, glaring up at the camera. "I tried to take over the ship! I'm still trying," he muttered under his breath.

"Why?" DECA inquired. "Surely you know that the Megaship is at your disposal. There was no need to commandeer it."

"You wouldn't have done what I wanted," Ty said, lowering his gaze to the door and wondering if there was any other way out of here.

"Not if I didn't know what it was," DECA agreed. "There are telepaths on the team, but I am not among them."

He sighed, sinking back onto the patient bed. Could she really still believe in him after everything he'd done? Why did she still assume his intentions were honorable? He thought her faith was worse than her accusations would have been.

***

The system sentries were picking up incoming velocifighters. He and Marsie stared in stunned silence just long enough to realize that they were both doing it, and then their gazes sought each other out. "They're passing the sentries," Marsie said.

At the same moment, he pointed out, "They're in a standard attack formation."

Marsie slapped the allcall. "Velocifighters coming in, system limits."

"They're not reinforcements," Andros added firmly. "I repeat, these are not reinforcements!"

"Andros, the orbital satellites are clean." Kerone's voice came over the zord network, and he knew she and Kyril were already out.

"Saryn, status," he snapped, scanning the satellite displays automatically. "Do you want the fighters or the zords?"

"The fighters." Saryn understood immediately what he was asking and didn't bother to elaborate.

"Megaship, break off," Andros told the zord network. Marsie was already talking to the fighters. "Intercept the incoming velocifighters. Kerone, Kyril, you're with the Megaship."

Marsie touched his shoulder distractedly, not even catching his eye. "S wing?" she murmured, quietly enough that it stayed between them.

"Yours," he responded, just as quietly.

She nodded, recalling Zhane's fighters without question. He didn't watch long enough to see where she sent them. He was already following the Megaship in his mind, hoping the decision that had sent it away would also bring it back.

***

His instincts screamed at him to follow the Megaship, but he let it go without a word of protest. They each made their own decisions, and he couldn't take that from her if he wanted to. And, as she would no doubt remind him, she did have a better record with life and death situations than he did.

Saryn turned his attention back to the fighters, noting that Ashley was not having any trouble coordinating her attack with that of Andros' wing. They were nominally under his control, but they clearly recognized her tactics without the need for commands. He would be better off turning his group over to her--or better, getting Gold group up here with her and sending his wing to the surface as air support.

He did it without thinking, without hesitation, the way he had been trained so many years ago. He and Ashley were the only zord pilots left in orbit, and they could use whatever backup they could find. The primary fighter wings were all flying air support now, except for Ashley's, and the secondaries had taken over the upper atmosphere.

It was a surprisingly organized counterforce, considering its hastily assembled nature and somewhat disjointed command structure. He did appreciate the Kerovans' willingness to follow the instructions of Rangers--any Rangers that happened to be nearby, not just their own. They clearly had their own planetary defense units, but they also had a healthy and very helpful respect for the Power.

If only the zords were as respectful. He knew why Ashley had joined him, and it did seem to be helping. He could only assume that she wasn't having as much trouble with her zord as he was, but Andros' clearly did not recognize him as its regular pilot. It was responsive, yes, but with a reluctance that he could sense if not describe.

"Saryn." Ashley's voice spoke across the network as though it was in the cockpit with him. He wondered, not for the first time, if they had comm codes he wasn't aware of. "They're better together?"

He caught the questioning note in her voice and nodded once. "Yes. It seems Kerone was correct with regard to their loyalty to each other."

Then the lull was gone, and the battle engulfed him again. He hadn't fought in space for some time, and the illusion of safety that the cockpit gave him was one he had forgotten. The enemy was nothing more than colors on a screen, maneuvers and signals that were somehow removed from his person. Yet that sense of detachment was false.

The cockpit, however isolating, was still the only thing standing between himself and the unforgiving environment of space. A mistake in an atmosphere would get him another bruise or perhaps a broken bone. A mistake in the vacuum of space would get him death by asphyxiation, explosive decompression, or any number of other equally distasteful possibilities.

He wasn't sure he liked this growing ability to think and fight at the same time. Was it because his Power and that of his zord were not synchronized, allowing his mind to linger outside of the battle? Or was it simply the product of experience, a rather annoying side effect of well-developed reflexes and ingrained training?

Cassie would say thinking about it only made it worse. And she would be right. Yet he couldn't imagine telling Mirine that he had decided to stop thinking during battles because he found it inconvenient. Perhaps Cassie could explain it to her... assuming it still mattered after today.

No, Saryn decided. He didn't like this at all.

***

"Get those fighters out of there," Andros said tersely.

"I don't care if it looks clear," Marsie was telling the Council representative. "The shelters were built for a reason and until the ground troops tell me otherwise, the evac order is in force."

Without waiting for an answer she tilted her head toward him and added, "We have the firepower to spare. Let us use it at the hangar."

"It won't do any good," he argued. "The quantrons are inside."

"Ground troops, then," Marsie answered. "Lethwin doesn't want them in Kataisa anyway."

Andros studiously avoided the Council screen, careful not to let his smile show. "We'll take care of it," he said firmly. "The hangar has defenses that the troops could walk right into, and there's no reason to risk more lives on an unoccupied structure."

"Upper atmospheric encroachment is negligible," Saryn reported calmly. "Please advise."

Andros caught Marsie's eye again. "Kerone," he said, just as Marsie asked for her own wingleader. "Status," they said at the same time.

"We're fine, KO-35," Kerone's voice answered. "Keep them."

"Show-off," Andros heard Ashley mutter over the network.

***

She wanted to go help the Megaship, but she knew that even if she and Saryn split up, she would be the one to stay. She had fighter training and the pilots' trust, even if he was the one with the experience. It was odd to think that she was more qualified than Saryn for something--anything, really, but especially something Ranger related.

They didn't split up. Marsie sent them both down to the surface, along with the rest of Gold group and Kerone's oh-so-innocent good wishes. Ashley smiled to herself, but managed to not respond to her friend's suggestion that they scrimmage if it got too boring. Even if they were, finally, making progress, Andros probably wouldn't appreciate the levity.

The situation on the surface wasn't quite what she expected, and it didn't take long to realize that her zord wasn't any more discriminating when it came to ground targets than it had been before. It wasn't that it was trying to cause damage, but the delta wing lasers had been designed for battle in space. She was going to have to shift. The zord's cat form would do better on the ground, and Gold group didn't need her help here.

"Gold One, take over," she told the fighters' comm channel. "I'm setting down."

Cara's voice came back immediately. "Acknowledged, Gold Leader."

She saw Saryn follow her down, no doubt having come to the same conclusion. The lasers were fine even in a heavy firefight, but this was almost a mop-up operation and they didn't need to destroy anything that had made it through the fighting intact. Her cat reformed around her, Saryn's shifting a moment later, and they touched down one right after another.

It was strange to have him at her back. Strange even to have the red cat behind her, no matter who was piloting it. It was usually Kerone who watched her back, not Andros. Andros and Zhane still fought together, no matter what Andros told the rest of them about working as a team.

That was all she had time for until the quantrons were gone from her forward screen and her tactical monitor. It took a lot more concentration to maneuver on the ground, and target practice hadn't been one of their priorities of late. No matter how enthusiastic the cats were about eliminating quantrons--and today they were less enthusiastic than usual--their aim was far from automatic.

She heard the Megaship return, knew when the other zords were deployed across the planet, and wondered how many velocifighters Kerone had counted as hers. She had been behind ever since the quest, but Ashley suspected her score would be considerably higher after today. Ashley hadn't been able to keep track; she'd have to check the zord records later.

Nothing else was coming up on her tactical screen, and she heard Cara sending the all-clear to Marsie. The ground troops would probably stay longer, but the fighter wings were lifting up and out. She waited for Andros to send them somewhere else, rolling her shoulders absently and stretching her fingers. She would be so glad to get out of this cockpit.

"Saryn, Ashley," Andros said at last. He'd been using their names all day, presumably out of respect for Saryn and Kyril who didn't know their code conventions. "It's time to clear the hangar."

She hesitated over her controls, her gaze going to the SD screen automatically. Its focus had narrowed to a planetary display, and there was nothing brighter than yellow anywhere except the Keyota hills. Even as she watched, one of the yellow sectors turned green and she heard S One request redeployment.

"S One, pull out," Marsie's voice replied. "Orbital vector--"

Andros' voice on the zord network overrode her. "Kerone, head back to the hangar."

"On my way," his sister's voice answered.

"Right behind you," Ashley put in belatedly. Saryn acknowledged too, and she wondered if he had been waiting for her to speak first. Andros' cat launched itself into the air as soon as she cleared the surface.

***

Zhane wasn't happy. Andros knew that without having to hear him complain, not that the Silver Ranger would do it over an open comm channel. He was probably inflicting his disappointment on Cassie in the form of jokes and a constant running commentary on everything from the velocifighters to atmospheric turbulence.

The Megaship couldn't join the zords at the hangar. They needed it in orbit, and they needed Rangers on it. DECA could monitor the entire planet, but if she didn't have someone send to trouble spots it wouldn't do any good. Cassie was perfectly competent, of course, but not in any condition to provide backup for the ground troops. And Ty...

He didn't know what they were going to do with Ty. How long had he been in contact with Dark Spectre? What had he promised in exchange for Ryse? How much of that promise had he made good on, and how committed was he to the exchange? Would they even be able to reason with him?

"Hangar perimeter is secure," Kerone reported over the zord network.

He heard Ashley's voice answer, but Marsie was trying to recall the primary fighter wings and Lethwin wanted to know how long ground troops would be occupying the cities. Andros couldn't answer that, but he could assign Marsie's secondary wings to temporary patrol while she was distracted. They were going to have to find a way to use sim time for patrols anyway.

Andros sent the newsnets a promise that the evac order would soon be lifted, a reminder to all satellite maintainers that the relays would have to be calibrated again, and a preliminary estimate on the number of fighters that had been involved in the battle. He gave the zord screen a furtive glance, noting that Ashley and Kerone were now inside. Communication had temporarily lapsed, and he forced himself not to ask for their status.

Zhane wasn't the only one who wished he could be there.

***

Ashley finally gave the all-clear, and he allowed his zord to settle to the ground. The giant bird of prey took up a position on the ridge overlooking the hangar, allowing Kyril one last scan before he teleported out. He couldn't get a clear fix on quantron activity through the hangar shielding, but Ashley's tone had been one of finality. When she said it was clear, she meant it was completely clear.

She and Kerone had gone on ahead, claiming the hangar had defenses that didn't recognize any Rangers but their own. He found that unlikely, especially since no one had thought to mention this before. On the other hand, this was the Border, and one couldn't be too careful.

He joined Saryn in front of the bay doors, and they advanced cautiously no matter what they expected to find inside. They were greeted, surprisingly, by a stillness so total that he wondered for a moment where Kerone and Ashley had gone. Then Kerone's voice called out from somewhere above them, and Kyril's weapon tracked upwards while Saryn held his position.

Kerone lifted a hand in acknowledgement, her uniform dissolving in a shower of sparkles as she looked down at them. "The computer system's locked down," she called. "It was in charge of intruder defense, so there shouldn't be any more surprises."

More surprises? Kyril glanced around, noting the apparently deactivated quantrons at comm and computer stations. Given the lack of weapons' damage deep inside the hangar, he could only assume that the intruder defense system was entirely network oriented. He supposed the only physical defense they needed was the hangar itself--when the doors were closed, and someone wasn't working against it from the inside.

"We may have to get DECA to override the lockdown code," Ashley's voice added, and this time he caught the peripheral motion before she spoke. "But for now, I guess we're going to have to do something with these quantrons."

"Too bad evil can't clean up after itself anymore," Kerone remarked, pausing as she paced the length of the catwalk to key open every door and do a cursory sweep. "You'd think if it brought them in here, the least it could do is take them back out again."

The hangar shields would prevent the quantrons from being recalled when they were deactivated. Whatever force had sent them was now short several dozen quantrons, even the parts or scrap metal the damaged ones could have provided. It was an open question whether that small victory was worth the inconvenience of having to dispose of them.

"This place is a total mess," Ashley said abruptly, and he glanced her way in time to see her demorph. "Can we go back to fighting now? That was less depressing."

Kyril considered the hangar with some surprise. It actually looked pretty decent, for a place that had been abandoned to the forces of evil some hours earlier. But maybe that was the problem... of course it looked decent, for a battlefield. But for a residential building? A place where people lived?

For a home, the place was a shambles.

"Saryn," he said quietly, getting the Red Ranger's attention as subtly as possible. "They're going to need help."

Saryn's expression didn't change. "I know," he said just as softly. "This fight belongs to all of us. But the Defense is reluctant to commit to this region, and I have been gone from Elisia too long already."

"Let me stay," Kyril offered. "If they'll have me. I can at least represent the other Border worlds and give them some sense of solidarity."

Saryn seemed to study him, but Kyril knew he was considering the idea. "If they'll have you," he agreed at last. "And if you are willing... your presence could be both practically and symbolically beneficial."

"Kerone!" Kyril raised his voice without warning, and he saw Saryn smile a little as he turned away. "Want some help here?"

"Can you stay corporeal long enough to haul quantrons?" she called back. It was impossible to tell whether she was teasing or not.

"Let's do it," he replied, making his way across the zord bay toward the second set of stairs. "Find anything up there?"

This time her voice was openly amused. "Quantrons for you!"

***

*DECA says she's not keeping him in the medical bay anymore,* Zhane reported silently. If there was one thing they didn't want on an open comm link in a room where almost anyone on the planet could overhear, it was their discussion of Ty.

*But he's still there?* Andros couldn't quite get his mind around that. Someone who had just betrayed everything they believed in--well, almost everything--didn't just change their mind. *What's he doing?*

*Just sitting there.* Zhane sounded, of all things, worried. Andros' emotional opposite, the Silver Ranger was slow to anger and quick to sympathize. *DECA says he won't even talk to her now.*

Andros considered that. *I don't suppose she's found my morpher,* he said at last.

*Yeah, I have it right here.* There was a pause, and Zhane added, *I'm thinking about holding it ransom.*

Andros blinked. *For what?* he asked, surprised by the change in subject.

Zhane's sympathy was gone, replaced by smugness faster than Andros had even noticed. *I'll think of something.*

Distracted, Andros hesitated a moment too long in answering an incoming comm link. He shook his head at Marsie's questioning look, tempted to step back and just talk but knowing he couldn't justify it. *Leave me alone,* he said sternly and, he didn't doubt, completely unconvincingly.

Zhane's reply was no less than he'd expected, given the circumstances. *Make me!*

***

He could see all of them on the comm screen in the medical bay. Well, he couldn't actually see Andros, but the newsnet's constant coverage seemed to replay the same scenes from inside the Quon fighter base every time he blinked. He could only assume that was Kristet's work.

DECA willingly supplied a camera feed from the Bridge, which surprised him a little. He hadn't asked, but she displayed Zhane and Cassie every so often. She seemed to be rotating through visuals of the other Rangers... to what end, he wasn't entirely sure. The pictures she lingered over were the ones he, too, found himself drawn to watching.

The hangar bay. Kerone, searching room by room, and Ashley, struggling to get the computer system operational again. The Elisian Rangers, conversing quietly just inside the doorway. Each of them dealing with the scene in their own way--it was hard to say how it affected them individually.

He couldn't even tell how it affected him. He hated the images DECA was showing him, and yet he couldn't stop looking. But did he hate them because the other Rangers had beaten him? Or because they had had to? What *would* DECA have done if he had asked? What would the others have done?

They were futile questions now. Now, he had failed both his teammates and his lover. He had no place on either side anymore, and he supposed it was only a matter of time before he had to make his own way again. If he was even allowed to go. There had to be some kind of justice for a Ranger gone rogue.

He couldn't bring himself to care when he had gambled everything and lost. There wasn't anything left for him now, here or anywhere else. The sick feeling in his stomach was giving way to numbness, having eaten away at everything inside of him until he didn't recognize himself anymore.

Ty watched the screen without expression, without a word... without feeling.

_fin_


	15. Cascade Sequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The reply that Zhane gives Ashley for Kristet's question about DECA was inspired by Richard Hanley's The Metaphysics of Star Trek. Congratulations to the Sunapee crew for persevering, and to Disney for acquiring the Power Rangers.

__

Disclaimer: The reply that Zhane gives Ashley for Kristet's question about DECA was inspired by Richard Hanley's The Metaphysics of Star Trek. Congratulations to the Sunapee crew for persevering, and to Disney for acquiring the Power Rangers.

****

Cascade Sequence  
by Starhawk

**Public transcript: AR4/15 -- 10,23,01**

"Tell me what brought you to KO-35 in the first place," she invited, giving the camera a quick glance to make sure the field of view was positioned properly. "We certainly don't see visiting Rangers often."

"I came at the request of one of my teammates," Kyril said easily. "Saryn was concerned about Border security and asked me to accompany him on his trip."

"Did Saryn of Elisia have business on KO-35?"

"Personal business," Kyril agreed. "His wife knows most of the Kerovan Rangers quite well, as I'm sure you're aware. She came to visit friends."

"And Saryn came because she did?" Kristet inquired politely.

Kyril didn't miss her implication. He considered that question carefully before answering, "I'm sure Saryn also enjoyed the chance to see his friends and former teammates again. His primary concern, however, was his wife's health and safety, which is why he asked me to join them."

"Yes, you mentioned concerns about Border security. Are those concerns specific to KO-35?"

"Of course not," Kyril said smoothly. "The Border is dangerous: a military zone only recently reoccupied and still under siege on several fronts is no place for an unescorted ambassadorial shuttle. Our destination had nothing to do with our travel arrangements."

"So despite the danger, you still felt a personal mission was appropriate for a woman in uncertain health?"

Kyril gave her an odd look. "There's nothing uncertain about Cassie's health."

"She's eight months pregnant, isn't she?" Kristet shot a sideways glance at her notes. "As I understand it, she's been through one physical stress after another since her pregnancy began. It seems as though the last thing she or her children need is a journey through one of the most dangerous places in League territory simply to visit some friends."

"If you ever face the choice for yourself," Kyril replied, "I suppose you will be fortunate to have already made the decision."

Interesting that his speech echoed with Eltaran formality when he was answering her questions. He had no hint of an accent in casual conversation, and she wondered exactly what protocol dictated when discussing the history of a ghost. Not a starter question, certainly.

"You referred to Saryn as your teammate," she noted, switching tracks and indulging in some personal curiosity at the same time. "Not as your team leader?"

"You're correct," Kyril said with a small smile. "I did refer to him as my teammate."

He didn't fluster easily; she'd give him that. "Is that because Saryn is no longer the leader of the Elisian Rangers?" she asked, point blank.

"I'm not going to discuss internal politics with you," Kyril replied just as frankly.

"Is it a matter of politics, then?"

His expression didn't change. "I'm not going to discuss semantics, either."

No, not easily at all.

"Tell me about your continued presence here on KO-35, then," she suggested. "If the destination had nothing to do with your travel arrangements, then surely the trip back to Elisia is just as dangerous as the one that brought you here?"

"Saryn and Cassie were met by a Defense patrol at the edge of the Kerovan system," Kyril told her. "If a full patrol can't protect them, I fail to see what you expect a single zord to do in the event of an emergency."

She hadn't known they were being met by a Defense patrol, but she didn't tell him that. "Do you believe that you can be of more assistance here?"

Kyril thought about that for a moment. He wasn't at all self-conscious about his replies; he took the time he needed for what he had to say and he made no apology for it. It made him an excellent speaker, but at the same time a difficult person to startle information out of.

"I think that my absence from Elisia will not be detrimental to the team," he said at last. "As long as that is true, I am free to go anywhere I am welcome."

He cocked his head at her, and she opened her mouth to reassure him before she realized what he had done. She smiled just a little, acknowledging his reproof without responding to it. "We were certainly glad of your help today," she said instead. "I hope you're not staying because you expect another attack like this one."

"I, too, hope for no repetition of today's events," Kyril said smoothly. He didn't answer her unspoken question.

A clatter from the middle of the room made her look up, though she noticed that Kyril didn't turn until she did. Ashley was staring down at a stool that lay on its side on the floor. She held a plate in one hand and a tumbler in another, and she was looking at the offending piece of furniture as though it had just turned into something inexplicable.

"That," she announced to no one in particular, "was totally uncalled for."

Then she glanced in Kristet's direction and added, "Sorry." She didn't sound very apologetic, but then, Kristet still wasn't sure what had happened.

"I think there's a law that calls for it," Kerone said helpfully, setting her own plate down on the table and seating herself without making any move to help Ashley. "The law of gravity. It says that when you kick something, it falls."

"I didn't kick it," Ashley protested. The words sounded half-hearted at best, and she was still staring down at the overturned stool. "I just tried to pull it out from the table."

"With your foot," Kerone added.

"With my foot," Ashley agreed. "I think I'll eat standing up."

Kerone rolled her eyes, lifting her tumbler to her mouth. As she set the glass down, though, she gave an off-handed wave in the direction of the stool. It righted itself in a silent shower of violet sparkles, and Ashley dropped onto it as though she had expected no less.

"Thank you," the Yellow Ranger said belatedly, giving her teammate a tired smile. "Bending over never seemed like so much work."

It had been a long day for all of them, but Kristet hadn't realized they were just as exhausted as she was. No wonder Kyril was stonewalling her. She thought to ask if he would just postpone the interview, but then she heard Andros' voice in the hallway.

Time to make her escape. "I'd better go," she murmured, reaching for her camera and glancing around to make sure she hadn't set anything else down. "Thanks very much for your time, Ranger Kyril."

He gave her an amused look, but inclined his head gravely. "It was my pleasure. Thank you for your attention."

Would that everyone she interviewed was so polite!

She was getting to her feet as Andros strode into the holding bay, Zhane at his shoulder. His eye fell on her first--of course--and then went to the camera in her hands. Before he could say anything, though, the Silver Ranger spoke up.

"Cricket, turn that damn thing off." The words were belligerent, but his tone was nothing more than tired. "The whole world doesn't have to watch us eat dinner."

She tilted the camera down, dropping the receiver toward the floor. When she caught Andros' narrowed eyes, though, she sighed and switched the device off.

****

Private record: AR4/15 -- 10,35,26

"Where do you think you're going?" Zhane wanted to know. He put out a hand and caught her arm, making her flinch as she tried to slip past him. "All the interesting people are here."

She hesitated, not sure what to make of that. "I was just going back to the surface," she said uncertainly.

"What, you're not hungry?" Zhane looked incredulous at the mere thought. "DECA's food may not be the best, but it's sure better than nothing. Don't tell her I said so," he added confidentially.

"Well, I..." Was he inviting her to join them? What was she supposed to say to that? What if he wasn't? "I just thought you'd want to--be alone, for a while."

"We are alone," Zhane said firmly. "Come on, after today the least we can do is feed you."

When she didn't protest, Zhane took her elbow and started to guide her across the bay. She shot a covert look in Andros' direction, but he had turned his back on them and was pulling out a stool next to Ashley. Ashley smiled briefly in her direction before being distracted by Andros, and Kerone too gave her a friendly wave.

Kyril was sitting at the end of the table, between Ashley and Kerone, and he appeared to be inspecting something on Kerone's plate. Behind him, arms folded and staring straight ahead, Ty was leaning against the platform in front of the jump tubes. He didn't say anything or look at anyone, but he had been like that since before she had arrived and no one else seemed to mind. So she did her best to ignore it.

"This is the synthetron," Zhane was telling her. "It looks like your garden variety tech-y food producer, but it's actually highly unpredictable and a little dangerous, depending on what you ask for. That's because DECA sometimes takes it over and 'modifies' it. No good ever comes from her self-improvement subroutines."

She managed a smile, aware that he was trying to make her more comfortable with his jokes. She couldn't help worrying, though--her husband hadn't heard a word from her since just after the attack, when she had called to let him know she was all right. She really should contact him now, especially since she didn't seem any closer to leaving than she had been then.

Not that she wanted to leave! But he was probably out of his mind with impatience, and she couldn't just call him in the middle of the Rangers. Neither could she leave the room, because she wasn't sure she'd have enough confidence to walk back in here without Zhane steering her around.

"And that's all there is to it," Zhane concluded cheerfully. He removed a plate from the synthetron and inspected it with mock-suspicion. "Wow, she's in a good mood tonight. You might be in luck after all."

"I need to call my husband," she blurted out.

So much for professionalism. Zhane gave her an odd look, and she wished she could erase those last few words and try again. Here she was, on the Rangers' battleship, surrounded by a team of teenage superheroes, joining them for dinner as though it was nothing out of the ordinary. And she needed to call her husband.

"Sure," Zhane said easily, smiling as though she hadn't just rebuffed every effort he made at hospitality. "Do you have a comm, or do you want to use the Megaship's?"

Wouldn't that be something... she could just imagine his reaction if she called from the Megaship, with the Ranger logo appearing in front of her transmission and the interior of a battleship in the background. Actually--no, she couldn't imagine it. Which was too bad.

"I have my own." She gave him her best combination of apologetic and grateful, hoping against hope that he would understand. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, and honestly dinner sounds really good right now--"

"Hey, you don't have to join us," Zhane said, holding up his free hand in a warding off gesture. "I just thought--"

"I want to," she said quickly. "I really want to join you; I just have to call my husband first. I'll just--can I just go out in the hallway for a moment?"

"Sure." He waved her off, heading toward the table to join the others. "Take as long as you need."

She swallowed, hoping desperately that she hadn't ruined whatever chance he had just tried to give her. It had been a horribly long day, and she was riding a roller coaster of adrenaline and emotion. Elation over the news briefs she'd been able to get out, horror as the true nature of the attack had become clear, disappointment that she wasn't getting everything she had hoped.

Was she doing beautifully or abominably? She couldn't tell anymore; it was just too much. Too much happening, too much threatening, too many people, too many things to remember. It was easily the longest day she'd ever had.

Slipping out into the hallway, she loosed the bracelet from her wrist and deactivated its auto-record function. It would still log her transmission, but the pan-surround recording interfered with the signal strength. And from orbit, with multiple satellite platforms disabled or destroyed by the battle, she suspected she was going to need all the signal strength she could get.

As soon as she turned off the camera in her bracelet, the cascade sequence activated one in her necklace. She tugged it free absently, letting the little device rest over top of her shirt.

****

Auxiliary log: AR4/15 -- 10,51,50

"Where are you?"

She couldn't see his face, but she could picture it when he asked the first question she had expected. "I'm on the Megaship," she said, and she could hear the tired smile in her voice. "I'm going to eat something, and then I'll be home. I promise."

"You're on the Megaship," he repeated, as though trying to process that information. "You're on the Astro Megaship?"

"I've been interviewing anyone who'll go on the record. Are you watching the news?"

"Who isn't?" he retorted. "K-Wind is really talking you up. You should hear the things they're saying about you. You could be the next Power Ranger for all their praise."

A small, rueful smile was all she could manage. "It's not quite like that. I'm... let's just say I'm lucky to be here at all. Very lucky."

"How are you?" he asked, his tone softening immediately. There was a hint of humor when he suggested, "Long day at the office?"

"Don't I wish," she said with a sigh. But she didn't, not really. This was a dream come true... it was just that the full force of a dream coming true in the space of a few hours was a lot more than she had expected.

"Promise me you'll be home by tomorrow," he said, voice still gentle. He must be really worried.

"I promise," she repeated obediently.

"Remember where we live?" he teased.

She made a token effort at thinking back. She could usually keep a few days straight in her mind at once--easily enough to remember where she had come from in the morning and where she was going in the evening. But too much had happened today, or maybe she was just too tired.

"No," she said truthfully. "But I'll find you." It wouldn't be hard; her address was stored in every piece of equipment she owned.

"Good," he answered. "I'll be waiting."

And he would, she had no doubt. She couldn't remember how long he had waited in the past, or when he had first started waiting for her, or even what he was doing now that made it possible for him to wait. But he waited anyway, and she came home instead of going back to the institution, and she would never be able to tell him how much that was worth.

"I love you," she murmured, and she could feel his warmth and concern in the reply.

"I love you too."

It was worth everything to her.

****

Private record: AR4/15 -- 10,56,31

The holding bay was disconcertingly silent when she poked her head in the doorway. No one was talking, just eating... although, as she watched, Ashley and Andros got into a brief silverware scuffle that seemed to involve his stealing food from her plate. She just watched, too tired to be surprised that Andros could do something so--childish.

She was sure she hadn't done anything to give away her presence, but when she looked around she saw Zhane looking back at her. He caught her eye and pointed, first at her, then at the synthetron, and finally at the empty seat beside him. The seat at the end of the table: between him and Andros. Wonderful.

On the other hand, she was deeply relieved that she hadn't offended him by interrupting him at the synthetron. She glanced over at Ty, but the Black Ranger hadn't moved from his position by the stairs. So she made her way over to the synthetron as quietly as she could, knowing only that she didn't want to be the one to break the silence.

The synthetron. She couldn't express how glad she was that it had a manual interface, because she hadn't been paying the slightest attention when Zhane explained it earlier. She wasn't good with anything she didn't use daily. There was a synthetron at work, but for the most part she avoided it. It was hard to remember the appropriate order for the buttons and impossible to memorize each system's different verbal cues.

After poking a few buttons almost at random, she worked out the input order for the first two commands. The last one she got on the first try, and it might have made her smile if it she didn't feel like everyone was watching her. She was *not* good with these things.

When she opened the door, though, something that looked edible was sitting inside, and that was really all she asked at this point. She turned tentatively, not sure she could face the walk over to the table, but at that moment Zhane nudged Kerone and snapped his fingers over her plate. He turned his closed hand over and opened it, apparently revealing something inside.

Kerone giggled, Ashley reached out to take whatever it was, and Kristet felt a little less conspicuous as she settled down at the only empty place at the table. Ashley smiled over at her, and at the other end of the table, Kyril nodded in acknowledgement. She meant to keep her mouth shut, but she couldn't help jumping when someone kicked her under the table.

Eyes wide and guileless, Zhane gave her a disarming look. "Sorry," he apologized. "That was meant for Andros."

She stared at him, and then it occurred to her to look at Andros. He was regarding Zhane with an expression of pointed exasperation, and for some reason Ashley laughed. "There's the Look," the Yellow Ranger kidded gently, nudging Andros' arm with her wrist. "I thought you'd forgotten how to do it."

"It's not something he learned," Zhane put in, winking at Kristet. "It's instinctive. I don't think it can be forgotten."

Andros didn't answer, but the annoyed look had faded from his face and he studied his food intently. "Defense mechanism," Zhane whispered loudly, leaning in Kristet's direction.

Andros lifted his head and looked Zhane straight in the eye. "Shut up," he said, very clearly but with no malice behind the words.

Zhane just smiled, and they stared at each other for a long moment. Whatever Zhane wouldn't say about sharing thoughts, there was something between them. Of course, telepathy wasn't the only explanation--everyone knew they had been involved, years ago. What were they to each other now?

"I'd just like to say," Ashley remarked idly, her tone muted and her gaze not directed at anyone in particular, "that it doesn't matter to me who eats and who doesn't." She glanced pointedly at Andros and Kyril's empty places. "But if you think I'm going to wait around after we're done, just so you can finish eating something you started late, you're so, so wrong."

"Bed," Zhane agreed, as though he had been listening to her all along. He was looking down at his plate now, and Andros was giving Ashley an amused look. "I'm going to have a long tour of my bed as soon as I finish eating, and the world can just save itself until I wake up."

With a sigh, Andros pushed himself to his feet. He took something else off of Ashley's plate, apparently to fortify himself for the long trip to the synthetron, and turned away. His eye caught Kristet's, very briefly, and she could have imagined it but she thought she saw the corner of his mouth quirk in acknowledgement.

"Sleeping sounds better and better the more you talk about it," Kerone said, with a sigh to echo Andros'.

Zhane gave her a horrified look. "Now I know I've been awake too long--I've started to hallucinate! Did you just say that you were thinking about sleeping?"

"No," Kerone said with a small smile. "I just said it sounded nice. Is there anything else you can overdramatize for me, while you're at it?"

"The nature of the universe," Zhane said promptly.

Kristet considered him with no little amount of surprise. He looked as tired as any of them, and yet he didn't seem to be slowing down. It wasn't as though he was trying to maintain a conversation... he let them all lapse in to silence when they wanted to, and he didn't insist that anyone respond to him. But when it came to speaking himself, he seemed irrepressible.

"What about the nature of the universe," Kerone said, her voice very calm and bordering on apathetic, "can you possibly overdramatize?"

Zhane looked very proud of himself. "It exists."

Kerone looked at him for a moment, then went back to her food without answering. Kyril, on the other hand, looked intrigued. "You believe that the existence of the universe is a dramatization?"

Zhane shrugged. "I don't know about you, but it makes my life easier to explain," he quipped.

Ashley murmured something about Kinwon as Andros returned, and the Red Ranger paused. "I already talked to Lethwin about the network," he said, almost as quietly.

Kerone was frowning ferociously at them. "No Council talk at the table," she warned.

Ashley looked up at stuck her tongue out at the other girl. Kerone's fingers glowed, and she tossed a puff of sparkles across the table. They fragmented and dissolved before they reached Ashley, like tossing sand into the wind, but her exasperation was clear.

"I wonder--" Kyril held out his hand, palm out, in Kerone's direction. "Would you do that again?"

She frowned again, but she threw sparkles at him without any other outward sign of protest. They broke over his outstretched hand and twinkled off into nothingness. Kerone just looked at him until he withdrew his hand.

"I thought magic didn't work on you," she said, when it didn't look like he would comment.

"It works," he replied cryptically. "When I concentrate."

"The cloaking effect?"

He nodded once.

Kristet had no idea what they were talking about, but she wasn't about to demand an explanation. This whole situation was surreal enough without forcing legends to react to her in some way. And on top of everything else, the food was very good. If she weren't so unbelievably tired, she would be wondering when she was going to wake up.

****

Public transcript: AR5/15 -- 0,31,47

"How much of the planet's surface can DECA effectively monitor?"

"She can monitor the entire planet," Ashley answered. "If there's a quantron incursion anywhere on KO-35, she'll know about it instantly."

"And how is the Megaship's computer programmed to respond to those 'incursions'?" Kristet wanted to know.

"Her first priority is to alert us, of course. As soon as she's done that--or attempted to do it, if for some reason it's impossible--she either receives instructions from one of the Rangers or makes a judgement call based on the information available to her."

"A judgement call," Kristet repeated. "I'd like to come back to that, but first I should ask: did DECA alert you to the presence of quantrons on the ground today?"

"Before I answer that," Ashley said with a small smile, "I should explain that the quantrons don't have to be on the ground before DECA can detect them. She monitors atmospheric incursion as well as terrestrial, and typically she has access to all of the system sentries in addition to that. So she can actually see invaders coming before they enter the solar system."

"That advance warning didn't seem to do much good today," Kristet pointed out, watching Ashley's reaction carefully. She wasn't sure how far she could push, but it wasn't her job to ask the easy questions.

"No, it didn't." Ashley gave every appearance of sincere regret, no other expression evident on her face. "Unfortunately, DECA was offline for scheduled maintenance this morning and was unable to sound the alarm."

That was a rehearsed line if Kristet had ever heard one. "How often is that kind of maintenance scheduled?" she asked, hoping that hadn't sounded quite as sarcastic as she thought it had.

"Not often." Ashley didn't bat an eye at her tone. "Normally, of course, there's a backup system that allows the Megaship's scanners to continue supporting the system sentries in DECA's absence, but today even that wouldn't have done any good."

Kristet couldn't help but approve. Ashley had just, very subtly, pointed out that it wasn't just the Rangers' job to monitor the system. There were several other lines of defense that had also failed, and by tomorrow there would be militia and Council leaders lining up to find out why. In the meantime, she followed Ashley's prompt.

"Why not?" Kristet inquired obediently.

"Because most of today's velocifighters didn't pass the system sentries. There was no warning that they were coming until they were here, and by that time the entire planet was under siege."

"How could they not have passed the system sentries?" Kristet tried to call to mind any working knowledge of the sentry network and failed. They would need to start having pre-interview interviews if she was going to keep doing this.

"I won't be able to answer that until we've conferred with the Planetary Defense," Ashley said smoothly. It was impossible to tell whether she actually didn't know or was just refusing to say.

It was an impressive deflection, but Kristet couldn't avoid the obvious. "If there was no warning today, what's to keep this kind of attack from happening again?"

"If we could dictate the actions of evil," Ashley said ruefully, "this job would be a lot easier. And if I could instantly coordinate with everyone involved in defending this planet, I could answer that question now. But all I can tell you at the moment is that we'll do whatever we have to keep KO-35 safe. Hopefully by this time tomorrow, you'll know as much as we do about what that is."

Kristet nodded slightly, acknowledging not only the words but Ashley's desire to stop answering questions. "In the meantime," she said, hoping the Yellow Ranger understood that she was almost done, "would you care to elaborate on your comment about the ability of the Megaship's computer to 'judge' a situation?"

Ashley's shoulder twitched, apparently on the verge of a shrug when she caught herself. "DECA has more tactical expertise than the rest of us combined, not to mention thousands of hours in battle situations. I'd say she's pretty qualified to make strategic decisions."

"That's part of her programming, then?" Kristet pressed. "The ability to assess a battle situation and evaluate potential outcomes?"

Ashley frowned a little. "It's something she's qualified to do, yes. I don't know that much about her programming, but this is a battleship. I assume some of her basic programming included..." She trailed off, then suggested, "Battle leadership ability?"

She was definitely tired. That was the first time Ashley had hesitated on camera all day. "It sounds as though you consider DECA to be more than the sum of her programming," Kristet said carefully.

"Sure." Ashley gave her a bright smile, as though that was an easy one. "Aren't we all?"

Kristet couldn't help smiling back, but she had to point out, "There are people on both sides of the AI debate that would disagree with you."

"I'm not talking about AIs," Ashley countered. "Just DECA. She's self-aware and deserves to be recognized as her own person."

"What would you say to someone who asked you to prove that DECA is a sentient life form?" Kristet wondered aloud.

Ashley just stared at her, and Kristet immediately regretted asking. It wasn't topical, and she shouldn't have let her personal curiosity keep her from ending the interview. Ashley wasn't the only one whose adrenaline reserve was draining fast. The Yellow Ranger had gotten a faraway look that said she was considering the question, though, so Kristet let the silence stretch out.

Suddenly Ashley smiled, and for just a moment it looked just like Zhane's grin. "Prove that you are," she said impishly, and Kristet blinked.

"That's what I'd say," Ashley added, as though she might not have understood. "If someone asked me to prove that DECA is a sentient life form, I'd ask them to prove that they are first. It's not as easy as you'd think."

"Interesting answer," Kristet said automatically, but she was amused and she knew it showed. "Thanks for taking the time, Ranger Ashley."

"You're welcome," Ashley chirped, clearly revitalized by her inspiration. "Is that all?"

Kristet tilted the camera down at the floor, considering. "Off the record," she said at last, "did you mean what you said about 'this time tomorrow'?"

"About telling you what we're doing to prevent an attack?" Ashley wrinkled her nose, but she nodded immediately. "Yeah. Andros is meeting with Marsie first thing tomorrow morning. There should be some kind of revised defense in place by tomorrow night. We didn't think Dark Spectre would be able to shift so many velocifighters at once."

"Dark Spectre?" Kristet repeated, startled. She had a hard time keeping up with current events, but she was sure she would have heard that name recently if it was still important. Pretty sure, anyway...

Ashley made another face. This one looked more apologetic than anything. "Maybe you'd better go talk to Andros," she offered. "I don't know how much he and Marsie want to say right now."

"I'd rather talk to you," Kristet said wryly, and to her gratification, Ashley laughed.

"He's not so bad when he's tired," the Yellow Ranger promised. "Unlike the rest of us. He should be on the Bridge with Zhane... down the hall to your left."

Kristet thanked her, but Ashley's voice stopped her before she could reach the door. "You might want to turn off your camera first," she called. "He doesn't like them sneaking up on him."

****

Private record: AR5/15 -- 0,49,27

It was easy to see why. She seemed to have some sort of Bad Timing curse when it came to the Red and Silver Rangers. She might not know what was between them, but at this rate she was going to find out whether they told her or not. She would probably walk in on them as they declared their everlasting love--or broke up for good. Who knew?

What was she supposed to do in this situation? This wasn't one that came up in journalism school, unfortunately. What to do when the Red Ranger was leaning, a breath away from his erstwhile boyfriend, arms braced to either side of the console and Zhane not looking too unhappy about being trapped. When the Silver Ranger was holding up said console with a deliberately casual posture, but a look in his eyes that could only be called seductive?

"I think you have something that belongs to me," Andros was telling his... friend? Boyfriend? Lover? Why did they never notice her until it was too late?

"Yeah?" Zhane was actually facing her, but he didn't seem to care about looking anywhere other than at Andros. "What's it worth to you?"

"You'd be surprised," Andros said softly. She hadn't thought they could get any closer, but never let it be said that there was something Andros couldn't do.

Zhane laughed at him. It wouldn't have been her first reaction to anything Andros said, and if she hadn't already been holding her breath she would have started now. "No," Zhane informed Andros anyway. "I don't think I would."

His gaze flicked over the Red Ranger's shoulder just as Andros leaned in to kiss him, and she saw him shift slightly. Zhane didn't push Andros away or try to avoid the kiss, but Andros pulled back instantly. He turned his head with a sigh, making no move to step away or even look over at her. "Hello, Cricket."

How did he know it was her? If it had been anyone but Andros, she would have pretended nothing had happened. But it was Andros, and she offered uncertainly, "Sorry to interrupt..."

Now he did look at her, turning sideways against the console beside Zhane. They were still hip to hip, not making more than the most token effort to acknowledge her presence. Andros held up his left hand, made a circle with his finger and a little "walk away" gesture. It would have been funny if he had been doing it to anyone else.

"I just have a few questions," she insisted, heartened by the fact that he had not forcibly thrown her out already.

Instead of snapping at her, Andros just sighed again. "I'm sure you do," he said, exchanging glances with Zhane.

Then, more conversationally, he added, "You should know that if I see myself kissing Zhane, on any newsnet anywhere, you won't have any more questions for me. Ever."

"Maybe you should be more careful about where you do it, then," she retorted before she thought. She closed her mouth abruptly and stared at him in consternation.

"Thanks a lot!" Zhane exclaimed, before Andros could make any kind of reply. "Do you know how long it's taken me to get him to loosen up this much? Why don't you just give him a complex while you're at it and save me the trouble!"

To her infinite surprise, this made Andros smile, and he actually shot her an amused look in the middle of Zhane's tirade. "He's had a long day," Andros said tolerantly, as though he were apologizing for the Silver Ranger's behavior. "You'll have to ignore him."

"Me!" Zhane could probably sound more indignant, but she wasn't sure how. He was practically sputtering. "I should be apologizing for you, you annoying, repressed... girl-lover!"

Completely contrary to her expectations, Andros burst out laughing. "Girl-lover!" he hooted. "You should talk--the biggest flirt on the planet! Is there anyone in Keyota you haven't hit on?"

Zhane just smirked at him. "I didn't know you knew what it meant to hit on someone!"

"I didn't know you knew what it meant to be repressed!" Andros shot back.

"I know you!" Zhane shouted.

"Ditto!" Andros declared.

She just stared at them, shocked into silence by their display.

It was Andros who noticed her expression first, and he chuckled. Finally relaxing enough to step away from Zhane, he leaned back against the console and gestured for her to go ahead. "What about those questions?" he prompted, sounding as friendly as she had ever heard him.

"I--" She gathered what she could of her composure and tried again. "I wanted to ask when you'll release what you know about the attack to the media."

He considered her for a moment. "What makes you think I know anything about the attack?" he asked at last.

She just looked at him, and to her surprise, he smiled.

"All right," Andros conceded. "Bad question. Marsie and I are going to meet tomorrow morning and try to figure out what we do know before either of us makes any kind of official statement. So... tomorrow afternoon. Is that good enough?"

Surprised to be asked, she nodded quickly. "Ashley mentioned that there wouldn't be any kind of 'revised' defense plan until tomorrow, either. Can I ask whether you're worried about attacks in the interim?"

Andros folded his arms. "Cricket, I worry about attacks every day. I didn't expect what happened today, obviously. But I don't think our odds tonight are any worse than they have been any other night."

She wasn't sure whether that was reassuring or frightening.

"What, I don't get any questions?" Zhane interrupted petulantly. "I feel excluded."

"You should feel lucky," Andros told him.

"Can I contact you with a story tomorrow?" Kristet asked, trying to ignore their banter. If she didn't know better, she'd think they were getting bored. "I know you want to see everything before it's made public..."

Andros and Zhane were looking at each other again, and she trailed off. "Give DECA your comm code before you leave," Andros said at last. "She'll recognize you and let you transmit whatever you want to her."

"I'm going to see if Kerone's made Marsie's deployments totally unrecognizable yet," Zhane remarked, apparently at random. He headed for the door, and Andros glanced from him to Kristet inquiringly. He clearly wanted to follow, but he was doing her the courtesy of waiting to see if she was done.

It had been bugging her all day. "Cricket?" she blurted out.

Andros grinned, but she thought there was a hint of apology in his voice. "It wasn't my idea," he told her, straightening up as he went to follow Zhane. "Coming?"

What could she say?

****

Private record: AR5/15 -- 1,01,02

"I don't understand why you don't think it will work," a masculine voice was saying. "It's a solid fighter deployment."

"Of course it will work," Kerone said impatiently, paying no attention to the arrival of her teammates. She and Ashley were standing in front of the tactical board, with Kyril seated on the edge of the platform in front of the jump tubes.

"It will work because it would have worked before," Ashley argued. "This deployment doesn't do anything the last one wouldn't have done!"

"The last one didn't work," Kyril pointed out.

"It would have if we'd had the zords!" Kerone exclaimed. "The fighters aren't the problem!"

"When didn't you have your zords?" Kristet asked curiously.

Ashley and Kerone looked up at the same time, then glanced at each other guiltily. "Hi," Ashley said at last. "Did Andros answer your questions?"

Ty was gone. He had been sitting on the stairs that led to the jump tubes when she left, but now his absence was less conspicuous than his silent presence had been. She had the impression that he wasn't much for public speaking, but she hadn't expected him to be so cold.

Ashley sighed, getting her attention again. "Look," she said apologetically. "It's not that we don't trust you--"

"I don't," Andros remarked, out of nowhere.

"I do." Zhane's response sounded as indifferent as Andros'.

Ashley glared at both of them. "It's not that most of us don't trust you," she amended, her frown lingering on Andros before she glanced back at Kristet. "But it's been a long day, and I think maybe we should save the explanations until the morning."

"You want me to come back in the morning?" Kristet repeated.

Ashley looked as surprised as she felt. "Are you kidding? Do you know how much you've helped us today? We don't want you to leave!"

"But, you know," Zhane interjected with a wave of his hand. "Sleep, a life... those are important too."

"Not that we would know," Ashley reminded him.

"I'm just guessing," he agreed quickly.

She was smiling, and she couldn't keep it from spreading across her entire face. "What time should I be here?"

Ashley and Zhane both looked at Andros, who just shrugged. "As soon as you can. Call DECA when you get up; she'll let you know what's going on and where to go."

Puzzled, she had to say it. "I thought you didn't trust me."

"Zhane does," Andros said evasively. "That's enough for me."

Not for her. But sometimes, she did know enough to let it go. She just nodded, then held up her bracelet. "I need to give DECA my comm code?"

She saw Ashley look up as though expecting someone to say something, but Andros just held out his hand. "I'll do it."

****

Auxiliary log: AR5/15 -- 1,33,57

"Where do you live?" Ashley was asking. "DECA can teleport you straight home."

She shifted a little, but the Yellow Ranger didn't seem to notice. "Could you just send me back to my hover? I really should pick it up anyway."

"Oh, it's safe enough at the hangar," Ashley said with a smile. "You can just leave it there until tomorrow if you want."

"I'd rather get it tonight," she said uncomfortably. "My husband might need it in the morning."

"I'm sorry." Ashley's reaction was instant and sincere. "I didn't realize you only had the one. Sure, I'll go with you to make sure you find it okay in the dark."

"You don't have to," Kristet began, but Ashley ignored her protest.

"Here you go," Andros said, appearing beside her with her bracelet a moment later. "DECA will get you caught up in the morning."

"Thank you," she said automatically.

He just nodded, but Zhane offered a smile and "good night", and both Kerone and Kyril followed suit. "Ready?" Ashley asked, taking a step closer.

"To teleport?" Kristet took a deep breath, then nodded. "I'm ready."

"DECA, send us both to the hangar please?"

Just like that the whole world went dark. It took her a moment to realize that she was outside the hangar bay--she had completely missed the transition between spaceship and outdoors, but now the night was cold and close all around her. She heard Ashley move beside her, and the Yellow Ranger murmured, "Should have brought a light."

There was a gentle thump, and then her voice asked, "Is this your hover? DECA couldn't have gotten us any closer without putting us inside."

She hadn't heard DECA speak the entire evening. That seemed strange, but then, maybe no one had asked her a direct question. Kristet couldn't remember now. Or maybe, like Ty, the Megaship's computer was just giving her the silent treatment. Either seemed equally likely.

Kristet ran her fingers over the outside of the hover, hitting the key trigger almost by accident. The front console lit up, and the glow reflected eerily on Ashley's face. The Yellow Ranger didn't say anything about the modified interior, just stepped back and watched Kristet climb inside.

"Thank you," Kristet said again, hearing the weariness in her tone. It was a good thing they were calling it a night now, because she wasn't sure how much longer her thoughts would stay coherent--let alone her sentences. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you!" Ashley agreed, sounding youthfully chipper despite the day and the hour. She even waved as the hover pulled away, and Kristet flashed her running lights in response.

The trip home was long and very hard, mostly because it was a losing battle to keep her eyes open. She was all right coming down out of the mountains, mostly because she had to pay far too much attention to where she was. But the moment the guide rails on the street locked on to her hover, she settled back in her seat and tried desperately not to fall asleep before she got where she was going.

There were lights spilling over with incandescence up and down the driveway, and she smiled to herself as she tried to get her body to cooperate. The door banged open before she could even get out, and Joreth's cane thumped down the stairs alongside his cast. He had hurt his leg doing... she drew a blank, but it would come back to her. She hoped.

"You put it on autopilot!" he accused, opening the door for her. "You must be exhausted! Do you like your new hover?"

She just stared up at him, unable to follow anything he had said. That wasn't unusual when he was under stress. She looked where he was pointing, though, and wondered if the hover already sitting in the driveway had anything to do with his question. She didn't remember getting a new hover. Which didn't necessarily mean that she hadn't, but she was fairly sure that she was sitting in the only hover she had ever owned.

She finally gave up and asked. "Should I recognize that?"

"No," he said, reaching into the hover with his free arm to help her out. "Someone from K-Wind dropped it off this afternoon. I guess they don't want you going to meet the Power Rangers in a family hover."

"I have to drive my hover," she insisted dumbly. She couldn't stop staring at it, even as he closed her door behind her and leaned up against it. His leg must hurt a lot. "If I try to learn another one I'll get the controls confused for the rest of my life!"

"I'll take your new one, then." He sounded almost cheerful. "Want me to bring your tea outside so you can keep staring at it?"

She transferred her gaze from the hover to him and then back again. "No," she mumbled, turning to him at last. "Thanks for staying up."

He slid one arm around her waist, limping noticeably as they headed toward the house. "Thanks for calling," he said, just as quietly. "You looked really good in those broadcasts, you know."

"Did I?" She forced a smile. "Was that today?"

"Technically it was yesterday," he admitted. "But I made tea. And I'm going to write a book."

"About what?" she wondered, holding the door for both of them.

His grin was triumphant. "Living with the Power Rangers' new public relations manager!"

_fin_


	16. Stronger Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vonda McIntyre writes an interesting Star Trek book called Strangers from the Sky. Marci is the most awesome sister in the world, and I took my toe ring off to do the barn tonight so I wouldn't lose it. Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers.

__

Disclaimer: Vonda McIntyre writes an interesting Star Trek book called Strangers from the Sky. Marci is the most awesome sister in the world, and I took my toe ring off to do the barn tonight so I wouldn't lose it. Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers.

****

Stronger Together  
by Starhawk

She had tried cookies. She had even tried milk, although she couldn't bring herself to drink it warm. She had tried white noise and then music. She had tried giving up and turning the light back on to read, but she just couldn't make herself care about the words right now.

She was exhausted. She couldn't fall asleep. She hadn't had this problem since high school. The night before an exam, she would be tired and completely studied out, but needing the rest only seemed to make sleep more elusive. Now she had no idea what was keeping her up, but it was certainly effective.

Ashley sighed, rolling over for the dozenth time since lying down. She knew what she would have done last year at this time. "DECA?" she asked, before she could think about it too much. "Is Andros awake?"

"He is," DECA confirmed. Then, without being prompted, she added, "Andros is on deck one with Zhane."

"Oh," Ashley said quietly. Last year, even that might not have stopped her. But she knew things now that she hadn't known then. She wasn't sure things were really that different, and that only made it worse.

DECA's voice interrupted her contemplation, but her tone was gentle. "I believe they would welcome your presence, Ashley."

She looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Neither Andros nor Zhane has been able to sleep, either," the Megaship's computer replied. "They are too troubled to converse and do not seem to be finding the solace they sometimes have in each other."

__

Solace,

Ashley wondered to herself. _Is that what it's called now?_

That wasn't fair, and she knew it. DECA said what she meant, and if she said "solace" then she didn't mean "sex". That still didn't mean they wanted company... but DECA wouldn't send her somewhere she wasn't welcome, either.

__

Prove that she's a sentient life form,

Ashley thought, rolling her eyes. She trusted DECA more than she trusted her own teammates.

She sighed again, sitting up on a bunk that seemed less comfortable than it once had. "Thanks," she murmured, looking around for her sweatshirt. It wasn't really cold enough for one here on the Megaship, but she'd gotten used to the temperature on KO-35.

Plus, the extra layer was somehow comforting. It made her feel... less vulnerable. And anything that made her feel like that these days--especially when it came to Andros and Zhane--was something she wasn't going to pass up.

DECA didn't answer, but she saw the red light blink soothingly at her. It was funny to be reading the camera's expressions again, instead of DECA's holographic form. But it wasn't any harder than it used to be.

She made her way out into the bright hallway, squinting a little in the light. On KO-35, the last person to bed usually dimmed the hangar lights. She tugged her Astro sweatshirt closer around her shoulders, folding her arms across her chest against some imagined chill. As familiar as the Megaship ought to be, it just felt strange after being away so long.

When Ashley stepped into the lift, it hummed upward without waiting for her instruction. She smiled a little, reassured that DECA was still looking after them. No matter what happened in the rest of the world, they always had DECA to come back to. She wondered if anyone had ever told the AI how important she was to them.

The lift let her out in the maintenance ring that surrounded the observatory, and she hesitated. She really was exhausted. She didn't feel like getting into a fight... and how sad was that, that it was now an effort to talk to her friends? To her boyfriend? There had been a time when she sought him out for comfort, and now she avoided him because it was too hard to be together?

Still not convinced, she knocked softly on the door. Maybe they wouldn't hear her. Maybe they had already fallen asleep. Maybe--

The door slid open, and she knew that DECA had been given permission to open it for her. She stepped inside carefully, gaze immediately drawn to the center of the room. There were Zhane and Andros on top of a tangle of sleeping bags, as she had seen them a hundred times before.

This time, though, Zhane had his head on Andros' lap and made no effort to move when the door opened. He lifted one hand in acknowledgement, and Andros gave her a worried look. "Hey," he called quietly, an uncertain smile on his face.

"Hi," she answered, hugging her arms tighter against her chest. "DECA said you were up... am I--am I interrupting?"

"No!" Andros' eyes widened in dismay, and he waved her over. "I'm glad you're here."

"You're late," Zhane added, tilting his head to look up at her when she joined them beside the sleeping bags they had spread out on the floor. "You said you'd come by this morning."

She blinked, at a loss. "We were... kind of busy this morning. Remember?"

Zhane grumbled something that sounded like, "Excuses."

Andros gave her a commiserating look which she returned, then smiled a little when she realized what they were doing. "It's hard to know someone who's so perfect," she told Zhane dryly. "Maybe someday we'll get lucky and it will rub off on us."

An amused snort from Andros said he didn't think either statement was very likely, but he reached for her hand and pulled her down beside them. Zhane's bright blue gaze followed her movement. Just as she was getting comfortable, he remarked, "Andros and I slept together last night."

Ashley stiffened. She couldn't help it. Thinking it was one thing; knowing it was something else entirely. And Zhane's attitude wasn't exactly apologetic.

"Zhane." Andros sounded annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. "This new honesty policy of yours? The timing could use some work."

She forced herself to disagree. "I thought the timing was fine," she murmured, shifting a little. "Are you... sure you don't want me to go?"

"No," Andros insisted, giving Zhane a glare that the Silver Ranger paid no attention to. "Don't go! Zhane's just being obnoxious."

"Isn't it more obnoxious not to say anything?" Zhane wanted to know. "I asked if you were. What's the difference?"

He had asked if she and Andros were sleeping together? Didn't he know they weren't?

He didn't know any more than she did, she realized suddenly. Maybe he felt just as left out. It was hard to imagine Zhane feeling as depressed or uncertain as she sometimes felt, but then, maybe he thought the same thing about her. She'd never know if she didn't talk to him.

"No, he's right," she found herself saying. Andros closed his mouth, and she offered Zhane an apologetic smile. "It just surprised me, that's all. Thanks... thanks for telling me."

"It surprised you?" Zhane repeated, not taking his eyes off of her. "Or the fact that I told you surprised you?"

She swallowed. "Maybe both. That you told me more, I guess."

"We wouldn't keep something like that from you, Ash," Andros said quietly.

"No," Zhane agreed with a smirk. "Andros would just wait three years to tell you."

Andros sighed, but to her surprise, he didn't contradict Zhane. "I'm too tired to argue," he offered, catching sight of her expression. "I'm sorry, all right? For whatever part of this is my fault, I'm sorry."

She smiled in sympathetic relief. "I know what you mean," she said fervently. She wasn't up to talking about it right now either. "I'm so tired I don't know how I walked all the way up here, but I couldn't sleep."

Andros nodded his understanding. "Us either," he admitted.

"Tomorrow's going to suck," Zhane commented, as only he could. "What do we tell the PD? 'Sorry we left you to fend for yourselves, we had no idea there was an attack in progress?' 'One of our teammates has been in contact with the forces of evil and led them straight to KO-35?' 'The stupid Frontier Defense once again failed to show up in a crisis?'

"I don't know about you," he added, lifting one hand above his head and fumbling for Andros', "but I can't wait to explain this to the Council."

Andros took his fingers from Zhane's hair and caught the offered hand almost absently. Ashley couldn't help thinking how natural the gesture looked, as though they had done it countless times before. Someday, when she wasn't emotionally drained and exhausted beyond belief, she was going to ask them what it had been like before the Astro Rangers... when it was just the two of them, and they had "meant it" when they kissed.

She wasn't sure she could face the answer right now. But she was going to have to know. And if tonight was any indication, they would tell her.

"I don't know what to say to any of that," Andros said with a sigh. It took her a moment to realize he was answering Zhane's question. "I'm hoping I feel more creative in the morning."

"Look, this isn't just our fault." The words were out before Ashley knew where they were coming from, but she was sick of them taking all the blame. "We don't control the Frontier Defense. They didn't show up. They can explain themselves. And the PD is at least as responsible for KO-35 as we are--we didn't leave them to fend for themselves, we let them do their jobs. We had our own problems!"

Andros was staring at her in surprise, but Zhane had a small smile on his face. Tilting his head to look up at her again, his smile widened. "Good girl," he murmured, with obvious satisfaction. "See, Andros? I knew she was good for you."

"We caused our own problems," Andros pointed out reluctantly. "You're right, the Frontier Defense probably isn't our fault. But Ty?"

"We don't even know what Ty did," Ashley argued. "He's not talking to anyone, and all we really know is that he cooperated with Dark Spectre. Maybe he brought the quantrons here, maybe he didn't. But I think it's a safe bet they would have come eventually, and if we didn't see them coming, no one else did either. This wasn't a regular attack, and I'm not saying we didn't do anything wrong, but we definitely didn't do _everything_ wrong!"

Andros just nodded, capitulating with a tired smile. "Okay," he agreed quietly, surprising her. "You're right. It wasn't all our fault."

Zhane held out his free hand toward her. "You're very good," he said smugly, squeezing her fingers when she took his hand. "Can we keep you?"

She tried to stifle a yawn, shaking her head at the same time. "Only if I get to lie down," she said with a sigh, pulling her hand away from his and squirming away to find enough room. "I can't keep sitting up, it's too hard."

"What are you doing way over there?" Zhane was frowning at her. "I make a much better pillow than that. C'mere."

She was too tired to argue. She turned around so she could lay her head on his chest, a little self-conscious but mostly grateful for the closeness. This was what she had been missing in her room earlier. She needed human contact after today, and if it could be with the two people she loved most in the world then so much the better.

"You too," Zhane was telling Andros. "Just lie down already. The worst that happens is we all fall asleep and wake up with stiff necks in the morning, okay?"

"Sit up," Andros grumbled, poking him in the shoulder. "I can't get comfortable with you like that."

Zhane lifted his head obligingly, but he didn't disturb her position by sitting up. Andros lowered himself to the floor reluctantly, clearly flinching at the fleeting discomfort that came with stretching out. Zhane put his head back on Andros' stomach as soon as he relaxed, and Ashley smiled suddenly.

"It's a tickle square," she murmured, transferring her gaze to the ceiling. The iris was closed now, maybe because the Megaship was on the wrong side of the planet or maybe because Andros and Zhane had wanted it that way. There were nights when it wasn't so bad to feel closed in, protected.

"You want to explain that?" Zhane sounded amused. "I don't know what it is, but it sounds like it has potential."

"No one is tickling anyone," Andros said firmly. "I'm too tired to kill either of you right now, so just forget it."

"You don't know what a tickle square is?" Ashley wondered if she would ever learn any of KO-35's silly childhood phrases. They had to have them, right? Maybe Andros and Zhane had just never been children. Given their planet's history, she supposed it was possible.

"It's just this," she said, when neither of them answered. "Except we should have a fourth person to lie between me and Andros: their head on my chest and Andros' on theirs. So that when you laugh, everyone else laughs too. Because it tickles."

It wasn't her most articulate explanation ever, but then, it wasn't one of those things that made sense, either. It was just something you did: with anyone when you were kids, with friends when you got older. She hadn't been in a tickle square for a long time.

"A fourth person, huh?" Andros moved a little and Zhane grunted, presumably from being poked.

"Don't look at me," he grumbled. "I don't know where she is."

Ashley tilted her head to look up at him, and then over at Andros. "Kerone?" she guessed.

"She's probably with Kyril," Zhane muttered, not sounding very happy about it. "All they do lately is disappear together." He mimicked two different voices talking to each other: "'I don't sleep!' 'I don't either!' 'I don't eat!' 'I eat, but only when I want to.' 'Me too!'

"They're driving me crazy," he added, in case that wasn't clear. "We're going to have to adopt him if this keeps up. And wouldn't _that_ be a nightmare."

Startled, Ashley frowned at Andros. He grimaced back, apparently having been on the receiving end of this line of complaints before.

"Oh, stop looking at each other like that," Zhane said crossly. He hadn't so much as lifted his head. "You know I won't say anything to her. I'm glad she has a... _friend_." The way he said the last word made it clear that he was anything but glad.

It didn't seem like exactly the right time to ask whether they were still together, so Ashley kept her mouth shut. To her surprise, it was Andros who remarked reassuringly, "Kyril hasn't been through what we've been through with her. He's not taking our place, Zhane. He's just giving her some perspective."

"Sure he is," Zhane muttered. "Too bad he can't do it from farther away."

If she hadn't been so tired, she might not have said it out loud. "I never thought I'd see you jealous," Ashley blurted out.

There was absolute silence for a moment. Then Zhane replied dryly, "Don't know where you've been for the last year and a half."

Ashley hesitated, and again it was Andros who came to the rescue. "He's just a friend, Zhane. She loves you, and she knows you love her back. She just needs some space."

__

Like she's been giving you the last few months,

Ashley thought, then immediately felt guilty for it. She wondered if they were all thinking the same thing, though, because Zhane didn't answer.

***

Her fingers glowed as she pressed them carefully against the table. It was still as solid as before, so she lifted her hand and tried again. Kerone touched her fingers gently to the table, felt it refuse to yield beneath them, drew back and tried again. She had tried making the table change, but that would only work with small things that she knew well. So now she was back to altering herself, which shouldn't be that hard for a shapeshifter.

Unfortunately, "shouldn't" and "weren't" were two different things. Besides, her shapeshifting was as much illusion as physical alteration. The magnitude of the change depended on the magical flux in her body, and after today her magic was too low to manage anything more than the superficial. She could make her fingers glow and that seemed to be it.

She was hungry again. Turning away from the table, she came up short when she saw a figure in the doorway. Could he sneak up on Saryn, too? She would have to ask.

"Hello," she said after a moment.

"Greetings," Kyril said with a smile. "What are you doing?"

Kerone shrugged, heading for the Synthetron. "Trying to learn to walk through walls."

He was silent, maybe considering that. "I'd help if I could," he said at last. "But I don't know how I do it, so that makes it harder to teach other people."

Why wait to ask Saryn, she wondered belatedly? Kyril was right here. "Can you sneak up on Saryn?" she inquired, punching a request into the Synthetron.

"Yes." He didn't seem to think it an odd question. "I don't know why; I feel things as much as the next person. He should be able to sense me as easily as anyone else.

"Did I startle you?" he added, sounding a bit apologetic. "It takes me a while, in a new place, to figure out how to get people's attention without scaring them."

"You didn't scare me." She turned to look at him again, taking a bite of her apple as she did so. "If you can touch things, how come you can't make sound?"

"I can make sound," he pointed out. "I can talk. I can whistle. And I knock on things a lot."

"You can whistle?" she repeated, diverted by the whimsical idea.

For answer, he pursed his lips and whistled a phrase she thought sounded familiar. It took her a moment to place it. "That's Ashley's song!"

"Is it?" He shrugged. "Cassie sings it too."

That was when her brain caught up with her and she frowned. "If you can knock on things, why don't you make noise when you walk?"

"Because I have to concentrate to knock," he answered. "Footsteps are harder, and I'd just as soon not go to the trouble."

She nodded slowly.

"Are you eating because you want to?" he asked suddenly.

Kerone glanced at her apple. "No," she admitted. "I'm hungry. I get hungry when I use my magic too much."

"What's too much?" he wanted to know.

She had to think about it. "I don't know," she said at last. "It seems to take more every time."

"Like the more you use it the stronger you get?"

"No." That she had been told. "It doesn't have anything to do with whether I use it, just how much time has passed. It's growing all on its own. Someday it will stop and that will be as strong as I get."

"Do you know when?" Kyril asked curiously.

She shook her head. "I'll know when it happens."

"You don't morph."

She shook her head again. "My magic interferes with the Power."

"But you went on the quest with the others anyway?"

"I didn't know it would interfere with the Power until I had it," she replied. Then, giving him an odd look, she inquired, "How did you know?"

He smiled. "That you don't morph? I was just guessing. You didn't do it this morning, during the battle, and you still didn't do it when we were hopping from station to station. Most Rangers would have."

"You didn't," she pointed out.

"My abilities don't have anything to do with the Power, same as yours. Morphing is as much an annoyance as anything else."

She looked at him in surprise. "You--but you're a Ranger!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "So are you."

"You don't have the Power, or you just don't use the Power?" she insisted.

"You have to be alive to hold the Elisian Power," he told her. "I died a long time ago."

She stared at him in surprise. "You're dead?"

"That is the traditional meaning of 'ghost'," he said dryly. "You didn't know?"

"I didn't think about it," she said slowly. She looked at him for a long moment, wondering if she should have realized before now. "How did you end up being a Ranger?"

"Kind of a long story." The words were easy, but when he didn't elaborate she got the message. He was as frank with her as Saryn tried to be, and she returned the favor by not pushing for what he didn't offer.

She munched on her apple thoughtfully, wondering whether he had stopped specifically to engage her in conversation. Maybe he had just been wandering and had only paused for a moment. She headed for the tactical board, giving him the opportunity to take his leave if he wanted to.

Instead, he crossed the bay to join her in front of the transparent surface. "Do you work while your teammates sleep?" he asked, considering the board.

"Not usually," she said honestly. "Most of these things I can't take care of without them anyway, and the rest I wouldn't volunteer to do myself. Tonight I'm just bored."

Was she? The words surprised her the moment they slipped out. Coming as they did at the end of a long and eventful day, it was hard for her to believe that she could actually be bored. And yet...

"Me too," Kyril said unexpectedly. "What do you do for fun around here?"

She thought about it for a moment, then felt a smile slip across her face. "Glide?"

"Glide?" he repeated. "In the air?"

"In space," she corrected. "We have Galaxy Gliders. Want to see?"

So she found herself out in the middle of the night, surrounded by cold and distant stars, with KO-35 looking very far away as they zipped out from under the shadow of the Megaship. Kyril had his hands on her shoulders, fingers digging into her collarbone as they dove. "Do you get motion sick?" she called.

"I'll let you know," he answered. He sounded more amused than worried, but it wasn't exactly a resounding "no." She made the Glider level out, cruising toward the curve of the planet below.

His grip didn't loosen, and she reached up to pry his hands away from her shoulders. "Hold on to me before you leave bruises," she told him. She wrapped his arms around her waist before he could protest, and suddenly she remembered the night she had done this same thing with Zhane.

__

"I'll be here for you as long as you want me,"

he'd said that night.__

"Even if it's a really long time?"

_"Especially if it's a really long time."_

Especially if the person you really want doesn't suddenly realize it and decide he wants you back, you mean. The bitter thought flashed through her mind before she could stop it. She bit her lip, trying not to think about it. She had meant what she said to Ashley: Zhane loving Andros didn't mean he loved her any less.

Zhane spending all his time with Andros meant that he wasn't exactly fawning over her, however. She certainly didn't begrudge him his happiness with Andros, or at least his... whatever it was, if not happiness. Semi-happiness. Occasional satisfaction. Deliberate misery. She didn't know, since he was barely talking to her anymore.

"Do you have to concentrate?" Kyril asked in her ear.

She blinked, finally noticing the atmospheric drag and pulling the Glider up. "Maybe a little more than I was," she admitted, idly trying to identify land masses through the clouds below. "Why?"

"Just wondering if I should talk to you or not. You seemed kind of far away there for a minute."

"I was just--" She swallowed, then shrugged. Respect for privacy worked both ways. "I was," she said simply.

"This is amazing." He seemed perfectly willing to change the subject. "To be out in space without anything between you and the stars... do you have to breathe?"

It took her a moment to realize he was asking a question. "What?"

"Do you have to breathe?" he repeated. "Your Glider has an amazing atmospheric capability, but do you need it?"

"Sometimes. When my magic is low. Do you?"

"No." He sounded positively cheerful about it. "And I've always wanted to try floating in space."

If she could have craned her neck around far enough to see him, she would have. "Are you crazy? It's a vacuum! There's no pressure; your blood would boil! And then you'd freeze!"

"I don't have blood," he pointed out. "And I'm pretty sure I can't freeze."

"How sure?" she demanded. "That's insane!"

She could hear the grin in his voice when he answered. "Sounds fun though, doesn't it?"

"In a suicidal way," she muttered, shaking her head. "Yes, I have to breathe tonight. And no, I don't have a death wish!"

"Death isn't so bad," he said.

She felt a flicker of guilt, but instead of giving in to it she retorted, "Not for you!"

"What would it take to kill you?" he asked suddenly. "I mean, not that I would try, obviously, but... can you be killed? When your magic is high?"

"Anything can be destroyed," she said quietly. Maybe she shouldn't ask, but he had started it, after all. "You?"

He hesitated for a moment, then echoed, "Anything can be destroyed."

She smiled to herself. "No, huh?"

She heard an answering smile in his voice. "Not in the traditional sense, no."

"Me neither." She thought about it for a moment, then asked, "Were you serious about wanting to float in space?"

"No." Then he corrected himself. "Well, yes. In an abstract, romantic way, I think it sounds great. But would I ever try it? Probably not."

She was still smiling. He said things just to say them, then. Just like Zhane. It was an odd comparison, given how little she knew about him. But then, how much did she know about Zhane after all this time? She would never have thought he would let Andros wrap him up to the extent that he had.

"Disappointed?" Kyril asked, his voice a little closer to her ear than it had been before.

"Maybe," she teased. Of course she wasn't. But now that he had put the idea in her head...

"Thanks for letting me hold you," he said abruptly.

She blinked. That wasn't quite what she had expected, and she twisted around as much as she could without throwing them both off-balance. She couldn't actually see him, but at least he knew she was trying. "What do you mean?"

"Just this." His tone was light, reassuring. _No hidden meaning here,_ it seemed to say. "I don't get to touch people a lot, you know? It's nice."

She pulled the Glider a little higher, thinking about that. They were cruising along the terminator line now, the sun just barely visible over the limb of the planet to their right. The farther they got from the surface, the less she had to pay attention, and finally she edged forward to loosen his grip and turned all the way around.

It was eerie to be flying backwards, sailing along faster than most satellites and still not needing to control their flight. But it was even stranger to be standing face to face with someone who still had his arms around her, albeit loosely, as though he might let go at any moment. She didn't think he wanted to.

"I'm glad," she said at last. "I guess I didn't really think about it."

He shrugged, and she thought he relaxed the slightest bit. "I have to work to be able to touch people," he offered. "So people don't... they don't really reach out to me, you know?

"Not that I'm complaining," he said hastily. "I know I'm lucky, and it's just a different lifestyle and all of that--"

"You sound like you're reciting something," she interrupted.

He stopped, considering her. "Maybe I am."

Dead support groups, she wondered? "Do you miss..." She hesitated, but there was no other way to say it. "Being alive?"

His mouth quirked. "On Elisia," he said, not as though he minded, "it would be rude to ask someone that."

"I'm sorry." She didn't think he was particularly upset. "I didn't know."

He shrugged. "I don't think it's rude. Besides, I do. Sometimes more than others, but I do miss it."

"Not just the touching," she guessed.

This time, he definitely smiled. "No..." Lifting one hand to her cheek, he brushed her hair away from her face gently. "But that's a big one."

She lifted her hand to his automatically, then hesitated, not sure whether to pull it away or let it stay where it was. "I didn't--" Why was she telling him this? "I didn't get to touch many people on the Dark Fortress, either."

His smile didn't fade. "No," he agreed. "I wouldn't guess you did." He slid his thumb across her cheek, stroking her hair idly.

She touched his face, fingers acting almost of their own accord as they traced the line of his jaw. It felt nice, to be the center of someone else's world. For however brief a time. Standing so close, she could see his intent even before he moved.

"There's someone else," she blurted, just as he bent his head toward hers. He hesitated, but he didn't draw back.

"Would the someone else mind?" he asked quietly.

She thought about that for a moment. "No," she admitted. "I guess he wouldn't."

And Kyril kissed her. It was just a gentle brush of his lips against hers, more soothing than arousing, and it made her feel more wanted than anything had for days. She smiled up at him, feeling his breath against her skin as their eyes met. "That was nice," she murmured.

He nodded wordlessly, his fingers still playing with her hair.

She couldn't help sighing. "Why is it so hard to have relationships with normal people?" she asked rhetorically.

His face lit up at that, and in his eyes she read only comprehension. "Tell me about it," he agreed with a grin. She lifted her face to his as their mouths met again, sharing another kiss to keep the loneliness at bay.

***

The evening sun had just disappeared behind the compound, making the lengthening shadows creep up over the windowsill and shroud the room in dimness. She closed her eyes against the change, wondering if maybe she should just stay where she was. How much of the night could she sleep through if she didn't get up now?

Not much, unfortunately. She knew it, but that didn't make dragging herself up out of bed any easier. It was only the prospect of a boring and sleepless night that made her do it. Although, as she wormed her way out of the nest of sheer day blankets, she had to admit that being back on Elisia made the whole getting up process a lot easier. There was a lot to be said for small planets and their fractionally lower gravity when one's own mass was significantly increased.

There was a rose lying on the table by the bed. Next to the glass of water that had taken up permanent residence just within reach, the flower rested on top of a note written on actual paper. Cassie picked up the rose, studied the note, and smiled to herself as she went in search of her husband.

He was sitting on the windowseat in the corner, one bare foot folded underneath him as he frowned down at an electronic datapad. He glanced up as she emerged from the bedroom. His gaze flickered to the rose in her hand and she saw him smile before he bent studiously over the datapad again.

She flopped into the chair beside him, letting her hand swing over the side to dangle the rose near his face. He still didn't look up, and she tickled his ear with it gently. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too," she teased, resting her head against the back of the chair as she watched him.

Finally he glanced over at her again, and the self-satisfied smile on his face made her laugh. "Your mother is very helpful when it comes to keeping track of Earth holidays," he informed her modestly.

"I don't believe for a second that she had anything to do with this," Cassie countered, bringing the rose close enough to smell. She took a contented sniff and closed her eyes, still smiling. He had adopted Ashley's mother as her own without explanation, but she wasn't about to protest.

"Very well," he agreed readily. "I am more than willing to take the credit. I believe on this day I am required to proclaim my everlasting love?"

"This day and every other," she murmured, not opening her eyes.

"You have my everlasting love," he replied. His tone was as light as hers, and yet she believed every word. "On this day and every other... although I suspect that may be a redundant statement, given the definition of 'everlasting'."

"Well, if you're going to go to all that trouble," she said with a sigh. Opening her eyes and turning her head toward him, she offered, "I guess you can have mine, too."

"I'm flattered by your generosity," he said gravely.

She brought the rose to her face again to hide her smile. "What are you reading?" she asked, in lieu of getting up and leaning over his shoulder.

The way his expression sobered told her it was important. "Reports from the Defense," he said carefully. "Their... official commentary on the events of the day."

She frowned a little, rolling the stem of the rose between her fingers. "I hope there's something in there about why they left KO-35 to fend for itself against what was practically an invasion force."

"'The attack was well within the scope of the Planetary Defense,'" he replied, his tone making it clear that he was quoting the words. "'It was an isolated threat that in no way involved the rest of the Border worlds."

She let the rose fall, staring at him in disbelief. "But KO-35 is a member world! We have a mutual defense treaty with them!"

"Technically, that is untrue." Saryn sounded reluctant but resigned, as though it didn't really surprise him. "Although membership in the Frontier Defense does involve a mutual defense pact, the treaty with KO-35 remains unsigned pending construction of a Defense base in the Kerovan system."

"You're kidding." She tried to remember if she'd heard anything about bases in the Kerovan system. "So the Defense is just going to ignore this?"

"That would seem to be the case," he agreed quietly.

There was a knock on the door, and Mirine stuck her head in without waiting for an invitation. "Nen's not speaking to you," she informed them. Only then did she seem to notice their silence. "Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No, of course not." Saryn gestured for her to come in. "We were just discussing the Defense response to the attack on KO-35."

Mirine grimaced. "No wonder you look so serious. They must know they're not making any friends with this 'isolated threat' policy."

Cassie hesitated. Why did she always have to be the devil's advocate? "I hate to say this, but... it's true that they don't have a base in the Kerovan system. Could they have gotten someone there in time to do any good?"

"Calijyt wanted to go even after the Defense made its decision," Mirine told her. "And we already had people there! It wouldn't have been that hard to scramble a squadron."

"They can not defend KO-35."

Saryn's words produced only silence. Cassie realized belatedly that she and Mirine were staring at each other, and that the older woman didn't look quite as shocked as she felt. "I really didn't want to hear you say that," Cassie murmured.

"It's true though, isn't it." Mirine looked as though she was only know considering something she had known for some time. "The Defense doesn't want to commit resources to an area as tactically insignificant as the Kerovan system."

"More than that," Saryn suggested. "The Defense doesn't _have_ the resources to commit to the Kerovan system. It's too distant to defend and too populous to evacuate."

"Someone probably said that about Elisia once, too," Cassie snapped, dismayed to hear KO-35 being discussed so clinically. "People live there! How can the Defense just abandon them?"

"The Defense is run by its member worlds," Saryn said quietly. "If majority rule had chosen to support KO-35, the Kerovan system would have had its reinforcements today."

Cassie stared at him. "Have they forgotten what it's like? I thought the Frontier Defense was formed so that planets no one else would protect could protect each other! Since when do they turn their backs on someone just because they don't have the _resources_?"

Saryn sighed. "It is a valid point. But it is not my decision to make, and Elisia has its own history to consider. I am certain that was a factor when it came time to vote."

Cassie was aghast. "Elisia voted _against_ helping KO-35?" She looked to Mirine for confirmation, and the Pink Ranger held up her hands as if to waive all responsibility. "That's crazy... _especially_ given our history! This planet would be dead if it hadn't been for outside reinforcements!"

"This planet _was_ dead," Mirine interjected, her expression betraying nothing. "Try telling the government that it needs to send fighters to KO-35 when it can't even protect its own people. Try telling a planet that lost its entire Ranger team that it needs to support a planet whose Rangers _gave up_ their powers. They're not as receptive as you'd expect."

"Or perhaps they are exactly as receptive as you'd expect," Saryn said evenly. "No matter one's altruism, self-preservation must come first or there is no one left to be altruistic."

Stung, Cassie demanded, "Are you saying we should let them live or die on their own? That we should just let Dark Spectre invade KO-35--again--because it's not worth risking our own _safety_?"

"I would risk my safety and my life for the freedom of KO-35," Saryn told her. "But I do not expect others to do so, nor would I ask it of them. Every individual decides for themselves where their priorities lie."

"Then why do we have governments?" Cassie challenged. "You said yourself that individuals priorities govern an anarchy, not a planet. So who decides that KO-35 isn't worth it? Who decided that we were?"

"The Frontier Defense is self-governing." Mirine sounded as though she was repeating something for a child, and it irked Cassie no end. "Sometimes the needs of the many--"

"Don't say it!" she warned. She wasn't going to have her own planet's sayings quoted back to her by an alien. "I don't even believe that! There's no 'many', Mirine! There's just lots of 'one's!"

She pushed herself to her feet and made her way toward the door, ignoring Saryn when he tried to call her back. She hated it when they ganged up on her like that. She hated it when she found herself on the defensive, knowing that they liked to argue just for the sake of argument and she shouldn't take it personally.

The cool air of evening felt good on her skin, bringing with it only the smallest reminder of the day's heat and the promise of more tolerable temperatures to come. The garden lights were starting to come on now, their glow stretching out of the shadowed side of the courtyard toward the walls last abandoned by the sun. The fountain drew her, with its sound and strangeness here on the edge of the desert.

She wondered if the other Rangers agreed with Saryn and Mirine. Staring into the water, she wondered if they even agreed with themselves. She couldn't believe Saryn really thought they should ignore KO-35. And Kyril clearly didn't, since he had stayed behind when they returned.

Or was that more of Saryn's "individual priorities"? Kyril obviously thought Kerone was the most interesting thing since hyperrush, and Andros' sister hadn't exactly discouraged him. Maybe it wasn't KO-35 he cared about at all.

"It's turning into a beautiful evening," Raine's voice said from behind her.

Cassie turned quickly, surprised but not upset by the Green Ranger's presence. "It is," she agreed with a smile. "It was still too hot when we got back, but I took a nap and it must have cooled off while I was sleeping."

"That's the way to do it," Raine said, eyes light behind her pretending-to-be-serious expression. "How was KO-35?"

"Other than the huge velocifighter invasion, you mean?" She hadn't meant to sound so sharp, but Raine didn't seem to take offense.

With a nod, the other woman smiled a little and agreed. "Other than that. Or including that, whichever you prefer."

Cassie sighed. "I'm sorry," she offered. "Saryn and Mirine are inside, having some argument over whether the Frontier Defense should get involved, and I couldn't take it anymore. I probably got a little more... upset than they deserved."

"They'll understand," Raine said soothingly. "You have any number of reasons to be upset. I'm not too thrilled with the government right now myself."

"Why not?" Cassie asked in spite of herself. She knew she should let it go, but she couldn't. She wanted to know that someone else was on her side, that she wasn't just some naive human who thought everyone in space should help everyone else.

"Because they're letting politics get in the way of cooperation," Raine answered. "Because they're too scared to do what's right. Because there's nothing I can do and I don't know whether I'm relieved or angry," she finished ruefully.

"Relieved?" Cassie repeated, hoping that didn't sound as disappointed as she thought it did.

"Yes," Raine said gently. "Relieved because I have a family, and I don't want to see them hurt any more than I want the people of KO-35 to be hurt. And angry for the same reason... the people on KO-35 have families, too."

Cassie scuffed her toes against the ground, putting a hand over her stomach protectively. "You don't make it sound as straightforward as it should be," she muttered.

"Nothing is," Raine said with a sigh. She reached out to put her hand over Cassie's, squeezing her fingers comfortingly. "We're all of us just people, trying to do the best we can."

Cassie smiled sadly. "What if our best isn't good enough?"

The other woman patted her hand again before letting go. "Then we try again. Don't tell me you believe in giving up, Cassie; that went out of fashion a long time ago."

"Someone should have told the government," she responded without thinking.

"The government is just people, too," Raine pointed out. "People with families, people who have been hurt--or are afraid they will be. Maybe they have newborn babies too, or children in the fighter wings. No one believes we shouldn't help other planets at all. It's just that some people believe we shouldn't help them at the expense of our own."

"Do _you_ believe that?" Cassie found herself asking.

Raine hesitated. "Intellectually?" she asked. "No. I know we're stronger together than alone."

She looked away then, and her voice was quiet as she added, "But in my heart? I don't want my baby to grow up without her parents, Cassie."

Cassie couldn't think of anything to say to that.

_fin_


	17. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: A balanced diet is a cookie in each hand. A mind is a terrible thing to confuse with an egg. Thinking is a momentary dismissal of irrelevance. This website is for outdoor use only. Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers.

__

Disclaimer: A balanced diet is a cookie in each hand. A mind is a terrible thing to confuse with an egg. Thinking is a momentary dismissal of irrelevance. This website is for outdoor use only. Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers.

****

Return  
by Starhawk

"He's not going to like it."

"There's nothing wrong with the shot! It's not even part of the narrative; I don't see why--"

"I didn't say there's anything wrong with it," Zhane interrupted as Ashley walked into the room. "I'm just saying he's not going to like it, and he's the one that decides."

"Who won't like what?" Ashley wanted to know.

Kristet shot her an appealing look. "Zhane thinks Andros won't approve a visual of him and Zhane on the Bridge together. There's nothing compromising about it!"

Ashley exchanged glances with Zhane, and he just sighed. "I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it," he repeated. "But Andros won't like it, and I don't want to be the one he turns to when he sees it on the news."

"Let me see it," Ashley told Kristet. "Then I need to talk to you, and Andros wants Zhane at the PD session."

Kristet adjusted her camera accordingly, but Zhane rolled his eyes at Ashley. "Did you tell him I have better things to do than hold down a chair while he and Marsie talk a million words a minute?"

"Actually, I told him he should send you to the Council meeting," Ashley informed him. "You're lucky he didn't listen to me."

Zhane gave her a horrified look. "Thanks for the suggestion! Friends have been fired for less!"

"You can't fire me," Ashley said with a smirk. "I'll tell Kristet what you named your zord."

"This is the shot," Kristet interrupted, glancing from one to the other as she offered her camera to Ashley. "It's from last night, but there's no timestamp and it might as well be this morning. It's part of the regrouping update that Andros suggested."

Ashley watched as the camera cut from the Quon fighter base to the Megaship, panning across the Bridge before skipping down the hall to show her and Kerone in front of the tactical board. "That's not from this morning, either," she remarked.

Kristet shrugged. "There are worse things than having the planet think you worked all night to keep them safe from another invasion."

Ashley decided not to answer that. "Where's this shot of Andros and Zhane? Have I already seen it?"

"Yes," Kristet said, shooting a look at Zhane. "It's the one where they're together on the Bridge, just before we see you and Kerone in the holding bay. Zhane is talking to Andros and then turns to leave."

"What's wrong with that?" Ashley frowned at Zhane, then added, "Can I see it again?"

Kristet altered the display without a word, and Ashley watched it once more. "Zhane, that could have been any of us. You're not exactly making out."

"Yeah, but it wasn't any of you," Zhane argued. "All Andros is going to see is that Kristet had a camera running when she snuck up on us last night."

"I didn't sneak up on you," Kristet protested.

"Andros needs to get over it," Ashley told Zhane. "She's a reporter; it's what she does. It's nothing compromising, and on top of that she's showing it to us before she sends it. What else do you want?"

"I'm not the one who's going to have a problem with it!" Zhane exclaimed.

"So tell him you didn't see it! Tell him I approved it! Which I did," she added, for Kristet's benefit. "I just need to talk to you for a minute, then you can send it to K-Wind."

Zhane just shrugged, apparently willing to let her take responsibility for their reporting shadow. "They in Bay Control?"

"Andros and Marsie?" She nodded without waiting for the answer, even though Bay Control was empty right now. "They're in the conference room across the hall. Andros says you have to be there to tell them how to make things sound good."

Zhane snorted at that, but he headed out into the hallway without protest.

"Can you come up to the Megaship?" Ashley asked Kristet.

Clicking her camera shut, the other woman straightened. "Of course," she said, though she looked a little wary. "What are we talking about?"

"You." Ashley lifted her digimorpher and snapped it open. "DECA, two to teleport."

Golden sparkles made the world glow before vanishing altogether. When the light faded from her vision she was standing in the holding bay, tactical board on one side and the Jump Tubes on the other. "Thank you," she said, smiling up at the nearest camera.

"I can see how you get used to that," Kristet murmured, glancing around.

"What, the teleporting?" Ashley smiled at the thought. "Yeah, I guess we are kind of spoiled. We'll have to get you a communicator so DECA can pick up your signal faster."

Kristet looked startled. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Kind of." Ashley pulled out a stool and sat down at the table, glad to be off her feet for a few minutes. The day had just started--hours ago, now--and she already needed a break. Several at once, if possible. "It's about the news segments you've been doing."

"What about them?" Kristet's composure didn't waver, and Ashley could only imagine what must be running through her mind right now.

"They're terrific," she said frankly. "We'd like you to keep doing them."

The other woman didn't bat an eye. "As long as you want."

"Well, I wanted to ask you about that," Ashley began. "You've been working for K-Wind for almost a year now. Do you have any long-term career plans?"

"My plans are contingent upon opportunity," Kristet said with a smile. "Why? Are you offering?"

"Yes," Ashley told her. "You don't have to decide now, and actually we'd like you to have a kind of trial period if you're interested. But we've been talking about finding a public relations agent for a while now. What do you think about leaving the reporting field?"

"Going private?" Kristet asked. "For the Power Rangers?" Her smile was dangerously close to a grin, and there was a hint of incredulity in her eyes. "You must know that if you advertised that position, you'd have people lining up to apply."

"Which is why we're not advertising," Ashley pointed out. "We don't want just anyone, no matter how good they are. But we all like you, and you've done a fantastic job these last couple days.

"We're not asking you to leave K-Wind right away," she added quickly. "Like I said, maybe a trial period to see how you fit in, whether you can stand us taking over your life, whether Andros can handle giving up some responsibility, that sort of thing."

Kristet didn't answer right away. Finally, though, she said, "I'll tell you the truth: it sounds like a dream assignment. But to be honest, I don't know if I'm going to live up to your expectations. I haven't done any public relations work, and I'm not even sure exactly what you're looking for."

"Ultimately, we're looking for someone to take over press conferences and the coordination of official coverage." Ashley shrugged a little, surprised by how intimidating it sounded when she tried to describe it. They'd been doing it themselves since... well, since before the quest. "For now, we're happy to have you keep doing what you're doing. You tell us when you're ready to do more."

Kristet just stared at her. "You have an awful lot of faith in someone you've just met," she said at last.

Ashley had to laugh at her expression. "Kristet, do you think any of us have any public relations training? It's not like we learned how to handle the media at some special Power Rangers school. Trust me, you're already doing way better than we can, and we've been practicing for months!"

Kristet shook her head in wonder. "And you just... trust me? Just like that?"

"Well, we talked about swearing you to secrecy, or making you take some sort of blood oath," Ashley said with a grin. "But it made Kerone nervous. So yeah, basically we're just going to trust you."

Kristet didn't look convinced, so Ashley added, "The Power draws people who will do good with it. I'm betting it chose you just as much as it chose us. It's too much of a coincidence, otherwise."

Kristet just shook her head again, but she didn't argue. "Well, I'm in this for as long as you'll have me, so just point me toward the next story."

"Great." Ashley smiled at her. "Do you want to sit in on the PD session so you have some background for the press conference this afternoon?"

Kristet blinked. "Yes," she said, with only the slightest hesitation. "That would be great. I just need to transmit the regrouping brief first."

"DECA can do that for you," Ashley said, pushing herself to her feet reluctantly. Time to get back to work. "I'm right when I say there's nothing wrong with scene on the Bridge, right?"

Kristet paused. "I wouldn't have included it if I thought it was going to be a problem."

"Good." She wasn't sure why she'd asked, but it did make her a little nervous to override Zhane's protest without having seen the whole story. "I'm going to go hold the Council's hand, as Zhane would say. Are you all right getting back to the base?"

"Yes--" The way Kristet broke off made Ashley look at her questioningly. "It's just... the other Rangers. Can I get some coverage of them today, too?"

"Yes..." It was Ashley's turn to hesitate, and she frowned a little. "No. Sort of. Kerone, yes. Ty, no."

Kristet waited, and Ashley sighed.

"We can't let you talk to Ty," she said bluntly, studying Kristet's reaction. "He's... having some problems, but we can't let on that anything's wrong. We need the rest of the planet to think everything's normal."

"Can he be seen?" Kristet wanted to know. "I mean, can he be on camera at all? I won't ask him to say anything, but it would be good if he was in a couple of shots with narrative explaining what he's doing."

"Sure," Ashley agreed quickly. "That's fine. He and Kerone are at the hangar. I don't know if you want to head over there before the PD session or between that and the press conference, but Kerone can tell you what they're up to there."

Kristet glanced at her camera, maybe checking the time because she nodded once. "I'll go now," she decided. "As soon as I send this. Thanks."

"Thank you," Ashley said, relieved. "Thanks for... letting it go."

"Don't think I'm not curious," Kristet admitted ruefully. "But I know my job."

That was all she said, and Ashley didn't know whether to feel guilty or grateful. She couldn't work it out in her own mind on short notice, and her thoughts were already spinning ahead to the Council meeting. So she settled for repeating, "Thanks," as sincerely as she could.

***

This was not a good plan.

It had started with the lack of planning involved in the actual preparation of said plan. It had reached a point where she had no idea where she was, how she was going to get out, or what Andros would do when he realized they were missing. Intermediate obstacles had included getting rid of Kristet, getting in touch with JT, and convincing Ty that really, Rangers did things like this all the time.

This was not a good plan. But good plans never worked, so she was still optimistic.

She was also lost. Ty wasn't much help, nor was he expected to be. She ought to know how to get where they were going--this was her ship, after all. Unfortunately, it was her ship after it had been through several major battles and at least one unsupervised refit. What kind of damage had it taken that access to the lower decks had to be completely restructured?

"You're lost," Ty whispered. It was the first time he had spoken since they'd arrived in JT's dimension, and she didn't know whether that was good or bad. She didn't have time to psychoanalyze him right now.

"I'm not lost," she hissed, catching his shoulder to draw him back. "I know where we are and where we're going. It's just the in-between that's a little hazy."

He looked at her, and the look said more than words.

She narrowed her eyes at him. They had not come by his information easily, and she still wasn't convinced that he had told them everything. She _knew_ he hadn't told them everything. She just hoped he had told them as much as would help in this situation. She wouldn't be here for anyone short of a teammate.

As if to emphasize her thoughts, the wail of the intruder alert began to ring through the empty hallways. Footsteps wouldn't be far behind, and she closed her eyes briefly. _Kyril._

I'm fine, he answered. _It wasn't me. I don't think. Maybe there's a camera down here we missed?_

She grabbed Ty's shoulder and nodded down the hallway. They took off, skidding around the corner and following her best guess--or she was following her best guess, until she came within a breath of slamming into a black-clad figure that shouldn't have been there. Ty swung around her, stunner in hand and embarrassingly quick to react.

He didn't fire. She could only stare. JT had told them they owed him. _We have a Ranger on the Dark Fortress,_ he'd said. The condition for his help was that they found her and freed her. It was only fair, he'd informed them, and if they were going to be breaking out of the prison levels anyway...

She hadn't expected to round a corner and come face to face with Ashley. And if her expression was anything to go by, she hadn't expected to run into them, either. But what did she see when she looked at Kerone? Unescorted, dressed in a black bodysuit that was definitely not standard Ranger gear, Ashley was clearly no prisoner. And she didn't look very happy to see them.

Kerone drew herself up, assuming a stance as close to Astronema's as she could manage. "What are you doing here?" she demanded imperiously, trying for indignant in lieu of either a positive or negative reaction. With any luck, she could be startled now and fall into character later.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ashley shot back. Unimpressed by the posturing, she didn't look like someone who expected to be brushed aside. On the other hand, unless Kerone misread her, she was doing a little bluffing of her own. "Since when do you respond to intruder alerts?"

Kerone narrowed her eyes, considering. Ashley didn't have a weapon, so she obviously wasn't responding to the alert herself... yet here she was, wandering the lower decks alone. "You set it off," she said abruptly. "You triggered the intruder alert."

Ashley was eyeing her with the same speculative expression. "You're not Astronema," she countered, watching Kerone's reaction carefully.

"So much for introductions," Ty interrupted, glancing over his shoulder as he kept watch over either end of the narrow corridor. "Can we do this somewhere else?"

"Andros sent us," she told Ashley quickly. While it wasn't entirely true, it was close enough and hopefully it was something Ashley wouldn't question. "We're here for you and one of the other prisoners: Ryse, of Calijyt?"

"He's gone," Ashley said, frowning a little. "You didn't know?"

"What do you mean, 'gone'?" Ty asked harshly.

Ashley glanced at him, a wary look that didn't so much dismiss him as assess him for immediate threat and find him lacking. "A team came for him yesterday," she told Kerone. "Rangers, Astronema said--from Calijyt? Didn't they make it back?"

Kerone frowned back. JT hadn't said anything about a rescue attempt. And if they had managed to infiltrate the Dark Fortress once, why hadn't they gotten Ashley out then? She didn't doubt that JT would conveniently forget to share information that important, but it didn't make any sense.

Metallic footsteps were the first warning she had, and they turned out to be no warning at all when Ashley slammed her foot into Ty's wrist, knocking his stunner away and twisting his arm around behind his back. "Quantrons!" she shouted, catching Kerone's gaze briefly. "Over here!"

Kerone tossed her head, violet sparkles drifting across her body and vanishing before the metal soldiers appeared. Cassie's likeness stood at Ty's side, and she saw Ashley give her a wry look as she shouted for the quantrons again. The less they knew about who they were "capturing", the better off she and Ty would be.

__

We have company,

she told Kyril.__

Me too,

he thought back at her. _I'm safe enough here for now, though. You?_

We found Ashley, and then the quantrons found us. I think she'll help us.

_You think she can?_

Kyril asked.__

She's not a prisoner, and she talks to Astronema. I think she's got a better deal here than her friends realize.

_Be careful._

She rolled her eyes as the quantrons cuffed her hands together and started to shove her down the hall. _Same to you,_ she thought dryly. Because this was really a situation where "careful" was going to get them anywhere. She heard Ashley yell after them, "Take her to Astronema!" and then a grunt that sounded like Ty taking rougher treatment than she was getting.

Right. Careful. That would help a lot.

The intruder alert had been silenced by the time she was pushed into one of the interrogation rooms, and she looked around for the cameras automatically. They weren't there. She frowned and looked again, peering through the magic for the hidden surveillance that had to be there. That she found, but standard equipment, anything that could be monitored by anyone other than Astronema... there was none.

"Get inside," Ashley's voice snapped, and she turned in time to see Ty's angry silence spread through the room like a cloud. "Admit no one but Astronema," Ashley ordered the quantrons outside, then slammed the door shut behind them.

"Tell me the truth," Ashley said, turning and backing up against the door. "We only have a few minutes. Why are you here?"

Maybe there was a time for the truth, but this wasn't it. "The team from Calijyt didn't make it," she told Ashley in Cassie's voice. "Ryse has something we need, information in his head that we can't let anyone get. We came for him first, you second."

A hint of sadness touched Ashley's eyes, but otherwise her expression didn't change. "You couldn't have known I was still alive," she said. Whether she was asking or trying to rationalize the "truth," Kerone shook her head.

"We didn't," she answered. "We thought you died months ago. Andros has been out of his mind with grief."

"Right." Ashley seemed more like herself when she rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he was devastated by the loss of one person. So who are you, exactly? And who's your friend?"

Surprised by her cavalier attitude, Kerone glanced at Ty. "He's connected to Ryse," she said honestly. "We thought we'd have a better chance with him along. I'm your replacement." She was counting on those last words to divert any curiosity about her first explanation, and she wasn't disappointed.

"My..." Ashley faltered, swallowed hard, and nodded. "Right. Of course, I knew they would choose someone else. I left my morpher behind so they wouldn't be short."

Kerone held up her left wrist, and a yellow astromorpher shimmered into place. Ashley nodded again, slowly, apparently taking that at face value. So she wasn't quite as battle-hardened as she appeared. Who trusted anything a shapeshifter showed them?

"Ryse is gone," Ashley repeated, tilting her head slightly as if listening to something on the other side of the door. "If Astronema's been able to track him, she hasn't told me. As far as we knew, he and his rescuers made it into hyperspace with power reserves to spare--I figured they were in another galaxy by now."

There was something in her voice... envy? Kerone studied her as best she could, but this wasn't her friend to begin with and months behind enemy lines had altered her expressions beyond casual recognition. She had to ask. "What about you?"

Ashley shrugged. "What about me? I'm still here."

"We can take you with us," Kerone insisted. "We got in here, and no matter what the quantrons think, we're going to get out. Come back to Eltare with us."

Ashley was shaking her head. "Astronema won't let me go," she told Kerone. "It's part of the deal. She gets to keep me, I get to live. It works out, really. I've done more here than you probably know back home."

"You've done enough," Kerone countered. "We can get you out of here--alive. It doesn't matter whether she lets you go or not."

"Actually," a new voice cut in, a sing-song note to the words. "I think it does."

Kerone spun, catching the last light of violet as it faded from Astronema's form. She had appeared in the middle of the room without a sound. Ty bristled, reaching for a weapon he no longer had, and Kerone considered the situation. Staff in one hand and a blaster in the other, Astronema had them at a physical disadvantage. But tactically speaking, there were three of them... and she had no idea who she was dealing with.

Astronema evened the odds by tossing the blaster to Ashley, that casual gesture saying more about her confidence than anything else. It wasn't that she had that much faith in Ashley's loyalty. It was just that she didn't doubt her own ability to take all of them at once--armed or not.

"So you caught these... intruders, all by yourself, hmm?" Astronema smiled at Ty, no friendliness in the expression. He bristled, and she only looked amused. "Good work, Aisling."

Ashley lowered her head, gaze fixed on the floor. "Thank you, my princess," she murmured.

Astronema circled Kerone, considering her with the same lack of concern she had shown for Ty. "Below decks, all alone, during an intruder alert and without a weapon, no less. Unless they disarmed you?"

Ashley didn't answer, and Astronema came to a halt in front of her erstwhile prisoner. "No, I didn't think so. You're too good for that. But not quite good enough to capture two Rangers all by yourself, I think."

__

Kyril,

Kerone thought. _We need you._

"I'll take those morphers," Astronema added, not bothering to look over her shoulder. Gaze still fixed on Ashley, she asked, "What were you doing below decks, Aisling?"

Kerone didn't move, and this time Astronema did shoot a glance in her direction. "Morphers," she snapped. "Now."

"He's not a Ranger," Kerone snapped back. "He doesn't have a morpher."

"Yours, then." Astronema glared at her, seeming to have forgotten Ashley. "Don't think I don't recognize your little bracelet."

She let the guise fall away, Cassie's image dissipating as she mirrored the person standing in front of her. "Do you recognize this?" she demanded, her normal voice an exact duplicate of Astronema's.

Astronema drew back, looking more aggravated than impressed. "Who _are _you?"

"I'm Astronema," Kerone replied, in the same haughty tone. "I'll be taking my 'prisoners' and leaving now. So glad we could have this little chat."

"I don't think so." Astronema didn't sound amused anymore. That was a step in the right direction. "You won't even make it past the quantrons."

Kerone smiled slightly, stepping through the violet curtain to Ashley's side. "Who says I'm going past the quantrons?" she inquired.

Astronema whirled, her eyes just a little wider at the show of familiar teleportation. "How did you do that?"

"I told you," Kerone responded. She couldn't say anything truer, and because of it, neither of them would ever believe her. "I'm Astronema."

She knew what Astronema was going to do before she even lifted her staff, and an identical weapon appeared in Kerone's hands. She spun it around and knocked Astronema's staff aside even as she leveled it at Ty. Astronema was fast: she came up swinging and Kerone felt fire slice across her shoulder as she danced back.

Ty was behind her now, joining Ashley by the door and grabbing her arm to hold her in place. Kerone wasn't sure whether Ashley would really intervene, but she was glad to see Ty in possession of her blaster anyway. She caught an electric purple wave on her staff and slammed it down, the energy disappearing harmlessly into the deck. She didn't bother throwing the attack back, knowing that Astronema could counter anything she threw just as easily.

Astronema didn't know that, however, and for the first time she looked a little uncertain. Staring from her staff to Kerone's, her gaze flickered to the two people behind her. Kerone didn't have to look to know that Ty had turned the blaster back on Astronema, and while it might not do any good, it did make their point rather effectively.

"There's no way off this ship," Astronema said at last, eyes narrowed as she considered the three of them. "You may be able to teleport across the room, but you can't get past the shields."

Kerone smiled, very deliberately. "Can you?"

Astronema's eyes widened, and Kerone could feel a third presence at her back. She turned her head a little, not taking her eyes off of Astronema. Just enough to catch Kyril in her peripheral vision. _Nice timing,_ she remarked, certain he had just stepped out of the wall.

__

Thank you,

he tossed back. _I do try._

It could have been Zhane at her back, and she tried not to let on how familiar he sounded. "We got on to this ship," she told Astronema. "I promise you, we are getting off. With or without your help."

"You can't possibly expect me to _help_ you," Astronema said disgustedly. "The moment you're--"

"You could come with us," Ashley interrupted, not waiting for her to pause. "Come back to Eltare. Meet your brother. Meet... meet everyone, at home."

Kerone wasn't the only one who her heard her voice crack on the last word. Astronema's face softened noticeably, watching the woman she insisted on calling "Aisling." Uncharacteristically, Ashley refused to meet her gaze.

"I've kept you here too long," Astronema said abruptly. "I should have let you go the last time Ecliptor insisted. But now..."

Now there was no way to make her "escape" look plausible. Kerone knew it, and Ashley had probably known it all along. "Send her after Ryse," she blurted out. "Send her after the Calijyt team that was here yesterday. She came from League space, didn't she? She has connections."

Astronema regarded her suspiciously. "Who are you?" she repeated, in the tone of someone who already knew but didn't want to believe. "Where did you come from?"

Kerone let the Astronema glamour fall away, leaving her standing before her dimensional alternate in the tawny trousers and colored tunic that constituted the uniform of the Kerovan Rangers. Her curls were shoulder-length and blonde, with only the single phoenix charm glistening behind her ear. She knew Astronema saw herself in the image she presented despite that.

"I'm you," she said quietly, even as the flash of recognition faded and Astronema began to shake her head. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you where I came from. But I was you--I _am _you--and the only difference between us is that I listened when Ashley told me I could be more."

Astronema just stared at her, her expression revealing nothing. "You're not from the future," she said at last. Her tone was absolutely certain.

"I told you you wouldn't believe me," Kerone reminded her.

Astronema shook her head, transferring her gaze to Ashley. "I expect news of the prisoner," she told Ashley crisply. "No matter what it is, no matter when. I _will_ know who got him out--and how."

"Won't you come with us?" Ashley pleaded, her voice full of some emotion Kerone couldn't read. Happiness, homesickness, sorrow, she didn't know. "We need you, Kerone. We all need you."

Astronema lifted her free hand, and a small smile touched her face. She let her hand fall without a word, though, and she took a step back. "I'll miss you," she said quietly.

Then she glanced at Kerone, voice hardening as she lifted her chin and set her staff on its end beside her. "You have five minutes. I hope you're as good as you think you are." And she was gone, enshrouded and carried away by magical teleportation.

She glanced around at the others, positioning them in her mind, and their world went bright and sparkling. Their first jump was intraship, to the place where they had left Kyril earlier, watching their exit. It was a weak spot in the shields, a place where she didn't have to care so much about the magical enhancements that could, in fact, contain Astronema under the right circumstances.

She heard Ashley gasp as they materialized, the intruder alert already oscillating up and down the audible range--so much for their five minutes--and Ty moved to support her automatically. The world spun into violet fire again, three successive teleports with barely time to see between them. Choosing the sites had been one of the hardest things she'd ever done. Picking places based on the probability of their divergence from what she knew, especially given the magnitude of the differences between their dimensions, and with no way to check before she risked all their lives?

It had been an interesting exercise. She wouldn't have minded if it had been a little more academic and a little less practical, but it had gotten them in. Now she just had to make sure that it got them out again. Dark Spectre's territory was vast.

They paused for breath on a deserted mining asteroid that they were _very_ lucky to hit--she had almost opted for a longer teleport in order to bypass this unlikely outpost, but JT had managed to confirm five of her locations in advance and this was one of them. Unfortunately, his confirmation meant very little in terms of her ability to see them in her mind, but at least she knew there was _something_ there. And she couldn't hold onto Kyril as long as the others... they needed this stop.

She glanced over at him, alarmed to see him breathing as hard as Ashley. "You all right?" she asked worriedly, taking a step closer when he closed his eyes.

"I'm--" He reached out blindly, keeping his eyes shut but obviously looking for something, and she took his hand without thinking about it. His fingers clenched around hers hard enough to hurt, but he nodded calmly. "I'm all right."

"What's wrong?" Ashley murmured, as though her voice could give them away in the near darkness. The only light was the violet luminescence from Kerone's staff, and it was fading faster the longer they waited.

"I don't teleport well," Kyril told her, a hint of humor in his voice. "That's all. I'm ready," he added, grip loosening a little but not letting go.

He didn't interact with magic well, was what he meant. He wasn't used to it, and she knew it was harder for him to let it touch him than it was for him to let more tangible things affect him. She wondered if he had had to learn physical touch the way he was trying to learn magic... and if it had been as hard. How long ago had he died, anyway?

"Four more jumps," she told the others. "The last one is going to be crowded; it's a neutral trade center on the fringes of the monarchy. JT's supposed to get us out of there as soon as we signal him." Unspoken was the reminder that they needed to draw as little attention as possible, in case he didn't.

"Neutral, huh?" Ashley muttered under her breath. "Not conquered yet, is all."

"It's easy to be non-aligned when no one has any interest in you." Ty's agreement was bitter and somewhat startling, given that it was the first time he had spoken since they encountered Ashley. While Kerone hoped his new silent policy was temporary, she did wish he would choose his moments a little more carefully.

She slid her arm around Kyril's, keeping their hands together as she took another step closer, and she saw Ashley trying not to look at them. "Ready?" she asked the others.

"Ready," Ashley agreed firmly. Ty gave a curt nod, but Kyril just squeezed her fingers. When she caught his eye, though, he nodded too, and she called up their next destination in her mind.

The light flared again, exhilarating to her and dizzying to Ty, if past complaints were anything to go by. For Kyril she suspected it was exhausting, an exercise in concentration that he couldn't afford to let lapse. And for Ashley... who knew what it was like for Ashley? In their dimension, Ashley loved teleporting. Here, it must have been months since she teleported anywhere. Maybe more.

The neutral trading post appeared around them at last, its commercial hub flowing above them while incoming freight rushed past on their level. This wasn't a passenger transfer point, which was part of the reason they were there, but there were enough people around to notice their arrival. Kyril was drifting.

Doing a double take, she realized it really wasn't her imagination. She squeezed his hand warningly and he was standing at her side again, looking perfectly normal. She nodded at Ty, but he was already triggering his digimorpoher. JT had buried a manual homing signal inside the device, amplified by the Power and supposedly instantaneous. She hoped he knew she was marking the time in her mind.

Just like that, the rumble of cargohaulers was gone and they were surrounded by violet dimness. It was oppressive after the cavernous trading post; she could feel the walls around her even if she could barely see them. This wasn't where JT had meant to send them, was it? She could feel Kyril silent at her side, no longer breathing and clearly bracing himself for whatever the light revealed.

"Lights." Ashley's voice made her start, and she stared in total noncomprehension as the illumination revealed a small room filled with haphazard furniture and the bright but unpredictable colors of a Ranger team.

Ashley sank onto the nearest object, head dropping into her hands as her shoulders shook. "Oh my god," Kerone heard her whisper. "Oh my god..."

"Ashley?" Ty was closest, and there was a note in his voice that had been missing for days. It was concern. Concern for someone else.

"Yeah," she whispered, lifting her head again. Her eyes shone with tears, the one that escaped down her cheek quickly followed by another. She let out a half-sigh, half-sob, but she was beaming at them even as she brushed the tears away. "I didn't think I'd ever see this place again."

A chime from the door was the only warning they had before Andros and Zhane burst into the room, coming to a complete halt not two steps inside as both their gazes went straight to Ashley. "Ash?" Andros' voice was even softer than hers had been, but Zhane just lunged forward and wrapped her in a bear hug. He knocked her off the arm of the sofa and back onto the cushions, heedless of her physical or emotional state.

A muffled yelp was the only protest Ashley made, her breath coming in gasps as Zhane hugged her harder, yanked her up, pushed her against the back of the couch, and generally mauled her in the name of welcome. It was impossible to tell whether she was laughing or crying, but her arms were tight around his neck and she buried her face in his shoulder the moment he was still. She hadn't stopped shaking, and it took Kerone a moment to realize that Zhane was crying too.

"Thank you." Andros' whisper reached their ears, but he didn't take his eyes off of Ashley and Zhane. "We owe you more--" He swallowed hard. "More than I can tell you."

Kerone glanced over at the doorway where the remaining Astro Rangers had gathered. They had pushed their way in, eager to be there, to see for themselves, to believe that their teammate really was alive... and reluctant, too, to interfere, to intrude, respectful of this outpouring of emotion. Maybe wishing they could share it. Zhane could be uninhibited enough for all of them.

Cassie put a hand on Andros' arm, smiling at Kerone when their eyes met. "Thank you," she repeated sincerely. "Did you..." Her gaze flicked over all of them, and her smiled dimmed a little. "Did you find your friend?"

Kerone shook her head. "He was gone--they said someone from Calijyt had taken him? Did you send someone?"

"Taken?" Cassie repeated, squeezing Andros' arm. Kerone couldn't help noticing that TJ was standing on the other side of Carlos and Karen: as far from Cassie as he could get and still be on the same side of the room. "You mean..."

"Rescued," Ashley interrupted, her voice breathy with tears and maybe a hiccup or two. "I thought he was rescued. Astronema didn't know for sure, but she was so angry--"

Zhane held her harder and all it did was make her start crying again. "Ashley thought the people who took him were from Calijyt," Kerone offered quietly. "She said they were Rangers."

Cassie shook her head, but Andros had yet to look away from the scene on the couch. "It wasn't Rangers," she said. "If we could risk that kind of rescue mission, we would have done it months ago--"

__

When Ashley disappeared.

She didn't say the words, but Kerone heard them anyway.

Andros took a step toward the couch. Ashley was clinging to Zhane as determinedly as he was clinging to her, but she turned her head when Andros touched her shoulder. He dropped to the couch beside her. Still she didn't let go of Zhane, but she wasn't shaking as badly now and she didn't flinch from Andros' touch when he started to rub comforting circles on her back.

"We should go," Kerone murmured, glancing over at Ty. He wore an expression she knew well, a haunted look that had stared out at her from the mirror on so many sleepless nights the year before. It was an expression she saw less often on her own face now, and it shook her to see it on his.

"No, stay," Karen said quickly. She caught Kerone's eye easily, unlike most of the others in the room, and her smile looked genuine. "Maybe we can do something, try to trace your friend somehow--"

"I will," Ashley said with a sniff, turning her head to lay it sideways on Zhane's shoulder and wipe her eyes. "You know I'll do it," she added, her watery gaze looking for and finding Kerone's. "If he's out there, I'll find him, and I'll tell you. You already asked, you know."

Kerone just looked at her for a long moment, hearing all the questions she couldn't ask. Ashley had known. Had she known since they met that Kerone was lying? "I guess I kind of did," she said quietly. "But I wouldn't hold you to that, Ashley."

"I know." Ashley smiled tremulously. "That's why I'm going to do it."

She lifted her head then, resting her forehead against Zhane's for a moment before sitting up on her own and reaching out a hand to Andros. He took it immediately, looking torn between what he wanted to do and what was best for her. Ashley ended his internal struggle by leaning back against him and closing her eyes. His arms went around her and he drew her closer, burying his face in her hair.

"I think we have to get in line," Carlos told Karen in a stage whisper.

"Maybe we could take numbers?" she whispered back.

Before Kerone knew what they were doing, the two were rushing the couch, shoving in a good-natured and probably exaggerated way as they jockeyed for a position on the floor in front of it. Cassie laughed at them, but she reached out and gave Carlos a push as he passed, throwing him off balance and ensuring that Karen got the place closest to Ashley. The Black Ranger threw a baleful look over his shoulder at her.

"Interference!" he told Karen, sitting practically in her lap as she reached up to pat Ashley's hand reassuringly. To reassure Ashley that they were there or herself that Ashley was real, it could have been either one.

Ashley just smiled, not opening her eyes as she turned her hand over and squeezed Karen's. Then she cracked her eyelids and peered down at Carlos, her smile widening as she reached out to muss his hair. "I missed you guys," she whispered.

"Stay," Cassie repeated, looking at Kerone while the others continued to fawn over Ashley. While she was distracted, TJ took the opportunity to join them on the couch. "There must be something we can do to thank you."

"You don't have to thank us," Kerone assured her, a little embarrassed by the idea that they could have done anything else. "She's our friend too. I'm so glad that we could do something good for each other for a change."

Cassie seemed to know exactly what she meant. "JT will be forced to stop complaining about your dimension for a few days," she said with a laugh. "He won't like that! Come have something to eat with us, so we can all watch him being polite and grateful."

"I wish we could." She meant it, too. She did wish they could stay here longer, even if she thought Ashley might be overwhelmed very quickly. "We've been gone so long already, though, and our team needs us. Teams," she added, glancing at Kyril.

Only when Cassie followed her gaze did she realize that Kyril didn't know any of these people. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "This is Kyril, the Blue Elisian Ranger. Kyril, you... sort of know Ashley, Andros, Zhane, and Cassie--"

"Cassandra," the Pink Ranger corrected, and Kerone blinked.

"Sorry, Cassandra," she repeated. "And this is TJ, Carlos, and Karen. They're all Astro Rangers, except for Karen, who doesn't hold the Power."

"Oh, I hold the power," Karen said with a smirk. She poked Carlos hard enough to make him squawk, and she winked at Kerone. "It's just a more subtle kind of power than you're talking about."

"There's nothing subtle about your power," Carlos grumbled, rubbing his arm pointedly. "Women these days. First the planet, next the galaxy."

"Only the worthy galaxies," Karen said sweetly.

"Pleased to meet you," Kyril told them, letting his amusement show. "The Cassie I know would agree with you," he added, nodding to Karen.

She just smiled at him, but Kerone saw Cassandra shoot him a sharp look. "We have to go," Kerone insisted gently. "I'm sorry, but we left people behind..."

"Right, of course." Cassandra spoke so quickly that it seemed impossible that she hadn't been about to say something else. "JT's upstairs; let me get him for you. Thank you so much for everything," she added earnestly.

The others echoed her thanks again, but the only gratitude Kerone needed was the look of sublime contentment on Ashley's face when she smiled at them.

***

"If you ever do something like that again," Andros began sternly.

"For the last time!" Zhane exclaimed. "Shut up already and congratulate them! You know you want to!"

"We didn't get Ryse," Kerone murmured, and Ashley squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. The sorceress was sitting at the table in the middle of the workbay, head bowed while Zhane held an ice pack against her other arm.

"So someone beat you to it," Zhane countered. "One less day he had to spend with the forces of evil. That's not a bad thing!"

"We don't know they were the good guys," Ty muttered. He was leaning back against the half-deck in front of the Jump Tubes, and it occurred to Ashley suddenly that he looked just as exhausted as Kerone. And he was all alone...

"Andros," she said quickly. "Make yourself useful and get them some dinner. Kyril, do you want anything?"

"Of course they were the good guys," Zhane said, twisting to look over his shoulder. "Who else would be as amazingly insane as the three of you? Sneaking _in_ to the Dark Fortress' prison levels--that's crazy!"

"Suicidal is the word I would have used," Andros said dryly. He was standing in front of the Synthetron, somehow keeping an eye on all of them at the same time. "It didn't occur to any of you to mention this plan to the rest of us?"

"Hey," Ashley said, sliding her arm through Ty's. "Come on and sit down, all right?"

He jerked away from her, and she caught Zhane's warning look from the table. But it wasn't directed at her--and Ty saw it too. He hesitated, and Zhane lifted one hand to gesture him over. Ashley tried again, resting her hand on his elbow this time, and finally Ty allowed her to steer him over toward the table.

"What do you want, Ty?" Andros called.

She felt Ty stiffen, and she squeezed his arm reassuringly. "To eat," she said gently. "What do you want to eat."

Ty closed his eyes, stopping in front of the table but refusing to sit. "Why are you doing this?" he whispered.

She didn't pretend to not understand. "Because you're our teammate," she told him matter-of-factly. "And our friend. Sometimes that's all that matters."

Kyril set a tray down in front of Kerone, and she smiled up at him. "You shouldn't do that," she murmured. "I could have gotten it."

"Or Andros could have," Ashley added, distracted momentarily by the need to glare over at the Red Ranger. "I think dinner was his job."

Andros gave her the Look, and Kyril just shook his head, dropping onto the stool next to Kerone. "I wanted to," he said simply. "I have to keep in touch with things or I forget what it's like."

Ashley looked from one to the other, then lifted her gaze to Zhane. He removed the ice pack and stared at it as though it had done something particularly interesting, then pulled Kerone's shirt down over her shoulder. She didn't bat an eye--until he pressed the ice pack against her bare skin, and she flinched visibly.

"Sorry," Zhane offered, and he did sound repentant. But he didn't remove the ice pack.

Then Andros was there, sliding a tray in front of Ty before she had even registered his presence. "Sit down," Ashley urged, patting Ty's shoulder and then taking the stool at the end of the table. Andros sat down on Ty's other side, taking something off of his plate as absently as if it had been Ashley's.

Ashley smiled at Ty's bemused look, but when he and Zhane were the only two still standing he did reluctantly lower himself onto a stool. Zhane checked Kerone's shoulder again, and she shifted uncomfortably. "It's not going to heal just by looking," she informed Zhane somewhat testily.

"Might." Zhane's cheerfulness sounded forced. "How will you know if I don't try?"

Kerone sighed, but when she lifted her face toward his she looked more amused than annoyed. She patted his fingers with her free hand, smiling up at him. Zhane seemed to relax, smiling back at her without a word between them.

"Are you hungry?" Ty inquired, very politely. Ashley looked at him in surprise, but he was regarding Andros with a look of wry confusion. Andros was clearly munching on a second helping from Ty's plate, but he stopped when Ty called him on it and gave him a perfectly blank look.

"No," he said, as though he had no idea why Ty was asking.

Ashley felt a smile spreading across her face. She caught Zhane's gaze across the table and saw the Silver Ranger trying to suppress an identical grin. Nudging Ty companionably, she advised, "Just let it go. He only does it to people he likes."

Andros considered the vegetable in his hand, then held it up to point it threateningly at everyone at the table. "Did I mention," he began, "that if you ever do something like that again...?"

_fin_


	18. Ancient History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Once I thought that love was something I could never do" but then I realized that people a lot less smart than me manage it all the time. Life goes on, and BVE owns the Power Rangers.

__

Disclaimer: "Once I thought that love was something I could never do" but then I realized that people a lot less smart than me manage it all the time. Life goes on, and BVE owns the Power Rangers.

****

Ancient History  
by Starhawk

Two mugs of hot chocolate in hand, Zhane hesitated in the doorway and considered the Bridge's lone occupant. Ty hadn't answered his door this morning, and while that wasn't surprising in and of itself, DECA had confirmed that the Black Ranger was not in his guest quarters. Zhane had caught sight of him on his way to the holding bay, and he'd made enough noise on his way past that Ty could've escaped before he returned if that was what he wanted.

He was still here. Seated at the weapons' console, he was leaning back in the chair as he considered the planet below. DECA had routed the scanner feed of KO-35 to the main screen, and watching the continents pass idly below them could be mesmerizing. It didn't surprise Zhane, though, that Ty looked more disconsolate than anything.

Making his way to the front of the Bridge, Zhane stopped at the pilot's station and dropped into Andros' chair. He offered the second mug to Ty without a word. The Black Ranger barely looked up, glancing at the mug but not at Zhane, and shook his head. Zhane set it on the console in front of him, lifting his own mug as he leaned back in the chair.

KO-35 was peaceful this morning. At least, from orbit. Truth be told, there were times when he liked the planet better from orbit. Not a lot of times... he liked to be in the middle of things, as a general rule. You could learn more close up than you could from a distance. But sometimes, with everyone in his face like that, he forgot what it all meant. Up here it was easier to remember.

"Thanks." Ty's voice was hoarse, the sound of someone who hadn't spoken since he woke up and hadn't planned to change that anytime soon. He didn't bother to clear his throat, just kept staring at the screen as though he were reading something off of it.

"Sure," Zhane said neutrally. It didn't really matter what Ty was thanking him for. He was welcome to anything Zhane could do for him. If only he would let them do more. Astrea said that the best thing they could do was just to be there... but it was frustrating, the waiting. The uncertainty. The desperate need to _help_, somehow, and the utter inability to get inside his head.

They forgave him. Of course they forgave him. They all knew what it was to love someone that much, and they knew what it could make you do. Ty would be harder on himself than his teammates ever could be.

He heard Ty swallow. "I lost him again," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his chest. His gaze didn't waver, not even to blink.

"No," Zhane said quietly. "You lost him once. This time you got him back."

Ty didn't answer. Zhane sipped his hot chocolate, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. _Sometimes people run to get away_. He remembered the advice from his childhood, two phrases he had never forgotten. _Sometimes they run to see if you care enough to follow them._

"You think he's still out there?" Ty asked at last. His voice was no less rough, but there was a plaintive note that said he was willing to put himself on the line just for that feeble reassurance.

"Yeah," Zhane said without hesitation. "I know he is."

Ty made a noise that could have been disbelief or cynical amusement. Zhane didn't know any more than he did, and Ty was perfectly aware of that. But there was no sense believing the worst when they would probably never know. If you had to make up an ending, why make up a sad one?

"It took me a long time," Ty muttered, eyes still on the screen in front of them. "I was finally... I could wake up in the morning and not want to die. I even forgot, sometimes. After the quest--sometimes I did things and I didn't think about how much he would have loved them."

He broke off abruptly, and Zhane glanced sideways at him. He saw Ty bite his lip, hard, harder than he should have, and he wished he could tell the Black Ranger that it was all right. But he didn't, he couldn't tell him it would be okay, because then this would somehow mean less. He knew what it was to have part of you ripped away, to not know why you were still breathing when it hurt so much just to continue.

He knew too, that one day you were glad you had. One day you looked back and were grateful that something or someone had made you go on when you thought you couldn't. But you never saw that day coming until it arrived.

"Now--" Ty's voice broke, and he barely got the words out. "Now I can't."

"Ty, that was _not_ your husband." Zhane had turned to him before he realized what he was doing, setting his mug down and wishing he could grab Ty's shoulders instead. "He's still with you. He always has been."

He reached out, and Ty didn't flinch when Zhane put a hand on his shoulder. "The person Dark Spectre showed you isn't the same guy," he said quietly. "He's free. He's probably with the other you, now. But he's not your husband."

Ty swallowed hard, and there was a long moment of silence. Finally he whispered, "Maybe I want him to be."

Zhane hadn't felt this helpless in a long time. "You can do this without him," he said softly. "You can, Ty. You did it before."

"I don't want to!" Ty shouted, startling Zhane with the outburst. "I don't care whether I can or not! I just want him back!"

There was nothing he could say to that. Ty dropped his gaze from the screen at last, staring down at the console in front of him. He reached for the mug Zhane had set there, hand shaking as he tried to wrap his fingers around it. He almost didn't make it, and he had to use both hands to get it to his mouth. He took a hasty swallow, loose hair hiding his face as he bowed his head.

"I hate Kristet," he muttered, voice trembling as the words drifted over to Zhane. "With her stupid introduction, always using both names. I know already. I don't need to hear it every time."

"She's just trying to remember," Zhane offered gently, awkwardly. He didn't know how else to answer.

"I know." Ty lowered the mug, lifting his head with what was obviously supposed to be a calming exhalation. He even shook his hair back, fixing his gaze on the screen again. "I hate that I hate her for it. But I'm just Ty, now, and I every time someone uses their married name I wish--"

"You're not just Ty," Zhane insisted, trying to fill the gap. "You're still Ty Kennan. Just like you're Tixe; you just don't use that name right now."

"It doesn't bring him back," Ty said softly. Then before Zhane could answer, he sighed again. "Listen to me," he muttered, taking another swallow from his mug. "I'm doing it all again. I've been through this, I've done it. I got over it."

"Maybe you never really get over it," Zhane suggested carefully. "Some things must... bring it back. But--you have to believe. That you're not alone. That he's still with you. That we're here, too."

Ty let out a bitter laugh, slumping against the back of his chair again. "After everything I've done? I don't know how you can even say that."

"You think you're the only one who's done something stupid?" He regretted the word the moment it was out, but all he could do was keep going. "You think this is the first time someone's chosen one person over the rest of the team? It doesn't mean you're a bad person, Ty. It just means you care enough to be a good one."

"Rangers put the team first," Ty muttered.

"No, they don't. Rangers put the people they care about first, like everyone else. Usually it's the team," Zhane admitted, "but not always. Sometimes it's someone on another team. Sometimes it's someone who isn't a Ranger at all. We all make choices."

"Bad ones," Ty said softly.

"Yeah," Zhane agreed. "Bad choices, good choices... sometimes choices we don't know are good or bad until a long time later. We don't know what our choices are going to do when we make them. We just have to do what we think is right at the time, and see it all the way through."

Ty stared at the screen, ignoring his drink once more. "You wouldn't be so philosophical," he said steadily, "if you'd lost someone because of what I did."

He would not swear. Not aloud. But damn it all to _hell_, didn't they have enough people taking responsibility for the actions of evil without Ty getting in on the act? Kerone felt guilty because it was her troops out there causing havoc. Andros felt guilty because he should be able to save every planet he'd ever heard of--single-handedly, if possible. And Ashley felt guilty because she wasn't doing enough to support her teammates, whom she had always put before herself.

"Ty," he said evenly. "Quantrons killed those people. Not you. You were trying to save a life, not take it. Never at any point did you open fire on KO-35, its buildings, or its inhabitants. The forces of evil did that. If you could control them, this war would have been over a long time ago.

"You were used," he continued, when Ty didn't answer. "Evil uses people; it manipulates them into doing what it wants and it doesn't feel guilty about it. Only good people feel guilty. Ask Kerone. Do you think she feels guilty about the _years_ she spent in the service of Dark Spectre? Do you thinks she doesn't know what happened under her command?

"She's not a bad person. She made some mistakes. But no one can change the past, and we can't anticipate the future. All we are is what we're doing right now. Kerone is doing good. Like you. Like me. We're good people, because right now, at this moment, we're doing what we believe in, what we think is good and right. That's all anyone can ask of themselves."

Ty lowered his gaze to the mug in his hands. He looked at it for a long time, without words, without even an expression that Zhane could see. But he didn't dare say anything else without some clue what Ty was thinking, so he kept quiet. _Just be there for him,_ Astrea had said. _Just let him know we haven't and won't give up on him._

She would know, if anyone would, what someone who had been through this needed. If she said he needed time and support, not space, then that was he was getting. No matter how hard he was to talk to right now.

Just like that, it dawned on him. That was exactly what he wanted from Andros. Time. Support, maybe, but really just time. He wanted the years without Andros back, he wanted the years ahead with him now, and to be honest it didn't really matter what Andros said. There was only one thing that was going to convince him they were actually together, and that was being together. Over time.

"Thanks," Ty said quietly, breaking the silence with a single word.

Zhane considered every possible way of responding to that, since "you're welcome" wasn't really appropriate but saying it was "no problem" would be rude. And was he really thanking Zhane, or just trying to find a way to get him to stop talking? He would wish for telepathy, except that he knew firsthand how little it helped.

"Drink your hot chocolate," he told Ty at last.

Was that the hint of a smile on the Black Ranger's face? Ty lifted the mug without another word, and Zhane followed suit. They sat there, watching the planet turn away beneath them, for some time.

***

He saved the deployment, wiped it clean, and redrew it. From scratch. He liked to start with a blank screen sometimes, because it was satisfying to build an entire wing deployment from memory and also because it impressed Zhane. He smiled a little, tempted to do it holographically, but a motion from the doorway distracted him before he could ask DECA for the matrix.

"Morning," Ashley offered quietly, watching him with evident amusement. "What was so important that it couldn't even wait till you'd gotten dressed?"

Andros shrugged, glancing back at the tactical board for a moment. "How do you know I'm not going to wear this today?" he wanted to know. "Maybe Kristet wants us to do pajama interviews. Maybe the Council would be more scared of us if we all showed up in sweats."

She laughed, crossing the holding bay to join him in front of the board. She gave it a cursory look before turning back to assess his outfit. She was already in uniform, of course, but he noticed she hadn't done anything with her hair and she wasn't wearing her jacket. That was as close to informal as Ashley had gotten lately, with Kristet always around.

"I think it's a great idea," she decided at last. "Pajama Day. We could start a whole new trend."

"Ty already has kids across the continent going barefoot," Andros reminded her. "And if I see one more person with that phoenix symbol of Zhane's..."

"Oh, please," Ashley scoffed. "Like your red cat isn't the trademark for several major corporations by now. They could do worse than a silver phoenix."

Andros gave her an offended look. "Are you saying Zhane's symbol is cooler than mine?"

She giggled. "Maybe," Ashley teased. "He's had his morpher longer than you, after all."

"Yes, he's mentioned that," Andros said, rolling his eyes. "Two or three hundred times since the quest. Thanks for reminding me; I'd almost forgotten."

"That's what I'm here for," she chirped, sliding her arm through his. "Want to have some breakfast?"

How could he say no? For once, their conversation was easy and spontaneous. Friendly. Normal. He couldn't remember the last time they had just kidded around, alone, without any of the others to ease the burden.

Was it really a burden to talk to her now? He had caught himself thinking the same thing about Zhane only a few days before: no, it's too hard, he deserves more than I can give right now. Maybe later.

You couldn't build a relationship based on "later." And only maybe later, at that.

"Sounds great," he told Ashley, putting his hand over hers as she drew him away from the tactical board. "For once I can beat Kerone to the table."

"Yeah, where is she?" Ashley asked, glancing around. "You don't suppose she's already been and gone?"

"She only comes to breakfast because we do," Andros pointed out. "She wouldn't disappear before we got up."

"DECA?" Ashley looked up at the nearest camera. "Is Kerone on board?"

"She is not," DECA replied immediately. "At my request, she and Kyril are engaged in unofficial reconnaissance on RS-42. They will, of course, report to Andros when they return."

She looked at him, and Andros shook his head in silent negation. That had been DECA's idea, not his. They had talked about setting up a base on KO-35's sister planet, but they had yet to get Council approval for a military operation. It seemed that DECA was operating on the theory that knowledge, in whatever form, was leverage.

"Thanks," Ashley said at last, opening the door to the Synthetron and then stepping aside to let him take a turn. "Is it nice to have Rangers that don't sleep, DECA?"

Andros smiled to himself, putting in his own breakfast request. The Synthetron hummed, almost inaudibly, and DECA replied with a puzzled tone. "Sleep requirements have little impact on a Ranger's performance, unless they are not met. Do you believe that I should prefer one individual's physiology over another's?"

They exchanged glances again, and Andros' smile widened when Ashley rolled her eyes. "I think she's making fun of you," he remarked, trying without success to sound noncommittal.

"Me?" DECA and Ashley both spoke at the same time, and Andros couldn't help chuckling. Ashley started to giggle too, and the light on DECA's camera blinked in silent amusement.

They sat down across from each other, shoving the readers to the other end of the table. He told himself not to reach out to Zhane, but the moment he thought of it he couldn't turn his awareness anywhere else. Awake and involved, the Silver Ranger's attention was elsewhere. Andros drew the line at interrupting, and this time his mind cooperated.

He caught Ashley's eye the second he turned his focus back to breakfast, though, and he saw her smile tentatively. "Is Zhane up?" she asked, a little too casually.

"Yeah." He returned her smile, trying not to let it matter. "Doing something on the Bridge, I think."

"He's not going to come down here?" Ashley looked both disappointed and apologetic at the same time. He didn't know what she was thinking, but she clearly thought she was somehow to blame.

"No, I didn't ask," Andros said quickly. "I just checked to see if he was awake. He probably didn't even notice."

Ashley frowned a little. He braced himself for another question about telepathy, something he was going to have to actually think about this early in the morning, but it didn't come. Instead, just as carefully as before, Ashley inquired, "Can I ask you something? About--Zhane?"

"Sure," he said automatically. "Whatever you want."

She hesitated, and that worried him. He was going to have to think after all. He reached for his drink, hoping this one wasn't going to be beyond him. He had a near total inability to think on his feet when Zhane sprang things on him, but his track record with Ashley was a little better.

"What was it like," she asked slowly, "before KO-35 was invaded? Between you and Zhane, I mean."

He put his glass down, trying not to choke when his throat closed up involuntarily. "What--what do you mean?" he managed. He shook his head then, adding hastily, "No, I know what you mean. I thought... you might ask that, someday."

"If you don't want to talk about it," she said quickly. "I mean, I know it's none of my business--"

"Yes it is," Andros interrupted. He glanced up at DECA's camera, but what about them didn't she know? She might as well listen. She had been there too, after all. "It's just--hard to explain, that's all."

This time, Ashley didn't say anything. She just waited, and for lack of anything better to do, he tapped his fork with one finger. "We were best friends," he told the fork. "That's what we always said, and we never called it anything more or less than that. It's only now, looking back, that I think we were probably closer than most best friends."

"How close?" Ashley asked quietly.

He turned his fork over, tracing the outline of it on the table. "Before KO-35 was invaded? We were just kids. I was eleven the first time Dark Spectre came, and I went back for Zhane because he was my best friend. It was only after we went to Rayven that his grandparents took me in, made us brothers."

"And he got his morpher," Ashley added, not as though she was trying to interrupt. More like she wanted him to know that she knew. He and Zhane had both told her stories about their history, and she had obviously listened.

Andros nodded once. "That was when things started to change," he admitted. "For four years, it was just the two of us. Four years. That's... that's practically forever, when you're that young. And we swore that it _would _be forever."

"We'll vow to fight as a team forever," Ashley repeated softly. "I've heard you say it."

"Yeah." His voice was just as quiet, and he made himself look at her. "I don't know if you can imagine what it was like back then. We lost so many people in the evacuation, and a lot of the ones that regrouped on Rayven settled down apart from each other. Cities, towns, even families were split up. We built new communities, but the old ones were gone and Zhane and I were just too busy to be part of it all.

"We couldn't make friends," Andros said with a sigh. "We didn't have classmates, not when the teachers kept pushing us through no matter how we did. We barely even had parents. Ma and Pa didn't know what to do with Ranger kids. The Council stepped in when we needed something, but the rest of the time, all we really had was each other."

He paused, and Ashley fidgeted. "Too busy?" she asked at last. "Did you have to fight, even on Rayven?"

"We weren't on Rayven that much," he told her. "Not unless we were in school. The Council sent us offworld whenever it could, getting involved with the Border, training, politicking, sometimes fighting. A lot of times, we ended up places where Zhane was the only person I knew, let alone talked to."

Ashley bit her lip. "I can see how that would make you... well, you'd have to be close," she finished awkwardly.

"Ash..." He found himself playing with his fork again. "We didn't analyze it. We didn't even talk about it. We just--we just _were_. We slept in the same bed. We held onto each other when we were scared. Or lonely. Sometimes it felt good... sometimes it was the only thing that kept us going. But it wasn't sex. It was just us, being together."

There was silence for a moment. Ashley seemed to be struggling with something, but all she asked was, "How come you never talked about it?"

Andros could only shrug. "What was there to talk about? He dated girls. I didn't want to. We weren't like that. We were just friends. We never talked about having a relationship because it never occurred to us. We just didn't think of it that way."

"Are you sure?" Ashley closed her mouth, as though she had blurted out something she didn't mean to ask. But then she continued reluctantly, "How do you know Zhane didn't think of it that way?"

Andros didn't answer, remembering Zhane's question that last night in the hangar. Pinned beneath the Silver Ranger, he had been blindsided by the truth of what the two of them together could do. _Did you think about it?_ Zhane had demanded urgently.

"Maybe he did," Andros muttered. He tapped the fork against his plate absently. "If he did, he didn't tell me. He just--" He broke off, smiling a little without meaning to. "I don't remember when he started kissing me, but I remember the first time I realized what he was doing. Right in front of the cameras. I laughed."

Ashley gave him a wide-eyed look, some combination of amusement and mock-horror. "He kissed you and you laughed?" she repeated. Her tone bordered on reproachful. "What did he do?"

"Jumped on my back," Andros admitted. "We were just goofing off, and I carried him halfway down the beach like that. The reporters loved it. We were never that silly."

She gave him a small smile. "Not now, either," she murmured, almost as though she was talking to herself.

He just shrugged. Zhane liked publicity. Andros tried to stay out of its way.

"What about after the--after he woke up?" Ashley was staring steadily at him now, and he blinked. Her smile fading, she added, "Were you together then?"

Andros couldn't help frowning. "I was with you then. I've been with you since before he woke up."

"But you slept with Zhane," Ashley said, not as though it mattered. She was being deliberately calm about it, and it irritated him. He had already told her what was between him and Zhane: he had told her how they used to be, and she knew as much as either of them about what they were now. On top of that, he was almost certain she had asked him this before.

"When Zhane woke up, I was in a relationship with you," he repeated. "Maybe I didn't know what to call it when we were fifteen, but I know what that means now. If anything had happened between me and Zhane, I would have told you."

She closed her mouth, lowering her gaze to the table. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "You're right; you told me that. I guess... I just had to ask again."

"Nothing about Zhane changes my feelings towards you," Andros told her. "Nothing that we were before, and nothing that we are now. I still love you, Ash."

She looked up, and the last trace of irritation vanished when she smiled back at him. That was how she used to smile all the time. "I love you too," she promised. "I'm sorry I'm--I'm being so nosy."

"It's okay," he said, letting out a breath of relief. "We all have to tell each other the truth; Zhane's right about that. Did I... did I answer your question?"

"I think so." Her smile didn't dim, and her confidence was more reassuring than she probably knew. Everything between them had been so tentative lately. "I'll let you know if I think of any more!"

He grinned at that, relaxing a little more. "Maybe Zhane should get the next one," he suggested, hoping it wasn't the wrong thing to say. "We could switch off."

"I'm sure he'll be glad you volunteered him," Ashley said dryly. Then she got a thoughtful look, eyeing him speculatively. "Maybe I'll ask him when he fell for you. If he won't tell you..."

Andros hesitated. She might be kidding, but he didn't doubt she would do it if he didn't tell her not to. But... didn't he want to know too?

"Don't tell him I said I didn't know," he said at last. "In fact... probably the less you say about me, the better luck you'll have."

"But Andros!" Ashley batted her eyes at him, and he was struck by how much her innocent act reminded him of Zhane. "What happened to telling the truth?"

"It was your idea," he reminded her, a little indignantly. "Leave me out of it. That's all I'm saying."

She looked down, smiling a little as her expression turned more serious. "I was just teasing you," she told the table. "I already asked him. He said he doesn't know."

Andros considered that. "So," he said at last, "he won't tell you either?"

Ashley looked up, her surprised look fading to rueful amusement. "No," she admitted. "I guess he won't."

***

Sunlight slanted across the square, making shadows dance and lengthen among the deserted buildings. It was an eerie echo of KO-35, with the identical prefabs and similar layout, down to the fountain in the middle of the plaza. Even the passage of time hadn't noticeably altered its appearance.

Only the lack of people made this place the echo, while KO-35 was the active, growing colony. Both planets had been slated for colonization, and both planets were home to a foundation that could serve a large number of communities. Only one was still inhabited, still occupied and defended by the Kerovan defense force... still viable despite the threat that had scattered both populations scant years before.

"It feels strange," she said aloud. Her footsteps were the only human sound on the surface of this abandoned planet. "I didn't expect it to look so--normal."

"You haven't been here before?" Kyril asked, glancing sideways as he paced her silently across the stone paths.

"Not since we came back." Kerone paused. "Actually, if I was ever here before that I don't remember. I've been curious about it for a long time."

Kyril smiled a little. "But not curious enough to do anything about it?"

She shrugged. "I figured there was some sort of surveillance in place already. I mean, who leaves the planet next door completely unsupervised when you have velocifighters coming through every other day?"

"Who leaves any part of the system unsupervised no matter what?" Kyril countered. "It does seem unusual."

"I figured I'd be setting off someone's alarm system no matter where I went." Kerone stared up at the facade ahead, watching birds dart and duck between the eaves and a couple of open windows. "I wasn't curious enough to get the PD, the Council, and the rest of the Rangers involved."

"Yet here we are," Kyril remarked, glancing around the square as though to make sure soldiers weren't materializing from the shadows. "And I don't see anyone complaining."

"No," she agreed thoughtfully. "Which seems strange. Are we really that complacent?"

Kyril didn't even try to answer that, and they walked on in silence. They had done a sweep of the planet from orbit, covered the three largest settlements by Glider, and gone on to investigate one of the smaller towns on foot. This last was not strictly necessary, but the weather here was good and it was nice to get out and walk around for a change. She felt like she had been breathing recycled air for weeks.

A strange thing to object to, she mused, turning her gaze toward the horizon for a moment. She, who had spent most of her life aboard one space-faring vessel or another, now missed the sun and sky when she was locked away from it even for brief periods of time. She wondered suddenly what Zhane thought of the circumstances, and she was tempted with a sudden sharp longing to just reach out to him and ask.

"Why was it abandoned?" Kyril asked abruptly. "Or..." He hesitated, then added, "Maybe I should say, 'Why wasn't it recolonized?' You came back to KO-35 twice, didn't you? Why not RS-42?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to say "I don't know," but something made her stop and think about it. "Maybe there weren't enough people," she said slowly. "A lot of the colonists died in the first attack. Maybe there weren't enough left to populate two worlds."

Kyril was quiet for a moment. "Did everyone evacuate to Rayven?"

"I think so." Colony history wasn't one of her stronger areas, but you didn't live with Andros for very long without picking up some of the basics. "All the PD-escorted transports went to Rayven, anyway. Ty stayed on the Border. That was probably pretty common for people who had family out this way."

"But dangerous," Kyril said quietly, and she knew he was thinking of his own planet.

She nodded wordlessly.

"I suppose," Kyril said at last, "that people who had spent as long as they did together on Rayven might not want to split up again."

Kerone considered that. They had reached the middle of the square, and by unspoken consent paused at the edge of the fountain. It wasn't running, of course, and the stone basins had turned green with algae and moss. It was one of the only conspicuous signs of abandonment anywhere in sight. Even the paths surrounding the plaza were mostly smooth and unmarked--apparently this part of the planet didn't get cold enough to freeze.

"Maybe not," she agreed finally. "I think... I don't think Rayna survived the first attacks. Or maybe she did, but Zhane makes it sound like everyone on Rayven was following Kinwon by the time they tried to come back. And if Rayna is still around, I haven't heard anything about her. She's certainly not on the Council."

Kyril gave her an inquiring look as he turned his back on the fountain to catch her eye. "I'm sorry... Rayna?"

"Rayna Selmir led the colonists of RS-42," Kerone said quickly. It was funny; she knew so little that she just assumed anything she did know was common knowledge. The planet is named for her and the original 42 colonists that settled here."

"As KO-35 is named for Kinwon?" Kyril guessed.

She nodded once. "He was Kinwon Obekai when KO-35 was first colonized," she offered. "I don't know how he lost his partner, or even who it was. He's just Kinwon now, but the planet will probably remember his married name long after he's gone."

Kyril smiled, his gaze never leaving her face. "I like your tradition of taking a second name when you commit to another. Is there meaning behind it that you would share?"

"Probably," she admitted ruefully. She didn't miss the sudden shift in his phrasing, from casual to formal in the blink of an eye, but she didn't know him well enough to be sure what it meant. Saryn did it when he was uncomfortable, or angry, but Kyril didn't seem to be either.

"I don't know what it means," she added, when he kept waiting. "I was taken from KO-35 before I was really old enough to ask questions. You'd have to ask one of the others."

"Do you not ask questions now?" He was regarding her with disconcerting intensity, and she looked away before he could see her frown.

"I have other questions to ask now," she said. She knew it was an evasive answer, but it wasn't an easy question. The traditions of KO-35 weren't as important to her as her teammates were now. The past never took precedence over the present.

And yet... maybe there were things she should know. They were her people, after all. Weren't they?

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Kyril said quietly. "I was only curious."

She caught his eye again, stung by his deliberate courtesy. "Do you know everything about your planet?" she wanted to know. "Why is it rude to ask ghosts about their life? Why do you think you should be grateful for something you sometimes resent?"

Kyril opened his mouth, then closed it again. For once, it seemed she had caught him out. And he was hard to surprise. She tried not to look too smug as he inclined his head in grave acknowledgement of her point. "I do not know," he admitted, and the smile was evident in his voice if not on his face. "You are correct."

She stepped up on the edge of the fountain, peering into the topmost basin as she avoided his gaze. She considered the design for a moment, then stuck her finger into the green water and swirled the strands aside. The spout where the water would well up was unclogged as far down as she could poke her finger, which wasn't very far.

Looking around the edges of the fountain, she spotted the solar collectors that had been set into the insides of the lowest basin. She moved back, kneeling on the outer rim and reaching into the murky water to scrub the nearest one off. It came clean with surprisingly little effort.

"How did you know?" Kyril asked, drifting idly around the fountain to mimic her actions on the other side.

She looked up, amused in spite of herself to see him push his sleeves up before sticking his hands in the water. "Know what?"

"That I resent it," he said matter-of-factly. He didn't look up, just concentrated on rubbing the algae off of the solar collector in front of him. She sat back on her heels and watched him for a moment, oddly glad to have his attention on something other than her.

"Just a guess," she replied at last. "You don't seem very happy. You do things because they're there, not because you looked for them. You're bored. And it's not because you're away from home," she added with some certainty. "I think it's the opposite."

He still didn't lift his gaze. "I think you're right," he said quietly.

She moved on to the next solar collector, looking up when the top basin started to drip. The water would still flow, then. It must have filled the top basin already, and a tiny trickle was running down the far side. She smiled a little, catching Kyril's eye by accident when he too looked up.

He flicked a few drops of water at her, and she ducked instinctively. "Hey!" She dipped one hand into the water and flung it in his direction, but she couldn't tell if the droplets hit him or went right through.

He looked down, as though he had in fact gotten wet, and remarked, "It's a good thing ghosts don't stain." To her amazement, the outline of his uniform shimmered briefly and transformed.

"You're a shapeshifter!" she blurted out. He was clad in Elisian casual wear, the effort apparently no greater than what it took to toss water drops in her direction.

He shook his head, though he seemed to be enjoying her surprise. "Not really," he confessed. "This is what I look like, and I can't change that. But I can change my clothes when I want to."

She lifted her hand with a flourish, transforming her own uniform in a shower of violet sparkles. He studied her, a grin tugging at his expression. "Saryn?" he guessed.

"We stayed on Elisia sometimes," she said, by way of explanation. "It was nice to be able to blend in. I got good at the clothes."

"You certainly did," he agreed emphatically.

"Don't be bored," she urged, shaking her hands dry as she stood up. "There's still so much left to do. Even I can see that."

"Even you?" he echoed. He joined her on the other side of the fountain, looking from her to the growing spill of water and back again. She felt his damp fingers twine through hers, and she let him take her hand without protest. "Especially you, I think."

***

Teleporting into the middle of an occupied space wasn't polite. It was just one of the many pieces of trivia she had picked up over the last few days, things she had never imagined knowing, let alone needing to know. When the Rangers teleported up to the Megaship, they were automatically diverted to the holding bay if it was empty, or the hallway outside if it was not.

It definitely wasn't empty, if the noise from inside was any indication. She stepped into the doorway and paused, still a little cautious about invading their space without warning. Would DECA have told them that she was on her way?

"You're late," Andros remarked from his place on the steps. He didn't raise his voice or make any effort to get her attention, but he didn't have to. Everyone else looked up when he spoke.

"Hey, Cricket," Zhane greeted cheerfully. Ashley and Kerone waved, and Kyril nodded at her in a brief acknowledgement. Ty, leaning against the jump tube deck at Andros' side, didn't even catch her eye.

"Good morning." She offered a smile, fairly sure that Andros did this to her no matter when she arrived. "I didn't realize you were still eating. I can work somewhere else if I'm interrupting?"

"Not at all!" Seated at the table with Zhane and Kerone, Ashley beamed at her. "Come on in! Want some breakfast?"

Shaking her head, she made an expression of regret. "I already ate, but thanks. Are you sure you don't want me to wait somewhere else? I still have some editing--"

"No, come listen to our latest plan to take over the world," Zhane urged. "You can help. Andros, you want her to set up on RS-42? She could be a planetwide news service all by herself. Think of the advertising!"

"I have zero executive experience," she informed him, setting her camera down on the table as she took a seat. She saw Andros give it a sharp look, but since the camera was off she ignored it. "I just cover the stories. I don't put them on the air."

"Here's your chance," Zhane said with a grin. "RS-42 doesn't have anyone else."

"It doesn't have anyone, period," Ashley corrected. "Who do you think the audience is going to be?"

"Do I look like a detail person?" Zhane demanded. "I'm an idea man. I just put 'em out there; I don't follow through."

"There's a slogan," Kerone remarked. "Least successful advertising campaigns, by the Silver Ranger."

The words actually made her think of the Council, but she wasn't quite confident enough to say it aloud. She still wasn't sure of political affiliations within the Rangers, and she wasn't going to risk offending them for the sake of being social. To her surprise, Andros confirmed her thought without even realizing it.

"No follow through," the Red Ranger repeated, shaking his head. "Sounds like the Council. Is it a better idea to get Marsie in on the idea now and present a unified front, or to wait for Kinwon to make some kind of decision before we do anything else?"

"The base on RS-42," Ashley added quietly, glancing at Kristet. "The Council still won't approve it."

"Go to Marsie." Zhane's recommendation was predictable. As far as she could tell, he never thought going through the Council was a good idea.

Ashley sighed, exchanging glances with Zhane. "Legally, we should wait for the Council. The Rangers are autonomous, but the PD isn't. We shouldn't ask for their help until the Council okays it."

Kerone shook her head when Andros looked at her. "I don't know," she said simply.

Were they voting? She wished she could turn her camera on, but as soon as the idea occurred to her she realized how wrong it was. Maybe this was how the Rangers made decisions, but it wasn't something the public should see. It would come across as too casual.

It looked to an outsider as though the Rangers didn't care enough about policy decisions to give them exclusive consideration. After all, here they were discussing planetwide issues over breakfast. But in reality, they gave these decisions so much consideration that there was no time when they didn't think about them. Even over breakfast.

"The PD can petition." Ty's harsh mutter surprised her, coming as it did after days of silence--at least in her presence. His voice sounded rough, as though it came from someone other than the Black Ranger she had seen on the news following the quest.

"Petition the Council, you mean?" Ashley's prompt was gentle, but her tone was enough to suggest that the others were no less surprised than Kristet by his participation.

Ty nodded. No one else spoke, waiting to see if he would continue. "Telling the PD isn't illegal," he told the deck. "Ordering them is borderline. But they can lobby for themselves if Marsie thinks it's a good idea."

There was another quiet moment, just long enough to see if he would add anything else. Then Andros said, "I'll call Marsie before the Council convenes today. She'll want the scans Kerone and Kyril got, either way."

"Kerone and Kyril were on RS-42 last night," Ashley murmured, in another aside to Kristet. She seemed to have made it her job to keep Kristet informed when Andros didn't bother. When she wasn't there, Zhane would take over, but he was somewhat less reliable when it came to pertinent updates. His idea of "important" didn't always coincide with hers.

"What about the Defense base?" Kerone wanted to know. "While we're on the subject, are we going to do anything to push that through? We could force them into violation of the mutual defense pact if we had to."

"We can't," Andros contradicted. "Reassigning an existing base would be the fastest way to meet the terms of the treaty, but the Frontier Defense won't accept it. They want an original structure or nothing."

"Do they have any official reason for that?" Kerone demanded. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Pre-existing structures have been compromised by abandonment and subsequent exposure to the forces of evil," Kyril offered, speaking for the first time. He was over by the tactical board, working on something Kristet couldn't identify.

"In other words, no," Ashley said, rolling her eyes. "It's just an excuse to keep them from having to sign the treaty?"

Kyril nodded wordlessly.

"So the Defense isn't going to help us," Kerone said, glancing from Kyril to Andros. "Are we totally on our own, then?"

Kristet was very still. For once, the others seemed to be hanging on Andros' answer as much as she was. But, unexpectedly, it was Kyril who answered.

"No," he told them, turning away from the tactical board. "The Kerovan Rangers, and the Astro Rangers before them, have made many friends throughout the galaxies. They will not stand alone before Dark Spectre's wrath."

"You can't promise Elisian help," Andros said quietly. "You have your own planet to defend."

"Mirine won't let the team that saved her brother face Dark Spectre without reinforcements." Kyril's tone left no room for argument. "And I can't believe that Earth will not come to your aid."

"TJ would come if we asked him," Ashley agreed, glancing back at Andros.

"Aquitar still owes us for that Barox attack," Zhane added.

"Both Alliance planets," Kerone murmured. "Funny that we're counting on support from the other side of the League when we supposedly have a treaty with the Frontier Defense."

"Yeah," Zhane said wryly. "Funny in the way that it's not at all, you mean."

"Mirine will back you up," Kyril repeated. "No matter what the government says. Our team will be here when you need us."

"Who's Mirine?" Kristet whispered to Ashley.

"Saryn's sister," Ashley breathed in return. "She leads the Elisian Rangers."

Kristet could feel Kyril's gaze on her, and she knew he had overheard. Could he really speak for his entire Ranger team? And if something dangerous enough to require extrasolar Rangers did threaten KO-35, wouldn't Elisia's priorities lie somewhere closer to home?

She wasn't convinced, but Andros nodded as though he took Kyril's statement at face value. "Thank you," the Red Ranger said seriously. "We appreciate that."

There was a quiet moment, and then Ashley remarked, "You're so lucky Cricket isn't recording this."

Kristet blinked, glancing around at the others for some clue what she was referring to. Kerone just shook her head, but Zhane looked equally amused. "Yeah, for once I look more respectable than Andros. How often does that happen?"

That was all it took, for he and Ashley were the only Rangers in uniform. Kerone and Kyril were both dressed in clothes that had to be from offworld, while Ty wore a shirt that looked Kerovan but bore a symbol she didn't recognize. Andros, though... Andros' maroon sweatshirt and dark grey sweats looked too old to be a tracksuit, so unless she missed her guess he had come to breakfast in his pajamas.

Andros just shrugged, apparently unconcerned. "It probably happens about as often as your insightful comments in front of cameras," he told Zhane.

"Hey!" Ashley protested immediately. "That's too harsh. Zhane's insight is only for his friends," she added, smiling across the table at him.

Zhane shifted, and Kristet thought he glanced sideways at her. "I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered.

"Incoming message for Kyril," DECA interrupted, and they both looked up.

Kyril took a single step before catching Andros' eye. "Do you mind if I--?" He cocked his head toward the door, and Andros nodded.

As Kyril disappeared down the hallway, presumably to receive his message on the Bridge, Kristet offered, "I already know Zhane is smarter than he sounds."

Ashley laughed at that, and Zhane gave her a wry look. "Thanks," he remarked. "Am I smarter than I look, too, or is my intelligence somewhere between the audible and the visual?"

"Smarter than you pretend, then," Kristet insisted, refusing to be flustered. "Why do you want the media to think you're only in it for the entertainment value?"

"What else is there?" Zhane inquired, flashing a grin in her direction.

Ashley let out an exasperated sigh, but Kristet caught Kerone's smile. Andros and Ashley might find Zhane's act exasperating, but it clearly amused Kerone. Kristet wondered what Ty thought, but his gaze was still fastened to the floor. He hadn't moved from Andros' side, either, which she found interesting. She hadn't seen them together--well, ever, actually.

"What else is there, asks the person who almost didn't come on the Power quest." There was an understated challenge in Andros' voice, and Zhane reacted to it immediately.

"I already had the Power," he protested. "And if you hadn't been such a--" He broke off abruptly, and Kristet thought that the way he avoided her gaze was more obvious than if he had just looked at her to begin with. "If you'd been a little nicer," Zhane amended, his tone noticeably lighter, "the quest would have been a totally different thing."

"What did the Power quest involve?" Kristet asked, unable to resist. She didn't expect them to tell her, but she had to ask.

"It involved them, being like this the whole time," Ashley put in.

"Except when Ty said anything, when they would become even worse," Kerone agreed.

Andros didn't say anything, but Zhane was clearly ready to argue. "It had nothing to do with Ty," he informed her. "It was just Andros--and you! You and that silent spell of yours! How can you blame it all on us when Andros couldn't even talk half the time?"

"Would you rather I blamed it on you?" Kerone inquired. "I don't know why I was so nice to you. You could have saved us a lot of time by telling us what was going on with you from the beginning."

"Excuse me for not wanting to talk about it!" Zhane retorted. "I don't see you doing much sharing lately yourself!"

"See," Ashley said, just loudly enough to interrupt. "This is the problem with being on a team where everyone dates everyone else." She was looking at Kristet, but she clearly meant to talk over anything else the two of them might say. "Anyone can be having a lover's quarrel at any time."

Kristet tried not to smile, sure the response would not be appreciated. "I see that," she agreed, as gravely as she could. "It must make team relations difficult."

"No," Ashley said blithely. "Andros does that. The rest of us just try to work around his schedule: sulk, brood, get mad, repeat."

"You're only getting away with that because I'm in a good mood," Andros warned from behind her.

"Sometimes he throws those in just to confuse us," Ashley confided to Kristet.

A knock from the doorway prevented her from having to come up with a neutral response to that. The sound was so unexpected that it took her a moment to figure out what it was, and by then everyone at the table had fallen silent. She craned her neck to see Kyril, framed by the doorway and an expression she couldn't read on his face.

"Word from Raine," the Elisian Ranger told them. "Cassie's in labor."

_fin_


	19. Keeping Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: For Tigger, a mostly straight, PG-13 story, and for Stitch, a "First" story, because she coughed. Marci is marvelous, Adri is awesome, and Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers. "Tonight, let's close the internet early and go out for pie."

__

Disclaimer: For Tigger, a mostly straight, PG-13 story, and for Stitch, a "First" story, because she coughed. Marci is marvelous, Adri is awesome, and Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers. "Tonight, let's close the internet early and go out for pie."

****

Keeping Up  
by Starhawk

"You have no idea what it's like to go shopping on a planet that won't let Rangers pay for anything." Carlos leaned over and swiped one of Karen's french fries, not bothering to ask first. "Every time you turn around someone's trying to give you something, and if you're not careful you wind up with more than you can carry, let alone wear."

"He says that like it's a bad thing," Karen remarked, in an unsubtle aside to Tessa. "Note to self: plan a field trip to Aquitar."

"Good luck," Carlos grumbled. "You have to be careful about what you end up with, because colors mean something there. It's either where you work or what you study or the kind of person you're interested in, and I still haven't figured out how to tell the difference. All I know is that orange is bad."

TJ looked up from his tray, an amused look darting from him to Aura and back again as he asked, "What's wrong with orange?"

"There is nothing wrong with the color," Aura put in. "It is only that, in certain environments, it represents a desire to procreate. That's all."

Carlos snorted. "That's all, she says. No big deal, it's just like wearing a giant sign that says 'sex' in really big letters."

Aura tilted her head, reacting exactly as she had the first time he protested. "Billy had much the same response at first, and I confess I do not understand it. To continue one's family is an admirable goal."

"No," Carlos said, pointing his fork in her direction. "You did _not_ say 'to continue one's family' when you were explaining it to me. You said--"

"Perhaps I unintentionally misled you," Aura interrupted, the corners of her eyes narrowing as she suppressed a smile. "That was my error."

Carlos hesitated, but they were in the middle of a campus dining hall. "The only reason I'm not repeating what you said word for word," he threatened, "is because we're in a public place. Next time you won't be so lucky."

Aura gave him a curious look, but her silver eyes sparkled at his predicament. "I have no idea what you mean by that," she informed him.

"Sure you don't," he retorted. "Maybe I'll ask Cetaci why she doesn't wear orange next time I see her."

The incident that would provoke was so terrible that even Aura's eyes widened. "You would not dare!"

Carlos just shrugged, smiling to himself as TJ and Karen exchanged glances. Tessa knew better than to get involved in alien culture--or maybe she was still just a little bit in awe of it. He sometimes got the feeling that she didn't really believe Aura was from another planet. It was a credit to Aura's "immersion," he supposed, that she could act so human, but Tessa looked for, latched onto, and pursued the differences between them.

"You want that cookie?" TJ asked, nudging his girlfriend. He indicated the chocolate chip cookie on Tessa's plate, and she shook her head, leaning back.

"You know I only got it for you," she teased, and Karen snorted.

"Yeah, since when does Tessa eat something as unhealthy as a cookie?" she wanted to know. "All those vegetables probably leached all the sugar out of it by now anyway."

"If only that worked," Tessa said ruefully. "You could make chocolate healthier by putting it in salad."

Karen gave her a look of utter disgust. "Ew," she said flatly.

Carlos' cell phone rang, and he looked down at his communicator automatically. He still wore his Aquitian communicator instead of his morpher, although he knew it wouldn't take more than a single attack on Earth for that to change. The blue light on the display told him what he would see even before he extracted his phone from his pocket.

Sure enough, _intergalactic_ flashed on the cell's little screen, and he expected to hear Cestria's voice when he answered. He had no idea how Billy had modified the phone to say things like "intergalactic," but he knew from experience that hearing the answer wouldn't leave him any more informed. Billy had either been born in the wrong time, or on the wrong planet.

"Carlos!" The voice on the other end surprised him, and he looked over at TJ as though he might know why Ashley was calling. "Do you know how many relays I need to get a comm signal from KO-35 to Earth?"

"Hi Ashley," he said, bemused. He saw TJ straighten at the name. "Not off the top of my head, no. Should I?"

"A lot," she said firmly. "It's not even supposed to be possible without a hyperboosted comm system."

"Okay," he said, not feeling any more enlightened. "How's it going?"

"DECA helped me." She sounded out of breath, and she didn't seem to be answering his question so much as she was continuing her own monologue. "She routed the signal through the Megaship, to the Mega Vs, to you. Pretty wild, huh?"

"She's telling me how she's calling," he informed everyone at the table who was looking on impatiently. "Not why. Everyone say hi to Ashley."

He heard her laugh at the muted chorus of "hi"s that must have been audible even over the phone. "Hi everyone! Guess what! Cassie's having twins!"

He glanced at Aura, wondering if she could hear Ashley's voice from where she was sitting next to him. "We know that," he said patiently. "She told us last fall, remember?"

"No, silly!" Ashley sounded on the verge of laughing again, and he tried to remember when she had stopped being this hyper. She used to be like this all the time, although it hadn't occurred to him how serious she had become until he heard her shouting in his ear just now. "She's having them now! She's in labor!"

Carlos blinked, looking around the table as though they had all heard her shout. "Cassie's in labor," he repeated, in case they hadn't. "Cassie's in labor?" he added, when Karen's eyes widened.

"Since early this morning! I'm on my way to Elisia right now, even though Raine says there's nothing we can do, but I figured she could use the moral support anyway and it gets me out of the Council meeting... oh, I really shouldn't have said that." She sounded a bit deflated. "Pretend you didn't hear that."

"She's been in labor for an hour," Carlos relayed. "Ashley's on her way to--" He caught himself just before he would have said "Elisia." "To see her now," he amended.

"She's early," TJ declared, looking as worried as anyone could with a half-eaten chocolate chip cookie in their hand. He leaned forward, frowning a little, as though he could speak directly to Ashley. "Is she all right? Are the twins okay?"

"Did you hear that?" Carlos wanted to know.

"Sort of," Ashley answered, her own voice moderating a little. "She is early, you're right; she wasn't due for another month. The twins were okay last I knew, but they were already small and this can't be a good thing. Raine said not to worry, but she said it in that way that means _she's_ worrying, so..."

"She wasn't due till next month," Carlos repeated, for TJ's benefit. "Raine's worried." He condensed Ashley's report a little, for the sake of brevity.

"Who's Raine?" Karen wanted to know.

Damned if he knew. "Who's Raine?" Carlos asked Ashley.

"She's the Green Ranger on the Elisian team," Ashley answered. "She's been helping Cassie through her pregnancy."

"She's a friend of Saryn's," Carlos told Karen. "She's been helping Cassie. Can we do anything?" he asked Ashley. "Can we come? I don't want to just sit here. Who has important stuff to do today?"

Tessa raised her hand, and, somewhat hesitantly, Aura followed suit. "Spoilsport," Carlos whispered to her, but Ashley was talking again.

"I don't think there's anything we can do," she said, sounding apologetic. "I don't think there's even anything I can do if I'm there, I just didn't want to sit around waiting for news. Of course you can come if you want, but I'm not sure it will make a difference."

Quietly, Aura offered, "I would be comforted to know that my friends were there, were I giving birth somewhere far from home."

Carlos shot her a quick look, but Tessa agreed before he could say anything. "Especially if something went wrong," she said softly.

"We're coming," he told Ashley. "It's going to be a couple of hours, though. How do we find you once we're there?"

"She's at the Sylvan Health Center," Ashley answered, as though that would mean something to him. "Are you taking the Mega Vs?"

"No, Ash." Carlos rolled his eyes. "We're taking the space bus. How do you think we're getting there?"

He could almost see her wrinkling her nose at him. "I don't know," she informed him. "I was just asking! So when you get here, set down at the Ranger compound, okay? Kyril says someone will be there, and they can tell you where to go."

Carlos put a hand over his phone, holding it away from his ear as he glanced around the table. "Kril?" he whispered.

Tessa frowned, Karen held up her hands, and TJ shook his head. Aura looked thoughtful, and when he caught her eye she offered, "One of the Elisian Rangers?"

Without taking his eyes off of her, he lowered his hand and asked Ashley, "Who's Kril?"

"Kyril," Ashley corrected. "It's two syllables. Like Saryn."

"Kyril?" he repeated.

"Yup. He's the Blue Elisian Ranger."

"How did you know that!" he demanded of Aura. She just smiled.

"Carlos, you guys are going to have to learn the Elisian Rangers' names." Ashley sounded halfway between amused and exasperated. "They know all of yours!"

"All right, all right." He had to admit that it might save them some embarrassment. "List them off for me. We'll know them by the time we get there, okay?"

"Saryn's Red," Ashley said pertly. There was a pause, and then she added, "You know, Cassie's husband? You remember Saryn, right?"

He rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, very funny, Ash."

"Mirine's the Pink Ranger," she continued, but he could hear the smirk in her voice. "She's Saryn's sister. You met her the Christmas before last."

"She's listing Cassie's 'friends' for me," he told the others, while Ashley dragged out the explanation for the sole purpose of making fun of him. "Saryn, Red, Mirine, Pink. Soon she'll tell us something we don't know. I hope," he added, for Ashley's benefit.

"Hey, you asked!" Ashley reminded him. But she relented, and, in quick succession, listed off the rest of the team. "The Blue Ranger is Kyril, Green is Raine, and Yellow is Azmuth."

"Okay, go back." He pointed at TJ. "You remember Kyril. He's Blue. Karen, Raine is Green. Remember that." His finger skipped to Tessa, and he added, "Azmuth is Yellow. Did I get them all?"

"Yes," Ashley answered. "Raine and Azmuth have a daughter, too. Zelashei."

"Excuse me," Carlos said--very politely, he thought. "Do they know my brother's name? Because if not, I'm pretty sure I don't have to know their children's names." He frowned, and before she could answer he continued, "Besides, that wasn't two syllables."

"Well, I think it's Eltaran," Ashley said with an audible grin. "So it's okay."

Carlos just shook his head. "Yeah, sure. So we'll meet you there in a few hours?"

"I'll be there," Ashley agreed. "Call me!"

"We will." They said goodbye, and he glanced around the table again as he lowered his phone. "Okay, so who remembers their name?"

"Kyril is Blue," TJ put in good-naturedly. "So that's Saryn, Mirine, and Kyril..."

"Raine is Green," Karen added. "Which is confusing, because you'd think rain would be blue."

"Don't say things like that," Carlos told her. "It only makes it worse."

"Azmuth is Yellow," Tessa offered. "That's easy, at least. Azmuth, Ashley. Yellow."

"See," Carlos told Karen. "She's useful."

"Saryn, Mirine, Kyril, Raine, and Azmuth," Aura repeated easily. "Red, Pink, Blue, Green, and Yellow." She lifted her right hand to gesture idly as she spoke--or apparently idly. Carlos caught the movement out of the corner of his eye: _You complain too much._

"I saw that," he told her. He tapped two fingers against the palm of his other hand. _Brat._ It wasn't an exact translation, but it was definitely an insult. She mimicked the gesture back at him.

"Did we miss something?" Karen wanted to know, looking from one to the other.

"Aura's making fun of me," Carlos complained.

"Carlos is calling me names," Aura countered, and her inflection was so close to his that he grinned. She had obviously been to one too many family dinners at his house.

Immersion. Definitely.

"So," TJ said, resting his elbows on the table as he leaned in. He managed to make it look natural, like just a part of the conversation. "Are we going now? It's a long trip, and the sooner we get started the sooner we can be there."

"I can't," Tessa said regretfully. "I'm sorry, guys, but I have an exam today and a lab I can't make up. It's not that I don't want to go..."

"We know," TJ promised. "Don't worry about it. We'll tell Cassie--we'll even call you from there as soon as we know anything."

"I can not accompany you either," Aura said with a sigh. "Delphinius and I are scheduled to perform an air show, the audience for which was invited long ago. I must attend."

"Air show" had military connotations on both Earth and Aquitar, but Carlos had seen Aura fly before and the phrase didn't do it justice. "Don't forget to record it for me," he told her, and she smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm going," Karen announced to the group at large. "I've never been to--" She caught herself just in time. "This place, before, and I'm not missing it for anything."

Trying to find a way to tease Karen about her alien obsession again, Carlos didn't realize TJ was looking at him for a long moment. When he did notice the inquiring look, he leaned forward. "I'm going," he said firmly. "My classes can do without me for a day."

"Another day," Aura corrected, and he flashed the sign for "funny" at her.

__

True

, she gestured in return, and he didn't answer. It was true, after all. He skipped too many classes. Some professors were more lenient because of his "fame," and some were actually more demanding because of it. He tried to keep his priorities straight. He didn't usually succeed, but he tried.

"Okay then," TJ was saying. "Let's meet at my place in... say, forty minutes. One o'clock." Tapping the wrist with his morpher on it, he added, "Don't forget your passports."

* * *

It wasn't that he took space for granted. It was more that he didn't live there anymore, and his life on Earth kept taking precedence over anything that was happening offworld. It wasn't that way with Carlos, for obvious reasons. And Tessa had an insatiable curiosity about everything from extrasolar atmospheres to intergalactic politics. But for TJ, school and work took up so much of his time that his zord hadn't been out of drydock in months.

He had forgotten how impressive an alien planet could look as it filled the forward viewscreen of the V3 cockpit. He was a little fuzzy on appropriate comm procedures in someone else's airspace. And though he remembered that zords had right of way no matter what the situation, he wasn't entirely clear on where it was and was not polite to "park" them.

Fortunately, one of the Elisian Rangers responded as soon as they made their presence known, and she guided them down. Raine, he decided, since it was a distinctly female voice and he thought he would have recognized Mirine, even over the comm. But wasn't she supposed to be with Cassie?

The three zords descended on the planet together, skipping across a low orbit and following the approach vector issued by whoever was waiting for them at the Ranger compound. TJ couldn't help being surprised by the barrenness of the land as it rushed up to greet them. He had heard Cassie's descriptions of the place, and more than once, but somehow the vague image his mind had generated bore little resemblance to reality.

It was, he thought, rather like flying in across mountainous parts of the southwest. Except that there weren't any real mountains. There also weren't any signs of habitation, aside from the ever present comm traffic and the occasional blip of atmospheric travel on his scanners. The vegetation was dry and land-colored, difficult to distinguish at any kind of speed, and settlements, towns, cities... all were apparently scattered and sparse, if they existed at all.

It was like a ghost town, he thought. A planet-sized ghost town.

Their first view of the Ranger compound did little to dispel that impression. A cluster of small, hunched buildings on the edge of a town that deserved the name only by comparison, none of them looked even as big as the house he shared with Max. The Mega Vs were barely in their shadow as the zords touched down, coming to rest a short distance away.

The heat was the first thing to hit him when he teleported out. He'd thought he was ready for it, after Saryn's warnings and Cassie's repeated complaints. But he wasn't ready for it to engulf him, heavy despite its incredible dryness, pressing in on him and making his breath come just a little harder.

"Now _this_ is heat," Karen said, voicing his own thoughts even as a figure waved to them from the gate ahead. "This must be what the Sahara is like. In the summer. At noontime."

"I thought California was dry," Carlos grumbled under his breath. "No wonder Aura wouldn't come. The air show was just a convenient excuse."

"Guys," TJ warned, as they approached the gate. Between the two of them, he knew it wouldn't be long before he was missing Tessa's calming presence. At the very least, she was one more person to help dilute their sarcasm.

Before he could say anything else, though, the woman at the gate waved them in. She didn't step out of the shade herself, he noticed, and he was a little relieved to think that perhaps even the natives were wary of this heat. The "gate" consisted of a covered access between two buildings that appeared to let into a courtyard on the opposite side... and the temperature drop was noticeable as they joined her under the roof.

"Greetings," she offered, her face neutral but not unfriendly. "I welcome you to Elisia. My name is Azmuth. I understand that you are friends of Cassie's."

"Yes," TJ agreed. Azmuth. The Yellow Ranger? Why had he expected her to be a him? "I'm TJ Carter. This is Carlos Vargas, and Karen Carista. Carlos and I were Astro Rangers with Cassie."

"So I've heard," Azmuth said, inclining her head slightly. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. May I offer you something to eat or drink before we go on to the health center?"

TJ hesitated only long enough to glance at Carlos and Karen before shaking his head. "Thank you," he said, "but no. I think we're all set."

Azmuth smiled, just a little. "In that case, I wonder if you would indulge my daughter by greeting her in the common room before we leave? I do not wish to presume upon your time, but she is very eager to meet more humans."

TJ blinked, but before he could answer he heard Karen laugh. "Believe me, I totally understand," she assured Azmuth. "We'd love to meet her."

"You have my appreciation," Azmuth said, the smile lingering on her face as she bowed her head again.

TJ exchanged glances with Carlos as they followed Karen and Azmuth into one of the buildings that formed half the gate. _Daughter?_ he mouthed. Carlos just shrugged.

It occurred to him once they were already inside that they should have asked Azmuth--while they still had the chance--whether there was anything they should know about greeting an alien child. Tessa would have remembered to ask. She was, in fact, the only reason he thought of it at all. But it was too late now, and he could only hope they didn't shock the kid in some unforeseeable way.

"Hello," Karen was saying cheerfully, not waiting to be introduced.

There was a man sitting at a table in the middle of the room, though he got to his feet as soon as they entered. A child--not much more than a toddler, TJ thought--was staring wide-eyed at Karen while Azmuth gestured for her to come forward. "Shei," she said, "Cassie's friends have stopped to meet you on their way to the health center."

The little girl sidled forward without taking her eyes off of Karen.

"This is Karen Carista," Azmuth said, indicating each of them in turn. "Her friends are TJ Carter and Carlos Vargas. This," she added, gaze sliding across Karen to TJ and Carlos, "is my daughter, Zelashei, and her current babysitter, Nen."

"Good afternoon," he said, sounding amused and welcoming at the same time. "I do have other responsibilities, but none quite so pressing as the care of Shei."

Azmuth smiled, but didn't reply as she watched Karen address Zelashei. "Nice to meet you," she was saying, already down on one knee as she cocked her head at the girl. "Your mom says you want to meet more humans."

The child just stared at her, her eyes so big they took up half of her face. Karen continued, unfazed by her lack of response. "That's pretty lucky, because I want to meet more people that aren't humans!"

The little girl opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She looked quickly at her mom. She sidled a little closer to Azmuth, then, apparently reassured, she squeaked, "Why?"

Karen grinned, clearly delighted. "Well, I'm an alien to you, right?"

Zelashei hesitated, as though it might be a trick question. After a moment, though, she nodded once. She looked at her mom again, but Azmuth just smiled.

"You're an alien to me," Karen told her. "Just like I am to you. And I want to meet more aliens, just like you."

"There aren't many aliens on our planet," Carlos added, smiling at the little girl. "Back home, all we see are people just like us. We have to go other places to see people that are different."

"You're lucky to have so many people like that here," Karen agreed solemnly.

Zelashei just stared at her. It was hard to say whether she understood what they were talking about or not. Azmuth put a hand on her head, gently, catching Nen's eye as she did so. "Thank you for watching her," she said. "We will contact you from the health center with news."

Nen inclined his head politely, but his words were considerably less formal than hers. "We'll be waiting," he answered good-naturedly.

"It was nice to meet you," TJ offered, and he saw Carlos lift a hand in acknowledgement.

"And you," Nen answered with a smile

Karen smiled at Nen, but her words were clearly directed at Zelashei. "See you later," she told the girl. She received a silent, wide-eyed stare in return.

When they were outside again, Azmuth lead the way across the gate and into the next building. Over her shoulder, she offered, "She is actually quite communicative with people she knows, a category in which I am sure you will be included the next time she encounters you. It might be wise to be prepared."

Karen just laughed. "I look forward to it," she assured Azmuth.

They were ushered into a vehicle that didn't, as far as TJ could see, touch the ground. Carlos was unfazed, but Karen exclaimed over it as they settled into the circular interior compartment, and TJ tried not to look too closely. Azmuth showed Karen how to operate it, but claimed the trip wasn't long enough for her to try the controls herself.

Though they seemed to be slowing down even as she said it, Carlos smirked at Karen. "No trip is long enough for me to trust your driving in this heat. The last thing I want is to have to get out and walk."

"Which is precisely why we took the hover," Azmuth interjected smoothly. "In the early morning or evening, it would be typical to walk. The subter access is not far enough from the compound to be an inconvenience."

"Sutter access?" TJ repeated, looking around to see if the others had gotten it.

"Subterranean access," Azmuth elaborated. She paused a moment, then added, "Cassie says you call them... subroads? Subways?"

"Subways," Carlos agreed. "So we'll take the subway to the hospital?"

"Indeed," Azmuth said, as the hover settled into what looked like a covered parking lot. "It is not far."

TJ saw Karen poke Carlos as they piled out of the hover. "Health center," she reminded him, and he nudged her right back.

"Same thing," he muttered--maybe too quiet for Azmuth to hear, maybe not.

The "subway" impression lasted up until the moment they actually made their way down the stairs and the underground world opened up around them. It was as colorful and noisy as the land above wasn't, full of activity and the people that had seemed all but absent during their zord flyby. There were lights running in all directions, the rumble of conversation overlapping conversation, and pedestrians hurrying, sauntering, or just dawdling past the stairs that didn't seem to lead anywhere but here.

There was no subway, he realized, as Azmuth simply began walking and apparently expected them to follow. It really was a "subterranean access," in the sense that it led underground and where you went from there was up to you. How far did these tunnels go? Was the word "tunnel" really appropriate when there seemed to be storefronts, gathering places, and possibly even residences everywhere he turned?

The lights were dimmed but still present when the first skylights appeared overhead, and TJ saw Karen and Carlos conferring hastily as they all hurried after Azmuth. He didn't fall back to join them, sensitive to the "us" and "them" image they might convey, but he agreed silently with their frantic whispers. This wasn't just an easy way to get places when the surface was unbearably hot. This was an underground city.

It took longer than he had expected to reach the health center. It might have been because they were walking, or it might have been because everyone seemed to look up and stare as they passed--he wasn't sure whether passersby were reacting to Azmuth's presence or their own, but he was pretty sure _everyone_ didn't rate a second look. Maybe he had just gotten too used to the anonymity of being a Ranger on Earth.

The health center, too, was underground. Or at least, the entrance was underground. By the time they were inside, and Azmuth had talked her way past several checkpoints--whether they were there for security purposes or just a way of getting directions, TJ couldn't tell--they had climbed several flights of stairs. And they hadn't been that far down to begin with. He was just waiting for a close look out one of the windows.

Before he got one, they rounded a corner and found themselves in the middle of an open but surprisingly quiet gathering place. It couldn't really be called a waiting room, since there weren't any walls, but the furniture was arranged in a vaguely circular pattern and it seemed to face inward rather than out. Multiple hallways and a couple of secure-looking doors seemed to feed into the area. Despite its apparently central location, they were the only visitors save one--

"Ashley!" Carlos exclaimed, followed quickly by Karen's squeal of surprise.

Blonde-streaked curls swirled around yellow-clad shoulders as the room's lone occupant spun around. "Hey!" She was on her feet faster than he could follow, throwing her arms around Carlos with the same speed and enthusiasm he remembered from high school.

"How long have you been here?" Carlos asked, hugging her back and not letting her go while he fired question after question at her. "How are you? Where are the others? How's Cassie? What did you do to your hair?"

Karen laughed, patting Ashley's shoulder while she accused, "Carlos, you sound just like a girl!"

That made Ashley laugh too, and she let go of Carlos abruptly to hug Karen. "I'm so glad to see you guys!" Karen's hug ended much more quickly than Carlos', and it was TJ's turn.

"We missed you," he told her, squeezing her hard before letting go. "How's KO-35? Have things settled down at all since Christmas?"

Ashley wrinkled her nose, and the expression was so familiar that he could almost ignore what she was wearing. She had been dressed in regular clothes when she came to visit over the holidays, but now she was clearly wearing a uniform of some sort. Her yellow shirt had a multi-colored pawprint that might have been her team logo and her digimorpher was clipped prominently at her waist.

"It's worse," she told him, with a smile but no laugh. Serious, then. "Much worse. KO-35's been attacked several times, we think quantrons are after one of us in particular but we're not sure which one, Ty brought Dark Spectre down on our doorstep, and on top of it all we have a reporter following us around all day, every day.

"How are things with you?" she added brightly. It was hard to tell whether she was being sarcastic or not, but knowing Ashley, she probably wasn't.

"Better," Carlos said, imitating her tone. "Much better!"

Ashley laughed, hugging him again. Even for Ashley, TJ thought, that was excessive hugging. She must be more stressed than she was letting on... of course, who wouldn't be with everything she had just thrown at them? His brain hadn't actually processed all of that yet.

"And what did you do to your hair?" Carlos was repeating. "It wasn't that light at Christmas!"

"Yes, it was," Ashley informed him. "You just didn't notice. I don't know; it just happens on KO-35. I think it's something about the sun. The more I'm outside, the more I get the streaky native look."

"Hello, important things," Karen interrupted. "KO-35 was attacked? Quantrons are after you? I thought Dark Spectre was after all of the Turbo Rangers. How's Cassie?" she added belatedly.

"I will investigate," Azmuth offered. "May I assume that Saryn and Raine are still with her?" she asked Ashley.

Ashley nodded. "Raine came out a little while ago, but she said she was going to call you...?"

"She did," Azmuth assured her. "If you have not seen her since, I will attempt to obtain a more current update. I will return shortly."

"Thanks, Azmuth," Ashley said warmly. "Tell Cassie that Carlos and TJ are here, okay? And Karen? Just so she knows."

Azmuth inclined her head. "I will, of course."

As she left, TJ asked quietly, "How's Cassie doing, last you knew? The twins?"

"Good," Ashley said, and the response was gratifyingly quick. But her clarification made him worry. "Cassie's doing well. I guess it's not so strange for her to be in preterm labor with twins. She and Raine have been tracking the weeks in Earth time, and she's only about four weeks early."

"Isn't a month kind of a lot?" Karen asked bluntly. "I mean, I'm glad Cassie's okay, but what about the babies?"

"Raine's not so worried about them being early." Ashley was calm, not fidgety even when there was concern in her eyes. She was more self-possessed than she had looked when she threw herself at Carlos, TJ realized. "I guess one of them's upside-down--breech?--and she's not sure Cassie will be able to deliver them both normally."

"But they're all right otherwise?" TJ wanted to know. "She was worried that the dimensional shifting might have hurt them somehow."

"I know, but I don't know." Ashley gave a small smile for the contradiction. "I don't think anyone knows if JT's dimension did something to them or not. Right now I think she and Saryn just want to see them so much... it almost doesn't matter."

Almost. Just the word made them all pause. Because it did matter. He knew it, Ashley knew it... they all knew it, but no one would say it aloud.

* * *

"Her labor is progressing well," Azmuth was telling the holographic comm screen in the middle of the room. "Dara feels that her condition is within that of human norms, and Raine agrees that she and the twins seem as well as can be expected."

"And Saryn?" Nen asked, with a quirk of his lips. Shei was standing on a chair beside him, clinging to his arm as she studied the screen intently.

Ashley glanced back at Azmuth, saw her smile. "Saryn is emotionally unstable, as one might expect in such a situation. But he has managed to retain enough control that Dara has allowed him to stay with Cassie, and he is dulling her pain levels considerably."

"She'll thank him later," Nen remarked blithely. It wasn't entirely clear whether he meant Dara or Cassie. Ashley knew that Cassie's midwife had originally told Saryn that, because of his empathy, he couldn't be there during the delivery. She must have changed her mind--or had it changed for her.

"I will contact you if anything changes," Azmuth was saying. "Visitors to the health center are being carefully screened, so I probably will not leave unless it is necessary."

Ashley had wondered about that. She had been asked for her Ranger ID before being admitted, but she had thought maybe it was just because she looked alien. Why was a hospital screening people as they came in?

As soon as the link was terminated, though, Karen jumped in and Ashley didn't get a chance to ask. "We promised Tessa we'd call her when we got here," she told Azmuth. "Can we do that from here?"

"Of course. All visitor comms at Sylvan are hyperboosted," Azmuth told her. "As long as the relays around Earth are working properly, there should be no difficulty."

Karen didn't look like that meant anything to her, but she took her place in front of the comm screen anyway. "So," she said, looking from it to them. "What do I do?"

Azmuth gave her an odd look, but Carlos leaned over her shoulder and ran his finger through the screen. The display brought up a "code connect" message. He traced the signal as far as the relays would go, and then he repeated the Hammonds comm code from memory. Ashley smiled a little at TJ's surprised expression.

Karen just watched curiously, then nodded in satisfaction when a yellow Astro symbol appeared on the screen. "You'll have to teach me how to do that," she remarked.

"And we should change that ID screen," Ashley murmured. "That's your symbol, now."

Karen waved it off. "How do I leave a message?" she wanted to know. "Can I just--?" She pointed at the little "connect" in the bottom right corner, and Ashley nodded at the same time Carlos did.

"My parents won't even hear it unless they're in the room," she offered. "Just push that and treat it like voice mail. They'll get it later and call Tessa."

"Just don't--" Carlos paused, catching Ashley's eye with a grin. "Don't say anything you wouldn't want them overhearing, obviously."

She bit her lip, trying not to smile. "Yeah. That's what the dojo comm is for."

"Or Tommy," Carlos added. They traded knowing glances, the only two here who were regularly off planet. "If it's really important."

"I thought we just called you if it was really important," Ashley teased. She had gotten his cell's comm code from DECA, and now that she had it, she was going to make him regret it.

"Wouldn't do much good this time," Carlos said wryly.

"Hi," Karen told the screen, clearly delighted by the entire situation. "It's Karen, and guess where I'm calling from! Elisia! This is very cool," she confided, to a screen that still displayed Ashley's old Ranger logo.

"Can they see me?" she added, twisting to look over her shoulder. Carlos nodded, and Karen just kept grinning. "Sweet," she declared, turning back to the screen.

"So yeah, here I am, in an Elisian hospital, with Carlos and TJ and Ashley. We're here because Cassie's in labor, and we wanted to let you know that everything's going all right so far. And also, could you call Tessa and tell her?" Karen rattled off Tessa's university phone number, and Ashley's smile faded thoughtfully.

Karen knew phone numbers the way she and Carlos knew comm codes. It wasn't that they knew more--although, Carlos probably did--just that they knew differently. She was surprised and maybe a little saddened to realize how quickly she had become an "offworlder"... and without even noticing when it had happened.

"Also," Karen continued, "tell her that she doesn't know what she's missing! Wow! This place is like... I don't know. It's like an old west town, sitting on top of an underground Mall of America. It's crazy. I'm not letting her skip out on the next field trip just for some exam!"

She clapped her hand over her mouth, then said sheepishly, "Um, don't tell my parents I said that, okay? Or hers. In fact, pretend I didn't say it at all!" Karen smiled brightly at the screen, then added, "Thanks for calling her. We'll keep you up to date!"

There was a pause, and then she asked, "How do I stop it? Oh, 'finish'?" She touched the "finish" part of the screen, and the logo winked out. "Cool!"

"How does it know to label the buttons in English?" TJ asked.

"The comm at the other end has a database of Earth languages," Ashley offered. She had helped set it up so that she could explain it to her parents. "It recognizes where it is, so if you moved it, say to another planet, its default database would be different. I think."

"We programmed it that way," Carlos told Karen.

"Right," Ashley agreed, wrinkling her nose at him. "That's what I meant."

"If there is nothing else I can assist you with at the moment," Azmuth remarked, "I will excuse myself to locate lunch for Raine. She has not eaten since this morning, and she requested something energizing and unhealthy."

"Can I come?" Karen asked eagerly. "I'd like to see more of this place! Unless I'd be in your way," she added.

"Not at all," Azmuth replied. "You are all welcome, should you so choose."

Ashley looked at Carlos, caught his eye, and they both looked at TJ. She shook her head just as TJ said, "I think we'll stay here and catch up."

Ashley smiled to herself. Once a team leader, always a team leader... and TJ had always read their minds just as easily as Andros. More easily, sometimes, since Andros' own issues often kept him from being in tune with the rest of the team--not that they weren't all guilty of that, lately.

She sighed without meaning to. When she caught Karen looking at her she added, "Bring me back some coffee if you find any, okay?" She was only half-joking, but it was hard to tell whether Karen could tell or not.

"Sure thing!" Karen agreed, practically bouncing out of the room after Azmuth.

Bouncing? Ashley's smile returned. Wasn't that her job? Maybe there really was something to the idea that Ranger colors were associated with personality. Funny, though, she'd never thought of Karen as particularly cheery or playful. It must have something to do with being surrounded by aliens.

"She loves this," Carlos muttered, echoing her thoughts as Karen and Azmuth disappeared. "That woman is obsessed with aliens."

TJ gave him a neutral look. "You should talk," he pointed out, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Carlos' mouth opened, but he couldn't seem to find a reply to that. "Okay," he said after a moment, a grin tugging at his lips. "Maybe I deserved that. But," and he stressed the word, "I'd still be dating Aura if she was human! Karen would talk to piranhatron if she understood their language, just because they're 'aliens'."

"How is Aura?" Ashley wanted to know. It had been one thing after another on KO-35, and she hadn't talked to anyone but her parents since... well, since she had left after New Years, actually.

"Aura's great," Carlos told her. He was perfectly willing to be diverted but not about to give up the floor. "Cetaci, on the other hand, is making my life hell."

"He's been saying that for weeks," TJ put in.

"That's because she's been doing it for weeks!" Carlos retorted. "What, did she take a class in how to drive everyone around her crazy?"

"Did she need to?" TJ countered with a grin.

Carlos rolled his eyes, muttering, "She could teach that class." He caught Ashley's eye and added, "Cetaci has decided that I need to know better Aquitian."

Ashley blinked. "What?"

"The language," Carlos said with a sigh. "She thinks my language skills suck, which they do, and that she's the best person to fix them, which she isn't. Even close."

"I thought humans couldn't speak Aquitian," Ashley said, looking to TJ for support. He just shrugged, but Carlos raised an eyebrow at her.

"Which one?" he said pointedly. "Some of them, no. Some of them yes. I can't talk underwater. And my accent will never be anything but human, as Cetaci is so fond of reminding me. But some of the spoken languages aren't impossible. Aura's been trying to teach me hers... unfortunately for me, all of the other Rangers know it too."

"So he and Aura started signing instead, which means the rest of us never have any idea what they're talking about," TJ continued. "But at least it's quieter."

"Believe me, I don't practice Aquitian on campus anymore," Carlos said dryly. "I learned my lesson after that whole 'spy' incident at the restaurant. People don't notice the signing as much."

"Plus Cetaci doesn't know it," TJ told Ashley with a grin. "So she can't correct him when he uses it."

"It's my only revenge," Carlos complained. "Everyone on the team signs, at least a little--except for Cetaci. It drives her nuts that I can understand things she can't."

"Which probably makes her correct you even more when you talk," Ashley guessed, giggling when Carlos sighed. "Maybe she wouldn't be so horrible to you if you didn't egg her on."

"She started it," Carlos declared. "I didn't just wake up one morning and ask myself, 'how can I annoy Cetaci today?'"

"He didn't used to," TJ amended. "Now he does."

Carlos shrugged, but he didn't contradict TJ. "I'm just doing Delphinius a favor," he said instead. "It gives Cetaci someone else to infuriate in her spare time. We spread her wrath around."

"You wouldn't think a team could function with a leader that moody," TJ offered with a grin.

"Or you would if you'd never worked with Andros," Ashley pointed out with a laugh.

"Ah, but Andros was just sullen." TJ waved one finger at her. "He wasn't angry."

"Wasn't he?" Ashley tried to remember. Before the attacks, before the Council... before Zhane, and Ty, and the quest that had just been the last straw for their already frayed relationship. Lately Andros seemed to swing between morose and volatile, and unfortunately the mood of the team changed with him.

"Ash..." TJ was frowning at her, a worried look that reminded her of the way he used to protect all of the Turbo Rangers. "What's going on with you two?"

She hesitated, tempted--just for a moment--to tell him everything and turn over all responsibility to her friends. To tell him that Andros wasn't who she'd thought he was, that one of her teammates had almost destroyed everything she knew, that she didn't know what she could count on anymore. That she missed the days when evil alien invasions were all she had to worry about.

It was what she would have done in high school. Gone to her friends, to her teammates, expecting sympathy and support and knowing she wouldn't be disappointed. But now... there was no way to explain the entire situation, from the Council to Kristet to Ty and everything he had or did represent on the team. And that wasn't even the worst part.

The worst part was that even if she could explain it all, she wasn't at all sure what their reaction would be. Cassie was sympathetic... but she had been startled first, and Ashley couldn't blame her. Jeff was sympathetic, but only because she was his sister. And because he lived with people he affectionately termed "freaks."

Was that what she was now? A freak? No one on the Kerovan team seemed to think so. But she was pretty sure they were biased, since they were pretty much all involved in the same issue.

"Ash?" Carlos prompted. He was starting to look worried, too, and she smiled quickly. "You all right? Is there anything we can do? Someone we can beat up, at least?"

She laughed aloud at that. "I have a whole team of big brothers," she mused, looking from one to the other from under her eyelashes. "I don't think I should tell any of you a single thing about my love life. It might make me an accomplice."

"Aha!" Carlos pounced. "So there _is_ someone who needs straightening out. Come on, just tell us who. We promise no one will be able to trace it back to you."

"Andros?" TJ guessed. "Want us to have a little talk with him about the way we expect him to treat Earth girls?"

"I think Jeff's already done that," Ashley said, rolling her eyes. "Two or three times. But thanks for the offer."

"That's what we're here for," Carlos said darkly. "You just say the word."

"In the meantime," TJ added, mercifully changing the subject, "tell us about these attacks. You said you think Dark Spectre's behind them? What's he doing now?"

"What isn't he doing," Ashley said with a sigh. She was both relieved and disappointed to get back to a subject as mundane as... well, evil alien invasion. Again. Just like in high school.

Except that, between Kristet and the Council, she was pretty sure she got up earlier now than she had in high school. And all her closest friends were dating each other. Note-taking was done in front of cameras... gossip these days involved more aliens than humans... and "playing hooky" meant taking a zord and going to another planet.

She really hoped Karen found that coffee.

_fin_


	20. Reparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "A bird does not sing because it has an answer. It sings because it has a song." And the woods would be very silent if no birds sang but the best. "Winged Migration" is the best movie ever. Marci: Random dialogue. Nalan: Me-ow. Adri: Jetson. Disney: Power Rangers.

__

Disclaimer: "A bird does not sing because it has an answer. It sings because it has a song." And the woods would be very silent if no birds sang but the best. "Winged Migration" is the best movie ever. Marci: Random dialogue. Nalan: Me-ow. Adri: Jetson. Disney: Power Rangers.

****

Reparation  
by Starhawk

"Zhane."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"So much for Ranger reflexes."

"We're on a base, Andros. Surrounded by a zillion guards."

"They're called 'reflexes' because you can't turn them off."

"I can't believe someone as paranoid as you taught me threat assessment."

"It was easy. 'Everything's a threat.' There, you're done."

"Funny. Is there a reason you're hiding in an empty conference room? Other than to make fun of me?"

"I like the atmosphere."

"I like you."

"The others didn't know."

"...What?"

"How you felt about me. Before the quest. The others didn't know."

"If they did, they hid it better than I did."

"I'm sorry."

"Against my better judgement, I'm going to ask 'for what?'"

"For... how I acted on the quest. For how I was about Ty, and you, and... everything."

"Okay... well, not that that's not nice to hear, but--"

"Kerone made me feel like an idiot. She just... threw a lot of stuff in my face at once. Stuff I'd been trying not to think about."

"Before the quest."

"Yeah."

"She's good at that."

"Yeah."

"It worked out. You don't have to apologize."

"Yeah, I do. To both of you... to all of you."

"Well, start small."

"I'm starting with the most important person. I'm sorry, Zhane."

"Okay. Thanks."

"I talked to Ashley this morning."

"...About?"

"Us."

"No offense, Andros, but 'us' could mean almost anyone at this point."

"Me and Ty?"

"I'm just saying."

"Me and you. She wanted to know what we were like, before--on Rayven."

"Before I--"

"Don't say it."

"Went into hypersleep?"

"Yeah."

"What did you tell her?"

"That... we were close. That we were everything to each other, so we ended up... _being_ everything. To each other."

"She tell you to stop being so cryptic?"

"I told her we slept together. That we didn't talk about it. That--"

"I talked about it."

"...You talked about it."

"I told you I loved you. That's never changed."

"Since when?"

"I don't know. A long time."

"So not... just--since hypersleep."

"What part of 'I love you' wasn't clear? Since before Rayven, okay?"

"You didn't say."

"Well, I didn't know it was going to eat me up like this, either. Happy?"

"Sometimes. When you are."

"...That was cute."

"I try."

"Not very often."

"Often. Just not very successfully."

"Oh."

"I do try, Zhane."

"I know."

"Did I tell Ash the wrong thing?"

"Did she get mad at you?"

"No... I don't think so."

"Then probably. But thanks for trying."

"I'll just refer her to you next time."

"She... probably didn't want to ask me."

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

"No... I don't."

"Because we screwed up each other's lives, Andros. We're still dealing with that. With you. With sharing you."

"But--you didn't..."

"Try to think about it from someone else's point of view, okay?"

"I... have. And I couldn't."

"Well, we don't have a choice. So we're working through it."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"I don't want you to be sorry. I don't want any of us to be sorry. Just--know that it's as hard for us as it is for you."

"I do. I know that."

"Okay then. Kristet!"

* * *

She paused, turned deliberately. There was Zhane, standing inside an open, lit, but mostly deserted conference room. Andros was with him--of course--looking nonplussed and annoyed at the same time. It was a look only Andros could pull off.

"Come in here," Zhane was saying. "We owe you lunch for that little show just now."

She blinked, sidling into the conference room reluctantly. "What? For putting Commander Marsie on the newsnets?"

"You say that like it's nothing," Zhane said with a grin. "Your timing is the best. You just say the word, and we'll adopt you for life."

She shot a quick look at Andros, and she couldn't resist asking, "All of you?"

Zhane chuckled, giving her a smirk that said he understood her perfectly. "Everyone who matters," he replied in kind. "You have a job with us as long as you want it, Kristet."

She gave him a considering look. Zhane had been the first to treat her like a person, rather than a camera, and he was easily the most consistent about it. Maybe it was because he didn't mind cameras. Or maybe it was just who he was.

"You don't call me Cricket," she said at last, watching to see if he would understand that as quickly.

The look he returned to her was inscrutable. "It's not your name," he replied.

Her mouth quirked. "That hasn't stopped anyone else."

Zhane shrugged, but it was Andros who answered. "The girls started it," he muttered grudgingly. "It wasn't anything bad."

Zhane glanced at him, and Andros shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe it was something bad," he corrected, in exactly the same tone. "But they didn't mean anything by it."

"Cricket," Zhane said. "Because you just keep asking questions, no matter who answers you or how. It could be more complimentary," he added thoughtfully, "but as hazing goes, it could be worse."

"It isn't hazing," Andros snapped. "It's just a nickname."

"It's hazing," Zhane told her. "It's nice of you to put up with it."

She could only shrug. "I've put up with a lot worse than nicknames."

"Look," Andros interrupted. "It was just a joke, okay? We didn't know you'd turn out to be so..."

"Useful?" she inquired. It was really a fascinating thing, to see Andros squirm. She got the impression that maybe he wasn't as good at interpersonal relations as he was with a morpher. She was starting to think that Zhane ran interference for him more than the media realized.

"Useful's a good word for it," Zhane agreed cheerfully. And it was the Silver Ranger to the rescue again, she thought, amused. "Friendly's another. Trustworthy. I mean, we only met because you broke the law. Repeatedly. Who knew you'd turn out to be so great?"

He said it in such a positive way that she couldn't be offended. But really... breaking the law? Look who was talking!

"You did," Andros was telling the opposite wall. "You knew."

She blinked, but Zhane seemed to think the comment had been directed at him. "Yeah," he said, "but the team was going through a 'do the opposite of whatever Zhane wants' phase, so me vouching for you really didn't help anything."

"I appreciate the effort," she said quickly, noting Andros' chagrinned look. "I'm just glad I can help."

"So are we," Zhane said emphatically. "So--are you hungry?"

* * *

"Ty."

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not going to have lunch with us?"

"That was more supposed to be a 'yes, you can talk to me,' but no. I'm not going to have lunch with you either."

"Why not?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Look, I want to apologize. I didn't treat you very well when we first met, and... you didn't deserve that."

"I knew it wasn't about me."

"Zhane's no excuse."

"I don't know. I think he's a pretty good one."

"...What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just mean, if I was worried about losing someone like Zhane, I'd be defensive too."

"Yeah. Well. I was. Worried, I mean."

"Was?"

"Look, I just want you to know... I'm glad he has you. He likes you. A lot. And--you're good for him."

"That must have been hard to say."

"You have no idea."

"...Honestly? I think he does a lot more for me than I do for him."

"Honestly--I think we all feel that way about Zhane."

"Yeah. Well..."

"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt... whatever you're doing."

"Yeah, this staring out into space can get pretty intense."

"You really should have lunch with us. We're just down the hall."

"Did Zhane send you to get me?"

"You think he would?"

"No. Not really."

"He wouldn't. He'd come himself. That's just the way he is."

"Sometimes I think... it's not so much the way he is, as it is the way he wants us to be."

"What?"

"He likes helping us. But it must wear him out when we all need his kind of support at the same time."

"Yeah... I guess it does."

"He depends on you, you know. To have his back."

"I watch out for him. We all do."

"We all try to. But you're the only one he really counts on. He depends on you. The rest of us are just sort of... a bonus."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. He doesn't talk to us the way he talks to you."

"He doesn't always talk to me."

"Yeah, he does. Except about you. When he has something going on with the rest of us, he goes to you. But when it's with you, he doesn't come to us. He starts reading, or running, or he disappears downtown."

"He doesn't--tell you what's going on with us?"

"The most I've gotten out of him are slightly inebriated opinions about whether you would or wouldn't do whatever we're doing at the time. I know more about your history from Kerone than I do from Zhane."

"Kerone again. She's either the team matchmaker, or the team trickster."

"She's the outsider. More than me, more than anyone, she's having a hard time adjusting."

"What are you talking about? She's adjusted fine."

"Well, you're her brother. You should know."

"I should. But... sometimes I don't."

"She's lonely. She's not sure she's doing the right thing, here. She thinks her reputation isn't helping the Rangers, and she's afraid Dark Spectre hasn't really let her go. She doesn't even hold the Power. She feels like she isn't one of us, and no one cares."

"Of course we care! But she never said..."

"Emotion is a sign of weakness, Andros. She's calmer, happier, freer--and she's worried about losing that."

"How do you know all this?"

"We talked. Something about brainwashing: it draws people together."

"I'm sorry about... what happened to your husband."

"So am I."

"...Sure you won't join us for lunch?"

"Here? On the Megaship?"

"Yeah. Zhane might like being surrounded by other people all day, but he's the only one."

"We have to have one person that can handle it. He can be our liaison to the world."

"I think he already is."

* * *

"You should wear a bell," Kerone informed their mostly noncorporeal guest. "If you sneak up on me one more time I'm going to become as paranoid as Andros."

"No," Zhane interrupted, ducking between them and plunking his plate down on the table. "Believe me, that takes practice. Years of practice."

She looked down at him as Kyril stepped out of the way, sure Zhane's choice of place was not an accident. He was sitting down across from Kristet, with Andros at the other end of the table--ensuring that there were no two empty seats next to each other. He had practically pushed Kyril out of the way to get there, and the only thing she could think was that he really was jealous.

She hated to admit that it made her happy. It gave her a warm feeling inside to think that maybe Zhane still cared enough to be jealous. What had Andros said about him, years ago when she first found her way onto the Megaship as one of its crew? _"I'm not sure he wants a serious relationship..."_

Yeah, she thought, a little annoyed after all this time. With me, anyway.

That probably wasn't fair to either of them. She had told Ashley repeatedly that Andros loving Zhane didn't mean he loved her any less. Why was it so much harder to believe the same about Zhane when suddenly he was completely absorbed in Andros? Why was it so hard to believe what he had told her in the past--that he would wait for her as long as it took--just because he was now as distant as she had been?

"You're not very good with the Synthetron, are you." It was Ty's voice, maybe the most conversation they'd heard from him in days, and it got everyone's attention.

"I--" Kristet knew it too. She glanced around the room, sighed. "No. Help would be appreciated."

"Here." Ty leaned over her shoulder and punched the "activate" and "input" buttons. "What do you want? DECA's pretty good with Keyota stuff. It's better not to ask for anything that isn't local."

"Excuse me," DECA interjected. "Synthetron files may be updated at any time and with very little trouble. If there is some kind of food that you feel is unsatisfactory, you are welcome to do something about it."

"I am doing something about it," Ty said curtly. "I'm avoiding it."

The ensuing quiet was a little uncomfortable. There wasn't any reason to snap at DECA, but she was clearly reluctant to needle Ty in return. It was probably the first and only time Kerone had seen the computer at a loss for words.

"Don't argue with a cook," Zhane said blithely, as though nothing had happened.

DECA took that diversion without perceptible hesitation. Which wasn't saying much, since she could hesitate faster than any of them could blink. "Would you prefer I saved all my arguments for you?" she inquired smoothly. "You would soon be overwhelmed by your antithesis: logic and rational thinking."

"You mean I'd be underwhelmed by your lack of creative spontaneity," Zhane responded immediately. Out of the corner of her eye, Kerone saw Ty pointing out something else on the Synthetron while Kristet reluctantly followed his lead.

"I tried that," Kyril whispered, leaning across the table and tapping her plate to get her attention. She totally missed DECA's retort as she tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"The bell," he prompted, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "It drove me crazy."

She couldn't help giggling. He would, too. But she'd bet he couldn't create one himself--not one that worked, anyway--and that meant he would have to be corporeal enough to wear a real one. Most people wouldn't understand, but it wouldn't be the sound that drove him crazy. She didn't miss the brief pause in Zhane's argument with DECA while he shot them an assessing glance.

* * *

"Kerone?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Planting pajamas."

"What?"

"I don't know; Cassie said it once. What are you doing?"

"Making the rounds."

"Oh?"

"I'm trying to apologize. For the way I've been acting lately."

"I think you've been a lot better lately. Why apologize now?"

"Well, no one likes to apologize when things are going badly."

"Maybe not on the side of good."

"Which, last time I checked, we are."

"Point. So what are you apologizing for, again?"

"Well... my attitude, mostly? Since the quest... before the quest, even."

"Apology accepted. Is that all?"

"...Yeah. I guess so."

"That was nice of you."

"Everyone acts out of character sometimes."

"Maybe you could do it more often."

"And here I was just thinking you were the easy one."

"Why do people keep saying that?"

"What?"

"That I'm 'easy.' I'm calm, I'm balanced... where do people get that?"

"You sound like Zhane."

"...How?"

"He complained after the quest that everyone thought he was so good, so selfless."

"He is."

"Sometimes other people see you more clearly than you see yourself."

"Sometimes other people are stupid."

"Thanks."

"I didn't mean _you_. Although you do have your moments."

"Thanks again. I think."

"You're welcome."

"Kerone... do you feel out of place here? Because you're not."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I was... which? The question, or the answer?"

"You're unusually quick today."

"I'm having a good day."

"I guess so. Or Zhane's finally wearing off on you."

"I wish he would, some of the time."

"But not when he's clowning around, huh?"

"Not when he's totally avoiding the question. Like you, now."

"...Yes. I do feel out of place."

"More than Ty? More than Ashley?"

"I don't know. I can't judge their feelings. Just mine."

"How do you feel?"

"Like an imposter."

"What are you talking about? You're not an imposter, Kerone!"

"I'm not one of you, either."

"Yes you are. You're my sister, our friend, a Ranger... how can you not be one of us?"

"How can you say I'm a Ranger when I have to fake everything that goes with it? I don't have the Power. I can't morph. I can't jump out of windows like Ashley. I can't fight like you--"

"The Power isn't what makes a Ranger, Kerone. A Ranger is part of the team. You've always been part of the team--DECA considered you a Ranger before we ever came back to KO-35."

"So Saryn wasn't a Ranger when he was the Phantom?"

"He had been a Ranger before. That was enough."

"Then how come Ty could lock me out when he took over the Megaship? Everyone else could still get in."

"Kyril couldn't. DECA's programming doesn't define a Ranger anymore than the Power does. Kerone--remember when we were on the quest? 'The team will consist of four humans and one other,' that's what they told us. You're the other. It doesn't mean you're not part of the team."

"It's not exactly inclusive, either."

"You're not the first alien Ranger! Look at Billy, on Aquitar. Look at Kyril."

"Kyril doesn't always feel like part of the team, either."

"We _all_ have times when we don't feel like part of the team. We all feel left out sometimes. I'm sorry you've been feeling like that lately--all you had to do was say something and every one of us would do everything we could to change that."

"It doesn't matter that much. It's just a feeling; I'm not going to turn the whole team upside down just to make you pay attention to me."

"Why not? That's what the rest of us do."

"Kind of my point."

"It's not such a bad thing, you know. I mean, it is when it gets out of hand--"

"Like you and Zhane?"

"Yeah. Like me and Zhane. I screwed up. I'm probably still screwing up. But I don't know what else to do, so I'm just trying to figure it out as I go."

"Zhane too. It hasn't been just you that's making things weird."

"It's--sometimes I think it was just bad timing. Or... partly bad timing. If all of this hadn't happened now, when we're just starting a new team, and Ashley and Ty have both moved away from home, and KO-35 has never _had_ adult Rangers before... well, Zhane and I couldn't have picked a worse time to be second-guessing each other."

"It's not one of those things that waits, I guess."

"No. It's not. And that's what I'm trying to tell you. You said you can't judge other people's feelings. Well, we can't judge yours, either, so if you don't tell us what's going on with you we'll try to guess, and sometimes we guess wrong. That doesn't help you. It doesn't make us feel any smarter, either."

"You're very articulate today."

"Thanks. I told you, I'm having a good day."

"Were you this good with Zhane?"

"How do you know I talked to Zhane?"

"You talked to Ty. You must have talked to Zhane."

"No. I mean, yeah, I talked to Zhane. No, I wasn't this good."

"That's too bad. He'll probably forgive you."

"He always does. I wish he didn't have to do it so often."

"He doesn't mind."

"Do you?"

"You're my brother, Andros. You get forgiveness built-in."

"Well... just remember, it works both ways."

"I will."

* * *

"I'll get Andros and Astrea." Just like that, Zhane was gone, leaving his teammate and media liaison behind in a shower of silver sparkles. Kyril knew they had more to do that afternoon--things that didn't involve assessing hangar damage after lunch. But right now even that was on hold as the sunburst pattern of the Elisian Rangers flashed across the comm screen.

"Good news and bad," Azmuth said, the moment the logo faded and a view of the health center took its place. She was worried... it had taken him quite a while to learn how to decipher her expressions, and this was one he didn't see very often. Nonetheless, he recognized it, and it was contagious. Azmuth didn't worry easily.

"The good news is that Cassie and Saryn have a baby girl," she informed him without prompting. "The bad news is that her sister isn't quite so eager to join her in the world. She's smaller, her heartbeat is irregular, and she doesn't want to leave her mother."

"Cassie didn't want surgery," Kyril said carefully, aware of and ignoring Kristet's careful monitoring of the conversation.

"Dara still thinks it won't come to that," Azmuth answered. "She is concerned, however, for the girl's welfare after she is born."

A burst of light from behind him announced Zhane's return with Kerone and Andros. He kept meaning to ask why Zhane called her 'Astrea.' Unfortunately, now didn't seem the appropriate time, and when he didn't forget he often thought she seemed so distracted by other things that she would just brush the question off.

"And Raine?" Kyril asked, knowing Azmuth would have already volunteered her opinion if it differed from Dara's.

"She says Saryn is pouring so much energy into Cassie that he won't have anything left over for the baby," Azmuth said quietly. "She's not sure any of the rest of us should try on a human infant."

"How's Cassie?" Andros interrupted, predictably impatient.

"Cassie is not in any danger at this time," Azmuth answered. "She is drained but not completely exhausted, responsive, and suffering only slight side effects from the prolonged intensity of her link with Saryn."

"Side effects?" Zhane repeated. "What side effects?"

"She is--" Azmuth hesitated for the first time. "Perhaps more aware than she ought to be. It is an unintentional but not unheard of result of Saryn's unshielded empathy. Dara assures us that it will pass."

"What about the twins?" Kerone wanted to know. "I'm sorry, you must have already said--are they all right?"

"The first was born without complications," Azmuth replied. "She is with Raine, waiting for her sister. The health of the second twin is still in question."

"Her health?" Kerone repeated. "How much of her health? Her survival?"

"Her survival is not assured," Azmuth admitted. "I am sorry to send such news. I will, of course, send word as soon as I know one way or the other."

"You're at the health center now," Kyril said, not because he wasn't sure but because the others probably didn't know. "Are the others with you?"

"Mirine is here, but I have seen her only once since I arrived. She's dividing her time between hospital security and empathic sibling control. Nen has remained behind at the compound with Shei. Cassie's dog has not allowed her out of his sight."

"Jetson's there?" Kerone interrupted. "They let him into the health center?"

Azmuth gave her an odd look. "As her companion, certainly he was allowed in. As Raine tells it, he is easily the calmest person in the room right now."

"Where's Ashley?" Zhane wanted to know. "We haven't heard from her since she got there."

"Ashley has joined her friends from Earth in the cafeteria. I will tell her that you inquired after her."

"Her friends from Earth?" Andros repeated. "Who else is there?"

"Carlos Vargas, Karen Carista, and TJ Carter all arrived shortly after Ashley did. They have not been able to see Cassie, of course, but they are here and it is possible that knowledge of their presence has had a beneficial effect."

* * *

  
__

She knew. She knew everything. It was like watching a movie. There were people outside, guards at the doors, friends waiting for word. Jetson was connected to the planet like he belonged here. Mirine was connected to Saryn like an invisible cloak. Azmuth was connected to Raine by the same raw force that linked her inextricably to Saryn. And Dara--Dara was connected to the babies.

"You did it Cassie, you did it; you can relax."

"She isn't breathing."

"Saryn, sit down!"

"Do not tell me what to do when I can help!"

"Raine!"

"Saryn, she'll tell you if you can help. Saryn!"

"I have to--"

"What you have to do is trust me! I won't let this baby die!"

"_Saryn!_ Let her do her job!"

__

Saryn. She couldn't stop him, she wanted to, everyone else wanted to and she could do it. But she couldn't. She was shaking, sweating, too weak to do anything but watch and cry and know that everything was just going to happen no matter what she did. Saryn would fight them. Raine would get Azmuth to drag him out if she thought it was the only thing to do. She didn't want him to leave.

"Mirine!"

"Saryn, sit down before you fall. Raine, what can we do for Cassie?"

"I'll take care of Cassie if you take care of her."

"What--Raine, what do I know about babies?"

"Not to drop them. Support her head. There, like that. Saryn, help her."

"What's her name?"

"Cassie, look at me. Look at me."

"...Terra."

"That's pretty. Saryn, don't you dare get up."

"Cassie, they're going to be just fine. It's going to be all right. Cassie?"

__

They weren't alone. Five people in that room, two babies, one dog, none of them paying any attention to the figure at her side. Raine walked right through her, from the sink to the shower and back, fresh towels and more water and Jenna just kept smiling at her. Like there was no one else around, like she had just done the most wonderful thing in the world... like she would keep her promise to watch over the babies after all.

"Raine, I need some of that water."

"Saryn--"

"She's breathing. Her heart rate isn't evening out any."

"Arrythmia?"

"A serious one. Breathing won't do her any good if she can't circulate the oxygen in her blood."

"Saryn. Cassie needs you right now. So does Terra."

"Mirine, have him hold her."

"Cassie...?"

"Just stay there. I'll take care of her."

__

Jenna was standing next to Dara now. Azmuth was projecting for Raine. Mirine was shielding for Saryn. And Dara was aware on an entirely different level... how much could she see? Could she see all these glowing connections around her, woven bonds of caring and compassion between people that had come into each other's lives by what was little more than coincidence? Could she see the network that stretched through the walls, binding every person in this building through circumstance if not actual familiarity?

"Someone please describe Jenna for me."

"What did you just say? Are you--Dara? What are you doing?"

"I said. Someone. Please describe Jenna for me."

"She watches over Cassie."

"Yes, I gathered that."

"She does?"

"Saryn--are you all right?"

"Blonde... Taller than Cassie. Curly hair and green eyes."

"I see."

"What's going on?"

__

You were wrong, she tried to tell Jenna. You said one of them would be a boy. And somehow, Jenna answered. I guess no one knows everything. She smiled down at Cassie again, reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder. They won't be what you expect. But they'll give you more than you could ever imagine.

"Wrong about what? Cassie?"

"She is not talking to us."

"Her heartbeat is steadying. Hand me another blanket."

"We need to get Cassie into something dry and warm."

"Dara... she's barely responding."

"Saryn?"

"She is aware of what is happening."

"That's good enough for me. Let's get all of you more comfortable, here."

"Is she--"

"She's as stable as her sister is, for now. The best thing for her is to be with her family."

"Saryn? Does she have a name?"

"Jenni."

"Cassie?"

"What did she say?"

"...Her name is Jenni."

* * *

"Oh, thank god," she whispered fervently. She would have embraced Azmuth right then, but TJ was closer and he wasn't an alien. Ashley threw her arms around him, saw everything around her blur as the tears finally came, and she felt Carlos hug her when TJ let go. His arm still around Karen's waist, they ended up in a group hug that made her laugh through her tears.

She hadn't been able to cry since Raine's call came early that morning and the waiting had begun. Now that she knew she didn't have to, she couldn't stop herself. The words tumbled out faster than the tears. "Can we see them? Can we see Cassie?"

Azmuth hesitated, obviously torn. The answer was clearly no, and yet she hated to tell them that after the endless day they'd spent in each other's company. "I'm sorry," she said at last. "Cassie can barely keep her eyes open, and Saryn is raw from a day without defenses... neither of them is prepared for company right now."

Ashley swallowed hard, knowing it was the truth but wishing it didn't have to be. Azmuth must have seen something on her face, though, because she wavered. "Perhaps... if only one of you were to go in? For just a moment?"

They all looked at each other, and Carlos pushed her forward without hesitation. "Go. Quick. Tell her we'll expect food in return for babysitting."

She giggled to cover her sniffles, rubbing her eyes determinedly as she followed Azmuth down the hall. Azmuth hadn't been kidding when she said "no company," for she waited outside while she gestured Ashley in. "Just for a moment," she said through the door, when everyone inside turned to glare at them. Azmuth withdrew quickly, closed the door, and Ashley was on her own.

"Sorry," she said awkwardly. "I just--"

"Ash?" Cassie's voice was quiet but her smile was genuine. Ashley forgot all about the other women in the room.

"Cassie!" As carefully as she could, she made her way over to the bed where Cassie was propped up against Saryn and an awful lot of pillows. She held one baby, while the other was being fussed over by Raine and someone Ashley didn't recognize. Dara?

"How are you?" she asked, keeping her voice down as she stared down at the tiny person in Cassie's arms. "How are they?"

There was a yelp and a sudden rustle of movement from under the bed, and she looked down to see a yellow tail being tucked further away from her feet. It was replaced a moment later by a black nose and reproachful brown eyes. "Sorry, Jetson," she apologized. "I didn't even see you."

"You are not the first," Saryn remarked, sounding surprisingly calm for someone who supposedly couldn't handle company. "He will survive."

Ashley reached down to pat him anyway, and Cassie gave her a grateful look. "They're okay," she said, her voice still breathy and a little distant. "Dara says they'll make it."

"But apparently we are all confined to the health center indefinitely," Saryn put in. He was feeling good enough to complain, which Ashley suspected was a good sign.

Raine apparently agreed. "Keep it up and we'll assume you're well enough to leave," she warned. "Alone."

"Ash..." Cassie's half-whisper commanded everyone's immediate attention. "Thanks for coming. All of you. It really means a lot."

"We had to," Ashley promised. "Whether we could help or not."

"You did," Cassie said softly. "You don't even know."

"Switch," Dara declared, inserting herself between Ashley and Cassie. She smoothly exchanged one baby for another, giving Ashley a friendly but decisive look as she turned around. "She needs some rest," she said, not unkindly.

"I'll go," Ashley said quickly. "But the others say hi--oh, and Carlos says to tell you he wants food when he babysits."

Cassie was smiling again. "Tell him he's got it."

"'Kay." She leaned forward to kiss Cassie's forehead. "We love you guys. Don't forget."

Cassie reached for her hand as she drew away, fingers brushing against hers. "Love you too. All of you."

Ashley smiled, then stopped just before she turned away. "Oh! They'll never let me live it down if I don't come back with names!"

A whisper of a laugh escaped, and Cassie hugged her baby a little closer. "This is Terra," she murmured. "Jenni's with Raine, now."

Ashley shot the other women a glance, barely catching sight of the tiny child between them. "Jenni and Terra," she repeated. "I'll tell them. Get some rest, okay?"

Cassie's nod was almost imperceptible, but the way Saryn's arm tightened around her shoulders said that he would make sure of it.

_fin_


	21. Earthbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "I think I might stick around, earthbound..." It's a Rodney Crowell song. I like it. I also like soap bubbles, puppet shows, and juggling beach balls. A black and white picture on a keychain: sisters forever! Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers.

__

Disclaimer: "I think I might stick around, earthbound..." It's a Rodney Crowell song. I like it. I also like soap bubbles, puppet shows, and juggling beach balls. A black and white picture on a keychain: sisters forever! Buena Vista owns the Power Rangers.

****

Earthbound  
by Starhawk

"It's weird, right?"

She glanced over at Carlos, smiling at his relaxed posture. Sprawled on his back in the prickly grass, he had his hands behind his head as he stared up into the canopy. He returned her look almost immediately, nodding as though she had answered his question. "Hearing them talk about school and work and not a single word about Eltare's latest edict or who won the interstellar races last weekend."

Funny that he could still read her so well after not having seen her for months. She was struck by the thought that--for just a moment--he reminded her of Zhane. Even the way he was lying on the ground, while she sat carefully near one of the less exotic trees... She had once thought of her Kerovan teammates as substitutes for her Earth friends, and here she was comparing them in the opposite light.

"Who did win?" Ashley asked curiously. "We've been too busy to catch the news these past few days."

"Triforia," Carlos answered with a grimace. "Of course. I had a bet with Aura on Eltare, and she hasn't stopped gloating since I lost."

Ashley smiled again. "Sometimes," she said before she could stop herself, "you guys make the rest of our relationships look happy and peaceful."

She knew it had been the wrong thing to say when Carlos turned his head toward hers. "Ash," he said seriously. "If you're having problems on KO-35, I hope you'd tell us. Tell me, at least. You can always come home. You're not committed just because you have a morpher."

"But what if--" She stopped, realizing what she'd been about to say.

"What if what?" Carlos wanted to know.

She tilted her head a little, thinking about it. "I almost said, what if home is where the problems are," she said slowly. "It's funny, but... Earth doesn't seem so much like home, now. Is that strange?"

"No," Carlos answered without hesitation. "I know what you mean. Home isn't home for me anymore either. It's just this place I go to visit. I don't really feel like I live anywhere right now, to tell you the truth. One night on campus, two nights on Aquitar, a day visiting with my family... which one is home? None of them, really."

"I guess I think of KO-35 as my home now," she mused. "Even with the hangar gone, and all of us living on the Megaship. I haven't thought about going back to Earth for... weeks, I guess."

Carlos gave her a sharp look. "What did you do to the hangar?"

"We sort of destroyed it?" Catching sight of his expression, she couldn't help but giggle. "Well, _we_ didn't destroy it. The quantrons did. But either way it's kind of a mess right now."

"This is Ty's fault?" Carlos guessed. "You said he brought the quantrons down on you--what happened? Are you okay?"

"We're staying on the Megaship," she told him. "We're okay, we were just taken by surprise. And it wasn't really his fault. Dark Spectre basically brainwashed him."

"Excuse me," Carlos interrupted. "Dark Spectre again? I thought the dimension shifting thing was bad enough. Do we really have to hear his name in connection with brainwashing, too?"

"Sorry," Ashley said with a laugh. She felt a little guilty for laughing, but they weren't on KO-35. And she was with Carlos. The Turbos had joked about villains all the time, and it hadn't meant that they took them any less seriously.

Of course, she admitted to herself, maybe Divatox had been a little easier to make fun of than the average evil alien.

"Is it just that?" Carlos asked abruptly. He was still studying her. "Just the quantrons, and Dark Spectre, and your inexperienced teammate screwing up at inconvenient times? Cause it sounded like you might be upset about something else, earlier."

She didn't correct his assumption about Ty, and it surprised her to realize why. Ty's problems were personal, a team affair... and it was odd to think that, in some things at least, her loyalty was now to him before Carlos. It occurred to her just then that part of her reluctance to tell him about Andros and Zhane was due to that same loyalty.

No, she didn't want him to get angry about Andros and go make trouble. No, she didn't want him to look at her strangely. No, she didn't want him to go through all the stages that she'd already been through, because she'd _been_ through them and what she wanted now was for someone to start from the same level of acceptance she was at and just give her advice from there.

But at the same time... part of her mind whispered that it was none of his business. Which was ridiculous, because he was one of her best friends, and he had been her best friend for longer than she had even known Andros--let alone Zhane. But he wasn't a teammate anymore.

Did the Power really divide the world up that way? Did it really bring people together, deepening or even creating bonds where none had existed before? It was something Zhane would have thought about, she decided with a sigh. She would rather not, since she suspected there would be something depressing about it if she looked too closely.

"Ash?" Carlos prompted.

"No," she said quickly. "There's nothing else. It's just been crazy lately, and we've all been so busy that sometimes we don't have time for each other, let alone ourselves. I guess it gets a little lonely sometimes."

"So you and Andros are okay?" he pressed. "Did you make up or whatever after Christmas? You never did tell me why he wasn't with you."

"Because he was busy," she insisted with a half-smile. "You didn't tell me what you said about Aura's boyfriend, either."

"Actually I did," Carlos replied ruefully. "When I said I didn't know why she was hanging out with lowlife scum like Cen? That was a direct quote."

She couldn't help giggling. "What did Aura say to that?"

Carlos scowled. "Can we talk about something else? I was trying to interrogate you, not the other way around."

"Why don't we just agree not to talk about Aura or Andros," Ashley suggested. "I promise," she added, "if there were any real problems, I would tell you." _As much as you tell me about Aura,_ she added silently.

He gave her a sideways look, almost as though he had heard what she didn't say, but he nodded once. "Deal," he agreed. There was a pause. "So, about Karen."

She laughed, but he persisted. "No, I'm serious. She wants out, and I was wondering how you felt about having her visit on KO-35 for a while. This summer, maybe... she hasn't actually asked, but I thought I'd mention it to you before I suggested it to her."

Ashley considered as many different possible meanings as she could, and finally she just asked. "What do you mean, she wants out? She wants to travel? She has a Mega V. She can go anywhere she wants."

"Please don't tell her that," Carlos said with a sigh. "Because she will, and god knows what kind of trouble she'll get into. The only thing that's keeping her on Earth now is her conviction that the universe is an unpredictable and sometimes unwelcoming place. If she knew she could show up anywhere with a Ranger uniform and get whatever she wanted, she would have been gone a long time ago."

"Gone?" Ashley repeated. "You mean she wants to go places, or she wants to leave? She doesn't want to leave Earth permanently, does she?"

Carlos hesitated just long enough for Ashley to understand that yes, in fact she might. She supposed she couldn't blame her for that. She had left Earth for a person, not a place, but then... Karen obviously had a better imagination than she did. Ashley had given KO-35 up once before, and she didn't think she could do it again.

"I don't know," Carlos said at last. "She really, _really_ likes aliens. Not even any aliens specifically, but the idea of aliens. The idea of space. The idea that Earth is just this one little speck in the cosmos. I try not to think about it, and she lies awake at night wondering what it all means."

"I thought that was more Tessa's thing," Ashley remarked, amused.

"You'd think, wouldn't you," Carlos agreed. "Karen's weird."

He didn't elaborate, didn't say anything about his feelings on the matter or how he knew or what Karen might or might not have said to anyone else. And Ashley didn't ask. She just thought about it, wondering if she could help another person find her way on a planet she was only just getting to know herself.

"Sure," she said at last. "Karen's welcome to visit any time. KO-35's not exactly the safest planet in the League right now, though... I don't know if it will be better or worse by summertime."

"You're there," Carlos reminded her.

She opened her mouth to protest, then decided that saying "I have to be" wasn't exactly what she meant. "Yeah," she said instead. Karen was a Ranger now. She had at least a vague idea of the difference between "safe" and "unsafe," and how relative those terms really were.

"You're right," she said with a sigh, suddenly aware how hypocritical that warning had sounded. "I wouldn't tell her not to come just because we could be attacked at any time."

"Just like high school," Carlos said with a grin. "Maybe she'll get a taste of what we went through."

Ashley looked over at him. "You think she'd want to fight?" she wondered. "When you say 'visit,' what do you mean, exactly?"

Carlos shrugged. "I said I didn't mention it to her. And she hasn't asked me about it. I don't know what she wants to do, or even if she wants to go. I just thought I'd run it by you first, see what you thought about it."

Ashley considered that. "I think I'd love to show her around. I think we can always use another Ranger, so if she wants to fight, she can. And... you know, if she wants to stay for a long time, like a few months or something, there are places she could go on KO-35 where she could live or work for a while or whatever. She wouldn't have to stay with us the whole time."

"Yeah?" Carlos caught her eye. "That's good to know. Aquitar has some volunteer and work-to-live programs too, but I don't think she's too excited about the whole water thing. She likes the 'aliens,' but the environment kind of throws her."

"I can't imagine why," Ashley teased. "You're lucky you're such a good swimmer."

"I think I'm the slowest person on the planet," he countered. "It's impossible to get anywhere on time without a diver."

"You think you're slow?" she said with a laugh. "At least you can _use_ a diver. I'm still learning to drive a hover! And currency is terrible. Since we don't actually earn money, I don't have anything to compare prices to."

Carlos gave her a surprised look. "Do you have to pay for things?"

"No, but I don't like to ask for really expensive things," she confessed. "And Kerone is no help. I made Ty teach me something about prices, but he's been on agrec for months so he thinks everything's expensive. Or useless.

"He's not really a good person to shop with," she added, rolling her eyes. "He and Kerone are the shopping extremes. She comes back with everything, he comes back with nothing. Zhane is better, but he's been--" She stopped abruptly. "Busy, lately."

"Aura's selective," Carlos remarked, not seeming to notice her hesitation. "She thinks a lot of things are boring, but if there's something she wants? She wants the best one. She'll go to the other side of the planet, interrogate every person she can find, and then insist on trying all of them out. Extensively. If she wasn't so cute, it'd be embarrassing."

Ashley giggled. "Andros does that to Marsie too! He has to try out every kind of fighter in the PD, every weapon the militia might possibly use, and he just shows up whenever it's convenient for him. 'Hey, can I try that blaster?' 'Um, I'm kind of in the middle of something here.' 'This will only take a minute.' And they let him! They just hand it over, he destroys a few things, and then he's happy."

"And he goes off to try someone else's," Carlos finished for her. "Yeah, I know that attitude."

Ashley tried to picture Aura bossing soldiers around the way Andros did. It wasn't very hard. She was sure Carlos didn't have any trouble imagining Andros in the same situation. They exchanged grins.

Exclamations from the path drew her attention next, making her look up and around as she realized that everyone in the arboretum was chattering excitedly. If there was some signal she had missed, she wasn't having any better luck catching it now. She stared up toward the tinted "sky," just visible through the branches, around at the greenery and out over the other visitors--mostly natives here in this artificially created oasis.

"What--"

Even as she opened her mouth, Carlos asked, "Is it raining?"

She stared harder at the leaves around them, at the still-dry paths, at the tiny spring just visible on the other side of the hollow that their rise overlooked. No raindrops seemed to be falling on anything she could see. But people were holding out their hands, lifting their faces toward the surface dome that protected this underground cavern from the harsher elements of Elisian weather.

"It looks like it," she admitted. "But..."

"Let's go see," Carlos suggested, sitting up and getting to his feet with as much care as he had shown lying down. There was nothing to say that they weren't allowed on the grass, and indeed there were children running free between the paths, but the environment seemed so perfectly designed that she understood his caution.

Ashley followed him down to the nearest path, one that wound out from under the canopy into a place that was sunny even with the dark tint overhead. Sure enough, as soon as they were out from under the trees, she could feel a gentle mist on her bare arms and face. Not much heavier than a thick, blowing fog--albeit one that blew on a sunny, cloudless day--and it certainly wasn't what she thought of as rain. But it was wetter than anything else she'd felt here on this desert planet, and she couldn't help smiling at everyone's obvious delight.

"Does it rain often?" Carlos asked a passerby.

The man he had accosted nodded once. "Every day," he said, pointing back along one of the paths. "The gardeners post a schedule so you can plan your visit accordingly."

Carlos and Ashley exchanged glances. After he thanked the man, Ashley murmured to him, "Funny that you plan _for _the rain, instead of trying to avoid it."

Before Carlos could answer, Karen's voice hailed them from somewhere up ahead. "Hey guys!" she shouted, darting gleefully among the people filling the path. "Isn't this great? They make it rain on purpose, so that the humidity is more like it would be in an oasis!"

"The plants need water," a much younger voice added authoritatively. "And the people like it when it rains."

"I like it," Karen agreed cheerfully. "This is the coolest thing! You're lucky you can come here whenever you want," she told Shei.

"You can come here whenever you want too," the little girl answered. She tucked her hand into Karen's with the certainty of a child who had never been ignored. "It's for people to come and look at."

Further down the path, Ashley could see Azmuth and Nen trailing some distance behind. Azmuth was looking toward them, and she caught Ashley's eye with a slight smile. She was clearly aware of where her daughter was and what she was doing, and just as clearly satisfied with Karen's childcare ability.

"I see you have a tour guide," Carlos was telling Karen.

"Yes, she's very good," Karen said, grinning down at Shei. "She showed me the pond and one of the trail maps, and we asked someone about how the light works."

"It's light from the suns," Shei chimed in. "It comes in through the roof and when it gets too bright they shade it so the plants don't get burned."

"And so the people don't get too hot," Karen added solemnly. "It's almost evening now, so the roof is getting lighter."

Ashley looked up automatically. The tint was almost invisible now, and she wondered suddenly what kind of light they used to move through the gardens at night. "Is this place open at night?" she asked, looking at Shei first and then at Karen.

Karen, too, looked at Shei, but Shei just looked back at her and shrugged. "Don't know," she said. "We could ask someone!"

"I thought you weren't supposed to talk to people you don't know," Carlos teased.

Shei thought about that for a moment, then looked to Karen for confirmation. "I think it's okay as long as I'm with a grownup," she said. "Or if I'm alone and it's really important."

"I think you're probably right," Karen agreed. "But I'll ask instead of you, just to be safe.

"Excuse me," she said, turning toward a couple on the edge of the path. They were watching an animal play in the grass, Ashley realized. Whether it belonged to them or was just part of the environment, she couldn't tell. "Are the gardens open at night?"

One of the women nodded. "All day and night," she answered.

"Thanks," Karen said brightly. As they moved on, she asked Shei, "Does anyone ever get lost?"

Shei shook her head. "Don't know," she repeated. "But the gardeners always know where you are. Once, when my class came here? I lost my teacher so someone came to get me."

"You're in school?" Carlos asked, just as Azmuth and Nen caught up with them.

"Yup," Shei said proudly. "We go lots of places!"

"It is an experiential group socialization program," Azmuth offered, apparently having caught the question. "The children travel to different parts of the settlement under close supervision, to better acquaint them with their surroundings and their peers."

"Hey," TJ's voice interrupted. "We're all together!" He slung an arm around Ashley's shoulders and the other around Carlos', making Ashley smile. "Anybody else hungry?"

Carlos agreed immediately, and Ashley admitted, "I'm starving. Maybe Azmuth or Nen could recommend someplace to eat?"

The two Elisian Rangers exchanged glances, and Nen replied, "We'd invite you back to the compound if there was any food there. I'm afraid we all depend on Raine to cook more than we should, and she's been busy all day."

"There are any number of alternate dining experiences in the vicinity, however," Azmuth said smoothly. "Is there any reason I should not assume that your tastes and Cassie's are comparable?"

"Other than the fact that she's been pregnant most of the time she's been here?" Karen said dryly.

Azmuth's expression lightened, and she reached down to ruffle Shei's hair. "I will endeavor to take that into consideration," she agreed gravely.

* * *

Sand suspended in water, swirling when he tilted the little sphere and settling slowly back to the bottom. He thought there were three stones inside, but it was hard to tell with the way the sand constantly shifted. Maybe four. The restaurant's name was emblazoned in small gold print on the top--or the bottom, depending on how you held it--along with the name of the settlement.

__

Tourist gadget,

his mind informed him, but he was after all a tourist. And there was a reason that tourist gadgets sold. They were cool. Useless, maybe, but definitely cool. He thought it would amuse Aura that a desert planet was representing itself with water.

"I'd like one of these," he told the man behind the counter. He made sure his morpher was visible, not totally convinced that just having a Ranger escort would be enough to get him free stuff.

The man didn't look down at his wrist or over his shoulder at Mirine. Instead he just smiled and inclined his head. "With our compliments, Ranger Carlos. We are honored by your presence in our establishment."

He tried to hide his surprise. He just nodded in return, smiling as he rolled the little glass sphere across his hand. The colored stones made a tiny vibration against the glass when they struck it from the inside. "Thank you," he said, as politely as he could.

"May I wrap that for you?" the man inquired. "You must have a long journey ahead of you, and I'd hate to see it broken."

"Sure," Carlos said, after a moment's consideration. "That would be great, thanks."

"Ready to go?" Ashley wanted to know, coming up behind him and peering over his shoulder. Catching sight of the sphere as it was efficiently packaged, she added, "What'd you find?"

He pointed at the display, letting her draw her own conclusions about what it was. He wasn't really sure of the significance, if there was any, and he didn't want to offend the person staffing the counter by getting it wrong. "Souvenir for Aura," he said noncommittally.

She inspected them briefly before picking one up and turning it over and over as he had. "Cool," she agreed with a smile. "Since when do you pick up souvenirs?"

"I like souvenirs." He defended himself automatically, but at her amused look he realized she knew him too well for that. "Okay," he admitted with a token sigh. "Since Aura started collecting them. She's got a whole windowsill full of random stuff, and I figured, might as well have some variety."

Ashley made a sound suspiciously like "aww," linking her arm through his in that gesture he remembered so well. "That's sweet," she told him, flashing a smile at the man behind the counter as he handed over the wrapped sphere. "You guys give each other a lot of stuff."

"Thanks," he told the man again. "We're very giving," he added, for Ashley's benefit as they turned away. "Besides, we fight a lot, and giving presents is easier than saying we're sorry."

Ashley laughed. "Gee, I'll have to remember that," she teased. "Relationship advice from Carlos, the man of many women."

"I don't understand how I got this reputation for going through girls," he complained, as they joined TJ and Mirine near the door. "Aura and I have been together for more than a year!"

"Is that counting the times you broke up?" TJ wanted to know.

"Aura's your Aquitian girlfriend?" Mirine asked at the same time.

"We didn't break up, yes, and how do you know that, anyway?" Carlos demanded. "How does everyone here know my name?"

"You broke up at least twice," Ashley interjected.

"The teams that defeated Dark Spectre are pretty well known," Mirine said wryly. "Did you two really separate? I didn't hear about that."

"That's because it didn't happen," Carlos said firmly. "We didn't break up. We just... weren't talking to each other for a while, that's all."

"Oh, well." TJ caught Ashley's eye and they grinned at each other.

"That's totally different," Ashley agreed, her expression too earnest.

The sound of approaching chimes was followed by Karen's enthusiastic exclamation. "Check it out," she declared, holding out her right wrist and twisting it back and forth. The chiming intensified. "Festival bracelets!"

"What are they?" Ashley asked curiously, reaching for Karen's hand. Karen was happy to offer them for inspection, but it was Mirine who answered.

"Festival noisemakers," she offered, when Karen treated Ashley's question as rhetorical. "Usually you get them at the spring festival, and they're supposed to bring rain and good luck for the rest of the year."

"Their weather-altering ability is questionable," Nen remarked lightly. "But they certainly make a pleasant sound. Mine hangs in the window to catch the breeze."

"I wear mine whenever I go offplanet," Mirine confessed. "Just for the good luck, I guess."

"Given your family connections, one would think you make your own luck," Nen responded. It was hard to tell whether he was joking or not.

"My family has issues," Mirine said. She said it was a certain amount of vehemence, and there was so much of Cassie in the statement that Carlos had to grin. TJ laughed, apparently hearing the same thing.

"Those are our teammates you're talking about there," he reminded her good-naturedly.

"Yeah, we know all about their issues," Carlos countered with a smirk.

"Are we in the way here?" Ashley wondered aloud. She sounded distracted and genuinely concerned, which set off little warning bells in Carlos' mind. Ashley was never distracted during a conversation with friends--she could gossip for hours and not even be aware that time had passed.

"We're good for business," Nen was telling her. "The staff is probably just as happy to have all of you cluttering up the place. But it's cool enough outside to walk if you want to leave."

"We do have to get back tonight," TJ commented. "It's almost morning in California by now. I have classes to go to, and Carlos has classes to skip."

He said it so nonchalantly that it almost slipped by before Carlos caught it. "Hey," he insisted. "I go to class! You try traveling between galaxies every day and see how much spare time you have!"

"Since when do classes count as spare time?" Ashley wanted to know.

He pointed at her. "Don't talk to me about school, Ms. All I Have To Do Is Be A Ranger. Come on back to college and see how easy it is then."

She just laughed, as he had intended. "At least we don't get graded on our fighting," she allowed. "Although I think Marsie's keeping mental track of how well we do. She probably has a little tally system somewhere: number of mistakes per week, or something like that."

"Who's Marsie?" TJ asked, leaning over to hold the door open for them. Ashley took the hint, talking over her shoulder as she headed out of the restaurant.

"She's the primary wing commander for the Kerovan Planetary Defense. We've been seeing a lot of her lately. Actually," she added, as they filed out after her, "she probably wishes it was only because we're screwing up her drills again."

"Lot of fighting lately?" Mirine asked sympathetically. "I've been keeping an eye on KPD deployments, and you took a pretty bad hit the other day."

"Yeah." Ashley was uncharacteristically sober. "More stealth velocifighters. Just what we need."

Mirine gave her an odd look. "Sorry, what?"

Ashley smiled, and it was a deliberately insincere smile. It looked out of place in her expression. "Yeah, the Frontier Defense hasn't actually released that information, has it. Funny, after the report we sent them, that they wouldn't remind the other Border planets about velocifighters that can avoid sentries."

Mirine had stopped where she was, forcing them all to gather loosely near the side of the street. It was cool enough that there were people on the streets as sunset approached, and the air actually felt kind of nice. The hills were outlined against the sky, and transportation other than feet and the occasional jetcycle was almost nonexistent. The contrast between rustic surface town and underground city was sharp.

"This is the second time you were attacked by velocifighters that weren't detected by your system sentries." Mirine's statement was flat, not questioning, but definitely looking for confirmation. "The first you knew of them was when they made planetfall?"

Ashley nodded wordlessly.

"Sabotage?" Mirine demanded.

This time Ashley shook her head. "Not of the sentries. They detected the second round of attacks just as we were cleaning up from the stealth fighters. We think they were two separate groups, two attacks that just happened to come at almost the same time."

Mirine stared at her for a moment, and then her lips quirked slightly. "I hope you won't take this the wrong way," she said with a sigh. "I don't mean to offend you, but your planet has the worst luck."

It actually made Ashley smile. "I've noticed that," she said, her tone decidedly lighter. "It's just one thing after another on KO-35. I think maybe it's been cursed."

"Well," Mirine said ruefully, "I guess it's possible that it's really _good_ luck, since KO-35 always comes back. But still. I think you might be on to something with that curse idea."

"The Frontier Defense should have issued an alert the moment it received your report," Nen put in more seriously. "The reports themselves are public domain, but no one has time to read them."

"It's their job to call our attention to security risks," Mirine agreed. "And that certainly qualifies. Any idea how they got in this time? Cloaking? Sensor disruption?"

For some reason, Ashley glanced at him and TJ before answering. "We don't know for sure," she said reluctantly. "But we think they may be coming from another dimension. ID portals would let them bypass the sentries altogether and be in the atmosphere almost before we knew they were there. Which is pretty much what happened--and we know of at least two dimensions with stable interdimensional travel."

"Ours and JT's," TJ put in, and Ashley made a face.

"It's not like JT doesn't have quantrons to spare," she said with a sigh. "And a monarch of evil with a personal grudge against... well, all of us. Justin proved that Dark Spectre can find us if he wants to. I think these attacks mean that he does."

Mirine was frowning. "We need to find a way to get you guys some help." She didn't say it as though there was any room for argument. "I'm not saying you can't handle anything Dark Spectre throws at you, but this is ridiculous. You're part of the Frontier Defense and it's not doing a thing to help you."

Ashley shook her head. "I can't tell you how sick I am of politics," she murmured.

"Well, here's the problem." Mirine said with a frown. "The five Border worlds are with you three to two. It's all those other voting planets that are causing trouble."

That made Ashley smile, just a little. "I knew equal representation was overrated."

"You're telling me," Mirine agreed. She hesitated for a moment, apparently considering. The exchange was entirely tongue in cheek--at least, as far as Carlos could tell. What did he know about the Frontier Defense?

"Look," Mirine was saying. "I'll probably get in trouble for saying this in public, but if you guys send a distress call our team will answer. And Calijyt will be right behind us. No matter what our governments say."

Ashley's smile looked genuine this time. "Kyril said the same thing," she confessed. "It's good to hear."

"It's the truth," Mirine said darkly. "We'll declare martial law if we have to. The Defense was formed by Border planets, and the Border systems are going to stick together."

"Okay, wait," TJ interrupted, glancing from the girls to Carlos and back again. "I'm a little unclear on how serious the situation is. Ash, you would have told us if you needed help, right?"

The question echoed the one Carlos had asked of her earlier, but she was as evasive with TJ as she had been with him. "You guys are hours away," she reminded them gently. Maybe a little bit uncomfortably. "If there was anything you could do, we'd let you know. So far there hasn't been."

"If you guys are being buried by velocifighters you can't see coming, then it sounds like you could use all the help you can get." For a moment, TJ sounded just like Mirine had when she told Ashley they needed help. "You know you can call us any time, right?"

"No, TJ, we can't." Ashley's reply was just as firm. "You have your own lives, just like we do. We can't ask you to leave them anymore than we could leave ours. You defend Earth. We defend KO-35."

"Hey, we defend each other too," Carlos put in. He didn't like the line she'd drawn, no matter how calm she was about it. "Since when are planets more important than friends?"

She relaxed a little, smiling at him. "Of course I'm not saying that planets are more important than friends. I'm just saying that you'd never be there in time to make a difference unless you were living on KO-35 yourself. And you can't do that."

He opened his mouth to argue, but it was a reflex, not a rational response. She was right. He wasn't used to the kind of distance that separated them now: they couldn't just teleport in whenever they felt like it.

"KO-35 isn't defenseless," Nen reminded them all. "It has Rangers, militia, and an extraordinarily well-trained Planetary Defense. It may be the only Border planet where soldiers still outnumber civilians, and believe me when I say that no one wants to see it fall. Politics aside, if a planet like that can't stand on its own, then the Border has a serious problem. And we all know it."

Ashley seemed willing to allow his pointed summation, but Mirine refused to be placated. "Let's just hope," she said, "that if there is a serious problem, we won't use KO-35's survival as an excuse to deny its existence."

* * *

A yawn echoed over the zord network as the Kuiper belt flickered past, leaving a ghostly impression on the scanners. TJ watched it go, remembering the day Andros had embarrassed him into learning the names of every major Sol system object identifiable from Earth. Tessa hadn't had to be taught, of course--she already knew them by heart, and she laughed at his protestations of ignorance.

"So, English, or sleeping." Karen's voice interrupted his recollection, and she didn't sound as though she thought it was much of a choice. "I'm trying to decide whether my professor will be more upset by me missing class, or by me falling asleep in the middle of it."

TJ considered that. "Probably falling asleep in the middle of it," he told the comm. "You could just e-mail her and tell her you can't make it."

"I think I might have done that last week," Karen's voice replied. "And possibly the week before that. I should come up with some new excuses."

TJ raised an eyebrow at the comm. "Any excuse, you mean?"

"That too," she agreed, sounding suspiciously chipper for someone who was claiming fatigue as her reason for missing class. He couldn't really blame her, though. Something about spaceflight was invigorating, stimulating enough to keep him awake even when he knew it wouldn't last past Jupiter.

"I don't know how Carlos does it," she said a moment later. "This whole planet-hopping thing must really mess with your internal clock."

"I don't think he has an internal clock anymore," TJ said dryly. He totally agreed. While they were on Elisia, his watch had told him he should be tired while the sunlight told him just the opposite. Now the darkness of space told him it was nighttime while his watch said it was time to get up. His body didn't know what to believe.

"I can't believe he went directly to Aquitar from Elisia," she continued. "It's not like he slept last night, and obviously none of us slept tonight. What does he do, nap with his eyes open?"

"He does nap during the day," TJ offered. "Taj sleeps in the afternoon too, and Steve is never there. And I think he sleeps on Aquitar sometimes."

"He must!" Karen exclaimed. "This is crazy!"

TJ gave the comm a knowing grin. She sounded just like Cassie used to. "Jealous?" he suggested, and she laughed.

"You know me too well," she admitted. "Yeah, I guess I am. I wouldn't sleep if I got to bounce around between planets every day either."

"You should visit," he told her. "I bet Cass and Ash would love to show you around. Or go to Aquitar with Carlos again. I hear even Cetaci invited you back last time."

"I don't know why no one likes her," Karen remarked. "I thought she was funny. But I feel like I'm in the way when I go with Carlos. I mean, he's always doing something--and Cassie's busy with her family. Ashley's in the middle of crazy political stuff I don't understand... I don't know. It's not like I haven't thought about it."

TJ shrugged. "Can't hurt to ask. They might like the chance to take a break, right? Ash especially. She sounds like she needs it."

"Yeah..." Karen's pensive tone seemed to focus suddenly. "She did seem kind of out of it, didn't she? I thought maybe she was just tired. But all that stuff about quantron attacks--is that normal?"

"Here?" TJ said, remembering Astronema. "Not anymore. But there? It sounds like it. I didn't know it was as bad as Ashley made it sound today."

There was silence from the comm, long enough for them to coast into the inner solar system and lose themselves in planetfall. The Mega V hangar welcomed them back, as always, KERI's voice still somewhat unexpected even after all this time without DECA. The Delta Megaship's former AI had found a new home in Earth's zords, but TJ's interaction with her was minimal. Carlos apparently talked with her quite a bit.

They met outside the zords by unspoken consent, and TJ glanced toward the maintenance wall. Though the hangar was dark and quiet, it somehow reminded him of another hangar on Eltare--one with an informal pilot's lounge decorated in all their Ranger colors. One of the last private refuges for one team among many on a besieged planet in an alternate dimension.

How were they doing, he wondered? Had they made any progress at all in their war? What about Aquitar, the planet that Aura still insisted Carlos had "stolen"? Were the Astro Rangers still together? Had his counterpart found out about Cassie and Saryn?

Was his counterpart even alive?

It was a hard dimension to think about. He tried not to, as a general rule, but sometimes it snuck into his nightmares and he couldn't help but wonder. Did Ashley think about it more often, fighting quantrons again and trying to defend an entire planet from an enemy they couldn't even track?

"I'd go," Karen said suddenly.

He looked at her in surprise. "Where?"

She smiled a little. "KO-35. Ashley said we couldn't do anything unless we lived there. I know she was just kidding, but I'd go. If I could help."

TJ considered that for a moment. "What about school? Your family?"

Karen shrugged. "I didn't say I'd go forever. But if I could help... I'd go." She actually looked a little wistful--just enough to convince him that she was serious. She really would go.

"Maybe you should tell her." The words were out before he'd had a chance to think about them, which was probably good because if he'd thought about it he would have realized that he was encouraging one of his own teammates to not only leave Earth but to go live in another galaxy. "She might--I don't know what she might say, but maybe you should find out."

The pensive expression was back, and this time it was turned on him. "Maybe I will," she said noncommittally. "After I sleep through my English class."

He shook his head, grinning. "You're getting to be as bad as Carlos," he teased. "Some classes have attendance requirements, you know."

"Yeah," she agreed ruefully. "I don't take those classes."

They had a designated teleportation spot out behind one of the satellite parking lots, and their timing was good because the campus shuttle was just pulling in as they made their way toward the entrance. They rode back to Ladd Hall in silence, except when TJ poked Karen and pointed out the balloons outside the library. "What's going on there?" he asked quietly.

She leaned around him to peer out the window. "I dunno," she said with a shrug. "Something that starts way too early?"

He smiled a little. The shuttle dropped them off in the courtyard between her dorm and the surrounding cluster of residential buildings, and they filed off with an idle "thanks" for the driver. Karen slid her ID into the reader at the front door, waving to the hall director as the TJ followed her inside. The dorm was quiet but not still, the early risers being more respectful of silence than their late-night counterparts.

Karen knocked once before punching her code into the lock. It was a courtesy that she and Tessa had gotten into the habit of using, and TJ had adopted it without question. Girls liked their privacy. He wouldn't have walked into Max's room without announcing himself first either, and he assumed it wouldn't be any different if he had a roommate.

Tessa looked up from her backpack as the door opened, a welcoming smile on her face. "Hi!" she exclaimed, dropping a book on her bed as she turned toward them. TJ swept her up in a hug, and she squeezed him back. "I was starting to think you'd gotten lost!"

"Would have if we could have," Karen said flippantly. "Darn artificial intelligence."

"How was it?" Tessa wanted to know. "How's Cassie? Did Carlos come back with you? What was Elisia like? The Hammonds want a full report, by the way, and if you don't call Ashley's mom this afternoon she's going to call you."

"I missed you too," TJ said with a grin. "Cass is good, and Saryn's as snippy as ever--I hope the twins inherit more of Cassie's personality. I'll try to call the Hammonds right after class this morning."

"Carlos went back to Aquitar," Karen put in. "He's probably sleeping, which is what I intend to do. All morning."

"Oh, we'll go then," Tessa said quickly. "Want me to bring you back some breakfast? Did you guys sleep at all on Elisia?"

"No," TJ answered ruefully. "And we probably should have. It was kind of a long night."

Tessa squeezed his arm sympathetically. "Are you going to sleep too? I can get food for both of you, if you want it."

"Nah, I'll come with you," he assured her. "I have to go to class this morning, and breakfast will wake me up. Did you go to the gym without me?"

"I slept in," she admitted, looking a little sheepish. "I'm going this evening instead. Want to hit the basketball court, if you're awake?"

"I'll take a nap this afternoon." Tessa with a basketball definitely ranked high on his "best things about living" list. "We'd better go if we're going to get breakfast before your class, right? Eight-thirty?"

"Eight-thirty," she agreed. "Karen, do you want food?"

Karen had already kicked her shoes off and flopped down on her bed, one arm across her face as though it would help block out their conversation. "I'm all set," she answered. "I'll go to lunch when I wake up, but thanks."

"Sure." Tessa stuffed the book she had dropped into her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. "Have a nice nap!"

Karen waved half-heartedly, not bothering to lift her head. TJ didn't worry. Karen crashed as hard as she played, and when she woke up she would be putting them all to shame with her loud and apparently boundless energy. Tessa closed the door quietly behind them as they left, but she probably didn't need to bother. As far as TJ could tell, Karen could fall asleep during anything.

"So are you exhausted?" Tessa asked, keeping her voice down as they made their way out of the dorm. "It was a long trip, too, right?"

"Yeah, a couple of hours." TJ let her go through the fire door first, but the stairs were deserted and they went down them side by side. "While we were there it didn't feel late, though. I wasn't tired till we left."

"So tell me about it," Tessa said eagerly. "Was it what you expected? What were the people like? Karen said most of the city was underground? I should have given you my camera!"

"You know, we could just go." TJ glanced sideways at her as they pushed their way out into the sun, wondering why he'd never thought of it before. She'd been to Aquitar a couple of times, the same as Karen, but otherwise her space experience was mostly limited to fighting. "Let's just pick a weekend and go visit. Cassie's probably going to be kind of busy, but we could entertain ourselves."

Tessa was smiling. "We've tried this before, haven't we," she said with a sigh. "There never seems to be a good time. But I guess if there hasn't been a time yet, there probably never will be unless we make one."

TJ gave her a quizzical look. "Was that a yes?" he wondered.

"Yes!" She laughed at his expression, her sunlit face just as bright when they turned around the corner of the building and walked into shadow. "When do you want to go? Midterms are in a few weeks, so we'd better go soon or wait till right after."

"Let's go soon," TJ suggested. "See if you can get a weekend off from the lab, and I'll just tell the Athletic Office that I can't work events then."

"Oh, Ned won't care. He's already convinced I have a life, unlike him." She said it with an affectionate smile that said she didn't hold it against him.

Only among scientists, computer programmers, and engineers was it considered the anti-cool to have priorities outside of the major. He and Tessa tried to compromise: for every sporting event she attended with him, he visited her in the lab and hung out while she washed glassware or took microscopic pictures. He didn't know exactly why she worked for the life sciences college when she was in the physics department, but apparently it had something to do with experience.

"Hey, Tess," he said suddenly. "You don't want to leave Earth, do you?"

It was her turn to give him an odd look. "What--you mean ever?"

He realized how that had sounded. "I don't mean visiting, I mean really leaving. Like Cassie. She's not planning to come back. And now Karen's saying she'd go stay on KO-35 if they wanted her, so... I was just wondering."

"Karen wants to go to KO-35," Tessa repeated thoughtfully, not seeming very surprised. "We talk about living on other planets, sometimes. I thought she'd probably try it if she got the chance." She looked over at him and smiled. "I wouldn't, though. This is my home. I can't imagine not coming back to it."

"Me neither," TJ agreed. "But I'm starting to feel like I'm the only one."

Tessa laughed, lifting her hand to gesture at the surrounding campus. It was just beginning to come alive with morning joggers and gym-goers, athletes returning from practice, individuals headed for breakfast, and a few students actually on the way to class. "Look around you, TJ. I think you're comparing yourself to the wrong people!"

He grinned at the reminder, but he shook his head nonetheless. "Nah," he said, catching her hand as she let it fall. "Just to the people who matter."

She smiled up at him, squeezing his hand in return as they made their way across the sun-soaked sidewalk. The morning was cool and dry, a slight breeze the only indication that the temperature was climbing again. With Tessa beside him, no quantrons lurking in the sky above, and the promise of another decent day in Angel Grove, he couldn't imagine a better place to be.

_fin_


	22. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "We should have brought more snacks." Isn't that the truth! I have been influenced by Diane Duane's The Wounded Sky, Mercedes Lackey's Winds Of Change, and Buena Vista's production of Power Rangers, formerly owned by Saban.

__

Disclaimer: "We should have brought more snacks." Isn't that the truth! I have been influenced by Diane Duane's The Wounded Sky, Mercedes Lackey's Winds Of Change, and Buena Vista's production of Power Rangers, formerly owned by Saban.

****

Coming Home  
by Starhawk

She came in low over the night side of the planet, dumping speed with a little more finesse than she had once been able to manage. Her zord's velocity had dropped below the speed of sound before they were deep enough in the atmosphere for compression waves to carry. They trail of their descent would still illuminate the sky, but it would be less conspicuous than breaking the sound barrier.

She knew she was approaching dawn, but the Keyota hills were approaching faster. Her cat lifted its head out of its compact delta wing shape and extended its legs, preparing for touchdown just east of town. There was no sign but that of the instruments when their trajectory rose, flattening out over the ground as they made the transition from air to land--that and the shadows flashing past outside.

Ashley couldn't see well enough to navigate in the semi-darkness, but she let go of the controls and let her cat race them toward the hangar. The zords still returned there whenever they set down, inhabited or not, and she supposed she should be grateful that they didn't have to find an orbital parking space for them. The cats seemed to prefer being grounded, anyway.

A flicker of light caught her eye as her cat slowed, and she looked up from the instruments to scan the forward screen more thoroughly. Judging by their velocity, they must be right on top of the hangar. Her cat had slowed to an easy lope, pace still falling off until they were slinking across the ground toward a looming shadow that could only be their destination.

_No planet tonight,_ she noted absently, trying to remember when it would be back. RS-42 was on the sun side of its sister planet for another day, when a waxing sliver would appear in the early morning sky. She had never bothered to keep track of the moon's phases when she was on Earth, but here... well, the cats cared, and that made it seem important.

Two lights. There were actually two lights on at the hangar; she could see them now as her cat came to a complete halt. There was one on outside, a light above the door the Rangers used and the one that was traditionally left on for anyone out late. Whoever came back last turned it off. She was sure it hadn't been on when they went up to the Megaship days before.

There was another one around the corner, one that she couldn't see from here but probably the same one she had seen at first. It looked like one of their room lights. It had been coming from the upper level--the only place they had windows, after all, so if it had been an interior light it had to have been coming from the catwalk. But who would be in their rooms at this hour?

Her cat was settling right where it was, clearly not about to roll the doors open and enter the hangar of its own accord. They slept outside sometimes, and she thought they had done it more these last couple of days. Reluctant to go inside, or just wistfully waiting for spring? Did the cats even care what the weather was like?

"Thanks," she said quietly, patting the console in front of her. "Sleep well, Cat." She hesitated, then added, "I promise, when I think of a name good enough for you, I'll tell you what it is."

To her surprise, the instrument lights in front of her lit from left to right, a sparkle that ran across the board and then vanished. Not an error, or a warning, or even part of the diagnostic code that often ran automatically. Not a shutdown message, either, since that happened simultaneously rather than in sequence like this.

She smiled to herself, giving the console another pat. An acknowledgement of her words, then? Magic talked to Kerone, after all. Not in words, but in movements: a flick of the ear, or a twitch of the tail. Sometimes the cat meowed at her, which was cute in a really strange way. Maybe Ashley's zord was doing the same thing.

Looking out the front at the hangar again, she decided she'd better investigate the lights before she went up to the Megaship. She'd expected the other Rangers to be asleep, but it was possible they had gotten up early to work on the hangar. They certainly didn't have much time for it during the day right now.

_Getting up early?_ Her brain repeated the thought back to her as she teleported out of her zord, pointing out how unlikely the scenario was. Neither Andros nor Zhane was exactly known for their fondness for mornings. Maybe Kerone was around somewhere. With or without Kyril...

She headed for the door, long shadow stretching behind her as she walked into the light. She couldn't help thinking to herself, _Sure, someone's left a light on in an abandoned building recently overrun by evil. I'll just go check it out. At night. Alone._ The thought made her giggle. The hangar was still home, still familiar no matter what state it was in. It didn't scare her.

She unclipped her digimorpher and held it up to the scanner by the door, waiting for the lock to click open. There was a light on inside, too, and she didn't take more than a single step before stopping to stare. The hangar was empty. Not just empty of the zords--they must all be out tonight--but empty of everything.

Not everything, she realized after a moment. She could still see the colored lining of the practice mats in the shadows on the far side of the hangar. She could pick out the outline of the doors that closed off the storage and workrooms. They were doors that had been missing yesterday, torn out of their accustomed places by over-enthusiastic quantrons. The kitchen alcove, too, seemed relatively intact.

The furniture was gone. Table, chairs, old couch, and the bookshelves that had run along the far wall. All had been damaged or destroyed by quantrons or crossfire and she had thought it would take longer to clean the place out than it would to refurbish it. Not to mention the quantrons, deactivated or demolished and left behind when the hangar's shielding prevented their retrieval by whoever had sent them. There wasn't a single piece of silver scrap metal or a Q-blade to be seen.

"Surprise," a quiet voice said from the stairs, and she turned sharply.

Kerone was sitting there, chin propped on her hand as she watched Ashley stare around the echoing expanse. She smiled when Ashley caught her eye, but she didn't move. "Ty and I did some cleaning," she said casually. "It's not quite up to standard, but it's getting there."

"Kerone... this is amazing." She hoped she sounded as grateful as she felt. "I thought it was going to take us forever just to get everything out of here, never mind fixing it up again."

"Well, it's not totally clean. Wait till you see it with more light on it. The walls need a lot of paint, and the floor's pretty burned up in some places. We need new mats, too, but no one will convince Andros to stop working out until we get them. I figured the old ones were better than nothing for now."

"At least we have a place to start," Ashley said. The prospect already seemed less daunting. "At least we _can_ start, now, instead of just looking around and thinking about what a mess it is."

"I did a lot of that, too," Kerone admitted. "But Ty needed something physical to do, and Kyril didn't care what he did as long as it was different. I got them to help haul the quantrons out, and most of the bigger stuff, and then I got rid of it all. Then we started cleaning and repairing. It was a bonding experience," she added with a smile.

Ashley climbed up on the steps beside her, noting that the comm behind the stairs was still dark. She didn't ask about the computer system. "You guys are awesome," she said sincerely, putting an arm around Kerone's shoulders and hugging her sideways.

"We know," Kerone agreed, but her voice was warm and fond as she hugged back. "I magicked your room, too. I hope you don't mind."

"You what?" Ashley asked, resting her head against Kerone's shoulder. "Don't tell me you cleaned out everything upstairs, too."

"Actually, upstairs was easier. Except for the hauling part. We worked up there first and just tossed stuff down--you'd be surprised how much fun it is to smash things when you know they don't matter anymore." Kerone sounded just short of giggling. "Ty got a little too into that part."

"How's he doing?" Ashley asked softly, smiling a little at the picture Kerone had drawn. She could just see Kerone directing the demolition: Kerone would be happy because she was in charge, and the boys would be happy because they got to break things. It had probably been worth recording.

"He's... okay." Kerone hesitated. "Maybe a little bit like the hangar. He's cleared out most of the bad stuff, I think. He just has to build the good stuff back up. He's talking again--you know, you saw him yesterday morning. He's participating. Andros even dragged him to lunch yesterday afternoon."

"Andros did?" Ashley repeated, lifting her head.

"I know, not what I expected either." Kerone sounded amused. "But maybe they're good for each other. They both blame themselves for a lot of the things that have happened lately. Maybe that makes it easier for them to forgive each other, and for them to really believe it when the other says it."

"I hope so," Ashley murmured. "It's not like they listen to the rest of us when we say it's not their fault."

"We have to say it," Kerone pointed out. "At least they think we do. Because we're their friends. Maybe it means more coming from them because they never really liked each other to begin with."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Guys bond over the strangest things," she said with a sigh. "But as long as they do bond, I guess. That's worth something."

"It's worth a lot," Kerone agreed quietly, tightening the arm she had around Ashley. "Sometimes I think there's hope for us after all. That we really will be a team, someday."

Ashley smiled to herself. "We're already a team," she corrected softly. "Someday we'll just be a better one."

They sat there without words for a few minutes. The hangar was barely lit, but as her eyes became accustomed to the dimness, she could see what Kerone meant. The scars weren't gone from the walls, anymore than the memory of the devastation was gone from her memory. But the neatness, the simplicity of what remained was enough to make it seem more welcoming.

A light flickered beside the stairs to their right, and Ashley glanced over automatically. There was DECA, the translucence of her form a testament to the sporadic nature of the remaining projectors. The AI said nothing about the holographic quality, though, choosing instead to grace them with a small smile.

"Welcome home, Ashley," she remarked. "Thank you for your updates from Elisia. I am pleased to hear that Cassie and her children are well."

"Us too," Ashley said with a contented smile. "It looks like they're all going to be okay after all."

"Just like us?" Kerone suggested quietly, and Ashley hugged her again.

"Just like us," she agreed.

"Shall I turn off the outside lights?" DECA inquired.

It was Kerone who nodded. "Yes, please. We're all here now," she added, exchanging glances with Ashley.

"Everyone's sleeping down here again?" Kerone was very efficient. "Did you 'magic' everyone's rooms?"

"As best I could. I didn't do as good a job with Andros' and Ty's," she said regretfully. "I didn't see them as much, before, so we mostly just cleaned up. I fixed what I could, but they're not like they were before."

"Well, of course they couldn't be," Ashley reassured her. "But this is good; it will force the guys to come furniture shopping with us. They ducked out last time, remember? This time we're going to do it right. Everyone's going, and we're not coming back until we can make this place decent. A place where we can actually bring visitors without scaring them."

A delighted smile spread across Kerone's face. "I think that's a great idea," she declared. "We don't have anything to start with, so Andros can't say it's 'good enough.' Oh, I know! Let's get Cricket to help!"

Ashley couldn't help giggling at the idea, but only because it was so perfect. "We should! She's like an adult, and plus, even Andros admits that she's better at getting the right 'image' than he is. She'll seem more objective!"

"And it'll be three to three," Kerone pointed out. "Ty and Andros never want anything. And Zhane lets Andros push him around too much. This way we'll have a fair female representation."

Ashley nodded, satisfied. "I like it. Let's do it right away." The words were interrupted by a yawn she couldn't stifle, and it was Kerone's turn to giggle.

"Maybe after you get some sleep," she suggested. "It must have been a long night. Where did you guys go?"

"The city arboretum," Ashley said, letting her arm fall from Kerone's shoulders as she pushed herself to her feet. "And a restaurant I can't remember the name of. The Elisian Rangers took turns showing us around. And Shei came with us to the arboretum... Raine and Azmuth's daughter? She's cute."

"She must have gotten a lot bigger since I saw her last." Kerone stood up too, clearly intending to walk upstairs with her. "Thanks, DECA."

"Yeah, it's good to be home," Ashley told her with a genuine smile. "It's good to see both of you."

DECA nodded once. "It's good to see you as well," she answered gently. "I like to have all of my Rangers where I can keep an eye on them."

"Thanks for looking out for us," Ashley said softly.

DECA smiled back at her. "It's my pleasure to do so, Ashley."

She waved a little as she turned to follow Kerone up the stairs, and she saw DECA incline her head in return. She really did watch out for them. It was even better to have her in the hangar than it had been to meet her on the Megaship. Back then she had just been one more thing to get used to, but now... now she was something familiar, one of their teammates as much as Kerone or Ty.

Something struck her as odd as she stepped onto the second landing, and she paused. Glancing back, she took one step down and then up again. "That stair doesn't squeak anymore."

"I had to fix it," Kerone said apologetically. "Someone hit it during the fighting and it was partly vaporized. The one below it, too. When I fixed it I had to make it just like the others."

"So no squeak," Ashley surmised.

"No squeak."

"Good," Ashley decided. "It was annoying anyway."

They made their way up to the catwalk, and along it until Ashley reached her own door. She took a deep breath, exchanging glances with Kerone. Bracing herself for what she might see inside, she opened the door.

The light she had seen from the outside had been hers. It was the first thing she noticed, and she wondered who had left it on for her. Then the rest of the room registered, and her mouth fell open in surprise. "Kerone!"

The room was almost exactly as she had left it the morning DECA's intruder alert had sounded and she ran out the door into the middle of a firefight. Bed in one corner, beanbag chair by the window, table next to the door and one of Ty's plants perched on the other side. There was her sweatshirt on the bed, a reader on the floor next to the chair, and Kerone's butterfly still glowing by the window.

There was a rose on the windowsill.

"The rose is from Andros," Kerone said, following her gaze. "He apologized to everyone yesterday--individually, even. You'll probably be getting a visit from him today."

"But you--he did what? What did you do? This is..." She trailed off, not able to do much more than stare.

"I told you I magicked the room." Kerone sounded a little amused at her surprise. "What did you expect?"

She managed to find her voice. "Not this! This is--it looks just like it did before!"

"Well, not quite." There was real regret in Kerone's voice when she explained, "Most of your clothes were ruined, and the plants didn't survive. Ty lost about half the ones in his room. He was pretty upset... that one's from him. He said he needed the space for new seedlings anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ashley murmured. She knew how important Ty's plants were to him. "Did you just--" She gestured abstractly. "Make all this stuff? Fix it? How bad was it?"

"Bad," Kerone said seriously. "I think the quantrons must have been looking for something. Without knowing what it was, we can't tell whether they found it or not... but they did a pretty good job of trashing the place in the process. The furniture, the computer system, personal things, they didn't discriminate.

"I could recreate a lot of your stuff because I knew it so well. Like I did with your parents' yard, remember? I couldn't do the books or some of the other things you brought from Earth, but the big stuff was easier. If all the parts are here, and I know what it's supposed to look like, I can sort of... reassemble it. I wouldn't have been able to make it from scratch, that's for sure."

"Wow," Ashley said softly. Now that she was looking for it, she could see the things that were missing. The room wasn't neat so much as it was stripped down to the essentials. The sweatshirt on the bed wasn't actually hers, she realized now, but it was _for_ her. The reader on the floor was probably the same. And the rest of the team was in exactly the same situation.

She tried to blink away tears, caught between disappointment at the illusion and gratitude that her teammates had gone to the trouble. "Wow," she repeated, her eyes resting briefly on the rose in the window before she turned to Kerone. "Thank you," she whispered, pulling her into a fierce hug. "Thank you for doing all this. All of you... but especially you."

"You're welcome," Kerone murmured, hugging her hard. She didn't say anything else, no further explanation of the room or apologies for things that were gone. Kerone didn't dwell much, and somehow the matter-of-factness made Ashley feel better.

Let it go and move on. The former princess of evil had had to become very good at that. The least Ashley could do was to try in return.

She didn't let go of her friend, not wanting Kerone to see her face. No mental pep talk could erase the tears that were escaping despite her best efforts. She tried not to sniffle, felt Kerone squeeze her harder, knew that her distress had not gone unnoticed. "I'm sorry," Ashley murmured. "I'm glad, I really am. It's not what you did..."

"It's what they did," Kerone finished soothingly. "I know. They came into our home. The one place no one should be able to touch. But it isn't the things that make it home, Ash."

Kerone drew back a little, holding onto her shoulders when Ashley tried to scrub her tears away. "It's the people," she said softly. She pressed her fingers to Ashley's face, wiping away tears and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Home is us.

"Remember back on the Megaship," she added, "after Dark Spectre and the dreams and the honor ceremony? When we were all trying to figure out where we belonged?"

Ashley nodded wordlessly, trying to smile. Fall semester their senior year of high school. It seemed like another lifetime, now.

"Saryn asked me what I wanted," Kerone told her. "He asked me, when KO-35 was re-established, would I go back? And I told him yes--but not because it was KO-35. I said I'd go because Andros and Zhane would go, and I belonged with them.

"Just like you," she added quietly, playing with Ashley's hair again. It was a comforting gesture. "We all belong together. Even Ty, now. Wherever we are, that's where home is. This other stuff... it's just things that distract us, really. From what's important. From each other."

Ashley just looked at her for a moment, hazel eyes just like her brother's and a smile that was all her own. She reached out and embraced her best friend again. "Thank you," she whispered, the ghost of a laugh sneaking out between sniffles. "You're right... we're what's important."

Kerone just held her for a few minutes, rubbing her back. When Ashley released her, wiping the tears away as she straightened, Kerone said gently, "Get some sleep, okay? We're all going over to RS-42 this morning, but we should be back this afternoon and maybe we can go out to dinner or something."

Ashley just nodded, taking a deep breath. She should probably go with them, but she wouldn't be any use like this, with no sleep and a tendency to burst into tears. "Yeah," she agreed with a grateful smile. "That sounds good."

Kerone smiled back, running a hand down her arm and giving her elbow a squeeze before she let go. "I'll see you this afternoon, then. Sleep well."

"Thanks. Good luck with everything this morning," Ashley added.

Kerone just waved, apparently unworried, and stepped out into the hallway. Ashley watched the door close behind her before taking another deep breath and letting it out in a sigh. She glanced around the room again, trying to ignore the tears welling up in her eyes again. She should be happy that they had gotten so much back. But she had never really faced what they'd lost in the first place, and trying to do it after a long, emotional day and a night of no sleep wasn't helping.

_Go to bed,_ she told herself firmly. _Just go to bed. It'll look better in the morning._

She sighed again, not sure what she would find if she went looking for pajamas. But she wasn't going to sleep in her uniform, so she supposed she didn't have much choice. She drew back the curtain in front of the "closet" shelves, grabbed the first sweatpants and t-shirt she saw, and was mildly surprised to realize that they were actually clothes she wore. She had expected to find, if anything, the spare clothes she had left on the Megaship last year.

_Go to bed,_ she reminded herself. It was a little more convincing when she said it this time: _It'll look better in the morning._

She changed slowly, tiredly, trying not to look around when she went down the hall to the bathroom. It was amazing how easy it was to pretend that nothing had changed. That this was the same hangar they had been living in for most of the winter. Everything was were she expected it to be, worked the way it should, and bore few obvious signs of intrusion as long as she didn't look too closely.

She didn't notice the dawn through her window until she went to turn off the light. Then she hesitated, watching the early glow that preceded sunrise as it penetrated the darkness of the hills. Shadows were lighter, the cheeps and trills of awakening animals were louder, and the clouds glowed in brilliant hues against a steadily brightening sky.

As she sank to her knees in front of the window, the scent of the rose Andros had left teased her awareness. She reached out to touch it, gently, reverently, amused that he had conned DECA into such a realistic representation. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn it was real. Lifting it to her face, she breathed in the scent as she stared out at the reflected light of sunrise on the horizon.

"Thank you," she whispered suddenly, feeling somehow calmer for the vista. Calmer, and maybe a little more respectful. She wasn't the only one who'd lost something in that attack, and everyone she loved had come through it all right. Not everyone had been so lucky.

"Thank you for the Rangers," she whispered. "For keeping them safe. And for keeping us together."

There was no answer, of course. Or maybe, she thought with a small smile, she had already gotten her answer. She stared out at the sky until it was easier to close her eyes than keep them open, and she pushed herself reluctantly to her feet. She had forgotten the rose she held so carefully, and its thorns pricked her skin when she clenched her fingers. She winced a little, wondering if he'd really had to make one with thorns.

Silly question, she decided with a sigh, stroking the petals before replacing it in its narrow vase. It wouldn't be a rose if he hadn't. She leaned down to breathe in the rose scent once more, took a last glance out the window, and pulled the comforter back on her bed. Its other side was peach-colored. She just stared at it for a moment.

Had Kerone done that on purpose? The old one had been yellow on both sides. This one was two-tone, gold on top and peach on the bottom. She must have known what Ashley's old comforter had looked like; she had been there when they picked them out. She had changed it on purpose.

Ashley shook her head, deciding to be amused rather than annoyed. So things changed. It wasn't the end of the world. As she climbed into bed, she thought absently that maybe gold and peach would be better than solid yellow. She'd never know if she didn't try it.

Bright light was spilling through her window by the time she was coherent enough to think about it again. She twisted under the comforter, secretly delighted by the luxurious feeling of being in bed during the daylight hours. Maybe she would just stay here a little longer...

She didn't dream, and she wasn't really aware of the passage of time, but she must have drifted off because the sun had completely shifted by the time she rolled over again. She considered it with something like alarm, recognizing the mid-afternoon pattern of window light on the floor. If she didn't get up now, she would never be able to sleep tonight.

It wasn't until she pushed the comforter back and sat up, catching the contrast of peach against yellow in her peripheral vision, that she got it. Peach. Orange. Yellow and red. Very funny, Kerone. She almost giggled right then.

She did giggle a moment later, recognizing the color possessiveness that seemed to affect every Ranger she'd ever known. Sometimes a color was just a color. They all read more into it, though, and by doing so they made things like this mean something. You couldn't do it on purpose and then claim that the same thing was an accident when it happened again. And they did do it on purpose. Frequently.

Ashley was already sliding out of bed when she saw the piece of paper by the door. She almost looked away, not even realizing it was out of the ordinary, until her brain caught up with her and pointed out that there wasn't anything else on the floor. The room was entirely too devoid of random objects for a fallen piece of paper to be overlooked.

She grabbed her digimorpher off the windowsill and stuck it in her pocket, brushed her fingers against the rose idly, and padded over to the door. It wasn't just a piece of paper, it was an envelope. An envelope that had been pushed under the door--or appeared to have been. It was maybe a little too far into the room for it to have really happened like that, and suddenly she remembered the time she had done the same for Andros. An "I'm sorry" note that she had left on the floor one morning, as though it had been shoved underneath the door but actually placed there when DECA opened it for her.

She smiled to herself, picking the envelope up and wondering why he would go to the trouble of putting a note in something. Andros had never shown any inclination to write at all, actually. She liked notes because they proved she had put some thought into them instead of just talking to a video screen. But for Andros, talking was hard enough without having to plan it out beforehand... or maybe he was just more used to video messaging than she was. Having grown up with it, maybe it seemed more natural than writing something down?

She pulled the paper inside out, surprised when a card fell out from between the folds. She bent down to pick it up automatically. An animated ID card, the logo spun and sparkled the moment she touched it, and as she watched the rainbow-colored sphere unfolded into a larger scene. The image zoomed out on woman with silver streaked grey hair, her upraised palm held beneath the same floating plastic sphere.

Ashley watched, transfixed, as the scene shifted to two younger men constructing what looked like a sandcastle made out of soap bubbles. A parent diverting an irridescent seed cloud toward a child just by pointing at it. A group of children passing the same rainbow-colored sphere around their circle without touching it... the image began to zoom in again, and the sphere sparkled back into a logo as the background faded to white.

_Telekinetic Travels,_ the card read. _Where thoughts are put into motion._

She looked back at the note. It was Zhane's handwriting, not Andros', and he had written _Lovely Ashley _at the top. She smiled to herself. He hadn't called her 'Ashley' in a long time. Not that she minded... it was just different.

_It's not college,_ the note said. _But if you're interested in telekinesis, this is a place you could go to learn more about it. I spent a week there one summer, and our class went once when we were ten or so. It's fun._

He had signed it _Yours, Zhane._ She touched the words as though she could feel him writing them, then dropped the card on top of the note and picked it up again. The logo turned and lit up once more, running through the same sequence of images it had displayed before. She watched until the rainbow-colored sphere was still again.

"Thank you," she said quietly. The reference wasn't lost on her. The night they had talked about their dreams, what they had wanted before becoming Power Rangers--before meeting Andros. Or in his case, at least, before being serious about Andros...

The knock on her door startled her so badly that she almost dropped the card again. "Come in," she called automatically. She looked down at herself even as the door opened, making sure that she looked decent, if not truly dressed.

Andros poked his head in. "Hi," he offered, smiling a little at her expression. "Welcome home."

She couldn't help laughing at the way he acted, like he had been caught at something he sort of wanted to be caught at in the first place. "Thanks," she said, smiling back at him. "I missed you guys. Is everyone back? What time is it?"

"Almost four," he answered idly. "No, it's just me. I came back to talk to the Council, and I thought I'd stop by and see if you were awake. We missed you too... I missed you," he amended, with a self-conscious shrug.

She didn't think she could hear that too often. "Come in," she invited, when it became clear that he was waiting for her invitation. "Or are you on your way out? What does the Council want now?"

"I already talked to them and I still don't know," he told her, sidling into the room and letting the door close behind him. "But that's nothing new. The others should be back from RS-42 soon."

"Kerone mentioned maybe going out to dinner tonight," she suggested hopefully.

"Yeah," Andros said with a sigh. "She mentioned it to us too." The sideways look he shot her was so familiar that she stifled a giggle. He was only pretending to be annoyed, probably because he knew it got him ultimate veto power in the selection of dining establishments.

"Come on," Ashley coaxed, playing the game anyway. "You know you'll like it once we get there."

He rolled his eyes for added effect. "Which part?" Andros wanted to know. "The stares of strangers, or the incessant chatting of people you all manage to drag into conversation with us?"

"All of it," Ashley said firmly, unable to keep the smile off her face. "It's good for you. It's good for all of us to go out. Thanks for the rose, by the way."

He had already opened his mouth to argue the point, but her last remark caught him off guard. Her smile was perfectly innocent as he blinked, reconsidering. "You're welcome," he said at last. "I... well, I wanted to apologize for the way I've acted, lately."

"You didn't have to," she said quietly, fondness creeping into her smile as she watched him watch her. Kerone had been right--he was apologizing to each of them. Individually. "It wasn't just you. I haven't been the most understanding person in the world lately either."

Andros only sighed. "I was a little more... confrontational about it," he told her ruefully. "I guess--maybe we've all had our own ways of dealing with things, and I just feel like mine was one of the least... helpful."

"It's nice of you to apologize." She meant it, and she meant what she said next just as sincerely. "But you really didn't have to. We're all in this together, you know."

"Yeah." He hadn't taken his eyes off of her, but he dipped his head in acknowledgement. "That's why I'm apologizing."

"Well, then I accept your apology," she said with a smile. "And I apologize too, so we're even. I apologize for... getting upset over little things. And asking you the same questions over and over. And for--sometimes taking my jealousy of Zhane out on you."

"You don't have to--"

"I know," she interrupted. She gave him a pointed look, waiting for him to understand. "You didn't have to either, but it was nice of you to do it. Now it's my turn."

His expression brightened a little, and he finally smiled back at her. "In that case," he replied, "I accept your apology."

She nodded, strangely relieved. "Good," Ashley told him. "Now I have a rose and a clear conscience. And an invitation to study telekinesis," she added, holding up the note and the card belatedly. "Did you know about this?"

He peered at the card curiously. "No. What is it?"

"Zhane gave it to me." She handed him both, sure that Zhane wouldn't mind having the note passed around. "It's... it's about something we talked about, a little while ago. Our dreams when we were little kids. I said I always thought I'd go to college and have a family, but I'm not in college, anymore..."

_And that whole "family" thing is turning out a little differently than I expected,_ she added, in the privacy of her own mind. She didn't say it aloud, though, and Andros didn't comment. Instead he was watching the logo on the card, apparently unimpressed except for his rapt study of the image succession it displayed.

"And this is a place you can go to learn things," he guessed a moment later. Lifting his gaze to hers, he waited until she nodded to return the gesture.

"He's right," Andros admitted, glancing at the note again before handing it and the card back to her. "It is fun. I went there with him once, for that class trip he mentions. I haven't been back since, but I wouldn't mind going again."

"We could all go," she said without thinking about it. "Team field trip."

"Kerone might not like it so much," Andros remarked, his gentle tone a reminder despite the humor in his voice. It was true, and she had forgotten. That was what happened when she joked first and thought second.

"I forgot," she confessed. She folded the top flap of the envelope over to keep its contents in, setting it down on the table to his right. "She wouldn't, would she. We'll have to find something more magic for her to do."

"She seems to be keeping herself busy," Andros said dryly. He gestured at her room, the door, the hangar beyond. "Do you know, I've asked her more than once exactly what her abilities are? And I think each time, she's told me something different. Then she goes and does something like this."

"Well, she did say her magic was changing," Ashley pointed out. "Growing. She can do more now than she used to be able to. Why," she added innocently. "Are you complaining?"

"I'm not complaining," Andros informed her, amusement and a hint of exasperation in his voice. "I'm just curious. You have to admit, it would be useful to know just what her capability is in battle."

"To be honest?" Ashley shrugged a little. "I don't think she really knows what she can do, either. I think she just tries things, and sometimes they work and sometimes they don't. I don't think she tells us half as much about the things that don't work."

"I don't think she tells us half as much about the things that _do_," Andros insisted. "I had no idea she had decorated her entire room with magical holographics until I saw her recreating it last night. And that stuff is just for show--what about those virtual grenades she drops on groups of quantrons? Or the lightning that vaporizes things?"

"What about Ty's genetically engineered plants?" Ashley countered. "The way you spar, or the way Zhane can sweet talk almost anyone into doing whatever he wants them to do? We all do strange and potentially dangerous stuff. She just does... unique strange stuff."

Andros' half-smile was rueful, like that was an understatement, but he nodded slowly. "Sure," he agreed at last. "It's a good point. And hey, I know Zhane will be glad to hear that you think his jokes are potentially dangerous."

He startled a laugh out of her. "That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed, and he knew it perfectly well. "Zhane's convincing, that's all. He's... you know. A good person to have on your side."

"Yeah," Andros said, unexpectedly serious. "He is. Sometimes I wonder--"

He broke off abruptly, and Ashley waited for him to continue. When it became obvious that he wasn't going to, she prompted, "You wonder what?"

"Nothing." Seeing her expression, he added, "Well, it's just... Kerone's strong. She's smart, and she's really strong. Zhane's smart and... well--" He frowned. "I don't mean this in a bad way. But he's... manipulative. And sometimes I wonder..."

The pieces just clicked into place in her brain. "What if he had been kidnapped instead of her?" she finished.

Andros' startled look said it all. "Yeah," he said uncomfortably. "I mean, I don't lie awake at night thinking about it. Often. But--you saw what happened to Ty. What if..."

"What if it had been Zhane," she said softly. Now she knew where he was going with this. "Do you really think Zhane's..." She didn't know what word to use. "Charm, I guess, would be stronger than Kerone's magic? I mean, you said it yourself. She vaporizes things with lightning!"

Andros shrugged, a small, tight movement that said he'd thought about it a lot more than he was letting on. "Sometimes influence is more dangerous than destructive force," he said cryptically. "I just worry, that's all. Not just about him, but about all of you. All of us. What happened to Ty could happen to any one of us, and he proved that we're not even close enough to notice it happening."

"We weren't close enough," Ashley corrected. "We'd notice now. I'm sure of it."

Andros hesitated, then managed a quick nod. It was hard to tell whether he was really agreeing or just acknowledging what she'd said, and his digimorpher chimed before he could comment one way or the other. He rolled his eyes at her, reaching for his morpher when she just smiled.

"Hey, Andros." It was Ty's voice, and Andros didn't look as surprised to hear it as Ashley felt. "You around?"

"I'm at the hangar," Andros answered. "What's going on?"

"So are we." Ty sounded more normal than he had in days--even if his idle chatter with Andros was a first. His reply made Andros catch her eye and cock his head at the door. Her smile widened, and he gestured for her to go first as Ty continued, "The cats are going out to hunt. You want to come?"

She caught the tail end of Ty's question in person as she leaned over the railing on the catwalk and saw him standing to one side while Kerone and Zhane goofed off on the practice mats. "Hi to you too!" she called down to him.

He looked up, and to her surprise, lifted his hand in acknowledgement. It was almost a wave. And that was as friendly as Ty had been to any of them lately. As if that wasn't enough, his voice replied, "Hi Ashley. Want to hunt?" The words echoed oddly from Andros' morpher until he snapped it shut and joined her at the railing.

"Count me in!" she called back. She glanced at Andros, and he nodded once. "We'll be down in just a minute!"

"I'm hungry," Andros remarked noncommittally and not quite loud enough for it to carry.

"Me too." She hadn't actually had breakfast, or dinner, or whatever the food she hadn't eaten before going to bed would have been called. "We'll have to bring snacks. I'm just going to change, and then I'll help you forage."

"Zhane went shopping yesterday," Andros told her, still leaning on the railing as she straightened up. "So we have real food and everything."

"Or at least, what Zhane considers real food," Ashley said with a laugh. "Enough to make it until dinner time?"

"I'm pretty sure," Andros agreed. "Meet you downstairs?"

"Sure." She leaned over to kiss him, only noticing after the fact how easy it was. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, and for just a moment, they shared a look of total understanding. "See you in a few minutes."

He winked at her before pushing away from the railing and heading for the stairs. There was a bit of a saunter there, she thought fondly, a confidence that maybe she hadn't seen enough of recently. Who knew, back when they first met Andros, that there might come a day when she would miss his old arrogance?

Who knew a lot of things, back then?

_Why do things have to change?_ she remembered asking Carlos one morning. And as always, he had come through with an answer that she hadn't realized the truth of until later. _To show us what's important,_ he'd said. _Hold on to the best and deal with the rest._

Well, she was dealing. She left the "Telekinetic Travels" card on the table by the door and put Zhane's note under the rose Andros had given her. She changed into regular clothes, of which it seemed she still had a few--more reasons to shop with Kerone--and checked on the plant Ty had left for her. It looked happy enough, well-watered and shaded on the opposite wall from the window... one of his "special" plants, then. She would have to ask if it needed anything its successors hadn't.

She could hear Zhane holding court below when she ducked out of her room and headed down the catwalk to the bathroom. She didn't quite catch what he was talking about, but it was Kerone's voice she heard when she reemerged. "The problem with Rangers," she was saying, "is that they don't like to do more than they have to."

Ashley blinked, then heard Zhane's indignant exclamation. Another idle battle of wits? He and Kerone were really two of a kind when they got going. They were both ridiculously quick on their feet, thought fast and argued faster, and seemed to enjoy testing their reasoning on each other. She had never really liked verbal sparring, and Andros seemed to think it was a waste of time. But Zhane was unexpectedly good at it, and Kerone challenged him where no one else would.

"They're lazy, that's what it is," she went on, and Ashley stifled a giggle. It was a fine line between challenge and pointless provocation. It was a line that Zhane would prefer to respect, but Kerone seemed to ignore it altogether.

"If you have a megazord, why don't you use it?" Kerone's voice demanded, not as though she expected an answer. Ashley listened as she made her way down the steps, catching Andros' attention before she made it past the first landing. She didn't have to be any closer to sense the eye roll he threw in her direction.

"You don't see evil saying, 'Goodness me, I have this giant battleship but I think I'll break it into five or six pieces and see if the people I'm attacking can handle it. If they can, well, then maybe I'll think about putting it back together.'

"No," Kerone continued. "Evil throws whatever it has at you, and if Rangers were smart they'd just take whatever really big space gun they had and blast it before it could do any damage. There wouldn't be any of this, 'I know, let's try to take them on hand-to-hand first. If that doesn't work, we'll use a blaster or two, or maybe all of them together, and if that doesn't work I guess we could get our little megazord pieces, which we'll only put together if _that_ doesn't work--"

"Hey!" Zhane finally figured out that she wasn't going to give him an opening, so he just made one for himself. "Do you know the meaning of collateral damage? Just because we could blow a giant whole in the surface of the planet doesn't mean it's the best way to get rid of one little monster! There's such a thing as a surgical strike, engaging the enemy in the least costly way possible while taking into account environmental and civilian casualties--something evil doesn't worry about, which honestly puts it a lot higher up on the 'lazy' scale than Rangers!"

Kerone seemed to consider this as Ashley walked across the deserted hangar floor toward them. At last she said lightly, "That's a good point."

Zhane shrugged, as though he hadn't been vehement enough for both of them just moments before. "Thanks. I liked yours about taking a battleship apart and putting it back together.

"Hey, Ash," he added cheerfully.

"Did you sleep well?" Kerone wanted to know. "You're lucky you missed RS-42 today. I think Kristet and Marsie are finally starting to get along."

"And they're a terrifying pair," Zhane put in.

"I slept fine," she said, glancing from Kerone to Zhane in amusement before assessing Ty's expression and finally settling on Andros. "Where's Kristet now?"

"Taking the evening off," Andros answered. "Or that's what she said. I think she has some things to work out with K-Wind."

Ashley frowned, hoping that wasn't a bad sign. "What things?"

"Contract, freelance work, agent notification..." He shrugged as though the words didn't mean much more to him than they did to her. "I don't know. We want her, they want her--basically everybody wants her right now and she's trying to make them all get in line."

"Behind us," Zhane put in. "We found her first."

"Actually, K-Wind found her first," Ty said quietly. "If you want to be technical."

"And they didn't know what a good thing they had," Zhane finished. "Too bad for them. Good for us. She and Marsie are _really _clever," he added smugly. "Put them in the same room together and bang, public endorsements just waiting to happen."

Ashley just looked from one to the other, mentally prioritizing in her mind. "Okay," she said aloud. "Someone catch me up while I find some snacks."

Zhane actually turned out to be more of a help with the snacks than the catch up, but between Kerone and Andros, she thought she wound up with a fairly decent picture of the day's events. The re-occupation of RS-42 was already in the planning stages, with the first orbital platform to be classified as a military base as per the terms of KO-35's treaty with the Frontier Defense. New fighter patrols with a zord rotation and planetary flybys had been agreed upon, and Ashley gathered that the Council was starting to realize just how much the Rangers and the KPD together could influence public opinion.

Andros and Kerone were still talking about it, in fact, as they all made their way outside--with snacks as appropriate. Ashley let the two of them get a little way ahead before diverting Zhane's attention. "Hey," she said quietly. "Thanks for the note."

He flashed a brilliant smile at her. "You're welcome. Just thought of it this morning."

"I'd like to go sometime," she told him. "But there's something I'd like even more."

"Name it," he said immediately. He gave her an expectant look, but his smile didn't fade.

"You don't have to say yes." His unconditional agreement made her a little shy, but she went on regardless. "But I'd really like it if you'd start teaching me again. Telekinesis, I mean. You used to help me a lot, when I was having trouble thinking around Andros... I miss that."

"Sure," he said without hesitation. His smile was warm as he reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "I miss it too."

She smiled back at him, delighted and maybe a little relieved. She had known he would say yes. She just hadn't been sure he would say it with so much enthusiasm.

A shadow flashed by overhead, momentarily interrupting the sun as a giant bird wheeled in out of orbit. The sound it made, half-song, half-screech, made Ashley put her hands over her ears with a laugh. Farther down the hillside, one of the cats paused, lifting its head with a rumble that could have been an answer or a warning. The pack stuck together, loosely bound by line of sight and some intangible communication no one had been able to identify, while Kyril's zord continued to wing its way across the hills.

"There's something I want to ask Astrea," Zhane said abruptly. "I'll catch up with you in a few minutes, okay?"

"Go," Ashley said with a smile, pushing him affectionately in the direction of Andros and Kerone. "Be nice!" she called after him, when he proved that he needed no encouragement.

The barest hint of a chuckle made her look over her shoulder, catching Ty's amused look as he stared after Zhane. "He always is," he offered, by way of explanation when his gaze caught hers.

"Yeah," she agreed, slowing a little until they were walking side by side. "I don't know how he does it."

He didn't answer right away, but the silence was companionable. "I like to think," Ty said after a moment, "that as long as we have people to look up to, we can't help but become better people ourselves."

It was her turn to let the silence linger, considering what he had said. "I like that," she said at last. "There's always something more we can be."

"Which I guess is comforting," he said softly, "since there are always things we can't get back, too. It has to balance out somehow."

Ashley glanced over at him, but he was staring off toward the horizon now. He didn't seem to expect an answer, and yet she understood what he meant so well. She didn't want him to think he was the only one.

"Where I come from," she said, following his gaze, "there's a saying." She paused, watching the far-off cloud shadows drift over the hills, interrupted by the occasional sparkle of reflected sunlight from the town spread out across the valley floor.

"You can't go home again," Ashley said. She could feel Ty looking at her, and she smiled a little, her gaze drifting from the near side of Keyota to the cats playing on the hillside below them. Zhane and Kerone had almost caught up to them, climbing down over the rocks and scrub while Andros lagged behind. "It's not true, though."

Even as she watched, Andros turned to look back at her, lifting a hand when she waved in his direction. "You can't go back," Ashley said softly. One of the cats raised its head, a gold ear flashing in the sun as it raced to catch up with the others. "But you can always go home."

***

_"Sun on my shoulders and the wind at my back  
Bound and determined to get back on track  
To where the heart is, where it's been all along  
Sometimes you don't know where you're from till you leave"_

_\--Tim McGraw  
"Sing Me Home"_

***

_Author's note: This series is dedicated to Marci, my own first love. I was two and a half years old when you came into my life, and to this day I don't think I know how lucky I am. Congratulations to my bright, beautiful, and talented sister for being a presidential scholar in the graduating class of 2004. "You are so _smart_!" "And you are _so _pretty!"_

_Thanks to everyone who took the time to talk with me about this series. Thanks especially to Marci, for frequent discussions on the significance of relationships, to Adri, for continuity checks and steadfast character loyalty, and to Kat, for detailed character analysis and insight into the Kerovan Power. Thanks also to the Saturday morning Ranger Comm chatters--Adri, Red, Tigger, Stitch, and Zee--for their commentary on the nature of love._

_Finally, I used to think that one of the most random things I could say would be, "No thanks, I've already got a penguin." But now I've learned that there's something even better: "Penguin, dust!" My favorite weather is wind, my favorite color is blue, and I believe that loving is the most important thing we can do._


End file.
